Nuestro acuerdo (Yuyuu Mpreg) (TERMINADO)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado al punto de querer raptar a un pequeño? Pues todo se remontaba hace tres años atrás cuando Yuri era joven e idiota y tomo la decisión de ser donante de esperma por un tiempo por falta de recurso *Los personajes no me pertenecen. *La historia es mía. Esta historia fue creada publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el: 15/04/2018
1. Uno

Tocó la puerta, entonces un joven de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro abrió— Disculpe, busco a Yuuri Katsuki —el rubio ni siquiera se presentó, solo fue directo al grano. Su respuesta llegó al ver asomarse a un pequeño niño con el mismo cabello que el que le abrió, pero con sus inconfundibles ojos verdes, era él. Tenía que buscar la forma de llevárselo y mostrárselo a su abuelo.

¿Cómo había llegado al punto de querer raptar a un pequeño? Pues todo se remontaba hace tres años atrás cuando Yuri era joven e idiota y tomó la decisión de ser donante de esperma por falta de recursos económicos.

~ YURI~PLISETSKY ~

Yuri vivía con su abuelo y su madre, una mujer que siempre se esforzó por darle lo mejor y que nunca necesito de un hombre a su lado para poder mantener la casa. Su abuelo lo cuidaba mientras su amada madre trabajaba duro todos los días al ser el único sustento del hogar, pues Nikolai estaba muy viejo y no lo recibían en ninguna parte y el rubio era demasiado pequeño como para ayudar con los gastos. Creció viendo como su madre se esforzaba, pero a la vez enfermaba día con día. Al ser tan pequeño no entendía el por qué su progenitora se iba viendo cada vez más ojerosa o con menos energías, hasta que llegó el punto en que quedó hospitalizada.

A sus catorce años, Yuri entendió de mala manera que sin dinero no eres nada, que el dinero si compra cosas importantes, como hubiese logrado comprar la vida de su madre en aquel momento ya que al no tener los recursos suficientes para que pudieran hacerle la cirugía que necesitaba ella murió. Nikolai vendió la gran casa que tenían para cambiarse a un pequeño departamento y así tener algo con lo que subsistir por un tiempo hasta que encontraran una solución a la grave situación que estaba viviendo su familia, pero aún así no alcanzo a hacerlo antes de que su hija falleciera.

Al quedarse a cargo de su nieto, el Plisetsky mayor comenzó a hacer comida casera y venderla en algunos lugares para poder obtener aunque fuera lo justo para mantener a su pequeño Yuratchka quien quería trabajar para ayudar, pero su abuelo no se lo permitió, diciéndole que debía estudiar duro para poder obtener una carrera y un buen trabajo. El muchacho solo pudo agachar la cabeza y obedecer, no podía irse en contra de aquella persona que tanto amaba.

Así fue como Yuri estudió duro y consiguió una beca en estados unidos, Nikolai estaba orgulloso aunque no podía acompañarlo ya que Yuri viviría en los dormitorios de la universidad. Al principio el menor no quería ir, para no separarse de su único familiar que aún permanecía con vida, pero entendió que era necesario si quería darle una buena vida a su abuelo al final.

A los dieciocho años el Plisetsky menor se embarcó solo en un viaje hacia el país de las oportunidades. La universidad contaba con todo lo que necesitaba, pero aun así se preocupaba por su abuelo quien estaba solo en Rusia. No podía llamarlo todos los días y como Nikolai ya era mayor no sabía usar un celular o el internet para poder realizar siquiera una video llamada. Como pudo el rubio tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo para suplir los gastos de los materiales que a veces le pedían y para enviar un poco a su abuelo quien siempre le decía que no era necesario. Ambos eran unos orgullosos.

Cuando Yuri estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios se quedó sin empleo fijo, comenzó a desesperarse hasta que escucho como un compañero de universidad hablaba sobre que había ganado dinero solo masturbándose. Le dio asco escuchar aquella conversación, iba a decirles que cerraran sus bocas o los obligaría cuando entre risas el otro explicó que por donar semen le habían pagado. El rubio lo pensó un momento, necesitaba dinero y eso no parecía difícil por lo que comenzó a hacer averiguaciones por internet encontrando una clínica que no estaba muy lejos si tomaba el subterráneo. Aún tenía unos pocos ahorros por lo que podía mantenerse un mes más si esto no funcionaba. Al llegar al lugar fue directo a recepción y consultar con mucha vergüenza sobre cómo se podía hacer para ser donante, la mujer rió un poco al verlo tan sonrojado y le indico a donde debería dirigirse para hacer nuevamente la consulta. Con mucha molestia se dirigió a la sección donde le darían la información necesaria, nuevamente incomodándose por preguntar aquello, pero sintiéndose aliviado de que ahí fuera el lugar indicado.

—Tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas antes —le explico la chica y Yuri no entendía el por qué era tanto problema— son para descartar enfermedades hereditarias y otras cosas, no podemos ofrecerle a los futuros padres "productos" defectuosos por así decirlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó impaciente ya que la chica no explicaba más como si ambos tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y no hubiera más gente esperando tras él.

—Los exámenes son físicos y psicológicos, una vez listo puede ser donante y se le pagara por el servicio prestado —explicó— tardan de dos a tres semanas y solo puedes hacer una donación semanal, el pago es de ochenta dólares por donación.

Lo pensó un momento, el dinero era poco y tendría que esperar mucho para recién comenzar— lo pensaré —dijo de mala manera y se alejó del mesón sin darse cuenta que alguien lo siguió hasta la salida.

Una mujer lo agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del lugar, se giró con ganas de preguntarle que se creía y un montón de cosas más, pero la persona lo callo con una sola frase— Necesitas dinero y yo puedo dártelo.

La mujer camino delante de él y supuso que debía seguirla, fueron hasta la cafetería de la clínica y se acercaron al mesón mientras ella le preguntaba si quería algo, aprovechando la oportunidad pidió un café. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y procedieron a hablar de negocios.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con su tono para nada respetuoso, pero que le costaba controlar.

—Simple, eres muy apuesto y quiero que seas el padre de mi futuro sobrino —habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Yuri la miro con cara de no entender nada y ella procedió a explicar— querías donar esperma ¿No? Bueno, te pagaré para que me dones sin la necesidad de exámenes y otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —necesitaba preguntar ya que nadie hacia las cosas porque si.

La chica suspiro— mi hermano quiere tener un bebe. Él tiene la capacidad de concebir, pero no de mantener un hombre a su lado —rodó los ojos— es muy inseguro, así que quiere hacerse una inseminación artificial, pero yo quiero saber de quién salieron esas semillitas ¿Me entiendes? —la chica era igual de ruda que él a la hora de hablar— te pagaré un poco más de lo que puedes conseguir en un mes aquí. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yuri Plisetsky —la mujer casi escupe su café y el rubio no entendió la razón, aunque ella tampoco la explico.

—Soy Mari Katsuki —le dijo estirando su mano a modo de saludo— estamos haciendo las cosas al revés, pero creo que a estas alturas da igual.

El rubio asintió y ella le entregó una tarjeta de presentación para que tuviera su número y supiera como contactarla, Yuri la recibió y la guardo en su bolsillo con la promesa de pensar la propuesta ofrecida.

Se despidieron y el rubio se dirigió a los dormitorios de la universidad, al llegar se tiró en su cama pensando en si estaría bien hacer aquello, después de todo si lo hubiesen aceptado en la clínica estaría haciendo lo mismo de todos modos, solo que aquí sería solo una vez mientras encontraba otro empleo por dos meses y terminaba su carrera para conseguir un trabajo completamente estable y así traer a su abuelo con él.

Se durmió pensando en la propuesta, quería aceptar ya que le convenía por completo.

Al día siguiente aceptó de inmediato lo pedido, Mari le pago por adelantado y el cumplió con su palabra. En la misma clínica hizo su "donación" y la mujer hablo para que aquello fuera solo para su hermano. No volvió a verla después de aquello, se dedicó a estudiar y a encontrar un trabajo ahora que disponía de más tiempo.

El tiempo pasó, terminó su carrera y consiguió un buen empleo, olvidando por completo aquello de la donación. Con su primer pago rentó un departamento, con el segundo lo amueblo por completo sin olvidarse de siempre enviar dinero a su abuelo, por suerte su trabajo le daba un buen sueldo como para mantener a una familia.

Le pidió a Nikolai que se fuera a vivir con él pero el anciano desistió, no quería dejar el país que ya conocía, no estaba dispuesto a adaptarse nuevamente. Yuri iba a visitarlo una vez al año y lo llamaba seguido y, aunque le fastidiaba que su abuelo no aceptara irse con él, respetaba su decisión. El problema era que Nikolai lo molestaba diciéndole que cuándo tendría una familia, lo que lo orillo a mentir sobre este tema, diciéndole que ya tenía pareja y que esperaban un bebé, el Plisetsky mayor le creyó todo lo que dijo y esperaba con ansias poder conocer a su bisnieto.

Al pasar más tiempo tuvo que mentirle diciendo que el bebé al ser muy pequeño no podía viajar y por eso no podía llevárselo de visita, sabía que estaba mal pero la mentira ya era demasiado grande como para confesar la verdad, ya vería después como se salía de esto. Podía fingir una separación luego, pero por ahora solo quería que Nikolai fuera feliz por completo y para ello necesitaba decirle todas aquellas cosas que él quería escuchar.

No contó que con el pasar del tiempo su abuelo enfermaría gravemente cayendo al hospital, Yuri viajó de inmediato para poder estar junto a él y acompañarlo, los médicos le dijeron que tenía cáncer y que ya estaba muy avanzado por lo que no le daban mucho tiempo de vida, esto alarmó a Yuri.

El rubio entro a la habitación del hospital intentando parecer calmado para que su abuelo estuviera tranquilo y no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero este ya sabía todo.

—Yuratchka, sé que me queda poco tiempo… mi único deseo es conocer a mi bisnieto, por favor —fue lo que le dijo al verlo entrar. Yuri quería decirle la verdad, pero no quería destrozar el corazón de aquel hombre que lo crió. Le dijo que sí aunque no sabía de qué manera lo cumpliría.

Volvió a estados unidos desesperado por buscar respuestas, sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose culpable por haberle mentido a su único familiar. Pensó y pensó, pero nada venía a su cabeza, el dolor en su sien se estaba haciendo presente así que abrió el cajón de su velador para buscar las pastillas que lo aliviarían, las tomo y junto a ellas encontró una tarjeta que yacía olvidada, al verla recordó el trato de hace tres años.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó llamar esperando que aquel número fuera el mismo de hace tiempo, no tuvo suerte. Se estaba desanimando hasta que decidió buscar el nombre de la chica en Facebook, dando con ella al instante. Tenía un perfil público por lo que se podía ver a su familia, entre ellos, Yuuri Katsuki su único hermano, aunque su imagen de perfil no era de él sino un tazón de sopa. Vio en el sector que vivía lo cual era lo único que mostraba su perfil y se aventuró a buscar si había algún contacto de él en línea aparte de su perfil de la red social. Dio con su número y dirección de inmediato ya que al parecer daba clases de ballet en su departamento.

Con la información ya en mano procedió con su plan, le pediría el bebé "prestado" para poder mostrárselo a Nikolai. Sonaba descabellado, pero le pagaría si era necesario, solo esperaba que este aceptara hacer un acuerdo para qué lo ayudara, sino estaría completamente perdido.

_**~Continuará~**_


	2. Dos

Los días con Yuri eran mejores, su madre siempre le preguntaba a Nikolai si no era una molestia que su hijo pasara el tiempo en su casa y el mayor siempre sonreía para luego responder "para nada. Yuuri es un buen muchacho". Hiroko se sentía tranquila de saber que su hijo tenía un amigo, aún si este no era de su edad. A ella siempre le había preocupado la idea de que Yuuri no compartiera con nadie y siempre se guardara todo para el mismo, así que se sentía agradecida de que vecinos como los Plisetsky llegaran a vivir a su lado.

Yuuri se sentía muy a gusto en el cuarto del rubio, podía hacer lo que quería tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar los insultos de Nishigori o aguantar que Yuuko siempre le preguntara por la escuela y si tenía amigos. No le gustaba hablar de eso con ella porque no quería preocuparla, con Yuri era distinto porque este le entendía y no preguntaba más de lo que debía, además de que jamás lo miraba con lastima o pena. Su amigo rubio siempre lo trataba como un igual y le decía lo que pensaba directamente.

— ¿Otra vez aquí? —aquella frase era cosa de todos los días cuando había clases, Yuri llegaba después que el pequeño azabache por lo que el japonés usualmente lo esperaba desde minutos antes en su habitación— tienes tu propia casa ¿Sabes? —lo fastidiaba con rostro enojado solo para ponerlo nervioso, una vez que lo lograba le sonreía a medias y le revolvía el cabello.

—Si no quieres que venga, entonces ven tú a mi casa —respondió esta vez Yuuri inflando infantilmente sus mejillas. Aquello había sido extraño, normalmente se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba.

— ¿Ir yo? ¿Y para que quiero ir a una casa llena de mocosos molestos? —respondió tirándose en la cama mientras el menor estaba sentado en la silla giratoria junto al escritorio— contigo me basta y el abuelo me regañara si te digo que te vayas así que… —se levantó solo para precionarle las mejillas con sus índices logrando que botara todo el aire acumulado en ellas— deja de enojarte y se agradecido. Eres el único que acepto que venga.

"El único", aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar al instante a la vez que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás había visto a alguien más junto a Yuri y eso que lo conocía hace algún tiempo, eso significaba que tal vez ambos eran iguales y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Se sentía tan feliz de solo pensar en eso.

—Cuando las vacaciones lleguen seguiremos viéndonos ¿Verdad? —preguntó de repente, su excusa para ir a la casa del rubio siempre eran los deberes escolares por lo que los fines de semana no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos a no ser que le hubiesen enviado tarea.

—Somos amigos ¿No? —nuevamente se tiró a la cama y como siempre palmeo el lugar junto a él para que Yuuri se sentara ahí, era como un cachorro puesto que dejaba que le acariciara la cabeza. Aunque nunca había sido mucho de perros ya que le gustaban más los gatos, este cachorrito era la excepción a la regla.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a ir a su lugar en la cama, sentándose junto a Yuri quien estaba recostado— somos amigos.

—Entonces no necesitas excusas para venir a verme. Solo debes venir —esas palabras alegraban el inocente corazón del japonés. Eso significaba que el rubio lo quería ahí, que no era solo un niño que causaba molestias en aquel lugar.

—Permiso —la voz de Nikolai se adentró en la habitación captando la atención de ambos Yuris. El abuelo se enternecía de que su nieto se llevara tan bien con el niño de al lado, Yuuri había logrado que su Yuratchka dejara de quejarse sobre la mudanza ya que enfocaba toda su atención en lo que él llamaba "el cerdo molesto" mientras ponía mala cara, aunque Nikolai sabía bien que su nieto quería mucho a ese niño— Yuuri, tu madre dice que deben salir.

El rostro del menor se entristeció, quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo, pero tenía deberes que atender. Tenía que ir a cortarse el cabello, además de comprar algunas cosas para la escuela. Con pesar se levantó de la cama y se despidió del rubio con la mano y sin decir nada.

— ¡Hey, cerdo! —La voz de Yuri lo detuvo, volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes— es viernes ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir luego de acompañar a tu mamá? —no era lo que el ruso tenía en mente, pero vio al pequeño tan triste que su corazón se encogió de cierto modo— haremos piroshkis ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Si no quieres puedes ir a aburrirte a tu casa.

— ¡Sí quiero! —Exclamo el azabache al instante— sí quiero, sí quiero.

— ¡Ya! Ya entendí. Deja de repetirlo —fingió molestia cuando en realidad le alegraba poder hacerlo feliz de alguna manera— tsk, mocoso bullicioso.

—Gracias Yura —lo abrazó fuerte para luego correr hacia la puerta, quería tardar lo menos posible en sus quehaceres— no vemos. Adiós señor Nikolai —hizo una pequeña reverencia, como le habían enseñado en casa para demostrar su respeto al mayor y se fue contento.

—No me mires así, no tuve opción —le dijo algo sonrojado a su abuelo, no le gustaban los abrazos además de los de su abuelo, pero los pequeños brazos de Yuuri se habían sentido cálidos.

—No sé de que hablas, Yuratchka —respondió con simpleza Nikolai mientras se reía un poco y se retiraba de la habitación. Tendrían un invitado así que debía ver si tenía los ingredientes necesarios para preparar piroshkis. Aquel platillo era uno muy especial, además de ser el favorito de Yuri, este solo ayudaba a prepararlo cuando su padre se aparecía por la casa. Aquel gesto que el rubio tenia para con Yuuri era algo muy especial y sabia que significaba mucho para el rubio.

Yuuri actuó impaciente todo el camino a la peluquería y luego a la tienda, quería que todo terminara pronto para poder ir a dormir a la casa de Yuri.

—Yuu-chan te ves ansioso ¿Ocurrió algo? —le preguntó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba puesto que Nikolai como adulto responsable, obligó a su nieto a que llamara a la señora Katsuki para informarle de su invitación. El rubio se negó al principio para luego reunir coraje y hablar con la mamá de Yuuri.

—Es que… —había olvidado por completo preguntarle a su madre sobre ir a quedarse a la casa de su amigo, jamás había ido a dormir a otra casa sin sus padres así que no sabía cómo comenzar— Yuri me invitó a su casa a dormir hoy ¿Puedo? —preguntó mirándola expectante.

Hiroko le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño— por supuesto que puedes, cariño. Me hace feliz verte compartiendo con tu amigo —el corazón del menor se llenó de alegría al saber la respuesta.

Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha y su madre lo peino y le escogió ropa, jamás pensó que su hijo se preocuparía tanto por cómo se veía hasta que fuera un adolescente, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Guardo una pijama en la mochila del menor quien la saco inmediatamente— esta no, es de bebés —le dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrándole la pijama celeste que tenía estampada varios caniches azules en ella.

— ¿De bebés? Pero si te encanta este pijama —respondió Hiroko algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo, pero pronto entendió. Yuri era un adolescente, un chico grande y su hijo quería estar a la altura de este— entonces ¿Cuál deberías llevar?

Yuuri lo pensó y lo pensó, pero todos sus pijamas eran infantiles ¿Cómo dormían los niños de la edad de Yuri? No tenía idea así que simplemente guardo su único pijama que era de un solo color, su color favorito: azul. Su madre sonrió enternecida de que su hijo estuviera creciendo, aunque mantenía sus pensamientos infantiles.

Al estar todo listo se despidió de su familia la cual ya estaba toda reunida y se dirigió a la casa de al lado, siendo vigilado desde la puerta de entrada por su madre. El azabache tocó a la puerta y Nikolai abrió enseguida, haciéndolo pasar amablemente como siempre.

Yuri ya estaba alistándose para comenzar a cocinar, poniéndose un delantal con un estampado de animal print— llegas tarde, cerdo —lo regañó para luego notar que este pasaba una mano por su cabello, haciéndole notar que se lo había cortado un poco.

—Lo siento Yura —respondió desviando la mirada y volviendo a pasar la mano por su cabello, se sentía extraño cuando lo cortaban.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame —Yuuri dejó su mochila en el sofá para luego seguir al rubio a la cocina— por cierto, te ves más grande con ese corte —mencionó mientras terminaba de sacar los ingredientes de la despensa para luego doblar un delantal con la intención de que le quedara al menor. Se veía muy tierno ya que le cubría hasta los pies.

El comentario de Yuri nuevamente lo hizo sonrojar— gr- gracias —le dijo apenado para luego comenzar a ayudar con la preparación de aquello que llamaban "piroshkis". Estaba curioso de saber lo que eran y a que sabían.

Nikolai no interrumpió, simplemente los observo desde la entrada a la cocina. Era muy lindo ver como su nieto le enseñaba al menor mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando pidiendo paciencia al cielo ya que el azabache era algo torpe a veces. El abuelo pensaba que su nieto gritaría en cualquier momento, pero admiro como el rubio se había contenido y se armó de paciencia por primera vez, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido con cualquier otra persona ya habría tirado todo, además de maldecir al niño e irse a su habitación.

Los piroshkis estuvieron listos en poco tiempo, Yuuri puso la mesa tal y como le indicaron para luego sentarse los tres juntos a comer— vamos, prueba el primero —le dijo Yuri alcanzándole un piroshki que había quedado un poco deforme.

El menor dio un bocado a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esperando que el sabor fuera desagradable, ya que él lo había preparado, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el delicioso sabor en su boca— ¡Esta rico! —dijo luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Yuri le dio una hermosa sonrisa al menor, se sentía feliz de compartir esto con su amigo— es porque la receta del abuelo es infalible.

— ¿Qué es infalible? —pregunto Yuuri y el ruso menor se quedo pensando.

— Es como… infalible —respondió entrecerrando los ojos y sintiéndose tonto. Sabía la respuesta, pero por alguna razón se le olvidaba justo cuando le preguntaban.

—Algo que no puede fallar —respondió Nikolai riéndose de las caras que hacía su nieto. Yuri era para el japonés alguien que lo sabía todo, por lo que el rubio tenía una reputación que cuidar ante el menor.

—Eso mismo. Ya lo sabía —se defendió para luego comenzar a comer su porción.

La cena paso tranquila, entre frases del rubio que molestaban al menor, las risas de Nikolai y los cambios en el rostro de Yuuri al sentirse feliz y luego enojado porque Yuri lo fastidiaba. La hora de dormir llegó pronto, ambos se lavaron los dientes al mismo tiempo, Yuri ayudo al menor a quitarse toda la pasta de dientes que le había quedado alrededor de la boca y luego fueron a su habitación. El japonés observo atentamente como Yuri se quitaba la ropa, quedando solo en interiores para luego sacar una camiseta algo decolorada y ponérsela.

— ¿Duermes así? —le preguntó al instante— ¿No tienes pijama?

— ¿Pijama? Esa cosa es molesta, esto es más cómodo —respondió Yuri— ¿Te pondrás pijama o quieres dormir como yo?

Por alguna razón sentía que sería inapropiado si solo se quedaba en ropa interior así que simplemente le mostró su pijama al mayor para luego cambiarse frente a él. No había malos pensamientos, eran un niño y un adolescente, ambos hombres así que no había nada de malo en ello, aun así ambos se sentían inquietos de algún modo.

Se acostaron en la misma cama y Nikolai fue a besar sus frentes diciéndoles "buenas noches" para luego apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Yuuri dormía con una pequeña luz encendida en casa, pero aquí debía ser valiente, ya no era un bebé así que no diría nada.

— ¿Qué pasa cerdo? —pregunto Yuri con los ojos cerrados— ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Necesitas a tu mamá? —el menor negó con la cabeza al instante.

—No pasa nada —Yuri suspiro, a veces olvidaba que el azabache era solo un niño pequeño. Recordó que a su edad él se iba a dormir con el abuelo por miedo a que los monstruos tiraran de sus pies en la noche, así que volteo hacia Yuuri y lo abrazó. El corazón del chico latía fuerte así que debía estar asustado— ¿Yuri?

—Nada pasará, yo estoy aquí ¿Sabes? —prefirió no decirle que sabía que estaba asustado, porque no quería avergonzarlo. De alguna manera Yuri sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño cerdito, así que eso es lo que haría.

**Continuará...**


	3. Tres

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y por acto reflejo Yuuri le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejando al otro totalmente perplejo.

— _¡Oye! —_Gritó golpeando la puerta con el puño— _¡Abre de una vez!_

—_S-si no te vas llamaré a la policía —_habló nervioso el japonés con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sintió como el rubio la pateo, ya que retumbó por completo.

—_Volveré —_fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del lugar. Sabía que no había sido la mejor actitud, pero no tenía tiempo que perder y no era bueno pidiendo favores.

Yuuri por su lado se sintió un poco aliviado de que aquel hombre se fuera, miró a Yuki quien se encontraba en su propio mundo jugando nuevamente y al parecer no prestaba atención a nada más. Se sentó en el suelo tras su pequeño y lo envolvió en un abrazo, tenía miedo de que, de alguna forma, aquel chico pudiera quitarle a su hijo solo por ser el padre biológico, esperaría a calmarse y llamaría a su hermana para saber realmente que era lo que sucedía.

Por su parte Yuri seguiría insistiendo, aunque tuviera que ir todos los días a esperar frente a esa puerta. No dejaría que su abuelo dejara este mundo sin conocer a su bisnieto, se lo debía por todo el tiempo que cuido de él, ya que gracias a eso estaba donde estaba.

Llegó al hotel donde se estaba quedando y se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas. Había sido muy estúpido el haber inventado algo así para no preocuparlo, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora debía hacer algo para que no lo descubriera y no porque lo fueran a regañar, sino que no quería que Nikolai muriera con la decepción dentro suyo. Sacó algo de Vodka del mini bar y bebió un poco antes de irse a dormir— _mañana tendré otra oportunidad —_se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en ser menos impulsivo, intentaría explicarle su situación al japonés pues sabía que él carecía de tacto.

Yuuri llamó a su hermana explicándole la situación, diciéndole si aún tenía los papeles que indicaban que el rubio era un donante y que por la misma razón no tenía ningún derecho sobre Yuki. Mari se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y Yuuri supo de inmediato que algo le estaba ocultando, sintió el miedo crecer dentro de él.

— _¡Mari! Dime de una vez —_le habló molesto al teléfono, sea lo que fuera ya estaba hecho y no sacaba nada con esconderlo más, ahora debían buscar soluciones.

—_Mali, Mali —_decía una y otra vez el pequeño de ojos verdes estirando sus manos en un intento por agarrar el celular, pero el mayor se lo impidió parándose de donde estaba y comenzando a caminar por el departamento lo que provocó que el pequeño comenzara a hacer un berrinche.

—_Yuuri, no hay papeles, ni contrato de por medio —_confesó su hermana y el chico sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar entre la nueva información y el llanto de su hijo— _es solo una persona que encontré y aceptó dinero a cambio de sus… semillitas —_explicó luego de un suspiro. El de lentes buscó un celular antiguo y se lo paso a su hijo para que se calmara, eso duraría unos minutos hasta que se diera cuenta que nadie le respondía del otro lado.

—_Entonces puede quitarme a Yuki —_habló resignado y su hermana intentó calmarlo, le dijo que la mejor opción era escuchar lo que el chico tenía para decir y ver lo que realmente quería, después de todo había utilizado la palabra "prestar" y eso significaba que no quería quitárselo.

Terminó la llamada, aunque no sin antes darle su teléfono al infante para que le dijera a su tía que su papá era muy malo y que le diera un castigo, Mari solo reía al otro lado del teléfono prometiéndole que cuando los visitara castigaría a su hermano y que también le avisaría a la abuela para que hiciera lo mismo. Yuuri rio cuando su hijo le sacó la lengua al saberse protegido por su abuela y tía.

Ya era tarde para que Yuki estuviera despierto, por lo que al terminar la llamada lo llevó al baño para llenar la bañera y asearlo antes de ponerle la pijama y acostarlo. Al menor le encantaba el agua así que estaba feliz, tenía la tina llena de juguetes y hablaba sobre muchas cosas que salían desde su imaginación, a veces palabras que ni siquiera existían puesto que su vocabulario no era tan amplio como el de un adulto. Yuuri mientras tanto lavaba el cabello del menor quien tenía puesta una visera de goma para que no le cayera shampoo en los ojos, así podía echar agua directo en la cabeza del pequeño y este podía seguir jugando tranquilo.

Una vez listo le puso el pijama y secó su cabello para luego acostarlo en su cama y poner la baranda anti-caídas. Le leyó un cuento mientras Yuki abrazaba un peluche de un caniche marrón. Yuki se durmió casi al instante y el mayor besó su frente para luego encender la luz "espanta-monstruos" para que su hijo no tuviera miedo si despertaba en la noche.

Siempre era la misma rutina antes de dormir y siempre en la madrugada sentía como un pequeño monstruito se metía en su cama con dificultad, claramente porque él no disponía de esa luz "espanta-monstruos", así que no tenía más remedio que calmarlo con abrazos y mimos para que se durmiera nuevamente y no lo devorara.

Al día siguiente despertó con el sonido de su puerta de nuevo, miró junto a él y el menor seguía dormido así que se puso una bata y fue a abrir, intentando pensar quien sería tan temprano. Abrió encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes tan iguales a los que veía a diario, lo miró unos segundos notando que traía con él un par de cafés en una mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra.

— _¿Qué quieres? —_preguntó desconfiado, pero sin poder ocultar la curiosidad en su voz al ver ese cambio de actitud en el otro.

—_Conversar —_respondió con una amabilidad forzada— _solo… escúchame y si no te parece bien lo que quiero proponerte, me ignoras y listo._

—_Ya te ignore y volviste._

—_Pero eso fue porque no me escuchaste._

—_Entonces… si te escucho y luego te ignoro, te rendirás._

—_No._

Yuuri rodó los ojos, pero no le quedaba otra opción, se movió a un lado para que Yuri pasara. Este se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa, dejó todo sobre ella y se sentó sin siquiera pedir permiso. El japonés se sentó frente a él esperando que comenzara a hablar.

—_Come —_le dijo en tono de orden mientras sacaba una dona del interior de la bolsa junto a una servilleta y la dejaba frente al azabache, lo mismo hizo con el café— _es hora de desayunar._

Yuuri miró desconfiado lo que el otro le ofrecía, así que no tocó nada y esperó pacientemente a que el otro comenzara a explicarle realmente lo que quería. Yuri por su parte comió una dona y bebió un sorbo de su café antes de comenzar a hablar.

—_Eres demasiado desconfiado ¿Sabes? —_Le habló el rubio con tranquilidad— _está bien, no te haré perder más tiempo. Mi propuesta es esta._

Yuri le explicó que necesitaba que lo acompañara a Rusia junto al niño, que el pagaría todo y además podía ofrecerle un pago por el tiempo que no trabajaría. El japonés lo miró extrañado por la oferta ya que no sabía para que quería aquello.

— _¿Crees que viajaré con un desconocido a otro país solo porque si? —_preguntó incrédulo y Yuri se puso completamente serio.

—_Mi abuelo está en sus últimos días, tiene cáncer y no hay mucho que hacer por él —_procedió a explicarse mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar, no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie— _yo vivo aquí desde hace mucho, en este país. Le mentí diciéndole que había formado una familia. Ahora él quiere conocer algo que no poseo._

— _¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Pierdes el tiempo aquí cuando deberías estar junto a él —_replicó Yuuri, no entendía las razones por las cuales las personas mentían.

—_No puedo hacer eso ¿Qué tal si muere antes al estar decepcionado? —_Habló mostrando un poco de desesperación— _necesito que cuando todo ocurra, esté tranquilo, que pueda conocer a su bisnieto y ser feliz._

— _¿Por qué no contrataste a cualquiera? Podías haberle pagado a alguien con un hijo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Hubiese sido más fácil —_Yuuri tenía muchas preguntas y no se abstendría de hacerlas.

Yuri suspiró— _sé que no lo entenderás, pero quería que aunque sea eso fuera real, que el bisnieto que le presentara fuera realmente suyo, su sangre —_se estaba cansando de tanta pregunta, pero sabía que eran necesarias para que el chico se sintiera seguro y terminara aceptando de una vez por todas.

El japonés se quedó en silencio un rato, analizando cada una de las respuestas del otro. Si este decía la verdad, sería muy triste porque esa persona estaba muriendo y lo único que deseaba era conocer a su familiar más pequeño. Solo él podía cumplirle ese deseo y simplemente debía decir que sí, el problema era que con un niño no puedes tomar decisiones apresuradas. Por otro lado Yuuri era padre soltero, tal vez podía hacer que su hijo conociera al único que tenía por parte de su otra familia, además de conocer su país de origen ya que nunca supo de donde era realmente el padre biológico de Yuki. Conocer un poco de sus raíces no sonaba tan mal.

—_Déjame pensarlo, no es algo que pueda decidir en este momento —_explicó comenzando a comer, la ansiedad hacía que le entraran ganas de devorar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—_Cuanto… —_el rubio no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el pequeño de ojos verdes se le había acercado dejando el peluche de caniche en su regazo— _es… muy lindo —_habló intentando sonreír. No era bueno con los niños, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, no era que no le gustaran sino que no sabía cómo interactuar con ellos.

—_Wof wof —_Yuki imitó tiernamente el sonido de un perrito mientras movía el peluche un poco.

Yuuri observaba atentamente el comportamiento de ambos, le llamaba la atención como el dicho "la sangre tira" al parecer era cierto. Yuki no era de los que se daba con extraños, era un poco arisco en ese sentido, por lo que le sorprendía un poco que él iniciara la interacción con el adulto.

Yuri acarició el peluche— _lindo cachorro —_le dijo sonriendo un poco más amplio, tomó una dona y se la extendió al pequeño quien en vez de recibírsela puso al caniche para que se la diera, el rubio obedeció. Yuki se fue corriendo a su habitación con la dona y el cachorro.

—_Sabe que no debe comer ese tipo de cosas —_habló el japonés— _por eso se escapó._

Yuri rio por la manera en que el pequeño logró lo que quería para luego levantarse— _debo irme ¿Cuándo me tendrás una respuesta? No es por apresurarte, pero tengo el tiempo en contra —_habló mientras la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios.

—_Dame dos días, te responderé entonces —_acompañó al rubio a la puerta y este se fue con un simple _"nos vemos". _Yuuri se quedó pensando sobre que debía hacer, su corazón le dictaba que debía ayudar.

El japonés tuvo un largo día entre la charla y las clases de ballet en casa, las cuales le permitían cuidar de su hijo sin necesidad de una niñera o de dejarlo en un jardín de infantes. Cuando se fueron los estudiantes pudo trabajar desde el computador, ajustando horarios y administrando los pagos que recibía. Yuuri era muy organizado con eso.

Repentinamente su celular sonó anunciando una video llamada, vio que era Víctor y se emocionó, quería contarle todo lo que había sucedido y pedirle su opinión. Hace días que no hablaban gracias a la diferencia horaria y que el trabajo del otro le consumía mucho tiempo.

—_Hola amor —_hablo sonriendo a la cámara tras contestar.

**Continuará…**


	4. Cuatro

Yuuri tenía una relación a larga distancia con Víctor Nikiforov, un hombre ruso bastante guapo quien estaba saliendo de una relación complicada. Hablaban hace medio año y mantenían un noviazgo hace dos meses, se mantenían en contacto seguido a menos que el platinado tuviera demasiado trabajo y no pudiera contactarlo. El japonés sabía que la vida de Víctor era complicada, se llevaba mal con su ex mujer y estaban en planes de divorcio, al parecer no se hablaban y el ruso se había ido de su casa a vivir a un departamento él solo porque ya no la soportaba.

—_Hola Víctor —_saludó sonriente y algo sonrojado por la forma cariñosa que le hablaba el otro. Tomó asiento para ponerse cómodo y ver cómo podía abordar el tema sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, quería su opinión y saber si es que habría una oportunidad de conocerlo en persona si decidía aceptar la oferta del rubio e irse a Rusia. No sabía si estarían en la misma ciudad, pero podrían aunque sea verse una vez.

—_Te noto distante ¿Qué sucede? —_preguntó el platinado, preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su pareja, Vivian lejos por lo que no podía hacer mucho por él, pero podía escucharlo si tenía algún problema— _¿Yuki está bien? ¿Pasó algo?_

—_Él está bien, no te preocupes —_respondió con rapidez, amaba la forma en que Víctor se preocupaba por el pequeño tanto como por él— _es solo que… apareció el padre de Yu y no sé cómo debería proceder —_le confesó para ver su reacción.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos que al japonés le parecieron eternos— _¿El padre? Pensé que había sido una inseminación artificial —_preguntó intrigado.

Yuuri suspiró y procedió a explicarle todo de principio a fin, para él las parejas no debían tener secretos. Víctor lo escuchó atento, al principio no le pareció buena idea, pero sabía que Yuuri era de los que se preocupaban demasiado por otras personas, así que estaba claro que el corazón del japonés se estrujaba del solo pensar en aquel anciano a quien no conocía, pero al que aún así quería ayudar.

—_Creo que puedes hacerlo si quieres, aunque no sé si podamos conocernos en persona —_respondió con seriedad— _ya sabes, el trabajo y esas cosas._

Yuuri se puso triste por un momento, pero era un "no sé" por lo que igual habría una pequeña posibilidad de poder verse a la cara. Así que aceptaría la oferta, lo ayudaría solo para que aquel hombre pudiera conocer a su bisnieto y Yuki lograra conocer parte de su familia paterna, aunque no lo recordara mucho al crecer.

Terminaron la llamada diciéndose muchos "te amo" y mandándose muchos besos a través de la pantalla— _Vitya —_escuchó Yuuri la voz de su hijo, miro hacia el lado y vio que el pequeño estiraba su mano para tomar el teléfono. Se había hecho un hábito de hablar con Víctor también cada vez que llamaba.

Yuuri le avisó al platinado para luego pasarle el teléfono al infante, sus conversaciones no duraban mucho. Yuki tomó el teléfono y miró la pantalla— _Hola, Yu ¿Cómo estás? —_saludó Víctor con su sonrisa de corazón y agitando la mano frente a la cámara.

Yuki lo miró fijamente para luego sacarle la lengua— _feo, papá es mío —_le dijo en su tono infantil y cortó la llamada con el botón rojo. Yuuri rio porque siempre era lo mismo, él de ojos azules había estado intentando ganarse a su hijo cada vez que este pedía el teléfono, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta de parte del pequeño. Un hermoso y celoso hijo es lo que Yuuri tenía.

El japonés tomó a Yuki en brazos y lo llenó de besos— _tú eres mío —_le dijo al niño de manera cariñosa para luego llevarlo al baño— _hora del baño._

Como siempre llenó la bañera, lo aseó y luego lo secó y vistió para hacerlo dormir con la luz especial encendida. Yuuri se fue a dormir pensando en la propuesta y todo lo que debería arreglar antes de irse ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allá y pensaba que sería cruel preguntar cuánto tiempo exactamente le quedaba al bisabuelo de Yuki.

Los dos días pasaron con rapidez, Yuri recibió una llamada del japonés quien le pedía que se juntaran en un parque cercano para poder conversar mientras su hijo jugaba en el arenero con otros niños. Al llegar se encontró con que Yuuri ya estaba ahí, de inmediato comenzó a buscar al pequeño con la mirada, con algo de preocupación inconsciente, se tranquilizo al verlo jugando y fue hasta el azabache mayor sin quitarle la mirada al infante.

—_Buenas tardes —_lo saludó cordial el japonés cuando lo vio sentarse junto a él.

—_Hola —_saludó dándole una rápida mirada para luego volver a observar al pequeño. No entendía como los padres podían dejar a los niños ahí solos sin estar al lado ¿Y si alguien venía y se lo robaba o un pedófilo intentaba algo? Eso era algo que se veía en las noticias a diario y el japonés se veía demasiado tranquilo.

—_Estará bien —_habló divertido Yuuri, nunca habría pensado que alguien tan impulsivo podría ser tan atento también— _tengo esto —_le mostró un pequeño llavero y el rubio no entendía para que servía— _si se aleja más de cierta distancia comienza a sonar el que Yuki tiene enganchado en el pantalón, no puede quitárselo porque es con una llave y tiene GPS para encontrarlo con una aplicación del teléfono —_procedió a explicar al ver la cara confundida del ruso.

—_Bien, entiendo. Lo tienes ultra vigilado como en una cárcel —_respondió con ironía— _¿Qué pensaste sobre lo que te dije? —_preguntó directo.

—_Creo que aceptaré tu oferta —_le dijo con tranquilidad— _pero tienes que esperar para que deje todo listo aquí. Yuki y yo todos los años viajamos a Japón, así que tenemos los papeles al día para ello, pero debo arreglar lo de las clases que imparto y otras cosas._

Yuri no cabía de la felicidad por haber conseguido lo que necesitaba, no le importaba tener que esperar unos días ya que sabía que podría hacer feliz a su abuelo con aquello y eso era lo único importante para él.

Se quedaron un rato más en el parque, Yuri quería saber más sobre el pequeño, pero el japonés no sabía si sería buena esa cercanía, aunque si lo pensaba bien de todos modos se acercarían al viajar ya que cuando vieran al abuelo del rubio tendría que parecer que se conocían desde siempre. Respondió todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían a Yuri hasta que llegó un momento que el pequeño se acercó a ellos en busca de atención, pero no la del japonés sino la del rubio.

—_Tú ven, aquí —_le dijo con su infantil voz tomando a Yuri del pantalón y apuntando hacia los columpios—_quero volar_.

El rubio miró a Yuuri como pidiendo permiso y el otro asintió, no le veía problema puesto que él podía observarlos. Ambos adultos se levantaron para llegar hasta los columpios, el rubio iba a subir al pequeño a uno de los columpios para bebes, pero este se negó pataleando en el aire cuando lo alzó.

— _¡Noooo, yo soy gande! —_se quejó el menor y Yuri entendió que quería el columpio para niños más grandes. Yuuri le dijo que no, pero el pequeño insistió y el rubio lo complació.

—_Afírmate bien —_le dijo observando que este se agarrara firmemente de las cadenas— _¿Listo? Allá voy —_comenzó a impulsarlo despacio y por acto reflejo dejaba sus brazos cerca del cuerpo del niño por si se soltaba y se caía, para poder agarrarlo. Yuri sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por el miedo de que Yuki se cayera y no lograra atraparlo, por suerte no sucedió nada y el menor solo se divirtió. Si bien el impulso era poco, se sentía como un niño grande.

Se divirtieron esa tarde en el parque, Yuri jugó como un niño subiéndose a las resbaladillas y ayudando a su hijo a subir al "sube y baja" donde Yuuri se quedaba tras el niño para que no se cayera y el rubio hacía fuerza desde el otro extremo para elevarlo.

Los tres caminaron hacia el edificio del japonés, el rubio tuvo que llevar al menor a caballito puesto que el pequeño era muy exigente y no había como decirle que no. Más bien Yuri por alguna razón no podía negarse ya que el japonés si podía hacerlo ante las cosas que pedía su hijo.

—_Nos vemos mañana entonces —_se despidió el ruso bajando a Yuki y dejándolo en el suelo.

— _¿Por qué mañana? —_preguntó Yuuri— _en una semana todo estará listo, nos vemos entonces —_no sabía la razón, pero Yuri había pensado que podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con el mocoso, al parecer ambos se llevaban bien y el hecho de cuidarlo no le parecía tan tedioso como había pensado, pero no lo diría ya que no había razones para relacionarse más de lo necesario, después de todo solo era un acuerdo que cumplirían y al terminarlo no volverían a verse.

—_Bien, nos vemos en una semana —_le revolvió los cabellos al menor y se fue a su hotel, necesitaba comenzar a arreglar todo para el viaje también, ver qué cosas necesitarían una vez allá; además de que no sabía si Yuki tenía ropa adecuada para el frío de Rusia. Se sentía extraño al preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él mismo o su abuelo.

La semana para Yuuri pasó rápido, aunque fue algo difícil ya que Yuki había estado comportándose un poco mañoso. Todos los días le pedía ir al parque y buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero al parecer no lo encontraba y se enojaba, se sentaba en un rincón del arenero con los brazos cruzados y se negaba a jugar. El japonés pensó que buscaba a algún otro infante que tal vez se había hecho su amigo, alguien que tal vez no había ido esos días.

Todo se aclaró un día antes de terminar la semana, estaban en el parque y de casualidad el rubio pasó cerca. La alarma en el llavero del japonés sonó y comenzó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada, encontrándolo aferrado a la pierna de Yuri. No quería soltarlo a pesar de que el otro le preguntaba que sucedía. Yuuri entendió que todos esos días su hijo debió haber estado buscando a su padre, definitivamente los genes estaban ganando y el pequeño inconscientemente se estaba encariñando con el que era su progenitor.

Fue otra tarde en el parque con Yuri subiéndose a todos los juegos para seguir al pequeño y que no se hiciera daño. La misma rutina de la vez anterior se repitió y volvió a encaminarlos al edificio, se despidió de la misma manera avisándole a Yuuri que lo pasaría a buscar a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente para que pudieran dirigirse al aeropuerto y viajar todos.

Ya estaba todo listo, Yuuri entró a su departamento nervioso ya que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían para ellos y tal vez podría encontrarse con aquella persona que tanto ansiaba conocer. Por otro lado al parecer su hijo necesitaba del contacto con el rubio, tal vez podría permitir que se siguieran viendo aún cuando el trato entre ellos se terminara.

**Continuará…**


	5. Cinco

El momento llegó, tuvieron que salir temprano por lo que Yuki aún tenía sueño y se aferraba al cuerpo del japonés, escondiendo su rostro en busca de protegerse de la luz matutina. Yuri los ayudó con las maletas, el taxi ya los esperaba abajo por lo que solo debían subir las cosas y luego acomodarse ellos. El rubio hizo que padre e hijo subieran mientras él se preocupaba de acomodar el equipaje ya que hacía un poco de frío y no quería que el pequeño se enfermara.

— _¿Todo bien? —_les preguntó una vez se subió al vehículo y pudieron arrancar.

—_Si, Yuki aún tiene sueño —_le explicó con tranquilidad. Ambos iban en el asiento trasero, el pequeño estaba envuelto en una mantita para que pudiera descansar un poco más.

El infante logró con mucho esfuerzo sacar una mano de su escondite con la intención de estirarla hacia el rubio, Yuri instantáneamente la tomó y la movió un poco como indicándole que estaba ahí y el pequeño pudo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

—_En el avión podrá dormir más, ya que el viaje es largo —_le comentó Yuri para hacer conversación.

El trayecto en el vehículo no fue muy largo, una vez en el aeropuerto la espera fue un poco tediosa ya que el pequeño comenzó a impacientarse, quería correr de un lado a otro para después cambiar de opinión y pedir algún juguete que se encontraba en alguna de las maletas y ponerse a llorar por no conseguir lo que quería. Ambos Yuris se turnaron para tomarlo en brazos e intentar entretenerlo con alguna canción.

Yuuri cantaba canciones infantiles mientras el rubio cantaba algunas canciones de rock que conocía, Yuki reía a ratos hasta que por fin pudieron abordar logrando que el pequeño se distrajera con las cosas nuevas que veía alrededor. Si bien ya había viajado con Yuuri antes, al ser tan pequeño su mente olvidaba esa clase de sucesos por no ser recurrentes en su vida diaria, haciendo que todo lo veía fuera como la primera vez.

—_Al parecer se te dan bien los niños —_dijo el japonés al ver como Yuri le daba al pequeño una cajita de leche y lo convencía de que estaba muy deliciosa, bebiendo él primero y aguantando la cara de asco ya que odiaba las bebidas lácteas.

—_En realidad nunca he compartido tanto con un niño, pero él es mi hijo y debemos aparentar que tenemos una relación normal —_le explicó una vez vio que Yuki comenzó a beber tranquilamente.

Yuuri pensó que entonces toda esa amabilidad con el pequeño era fingida por su conveniencia, tal vez después de que el acuerdo acabara, el rubio no querría tener ningún contacto con su hijo biológico, después de todo no le sería de ninguna utilidad.

El viaje fue largo, pero entre los dos adultos se organizaron lo mejor posible para cuidar del menor y lograr que no se pusiera de mal humor. Yuki durmió cómodamente en el pecho de Yuri al mismo tiempo que este descansaba la vista también, el japonés no pudo resistirse a tomar una fotografía del momento, puesto que se veían muy tiernos juntos.

Después de tener a Yuki, Yuuri no tuvo ninguna pareja estable. Salía con alguna que otra persona, pero al momento de saber que tenía un hijo, ellos se esfumaban ya que tenían el mal concepto de que tendrían que hacerse cargo del pequeño, que tendrían que hacer el papel de padre y esas cosas. Yuuri no quería una pareja para eso, él solo podía hacerse cargo de su hijo, si bien era un factor importante que la pareja que llegara a tener quisiera a su pequeño, no quería que este se sintiera obligado a responder por el infante ya que esa era una obligación del japonés.

Padre e hijo despertaron poco antes de aterrizar, Yuki lloró cuando tuvo que ser separado del rubio para ponerse el cinturón, pero era necesario. Una persona comenzó a quejarse por el llanto del pequeño y el rubio le dijo que se callara o se levantaría solo para partirle la cara. El japonés quedó impresionado y un poco asustado por la actitud violenta del rubio, no sabía que sentir ya que por un lado se sintió seguro porque siempre se sentía mal cuando Yuki lloraba y alguien alegaba, ya que pensaba que molestaba a los demás y por otro lado creía que la reacción de Yuri era un poco desmedida. Lo importante era que el hombre extraño dejó de molestar por lo cual sirvió que el rubio estuviera ahí.

—_Nos quedaremos en la casa del abuelo, dejaré una habitación para ustedes dos —_les explicó mientras entraban a la vivienda— _avísame que es lo que necesitas, ya que no sé mucho sobre cuidado de infantes ¿Una cuna? ¿Silla de comer? ¿Biberones? Cualquier cosa. Solo dime —_dejó las maletas en la sala para luego subir las escaleras y ver la habitación de invitados— _¡Vengan un momento!_

Yuuri subió con el menor en brazos, la habitación tenía solo una cama individual, un velador y un ropero— _necesitaremos una cama infantil con baranda —_le explico de inmediato el japonés mientras bajaba a su hijo para que pudiera caminar un rato— _una silla para comer, una puerta para la escalera y creo que eso sería todo por el momento._

Yuri asintió a modo de entendimiento mientras ayudaba a Yuki a subir a la cama, el infante comenzó a saltar torpemente sobre ella, casi cayendo varias veces al estar muy a la orilla, pero el rubio lograba alcanzarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. En la última ocasión logró agarrarlo de un pie, haciendo reír al niño por como lo tenían colgando, mientras los dos adultos quedaron con el corazón en la garganta por el susto.

—_Entonces vamos de inmediato a comprar —_les dijo para luego retirarse de la habitación con la intención de subir el equipaje, después de todo eran cosas que necesitarían en la habitación.

El japonés buscó ropa mas abrigadora ya que Rusia era bastante frio, el rubio sabía que tendrían que pasar a comprar vestimentas más adecuadas para los otros dos y él debía hacerse cargo de esos gastos ya que era parte del trato. Yuri pagaría todo lo que necesitaran en su estancia en Rusia, además de pagarle una suma de dinero a Yuuri por ayudarle de esa manera.

Una vez listos se dirigieron a las tiendas, Yuri tenía la camioneta del abuelo así que fueron en ella— _también necesitaremos una silla de auto —_hablo el japonés una vez subieron al vehículo. Parecían una familia ya que Yuuri le pedía las cosas con normalidad al rubio y este asentía como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Fueron a un centro comercial, el pequeño quiso caminar e ir en medio de ambos Yuris tomando sus manos, colgándose de ellas de vez en cuando ya que le parecía divertido. Los adultos lo dejaban ya que así no causaba tantos problemas, después de todo en ocasiones se ponía muy inquieto.

Primero se metieron a las tiendas de ropa infantil, Yuki se molestó ya que debían cambiarle la vestimenta a cada momento para probar como le quedaba, además se llevaron prendas más grandes puesto que no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían ahí y el pequeño crecía rápido. Yuri tuvo que convencer al menor con la última ropa, ya que se negaba rotundamente a ponérsela mientras se escondía. Increíblemente el rubio se armó de paciencia para ofrecerle un helado y hablarle "lindo" lo cual funcionó en ese momento.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron fue para comprarle ropa al azabache, Yuri creía que el japonés no tenía buen gusto por lo que él escogió lo que usaría, cuando este se negó el rubio le dijo que tomara esto como un trabajo y la ropa como su uniforme, así que no podía objetar.

Le pasó muchas prendas para luego arrastrarlo hasta uno de los probadores, mientras él esperaba afuera vigilando al menor. Yuuri se demoraba demasiado, ya estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando el otro salió dejándolo con la boca abierta. Cuando conoció al japonés, este usaba ropa ancha como si ocultara algo entre ellas, ahora con prendas un poco mas ceñidas al cuerpo a pesar de ser de invierno se podía apreciar parte de su figura.

El japonés estaba sonrojado y se abrazaba a sí mismo al no estar acostumbrado a usar vestimentas de ese tipo— _¿Tan mal me veo? —_preguntó mirando en cualquier dirección menos en la del ruso. Creía que el otro se había quedado en silencio porque no le gustaba.

—_Te ves… —"hermoso"_ pensó— _decente —_respondió pasando saliva y obligándose a hablar.

—_G-gracias —_respondió nervioso y volvió a entrar al probador. La acción se repitió algunas veces más hasta que terminó. Yuuri había entrado nuevamente al probador para ponerse la ropa que traía en un principio, mientras el rubio comenzaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta que había perdido de vista al infante. Estaba desesperándose y esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de que Yuuri saliera del probador, lo cual no le daba mucho tiempo. Preguntó a algunas vendedoras que le coquetearon en vez de ayudarle y algunas personas que compraban en el lugar. Nadie había visto a su hijo.

— _¿De casualidad no vio a mi hijo? Es un pequeño de dos años, cabello verde y ojos negros… —_habló con desesperación, sintiéndose estúpido por unos segundos— _perdón ojos verdes y cabello negro —_el guardia negó con la cabeza, pero llamó por radio para que el personal de la tienda estuviera atento.

Yuuri salió del probador sin poder encontrar al rubio, como no hablaba ruso decidió quedarse donde estaba, repentinamente sintió una risita que se le hacía conocida y provenía de un perchero lleno de ropa. Se acercó y se agachó para poder correr las prendas, en medio de todo se encontraba Yuki agachado abrazando sus piernas mientras reía y ponía su índice sobre los labios en símbolo de silencio.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_preguntó Yuuri, sonriéndole mientras pensaba en una y mil maneras de matar al ruso por no estar cerca de su hijo en el centro comercial. Además de que no le había puesto la pulsera con GPS.

—_Escondido —_respondió el pequeño en tono divertido.

—_Ya te encontré, así que terminó el juego —_lo tomó en brazos justo en el momento que Yuri llegaba hasta ellos, al verlos juntos se puso mas pálido todavía ya que lo habían descubierto.

El evento no pasó a mayores, Yuuri al ver al ruso tan asustado decidió que ese había sido suficiente castigo por su distracción y que debió haber aprendido su lección. Por su parte Yuri abrazó con fuerza al pequeño y lo llevó durante el resto de las compras en sus brazos o a caballito.

—_Me asustaste mocoso —_lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un suave golpe en la cabeza de parte del pequeño al cual llevaba en sus hombros.

Comieron helado y terminaron de comprar todo lo necesario. Por esa noche Yuuri debería dormir en la misma cama con su hijo ya que la nueva llegaría al día siguiente junto a la silla de comer. Las puertas para la escalera y la silla de auto se las habían llevado de inmediato, aunque tuvieron problemas para instalar la silla.

Yuuri no tenía auto y el rubio nunca había tenido a su hijo con él, por lo que ninguno sabía como ponerla. Aunque parecía fácil, ambos tenían ideas distintas y discutían sobre cómo se hacía. Una pareja que se había estacionado junto a ellos, se apiado de su situación y les ayudó a ponerla correctamente.

Había sido un día agotador y al siguiente irían a ver al abuelo Nikolai, por lo que Yuuri comenzaba a ponerse nervioso— _ve a tomar un baño en la tina —_le dijo el rubio— _yo cuido al enano._

Yuki jugaba en la sala con unas figuritas de animales, imitando los sonidos mientras Yuri veía la televisión desde el sofá— _está bien, te lo encargo —_respondió el japonés.

Ya habían instalado las puertas por lo que era imposible que el infante subiera la escalera, además de que en la sala no había tanto problema y suponía que el rubio ya había aprendido que al menor descuido podían pasar muchas cosas.

**Continuará…**


	6. Seis

Yuki jugaba tranquilo hasta que fijó su vista en el rubio un momento, se levantó y fue hasta el televisor para cambiar los canales ya que en casa lo hacía con su padre y a este le parecía divertido.

— _¡Hey! Estaba viendo eso —_le dijo un poco molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con infantes. El niño lo miró para luego seguir apretando el botón mientras observaba desafiante al adulto— _Yuki, deja eso. Ahora —_parecía una guerra de miradas, el menor se había detenido, pero su pequeño dedo seguía en el mismo lugar y Yuri fruncía el ceño preguntándose si el azabache haría caso o desobedecería.

El pequeño volvió a presionar el botón, debió haberlo adivinado ya que él era igual de pequeño. Si su abuelo estuviese en casa le diría que era el karma.

Se levantó para sacar al menor de ahí, pero simplemente no pudo. Cuando Yuki llegó al canal de dibujos animados y comenzó a bailar sin ritmo la canción del programa infantil, con su mirada fija en la pantalla, el rubio supo que estaba perdido. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo cerca del pequeño azabache para ver el aburrido programa que terminó capturando su atención también, dejándolo tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en el momento que el pequeño se había sentado en sus piernas y ambos tenían la vista fija en la pantalla.

Yuuri terminó de bañarse pensando en lo agotador que había sido salir apenas llegaron del viaje. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con padre e hijo viendo dibujos animados, ambos con la boca abierta y muy atentos como si aprender las vocales fuera algo muy interesante para un adulto.

Tosió levemente haciendo que Yuri volteara el rostro hacia él— _Yuki me cambio el canal —_dijo a modo de acusación y el japonés quiso reír por lo infantil que sonaba eso.

—_No te preocupes, Yuki debe tomar un baño y dormir ahora —_le dijo acercándose y tomando al pequeño en brazos.

—_Nooo —_comenzó a quejarse el menor mientras se movía intentando bajar de sus brazos— _papá no —_comenzó a estirar sus bracitos hacia el rubio esperando ser rescatado.

Yuri quería de verdad salvarlo, pero el japonés era el que mandaba y no podía desautorizarlo delante del niño— _lo siento, enano —_le dijo acercándose y revolviéndole el cabello— _haz caso y te leo un cuento ¿Si? —_fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarlo y al parecer había funcionado, ya que el menor se quedó tranquilo, aunque en su rostro se notaba que seguía enojado.

—_Gracias —_le dijo Yuuri para luego llevar al pequeño al baño, como siempre lo aseo y después lo llevó a la habitación para ponerle el pijama y acostarlo a dormir.

Al poco tiempo apareció el rubio en la habitación para cumplir con su palabra, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta mientras observaba el cariño con el que el japonés cuidaba del infante, hablándole de manera cariñosa, cantándole canciones e intentando que el pequeño se pusiera la ropa sin hacer tanto escándalo ya que no le gustaba vestirse.

—_Cueto —_dijo Yuki apenas vio a Yuri en la puerta.

—_Oye, no me llamo así —_se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama— _Yura —_dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo— _vamos, dilo… Yu-ra —_le habló más lento en un intento de que lo llamara por su nombre.

—_Yu-a —_dijo el menor. Eso ya era un progreso e hizo que Yuuri lo felicitara por decirlo— _Yua… cueto —_le dijo de inmediato, al parecer era un niño demasiado interesado.

El japonés buscó uno de los libros infantiles que había traído con él y se lo paso al rubio para que pudiera leerle, acomodo a Yuki en la cama mientras Yuri observaba como el padre del niño se veía en pijama, recordando como lucia con la ropa que había escogido para él.

—_Había una vez… —_comenzó a leer el ruso mientras el pequeño lo observaba con atención, la historia era corta por lo que no tardó mucho en leerla y a pesar de que para él era aburrida y predecible, imitó las voces de los personajes haciendo que el pequeño se riera por ello. Todo lo que Yuri hacía debía hacerlo bien, no le gustaba ser mediocre.

Después de eso el menor se durmió feliz, Yuuri fue a prender la luz espanta-monstruos para que su hijo no tuviera miedo en la noche, cosa que el ruso no entendía, pero no decía nada. El japonés se dio cuenta de que tendrían que comprar otra o un adaptador ya que al cambiar de país el enchufe no era el mismo— _¿Tienes alguna lámpara pequeña? —_el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en una solución.

—_Podrías dejar el teléfono encendido, yo te presto un cargador ya que el tuyo tampoco funcionara aquí_ —le ofreció y el azabache aceptó de inmediato— _buenas noches —_le dijo luego de pasarle el transformador y acercarse para dejar un beso en la frente del niño.

—_Buenas noches —_le dijo Yuuri inclinando levemente la cabeza. Cuando se fue el rubio, se metió en la cama junto a su pequeño para poder dormir, el día siguiente sería muy importante y tenía que saber cómo comportarse para que el abuelo del rubio no dudara de que eran una familia, esperaba que Yuri le explicara en el desayuno como era que debían actuar y que tanto le había dicho a Nikolai sobre ellos.

Se levantaron temprano por la alarma del teléfono, Yuuri y Yuki se vistieron para luego bajar y darse cuenta de que el rubio había comenzado a preparar el desayuno para los tres, aunque fruncía un poco el ceño como si no entendiera algo.

—_Buenos días —_dijo Yuuri al entrar en la cocina— _¿Pasa algo?_

—_Hola, yua —_habló el menor entrando rápido y acercandose al rubio para agarrarse de su ropa e intentar ponerse de puntitas inútilmente con el objetivo de ver que hacía el ruso en el mesón.

—_Buenos días. No sé preparar leche o como la toma el enano —_dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los azabaches.

Yuuri se acercó y en dos minutos ya la tenía lista, le explicó cuantas cucharaditas de leche y azúcar llevaba, además de mostrarle la temperatura aproximada a la que debía estar para que no se quemara el pequeño. El rubio observó con atención y puso la leche en la taza con boquilla que habían comprado para el menor.

Se sentaron a desayunar mientras el rubio le explicaba al japonés que debían fingir ser una familia completa, que siempre le había hablado a su abuelo de que tenía una pareja, pero nunca le había dicho si era hombre o mujer, así que no tenía mucha relevancia. Usualmente cuando hablaba con su abuelo evadía el tema o hablaba muy por encima de este, distrayéndolo con otras conversaciones para que se le olvidara, estaba seguro de que su abuelo sabía que todo era falso, pero ahora dudaría al llevarle a un pequeño igual a él, porque no tenía como negar que fuera suyo.

Terminaron de desayunar y arreglaron un bolso con todo lo esencial para el menor. Yuuri agradecía que hace pocos meses Yuki ya sabía ir al baño, por lo que ya no necesitaba pañales para él, solo algunas mudas de ropa por si acaso, su vaso con boquilla, toallitas húmedas y mantillas.

Fueron en el vehículo a la clínica donde tenían al abuelo, Yuri pasó a recepción a hablar mientras los azabaches esperaban para luego subir por el ascensor a donde estaba la habitación privada de Nikolai. El rubio entró primero, dejando a los otros dos afuera para poder avisarle al mayor a quienes traía, preparandolo un poco.

—_Hola, abuelo —_le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarlo con cuidado y dejar un beso en su mejilla— _¿Cómo te has sentido? —_le preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama de hospital.

—_Yuratchka, volviste —_le habló con alegría— _solo quiero irme a casa, ya me siento bien, pero ellos no quieren dejarme ir —_dijo un poco molesto— _pero cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo? ¿La familia? —_le preguntó mirándolo fijo, haciendo que su nieto se pusiera nervioso, aunque no lo demostró.

—_De hecho, los traje —_soltó de repente logrando que el anciano se sorprendiera de ello, la verdad era que dudaba de su nieto, pero no le decía nada ya que sabía que le decía esas cosas solo para complacerlo. Ahora pensaba que tal vez había contratado a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de que su Yura llegara a ese punto.

— _¿En serio? Quiero verlos —_sonrió mientras el rubio se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta haciéndole señas a alguien para que entrara.

Yuuri entró y de su mano Yuki, quien miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Nikolai quedó completamente impresionado, era como un pequeño clon de su nieto, pero con el cabello azabache, sus facciones y sus ojos eran de Yura y eso no había forma de negarlo.

—_Buenos días —_dijo en inglés, por suerte Yuri le había dicho que Nikolai hablaba ese idioma.

—_Buenos días, muchacho —_le habló amablemente, recién reparando en el hecho de que la otra persona era un chico, no era anormal en esos días con tantos hombres que nacían con la capacidad de poder concebir vida en su interior, aunque nunca se imagino que su nieto estaría con otro hombre. Ahora le calzaba que cambiara de tema, seguramente su Yura había tenido vergüenza de decirle toda la verdad y prefirió hacerlo ahora que sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo— _me alegro de por fin conocerte, Yuratchka me ha hablado mucho de ti._

Yuki se acercó al rubio para estirar sus brazos, pidiéndole que lo tomara a lo que este le hizo caso para luego acercarse a su abuelo— _abuelo, este es Yuki, tu bisnieto —_sentó al menor junto al ruso mayor— _Yuki, este es el abuelo Nikolai —_le habló con voz suave esperando que el pequeño entendiera, después de todo no le estaba mintiendo. Biológicamente ese era su abuelo.

— _¿Cómo estás, Yuki? Es un gusto conocerte al fin —_Nikolai tomó una de sus manos como si la estrechara y el menor lo dejó para luego bajar el cierre de su chaqueta dejando ver su peluche de cachorro escondido en esta. Lo sacó de su escondite para dejarlo sobre el abuelo y acariciarlo como si fuera de verdad.

El mayor también lo acaricio siguiéndole el juego al más pequeño, se sentía feliz de que no hubiera sido una mentira y que hubiese logrado conocer a su bisnieto por fin.

—_Ben —_respondió luego de que ambos acariciaran al cachorro— _¿Y tú? —_preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuuri solo observó la escena en la distancia, no sabía bien como actuar en ese caso, solo agradecía internamente de que su hijo no hubiera rechazado el estar con una persona que a él se le hacía extraña. El rubio se le acercó para murmurarle al oído que se acercara a ellos, apuntándole una silla que había junto a la cama. Yuuri asintió y se dirigió al lugar.

— _¿Co- como se ha sentido? —_Preguntó el japonés con algo de nervios— _¿Lo han tratado bien aquí?_

—_Me he sentido bien, uno que otro dolor, pero los analgésicos hacen bien su trabajo. Gracias por preocuparte —_le dijo sonriendo mientras Yuki jugaba con el peluche junto a él.

—_Me alegro por eso —_le respondió intentando sonreír, le daba un poco de tristeza saber que Nikolai estaba solo en esa habitación y que recién ahora su familia podía verlo ya que Yuri estuvo varios días intentando traerlo a Rusia— _¿Le gustaría que le trajera algo para entretenerse? ¿Algún libro? —_preguntó curioso, quería saber para poder ayudar un poco a mejorar la estadía del ruso mayor.

—_Eres muy amable, si pudieras traerme unas revistas con crucigramas sería muy feliz. Eres el único que me ha preguntado —_Yuri frunció el ceño ya que por su cabeza nunca había pasado la idea de que su abuelo podía aburrirse ahí.

El rubio se acercó a Yuki y lo tomó en brazos para luego acercarse a Yuuri— _iré a comprar algo en la cafetería para que no se aburra —_había notado al menor inquieto— _vuelvo enseguida — _le dijo agachándose para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios, el cual Yuuri no se esperaba para nada por lo que enrojeció hasta las orejas.

**Continuará…**


	7. Siete

El beso tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa, pero debían aparentar ser una familia normal y eso en una pareja era algo común, así que decidió aparentar que todo estaba bien. Al quedar a solas con Nikolai hablaron de muchas cosas como de donde provenía y que hacía, si trabajaba o se dedicaba al hogar. Yuuri respondió a todo con tranquilidad, esperando no decir algo que diera hincapié a dudas por parte del abuelo.

—_Dijeron que me darían el alta cuando viniera mi nieto ya que no puedo estar sin nadie que me cuide —_le explicó al azabache— _ya sabes muchacho, hay muchas cosas para las que necesito ayuda ahora y es una molestia._

—_Pero ahora estamos Yuri y yo, si quiere ir a casa no hay problema —_le ofrecía con amabilidad el japonés, Nikolai se denotaba como una buena persona, no discriminó ni puso una mala cara al conocerlo, por lo que eso le agrado. Además la idea de que su hijo compartiera con su familia consanguínea le gustaba, más al ver que Yuki se llevaba bien con ellos aún sin conocerlos.

—_No me gustaría ser una carga —_confesó el mayor— _no soy de los que les gusta dar lastima o esas cosas._

—_Me imagino que su nieto tenía que sacar algo de usted —_le dijo divertido, en lo que había compartido con el rubio había notado lo orgulloso que podía ser— _pero piense que su nieto y bisnieto quieren estar con usted, además de que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que usted crió a Yura —_se explicó el azabache, Yuri le había contado parte de su historia para que estuviera familiarizado con esta.

—_Te lo agradezco —_respondió ya más tranquilo por la oferta, la verdad es que si tuviera que elegir donde pasar sus últimos días, no sería en una habitación llena de médicos y enfermeras, sino en su casa rodeado por su pequeña familia— _creo que te tomaré la palabra. Eres muy bueno, Yuuri, me alegro que mi nieto encontrara alguien como tú._

Al japonés se le removió el corazón, no sabía que la aceptación de un desconocido iba a significar tanto para él. Nikolai le contó cosas que Yuri omitió, como lo difícil que fue para él ir creciendo sin su madre y solo con su abuelo, las llamadas llorando desde el extranjero cuando lo echaba de menos y las veces que dejó de comer para mandarle dinero porque se preocupaba por él. Todo eso Nikolai lo sabía aunque el rubio no lo dijera, después de todo lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Yuuri tenía un pequeño complejo luego de haber tenido a un bebé y ese era que no podía dejar a las personas solas cuando necesitaban ayuda, en este caso y por lo que Nikolai dijo, Yuri necesitaba de alguien a su lado que lo motivara y estuviera con él en el momento que su abuelo partiera al más allá.

El japonés prometió acompañar a Yuri en todo lo que este requiriera y aunque no sabía si podría cumplir con ello, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Poco a poco y sin quererlo se iban creando lazos afectivos con las personas a su alrededor, iba sintiendo como familia a los Plisetsky, aunque no lo eran y la única conexión entre ellos era su pequeño hijo que se había ido junto a Yuri.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor con el pequeño en brazos, Yuri se preguntaba a que se había debido aquel impulso de besar al japonés. Solo sabía que era lo más razonable que podía haber hecho ya que debían aparentar ser una pareja normal y eso era lo que ellos hacían, así que estaba bien. Yuki solo había observado el gesto, pero no había dicho ni hecho nada, hasta que cuando se abrieron las puertas y salieron, el menor le agarró el rostro y dejo un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Yuki no solía demostrar mucho su afecto y menos en público, sus besos y abrazos estaban guardados para su padre Yuuri y de vez en cuando para sus abuelos Hiroko y Toshiya, pero no solía hacerlo con nadie más. Aún así el pequeño sintió que si el rubio había besado a su padre, entonces era parte de ese círculo invisible al que Yuuri dejaba entrar a pocas personas y que eran de confianza.

La mentalidad del infante era simple, si a él le caía bien y a su padre también, significaba que podía acercarse e interactuar con normalidad.

—_Oye, enano ¿Qué fue eso? —_le preguntó algo sorprendido mientras seguía caminando hacia la cafetería.

—_Enano no —_le dijo el pequeño molesto— _yu-mi —_le dijo lento y apuntándose a si mismo. Yuri soltó una pequeña risa.

—_Bien, Yuki ¿Qué vas a querer? —_Le preguntó— _no te preocupes que no le diremos nada a tu papá._

Eso sí lo entendió claramente el infante, escogió unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y una Coca-Cola. Se sentaron en una de las mesas para que el menor comiera tranquilo y sin que el japonés los pillara. El rubio no entendía por qué tanta prohibición con los dulces, los niños siempre comen ese tipo de cosas y los hace felices.

No fue hasta que después de un rato el pequeño azabache quería andar corriendo por todos lados que se dio cuenta de que el azúcar y la cafeína ponían al menor aún más inquieto de lo normal. Tuvo que perseguirlo bajo las sillas y bajarlo de una mesa, donde no sabía como logró subir si solo se había dado vuelta un segundo para disculparse con una señora a la que paso a llevar por ir tras Yuki.

Los niños eran demasiado impredecibles, sobre todo cuando el infante paró en seco y comenzó a hacer un baile extraño— _pipi —_fue lo que dijo y Yuri quiso tirarse por la ventana. Su hijo quería ir al baño, pero él no sabía las reglas sobre eso. Sí, era su padre, pero lo conocía hace solo una semana. Estaba claro que no le haría nada raro, pero no por eso Yuuri se lo tomaría a bien ¿Debería llamarlo? ¿Alcanzaría a llegar antes de que el niño se hiciera encima?

No lo pensó dos veces y lo llevó a los baños, había uno que era para niños, a su medida, así que entró ahí donde habían un montón de personas con sus pequeños. Hizo pasar a Yuki a un cubículo y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el menor le tomó la mano para que entrara, pero le indico que se cubriera los ojos. Yuri hizo caso y se tapó los ojos hasta que escucho el ruido de la cadena del baño, el agua correr y un _"listo" _con esa vocecita infantil.

Se destapó los ojos y se encontró con el menor intentando subirse el pantalón, se agachó y lo ayudó notando lo tierno que se veía con un bóxer miniatura. Se sintió tonto por hallar tierno algo así, él no era de los que veía ropa de bebé y alucinaba como algunas personas, pero ahora que conocía a su hijo, al parecer sus intereses se habían ampliado.

Fueron a lavarse las manos, el rubio ayudó a Yuki y luego se secaron para subir nuevamente a ver al abuelo. No tardaron mucho en subir y en que el menor lo delatara diciéndole a Yuuri que bebió Coca-cola a lo que el japonés le dio una mirada que parecía que asesinaría. Nikolai soltó una carcajada al ver la escena frente a él.

—_La primera vez que le di a Yuratchka un refresco, falto poco para encontrarlo sobre el techo por lo inquieto que se puso —_recordó en voz alta, amenizando el ambiente.

Yuki quiso volver a subir junto a Nikolai y ver si había cuidado bien a su cachorro. Una vez ahí abrazó a su peluche con mucho cariño, como si lo hubiese extrañado demasiado.

Hablaron más para luego bajar a la cafetería a almorzar, el menor nuevamente quería una Coca-cola, pero esta vez fue Yuuri quien impuso orden y se lo negó, al pequeño no le quedo más remedio que conformarse con un jugo y la comida que servían ahí, pero ya sabía que al rubio podía convencerlo de lo que quisiera.

Volvieron donde Nikolai y le llevaron una revista de crucigramas mientras Yuki tenía un libro para colorear y unos lápices, se entretuvo sentado junto al abuelo mientras pintaba intentando inútilmente no salirse de las líneas hasta que al final pintaba toda la hoja para luego mostrar su obra a los adultos y que ellos lo halagaran por ser un gran artista.

A Nikolai le fallaba la vista y no tenía sus lentes con él, por lo que Yuuri le leía el crucigrama y le decía la cantidad de letras para que luego el mayor le diera una respuesta y él anotarla. Aunque no se lo hubieran imaginado, se entretuvieron llenando varios, en ocasiones le preguntaban al rubio cuando no sabían la respuesta y este hacía trampa buscando con su celular, solo para poder completar el juego. Fue entretenido el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, incluso rieron en varias ocasiones.

La hora de la visita se terminó dando comienzo a la hora de las despedidas, Yuri le avisó a su abuelo que haría todo lo posible para que lo dejaran salir al día siguiente para poder llevarlo a casa. Nikolai se despidió de su nieto, Yuuri y su bisnieto, había quedado muy contento con la visita recibida y esperaba poder verlos todo lo que le quedaba de tiempo. Sabía que volver casa significaba que no habría una enfermera asistiéndolo seguido, pero se conformaba con pasar tiempo con su familia.

Yuki le dejó su peluche al abuelo con la intención de que no se sintiera solo, volvió a ponerlo sobre el pecho del mayor y agarró la mano de Nikolai para guiarla y que le hiciera caricias al cachorrito— _cuídalo abu —_le dijo para luego irse tomado de la mano de sus padres.

Ese día no fue tan agotador como el anterior, al menos no para el japonés porque el rubio sí que corrió bastante en ese momento. Mientras iban a casa Yuri le comentó al azabache que tuvo que llevar al pequeño al baño, pero que se cubrió los ojos hasta que este le dijo, a Yuuri no le pareció mal, después de todo era su padre y Yuki no había cambiado su actitud como para que indicara que algo hubiese pasado.

Al llegar a casa recibieron el pedido de la cama nueva y la silla de comer, ambos Yuris instalaron la cama lo cual tardo más de lo que debería al no ponerse de acuerdo. Yuri decía que no era necesario ver las instrucciones, que era tan fácil que podía armarla hasta con los ojos cerrados. Mientras el japonés veía el manual y le decía que estaba equivocado al poner las piezas a lo que el rubio se enojaba diciendo que su manera era más fácil y mejor, Yuki agarraba piezas pequeñas y las escondía para que el ruso no las encontrara.

Al final terminó Yuri con Yuki fuera de la habitación, exiliados por el japonés ya que no aportaban mucho y se estaba hartando. En menos de una hora ya tenía la cama completamente armada y lista para que el menor pudiera utilizarla.

Esa noche Yuuri pudo hablar con Víctor, le avisó que había llegado a Rusia el día anterior y que estaban en San Petersburgo. El platinado le dijo que no estaban muy lejos por lo que sería muy probable que pudieran juntarse alguna vez, pero no en su departamento, en algún café por ahí y después ir viendo que podían hacer. El japonés quedó muy contento con la respuesta por lo que se acostó a dormir feliz.

Yuri sin quererlo y al estar en habitaciones contiguas, escuchó aquella conversación y no le pareció para nada bien. Yuuri llevaría al hijo de ambos donde un extraño que había conocido por internet, no le importaba que el japonés saliera con alguien, pero en él nacía el miedo de que algo le pasara a su hijo.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Ocho

Yuuri despertó al día siguiente pensando que era más temprano de lo que puso la alarma, grande fue su sorpresa al observar su teléfono y darse cuenta de que ya era medio día. Se levantó rápido para despertar a Yuki ya que debía tomar su leche y comer algo, pero el pequeño no estaba en su cama. Miró por toda la habitación, hasta debajo de la cama ya que al estar recién despierto no podía pensar con claridad, abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de Yura hablando con alguien. Puso más atención a la conversación y pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo respondiendo con monosílabos a lo que sea que el rubio le dijera.

Respiró aliviado y volvió a cerrar la puerta para poder vestirse y bajar donde estaban los otros dos, al llegar pudo ver que el menor ayudaba al ruso a lavar los trastes. En realidad solo jugaba con el agua, estaba de pie sobre una silla y con una bolsa de basura a modo de delantal y Yuri a su lado terminando de lavar.

—_Buenos días —_les dijo a ambos y los dos miraron al japonés de inmediato.

— _¡Papi! —_exclamó para luego bajar de la silla y correr a los brazos de Yuuri— _mia, mia —_le decía para mostrarle que estaba "lavando" una cuchara.

—_Muy bien —_le dijo a su hijo sonriendo al felicitarlo.

—_Despertó temprano, te hablaba y no despertabas así que entré y lo saqué para darle desayuno como me dijiste —_comentó el rubio en un tono molesto mientras volvía a lo suyo— _deberías dejar de hablar hasta tan tarde con "quien sabe quien" —_Yuuri entendió que el rubio debió haberlo escuchado hablar con Víctor. Se disculpó con el ruso por haber sido irresponsable y este no le contestó, solo le habló al menor, diciéndole que habían terminado y sacándole el delantal improvisado para luego llevarlo a la sala y poner dibujos animados para su hijo.

El japonés se sintió demasiado mal por ello, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, pero el cambio de horario y el hablar hasta tarde con Víctor hizo que se quedara dormido. Agradecía que el rubio hubiera estado ahí para atender al menor.

—_Gracias, Yura —_le dijo en voz baja para luego darse cuenta que su hijo tenía las zapatillas al revés. Rio bajito mientras se acercaba al menor y le cambiaba de posición el calzado.

Yuri estaba molesto porque sentía que el japonés se estaba desviando un poco de su responsabilidad al proteger al menor ya que lo quería exponer frente a un extraño y esta mañana no había hecho lo que debía como padre de Yuki. Él también era el padre del niño y solo por eso acudió a verlo, pero aún así, no le gustaba esa relación que el japonés tenía con un completo desconocido, porque el hecho de que hablaran por internet no significaba que de verdad supiera con quien estaba hablando.

Yuuri comió algo rápido ya que ese día irían a buscar al abuelo para traerlo a casa, además de que les darían a conocer las indicaciones para el cuidado de este y quería saberlas para poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Nikolai era un buen hombre y no se merecía pasarlo mal, por lo que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien. El único problema era que esa noche saldría a cenar con Víctor, en eso habían quedado al final y quería pedirle a Yuri que lo llevara a la dirección que el platinado le envió, pero dudaba que el rubio quisiera ayudarle con eso y él no hablaba ruso así que no sabría como llegar por su cuenta.

El hilo de las ideas se le fue cuando llegó la hora de ir a la clínica por el abuelo, Yuuri ayudó al rubio a guardar ropa para Nikolai para que pudiera abrigarse a la hora de salir de ahí, Yuri parecía feliz de por fin tener a su familiar en casa y eso hacía que a ratos esbozara una pequeña sonrisa que lo hacía ver lindo.

Una vez listos fueron en busca del abuelo quien los esperaba con el peluche a su lado, Yuki pidió que lo subieran junto a Nikolai para saludarlo. El mayor se sentía feliz de tenerlos ahí nuevamente.

— _¿Cómo se ha sentido? —_preguntó Yuuri después de saludarlo, viendo que Yuki se acomodaba junto al abuelo como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar ahí.

—_Mejor ahora que sé que podré volver a casa, odio los hospitales —_el japonés podía entenderlo ya que hubo una temporada en su vida que pasaba metido en esos lugares, si bien no debía quedarse a dormir, si pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí por los exámenes exhaustivos que debían hacerle por su condición que años atrás era extraña.

Hablaron un rato mientras Yuri iba a la recepción a hacer todo el papeleo necesario para poder llevarse a Nikolai a casa.

El trayecto y llegada a casa no fue complicado, Yuki pidió que el abuelo fuera sentado junto a él mientras le hablaba en un idioma que parecía entender solo él, de vez en cuando se le entendían algunas frases y Nikolai le enseñó a decir algunas palabras en ruso, gracias a eso el menor comenzó a llamar "ded" al abuelo.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo el bisabuelo con el menor fue sentarse en el sofá a ver dibujos animados— _cuando Yuratchka era pequeño, le encantaba que lo sentara en mis piernas para ver la televisión —_dijo el mayor recordando viejos tiempos, Yuki tenía varias características físicas de su nieto y eso solo lo hacía sentir nostálgico. Agradecía poder pasar su último tiempo con su familia y haber conocido a tan hermoso angelito, aunque no podría criarlo, sabía que estaba en buenas manos ya que se notaba que su nieto amaba a su hijo y Yuuri cuidaba muy bien del pequeño también.

— _¿Necesitas algo, abuelo? —_le preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado— _sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea._

—_No, quédate tranquilo —_le respondió con tranquilidad.

Yuuri desde la puerta de la cocina le hizo gestos a Yura para que se acercara y poder conversar sobre lo que necesitaba hacer esa noche, el rubio se acercó intrigado ya que no entendía la razón de tanto misterio. Se adentraron en la cocina y el japonés le explicó toda la situación a lo que Yuri se negó rotundamente.

—_Si quieres arriesgarte a ver a un extraño es tu problema, yo no voy a ayudarte ni tampoco dejaré que te lleves a Yuki contigo —_respondió tajante— _puedes ir, pero yo cuidaré de él mientras sales._

Yuuri lo pensó un momento con detenimiento y le encontró la razón al rubio, no podía sacar a su pequeño a ver a alguien a quien no conocía bien y que no era nada de ellos— _tienes razón, entonces ¿Puedo encargártelo? —_le preguntó sin mirarlo y el rubio suspiró.

—_Sí, pero no tardes que es peligroso —_le respondió, también le preocupaba el japonés aunque no lo diría en voz alta. Era una buena persona que se preocupaba por su abuelo y seguramente se sentía solo y por eso buscaba pareja en internet, lo entendía, después de todo debía ser difícil encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara con un niño a cuestas— _te acompañaré al taxi y le indicaré la dirección para que llegues bien, pero deberás pedirle a él lo mismo para volver ¿De acuerdo? _

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó dándole las gracias, al principio el rubio levantó las manos sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso para poco a poco bajar sus manos y posarlas en la espalda del otro correspondiendo su abrazo.

Las horas pasaron rápido y Yuuri se vistió con la ropa que le había comprado Yura, se veía tan bien que el rubio quedo sin palabras.

— _¿A dónde vas tan arreglado hijo? —_preguntó Nikolai al verlo así. Ambos Yuris se miraron sin saber que decir puesto que se les había olvidado el detalle del abuelo.

—_Va a ver a un amigo —_respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió—_volverá pronto, abuelo._

El mayor los observó como si no les creyera, pero no dijo nada mas, se limitó a despedirse del japonés dándole una amable sonrisa mientras este salía junto al rubio, dejando solos a Nikolai y Yuki.

— _¿Qué tal si hacemos piroshkis? —_le preguntó al menor que lo miró con rostro de no entender— _ven, yo te enseño —_se levantó dejando al pequeño en el piso para que lo siguiera, fueron a la cocina y lo dejó pararse en una silla para que le ayudara a prepararlos— _estos son los favoritos de Yuratchka —_le dijo al niño que miraba atento como el abuelo sacaba los ingredientes.

—_Ded, también yo —_le dijo estirando sus manos hacia los ingredientes y el abuelo tuvo otro recuerdo de su nieto.

Iban a comenzar con los preparativos cuando el rubio volvió, encontrándolos en la cocina y deduciendo lo que cocinarían se acercó a ayudar— _también quiero piroshkis —_dijo mientras se arremangaba para poder ayudar.

Los dos más jóvenes quedaron todos sucios al cocinar por lo que el rubio fue a darle un baño a Yuki, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo y el abuelo tuvo que ayudar al escuchar como lloraba el menor porque le cayó shampoo en los ojos y Yuri comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

—_Listo —_dijo el abuelo cuando terminó de asearlo, Yuri lo tomó con la toalla para llevarlo a la habitación y vestirlo para luego el darse un baño. Una vez todos estuvieron listos pudieron bajar a comer piroshkis en la sala mientras veían programas infantiles.

Yuri observaba la hora cada cierto rato preocupado por el japonés, no sabía si el tal Víctor era un asesino serial o algo así. Exageraba y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar el peor de los escenarios, lo peor era que no podía salir a buscarlo ya que Yuki no podía quedarse tanto tiempo con el abuelo solos. No sabía si Nikolai podía sentirse mal de repente.

El tiempo pasó y el menor se quedó dormido en los brazos del abuelo por lo que Yuri lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó a dormir para luego bajar para decirle a su abuelo que también debería ir a descansar.

—_Tonterías, aún es temprano —_le dijo Nikolai un poco molesto al ser tratado como un niño.

—_Abuelo, el médico dijo que debías descansar y tomar la medicina —_le dijo mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua y sus pastillas. El anciano refunfuño mientras tomaba la medicación.

— _¿Por que aún no llega Yuuri? —_preguntó el mayor y el otro se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que responderle a eso— _Yuratchka, no puedes mentirme. Ya sé que es lo que está pasando aquí —_le dijo Nikolai. Yuri se sintió nervioso al verse descubierto ¿Qué explicación le daría a su abuelo?

**Continuará…**


	9. Nueve

—_Abuelo, yo… —_no tenía palabras, le había mentido y no quería hacerlo enojar sobre todo por su estado de salud— _no sabía que mas hacer, tú querías conocer a tu bisnieto y yo…_

—_Está bien —_le habló tranquilo el mayor, logrando que Yuri se sorprendiera un poco, se esperaba un regaño o algo así— _debe ser difícil para ti también, el estar separados y fingir que están juntos solo para complacerme —_Nikolai entendía que debía ser muy triste aquello, sobre todo porque veía que su nieto de verdad se interesaba por su hijo, pero se notaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, por lo que seguramente Yuuri tenía la custodia y solo lo veía a ratos— _Yuuri es un buen chico, así que me imagino que debiste ser tú el que rompió esto y te sientes culpable._

Yuri quería darse un tiro en la cabeza, ahora tendría que fingir que se sentía culpable por un error que no cometió, que de hecho no existía. Por otro lado ¿Por qué su abuelo lo creía el culpable? Estaba seguro que el japonés no debía ser ningún santo tampoco, en poco tiempo Yuuri se había ganado el cariño de su abuelo y eso le molestaba. Nikolai era suyo y de nadie más.

—_S-si, la verdad es esa, pero yo quería que vieras una familia feliz —_le respondió intentando sonar sincero y que no se notara la molestia en su voz de que su abuelo confiara mas en un extraño que en él—_ pero ahora que lo sabes, no debemos fingir mas._

—_Pero Yuuri no sabe que lo sé —_respondió el anciano con media sonrisa en el rostro, como si planeara algo— _quizás el seguir fingiendo te ayude a recuperarlo —_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— _Yuratchka, da lo mejor de ti para poder tener a tu familia contigo ¿Está bien?_

Como podría decirle que no a aquello, dio un suspiro cansado que su abuelo lo interpreto como cansancio de tanto intentar— _está bien. Si tu lo dices, así debe ser —_le respondió para luego mandarlo a dormir nuevamente. Nikolai hizo caso esta vez.

Yuri se quedo solo en la sala, se sentó pensando en el japonés que aún no volvía, esperando que estuviera bien y que la otra persona no fuera un maldito psicópata. Si algo le pasaba se sentiría culpable por no haberlo acompañado, además de que seguramente la familia de Yuuri le quitaría a Yuki y no lo dejarían verlo ya que no había ningún papel que acreditara que era su hijo.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, aunque el acuerdo acabara, quería seguir participando en la vida del menor, inconscientemente se sentía parte de su crianza ahora y podía imaginar cosas que podría enseñarle al crecer, así como los consejos que podría darle y ayudarlo cuando este lo necesitara.

Se quedó dormido esperando que Yuuri llegara a salvo a casa, quería verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Yuuri llegó al lugar indicado, encontrando a Víctor esperándolo justo en la esquina de la calle para que no se perdiera. Su corazón latió con fuerza al poder verlo frente a frente por primera vez, sin cámaras de por medio y logrando escuchar su voz en vivo y en directo.

—_Víctor —_llamó al platinado y este sonrió al instante en que escuchó su voz, Yuuri estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

—_Yuuri, por fin puedo verte —_se acercó y lo abrazó como si siempre hubieran hablado de esa manera, Víctor era una persona afectiva y Yuuri tendía a ser más distante, pero aún así recibió aquel abrazo.

—_Me alegro de que podamos encontrarnos en persona —_se sonrieron el uno al otro al separarse y se dirigieron a un restaurante tras intercambiar un par de palabras más.

En el lugar, Víctor le indicó al japonés donde sentarse y que cosas podía pedir del menú, del cual el japonés no entendía nada y hacía reír al platinado suponiendo que era cada plato. Conversaron de lo mismo de siempre, Víctor ayudaba a amenizar el ambiente y a llevar bien la conversación entre ambos para que Yuuri no se pusiera nervioso.

El japonés se sentía a gusto con el otro, era como si congeniaran bien, como si lo entendiera en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida como padre de un pequeño— _Víctor ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre niños? —_preguntó curioso en un momento, nunca había nombrado niños de por medio, solo a la pareja de la cual se estaba divorciando.

El platinado se puso serio un instante y dio un suspiro antes de responder— _yo… tengo una hija un año mayor que tu pequeño —_le confesó de repente y sin mirarlo.

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —_le preguntó curioso.

—_No lo preguntaste —_le respondió volviendo a sonreír— _no lo creí necesario al principio y luego ya no lo había dicho —_desde ese punto Víctor cambió el tema de conversación, haciendo que el japonés comenzara a pensar que algo ocultaba, pero no podía dilucidar que era. Después de una hora dejó de tomarle importancia y prefirió seguir pasándola bien, después de todo podrían verse de nuevo en otra ocasión.

No se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas hasta que vio su teléfono sintiéndose nervioso por su hijo, ni siquiera había llamado para saber cómo estaba o algo así. Se estaba confiando demasiado y eso no estaba bien, le pidió a Víctor que lo acompañara al taxi y le diera la dirección que el tenía, pero el platinado le dijo que mejor él mismo lo llevaba en su auto, a lo que el japonés acepto de inmediato.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, despidiéndose al bajar y prometiendo que se verían de nuevo. Yuuri le sonrió una última vez antes de tocar la puerta de la casa y esperar que no estuvieran todos durmiendo, había sido un desconsiderado y debería compensar al rubio de alguna manera luego.

Yuri despertó por el sonido de la puerta y se levantó corriendo a abrir, casi chocando con los muebles al estar medio dormido— _Yuuri —_dijo de inmediato al llegar y verlo en la entrada, lo abrazó para luego soltarlo rápidamente— _¿Por qué mierda llegas a esta hora? —_le preguntó alterado, pero controlando el volumen de su voz para no despertar a nadie— _¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? —_se movió hacia un lado para dejarlo entrar puesto que hacía frío.

—_Lo siento —_le dijo el azabache sin mirarlo puesto que se sentía culpable— _se me pasó la hora, estaba tan entretenido que no me di cuenta. De verdad lo siento —_el rubio tomó aire para calmarse un poco, su reacción en realidad era más por la preocupación que por la hora en sí.

—_Está bien, ven —_le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cocina para prepararle un té que lo ayudara a entrar en calor— _cuéntame cómo te fue y si era tal como decía._

Yuuri se alegró de poder hablar con alguien sobre ese tema, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería con Yuri con quien hablaría de algo así. Le contó todo como si el rubio fuera su amigo desde siempre, el ruso escuchó atentamente todo y también encontró un poco extraño el hecho de que tuviera una hija y lo hubiese ocultado, pero no dijo nada, ese no era su problema realmente.

El rubio quiso decirle a Yuuri sobre lo que Nikolai le había hablado, pero prefirió no decir nada, después de todo nada cambiaría y no tenía relevancia con la situación. El azabache agradeció el té para luego lavar lo que utilizo e irse a dormir con Víctor en su pensamiento, ya planeando la siguiente cita. Tal vez podría pedirle que fuera con su hija para que el pudiera llevar a Yuki y se hicieran amigos.

El día siguiente fue algo extraño para Yuuri, se levantó temprano a hacer el desayuno junto a Yuki a quien dejó en su silla de comer. Al poco tiempo Nikolai se levantó y lo trato tan amable como siempre, solo que en esta ocasión mencionaba demasiado a su nieto y las cualidades que poseía, si no supiera que el mayor creía que eran un matrimonio, pensaría que estaba intentando juntarlos. Aún así le pareció interesante, el japonés escuchó sobre las diferentes maneras de actuar de Yuri, sobre cómo se comportaba a veces para ocultar que en realidad estaba preocupado o triste en otras ocasiones. Yuuri ya se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no mostraba realmente como se sentía siempre, de hecho se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que el regaño del día anterior había sido por preocupación.

Yuri llegó cuando ya estaba todo listo, había dormido poco a causa de esperar al japonés la noche anterior por lo que se despertó mas tarde de lo habitual. Yuki le estiró sus brazos de inmediato y como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria, el rubio lo tomó en brazos para darle el desayuno.

El japonés no dejó que Nikolai ayudara en nada— _no se preocupe, descanse que yo puedo hacer todo —_le dijo mientras les servía a cada uno su desayuno, para el abuelo una dieta especial que le había dejado el doctor.

El día transcurrió como si fueran una familia común y corriente, por la mente de Yuki pasaban recuerdos vagos de sus abuelos en Japón ya que la mente de los niños es frágil y al haber ya pasado unos meses desde su última visita, su memoria era difusa, pero si podía reconocer el sentimiento de calidez el cual era él mismo que sentía con Nikolai y Yuri.

—_Ded —_le dijo al abuelo mientras jugaba con su peluche de cachorro en el sofá junto a él— mía —le dijo haciendo un puchero para que Nikolai mirara el juguete y se diera cuenta que estaba descosido en una zona y se le comenzaba a salir el relleno, lo que provocaba que el menor estuviera triste.

—_Tranquilo, hijo. Lo arreglaremos —_le comentó mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar una caja metálica donde se suponía deberían haber galletas, pero al abrirla habían hilos, agujas y botones— _dámelo —_le pidió a lo que el pequeño obedeció y miró atentamente como el mayor le hacía una "cirugía" a su "mascota".

Quedo como nuevo y el menor feliz al tener sano y salvo a su cachorro, Yuri observó toda la escena desde un sillón en la sala mientras trabajaba desde su computadora. Le agradaba que su hijo se llevara tan bien con el abuelo y que a pesar de ser inquieto se comportara bien en esos momentos. Yuki definitivamente se estaba robando el corazón de los Plisetsky.

Yuuri por su parte hablaba con Víctor por video llamada desde su habitación, planeando la siguiente salida y pidiéndole llevar a los infantes. El platinado se veía dudoso de ello y Yuuri pensó que tal vez era porque su ex pareja no querría aceptar que Víctor se llevara a su hija con él.

—_Si no se puede, lo comprendo. Está bien —_le respondió con tranquilidad mientras hablaban.

—_Yuuri, no es que sea un problema, es solo que no quiero mentirte más —_le respondió algo nervioso— _Yuuri, yo soy como tú. Yo también puedo concebir una vida y esa niña nació de mi —_el japonés no sabía que pensar sobre eso, tampoco entendía la razón para haberlo ocultado— _las personas como nosotros, no somos genéticamente compatibles —_aclaró para que Yuuri pudiera comprender la razón por la cual le costaba tanto hablar sobre ello— _aún así tu me gustas._

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Diez

Lo sorprendió un poco la confesión de Víctor, no sabía que decirle respecto a eso ya que sentía que si le decía "ya no nos veamos" sería como si el tiempo que invirtieron entre ellos no hubiese valido nada y no era así. No sabía que sentir, ya que de alguna manera se sentía engañado, había podido decírselo desde un principio, pero también lo entendía, el miedo a decir quién eres cuando piensas que serás rechazado era algo común, solo que jamás pensó que alguien tan seguro como el platinado tendría esa clase de inseguridades.

—_Tú también me gustas, Víctor —_le respondió sin saber que mas decir— _pero creo que sería mejor hablar esto con más calma y no por este medio._

Víctor entendió que era una manera demasiado impersonal— _tienes razón, entonces podríamos salir a comer de nuevo nosotros dos —_le ofreció— _para conversar con más calma._

Yuuri accedió y quedaron en que el platinado le avisaría por medio de un mensaje cuando podrían verse de nuevo, se despidieron y Yuri bajoy para estar con la familia nuevamente. Comenzaba a sentir que el lugar le agradaba, que el abuelo lo hacía sentir como en casa a pesar de estar en un país que jamás en su vida había visitado antes. Lo único que lo entristecía era pensar que a Nikolai le quedaba poco tiempo y que si tal vez las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, su hijo hubiese logrado pasar más tiempo con este lado de la familia que al parecer le hacía tanto bien.

Yuri estuvo un par más de horas en el computador, por suerte su trabajo se podía realizar desde casa, enviando todo por correo. De esta manera no perdía días ni dinero y así podía seguir pagando todo lo que estaba conllevando esta situación, además de poder consentir a su hijo en algunas cosas que tenía en mente.

Terminó todo y decidió que todos salieran a comer fuera, el abuelo aceptó gustoso de pasar más tiempo con su familia y de ver como su nieto se esforzaba por recuperar lo que tenía con el japonés. Su mayor deseo era verlos untos tal y como debían estar, esperaba que todo se arreglara antes de que a él se le acabara el tiempo. Eso lo haría el hombre más feliz.

Yuki como siempre llevó a su peluche con él, haciendo sonidos de perrito mientras emprendían el viaje a un restaurante que el rubio conocía y sabía que su abuelo adoraba, ya que tenía comida típica, pero hecha de tal manera que parecía que la hubiese preparado su madre. En ese lugar Nikolai siempre revivía lindos recuerdos de cuando era joven y su madre estaba viva, para él en lugar de ser tristes porque ya no estaba, eran felices porque siempre los aprovecho al máximo y se sentía muy amado por ella. Eso era lo mismo que había querido para su nieto y ahora para el infante que tenía frente a él, una infancia feliz y llena de amor.

Yuuri y Yuki probaron comida que nunca antes habían visto, el sabor era extraño, pero aún así les había gustado bastante, aunque el pequeño azabache insistía en pedir piroshkis así que tuvieron que darle en el gusto.

—_A Yuratchka le encantan los piroshkis, Yuki al parecer es igual —_dijo Nikolai contento y Yuuri pensó en que a su hijo también le gustaba el katsudon como a él, así que tenía los gustos de ambos.

El japonés conversaba amenamente con todos, pero en su mente pensaba en lo que Víctor le había dicho, Yuri se dio cuenta que el otro no estaba prestando toda su atención a la conversación, pero decidió preguntarle más tarde, tal vez algo le había pasado y eso lo preocupaba un poco. El rubio también notaba que Yuuri ponía todo de su parte para ser amable con su abuelo y ayudar en todo y eso a pesar de que era un acuerdo entre ambos, provocaba en él un cariño hacia el azabache, después de todo la calidez con que el japonés trataba a los Plisetsky no se podía comprar con dinero por lo que era parte natural de él.

—_Después de comer hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos —_dijo el rubio con seriedad mirando a su hijo que le daba de comer a su peluche.

— _¿Eso está bien? —_Preguntó Yuuri preocupado, se suponía que el abuelo debía estar descansando en casa— _hace mucho frío para estar fuera hasta tan tarde._

Los Plisetsky soltaron una pequeña risa ante el comentario— _no te preocupes, Yuuri —_dijo el mayor—_ somos rusos, estamos acostumbrados a este clima, además de que me aburro encerrado —_le explicó el abuelo, entendiendo que su preocupación no era por el niño sino por él.

Nikolai pensaba que no sacaba nada con guardar reposo y mantenerse encerrado para aplazar lo inevitable. Prefería acortar el tiempo, pero que fuera de calidad a que fuera extenso y lo pasara mal.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al centro comercial, nadie sabía a donde quería ir tan empecinadamente el rubio, pero lo seguían sin decir nada, al parecer era importante para él. Todo se aclaró al llegar a una tienda de mascotas.

Yuri tomó a su hijo en brazos y se adentró en la tienda dejando a los otros atrás— _dime, Yuki ¿Quieres un cachorro? —_le preguntó llevándolo a la sección donde habían perritos de varias razas y portes.

El menor estaba alucinado viendo tantos animales por doquier, pero definitivamente lo que quería era un perro, acarició a varios antes de elegir a un caniche marrón muy pequeño— _mío —_dijo apuntando al animal y mirando a su rubio padre— _Yua, ete mío _—le decía serio.

El ruso revolvió los cabellos de su hijo y fue a buscar a un vendedor, compró el animal, una cama, collar, correa y platos para el agua y la comida. Para ese momento recién había pensado en como lo harían para cuando todo se acabara y el niño tuviera que volver a Estados Unidos con Yuuri. No, hallaría la manera de que su hijo tuviera lo que quería sin importar que, no podía llegar y hacer como si nunca se hubieran conocido a estas alturas. Hablaría con el japonés para crear acuerdos de visitas y esas cosas con tal de poder ver seguido a su hijo y consentirlo todo lo que pudiera.

Por su parte Yuuri no se había esperado algo así, le alegraba que su hijo tuviera una mascota, pero su departamento no admita animales ¿Qué haría? Esto lo complicaba y molestaba ya que Yuri no le había consultado nada. Por supuesto, como el rubio después desaparecería cuando todo terminara y consiguiera lo que quería, era normal que no le importara nada más allá de demostrarle a su abuelo que todo estaba perfecto y que era un buen padre.

Volvieron a casa y fue el rubio quien le pidió al japonés hablar en privado, lo cual al azabache le pareció perfecto por lo que accedió. Le dijo a su abuelo que volverían en seguida y salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para conversar con tranquilidad.

Lo primero que el rubio preguntó fue él porque andaba tan distraído ese día, que parecía no ser él.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —_preguntó el azabache incrédulo, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

—_Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero puedo notar cuando estas distraído —_explicó tranquilo, algo raro en él, pero de verdad quería saber que le preocupaba al otro.

Yuuri suspiro y pensó que sería buena idea saber una opinión externa sobre el asunto, el saber que pensaba Yuri quizás lo ayudaría a aclarar sus propias ideas y eso lo beneficiaba en cierta manera. Le contó lo que le había dicho el platinado por teléfono, enfatizando el hecho de que le había ocultado aquellas cosas.

Yuri pareció analizarlo y molestarse un poco por ello— _si te oculto eso ¿Cómo sabes que no hay más que esconde? —_le preguntó directo, así era él, decía las cosas sin preocuparse mucho por cómo le afectaba a la otra persona.

El japonés no supo que responder a eso, el rubio tenía razón, una persona que oculta algo puede que esconda más cosas y que no sean muy buenas

—_Pero ¿Y si solo tenía miedo a ser rechazado? —_preguntó mas para él que para el ruso.

—_Cuando lo conociste ¿Tú no tenías ese mismo miedo? —_le preguntó ya que había notado lo inseguro que a veces se comportaba Yuuri— _aún así no le ocultaste nada, aún si tal vez te rechazaba y decidía no hablar más contigo. Creo que si tú fuiste sincero te merecías el mismo trato de vuelta._

Las palabras eran frías, pero ciertas. Entonces Yuuri pensó ¿Qué conseguía Víctor mintiéndole? ¿Qué podría querer? No lo sabía ni lo entendía y todo eso solo se aclararía hablando con él, no con Yuri. Le agradeció por su preocupación, pero le dijo que sería mejor esperar para ver.

—_Hablaré de nuevo con Víctor y aclararemos las cosas._

—_Sin Yuki —_dijo en tono de orden— _no te dejaré llevarlo hasta que estés seguro de que no es un peligro._

Yuuri se molesto, era su hijo no del rubio— _tú no tienes derecho a decidir eso —_su tono demostraba enojo retenido— _no creas que porque llevas un par de semanas conociéndolo ahora eres el mejor padre y que puede tomar decisiones por él. Legalmente tú no eres nada._

—_Soy su padre, te guste o no —_estaba comenzando una discusión y a Yuri le molestaba que lo desafiaran, él ya había dicho algo que consideraba era lo mejor y así debía hacerse— _tenemos un acuerdo de que tu eres mi pareja y Yuki mi hijo. Agradece que te ayudo a ver a ese tal Víctor, sin mi ayuda no hubieses llegado a juntarte con él siquiera._

Yuuri no supo que decir a eso, le molestaba ya que no eran nada y él estaba acostumbrado a tener su libertad— _eso es mientras este el señor Plisetsky cerca, si el no esta no tengo porque aparentar nada._

— _¿Y cómo le explico que te desapareces y te llevas a nuestro hijo contigo si no conoces Rusia? —_le preguntó aún sabiendo que Nikolai los creía divorciados por lo que no era problema que salieran separados, pero Yuuri no lo sabía y él no se lo diría tampoco.

—_Eres bueno mintiendo ¿No? Inventa algo y listo —_le respondió dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar dejando al rubio sin palabras ya que aquel había sido un golpe bajo.

**Continuará…**


	11. Once

Ahora sí parecerían distanciados, Yuri ya no sabía cómo seguir con ello ya que sabía que su manera de decir las cosas nunca fue la más adecuada, si bien tenían un trato Yuuri tenía razón al sentir que lo estaban pasando a llevar, después de todo él recién había aparecido en sus vidas y no podía simplemente llegar e imponer aduciendo que era su hijo.

Sabía todo eso, siempre tenía total conocimiento de cual había sido el momento donde la había jodido, pero simplemente no era de los que se disculpaba y daba pie atrás, simplemente podía buscar una manera de enmendar las cosas y eso haría, por el bien de Yuki y para que no le prohibieran volver a verlo.

Caminó por donde Yuuri se había ido y vio la puerta de la casa abierta, entró apresurado sin saber por qué y encontró a Yuuri al lado del abuelo en el sofá, lo miraba mientras el mayor tenía una mano sobre su pecho.

— _¡Abuelo! —_se sentó al otro lado, preocupado, para luego mirar a Yuuri en busca de una explicación a lo que este negó con la cabeza.

El japonés solo había llegado un par de minutos antes y vio a Nikolai tambalearse y haciendo un sonido como si le faltara el aire, por lo que lo guió al sofá para que se sentara y así pudiera tranquilizarse.

—_Tranquilo —_le dijo el abuelo un poco agitado— _solo… de repente… no podía respirar bien —_se explicó y el rubio lejos de tranquilizarse solo fingió hacerlo para no alterar mas al mayor.

Yuki solo observaba sentado en el suelo abrazando su cachorro, sin entender exactamente lo que sucedía, pero si comprendiendo que debía quedarse tranquilo en ese momento. Algo instintivo de algunos menores, es como si supieran que hay momentos donde no deben molestar.

El momento de susto pasó, al parecer solo era un síntoma de la enfermedad al ya estar avanzada y no había mucho más que hacer que darle su medicación y en el siguiente control preguntarle al médico que tan normal era y que medidas debían tomar.

Yuuri se levantó y preparó un té para el anciano quien se sintió agradecido de que el japonés tuviera genuina preocupación por su salud, ya que al llegar lo atendió de inmediato y no se alejó hasta verlo bien.

—_Quizás deberías ir a dormir, fue un día ajetreado —_le comentó Yuri sabiendo que su abuelo se negaría ya que ambos eran igual de tercos. De algún lado debió haber salido la personalidad de Yuki.

—_No soy un niño, Yuratchka, creo saber cuándo debo acostarme y cuando no —_le respondió frunciendo el ceño, pero cambiando su semblante a uno más amable cuando Yuuri se acercó y tomó su mano.

—_Abuelo, por favor tome en cuenta lo que Yura dice —_le hablaba con amabilidad—_ estamos preocupados por su salud y creemos que lo mejor para usted es descansar. Prometo despertarlo para la cena._

Nikolai no pudo negarse a Yuuri, quien lo trataba tan gentilmente, que no era nada de ellos menos cuando estaban separados con su nieto y aún así se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

—_Está bien, un par de horas es todo lo que necesito —_dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones— _espero con ansias saber que prepararas muchacho —_miró por última vez al japonés y subió para acostarse.

Una vez que los Yuris se quedaron solos, el rubio se derrumbo por un momento, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Al ver de cerca los síntomas y si bien no había sido tan grave, esto solo lo hacía ver la realidad más cercana ya que antes estaba lejos y solo lo había visitado por unos días en el hospital, donde lo mantenían controlado antes de ir en busca de su hijo biológico.

Tal vez debería haber dedicado ese tiempo en pasarlo con el mayor, aunque no se arrepentía, la experiencia de tener a su propio hijo en brazos, conocerlo y darse cuenta de que tan parecidos eran a pesar de no haberse visto nunca, era inexplicable.

Yuri sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su espalda, reconfortándolo. Quitó sus manos y pudo ver a Yuuri junto a él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa— _gracias —_le dijo de inmediato, sabía que no era el deber del japonés atender de esa manera a su abuelo, pero aún así lo hacía y eso para él era importante, por eso le tenía cariño.

—_No pasa nada, yo en este poco tiempo les he tomado mucho aprecio —_ambos decidieron olvidar por el momento la conversación anterior. No era momento para seguir discutiendo así que simplemente se limitarían a llevarse bien dentro de lo que podían.

Un par de días pasaron donde no volvieron a tocar el tema sobre Víctor, pero llegó el momento donde no podían retrasarlo más. Yuuri volvería a juntarse a solas con el platinado y quería tenerle una respuesta para cuando fuera, quería poder decirle si los hijos de ambos podrían conocerse o no.

—_Yura, lo estuve pensando con detenimiento y… tal vez quisieras venir con nosotros y así sentirte más tranquilo —_le ofreció el japonés, Víctor ya sabía sobre su situación así que no creía que le incomodara tener al rubio ahí, después de todo si los niños estaban presentes no hablarían de cosas de adultos y se limitarían a velar por el bienestar de ellos.

Yuri se quedó estático, se esperaba otra discusión como la de antes. Un Yuuri más agresivo con las palabras era lo que pensaba que encontraría al volver a tocar aquel tema de conversación, nunca pasó por su mente que el japonés lo invitara a llegar a un acuerdo donde ambos pudieran de alguna manera, obtener lo que querían.

—_Creo que… creo que sería una buena idea —_le dijo mientras lo analizaba con más detenimiento sin encontrar una razón para negarse, no le importaba ver a Yuuri con otra persona, después de todo ellos realmente no eran nada.

El japonés sonrió al poder haber llegado a un acuerdo, no le gustaba que le impusieran cosas ya que desde que Yuki nació había vivido solo y tomado sus propias decisiones, el que días atrás llegara ese rubio y se intentara imponer simplemente porque tenían un acuerdo, no le había parecido nada bien. Aunque debía admitir que su forma de reaccionar no fue la más adecuada, lo volvería a hacer si sentía que lo pasaba a llevar nuevamente.

Era de noche, todos dormían por lo que se dedicaron a conversar de más cosas, Yuri se abrió un poco contándole sus miedos y su vida, el porqué su abuelo era tan importante para él y cuanto sentía que lo necesitaba. Así Yuuri pudo entender que cuando el momento de que Nikolai pasara al mas allá llegara, el rubio realmente decaería y al no tener familia que lo levantara, estaría a la deriva.

—_Yura, sé que lo del abuelo es algo inevitable, pero no creas que estarás solo, Yuki y yo estaremos contigo. Te lo prometo —_le ofreció en un intento de tranquilizarlo, lo quisieran o no eran una familia ahora y recién se estaba dando cuenta de ello, al saber que no podría alejarse fríamente sabiendo que el rubio estaría pasando por un mal momento, porque le preocupaba.

Yuri agradeció sus palabras, sentía que podía confiar en el japonés, que cuando todo lo malo sucediera podría aferrarse a él aunque nunca fue de las personas que les gustara que lo vieran débil, sentía que tal vez con el azabache si podría llegar a tener aquella confianza en algún momento.

La siguiente salida con Víctor fue un desayuno, temprano en la mañana para no dejar tanto rato a solas a Yuri con el abuelo y Yuki, simplemente porque al japonés le preocupaba que Nikolai se agravara de un momento a otro y el rubio estuviera solo con toda la carga. No era justo, además de que no podría actuar con rapidez si en ese momento estaba con el menor.

—_Hola, a Víctor —_lo saludó contento de volver a verlo, el platinado se atrevió a saludarlo con un rápido beso en los labios.

—_Hola, Yuuri —_Víctor lucía igual que la vez anterior, una persona segura de sí misma y que no aparentaba tener su misma condición ya que los cuerpos de los hombres que tenían la capacidad de concebir solían ser más delgados y de caderas más anchas, aunque si se fijaba bien, Víctor tenía las caderas de esa manera solo que simplemente pasaban desapercibidas al tener la musculatura de su torso más desarrollada.

Hablaron sobre el tema en cuestión, el platinado le explicó que siempre ocultó quien era para no ser rechazado y que gracias a eso pudo ascender en su rubro. Yuuri preguntó a que se dedicaba, pero solo recibió palabras vagas como respuesta— _negocios, por aquí y por allá. Por eso viajo tanto —_le dijo como si no le diera demasiada importancia y el japonés prefirió no profundizar.

Después de un rato, Yuuri se atrevió a proponerle lo que tanto ansiaba— _entonces ¿Podríamos juntarnos un día con nuestros hijos? —_Preguntó y notó como el platinado se tensaba levemente— _claro, solo si tú estás de acuerdo._

—_Está bien, déjame decirte cuando y donde. Tengo que arreglar mis horarios primero —_le dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro y se atrevió a preguntar si podía llevar al rubio con él, le explicó brevemente que este estaba preocupado por Yuki y quería estar presente. Víctor se quedó en silencio por un momento, como si lo meditara, pero terminó por aceptar de todos modos. Todo el tiempo parecía que el platinado al hablar de su hija, pensaba demasiado las cosas, pero si había aceptado era porque no había nada malo con ello.

Yuuri volvió a casa feliz, todo estaba saliendo bien y tal vez su relación iba a ir mejorando más con Víctor si todo iba como hasta ahora. Solo quería que le avisara pronto cuando se encontrarían nuevamente para poder conocerse todos y que Yuri se diera cuenta de que Víctor era una buena persona.

Fue recibido por Yuki y el cachorro, quien siempre seguía más a Yuri que a alguien mas, molestándolo por momentos ya que el rubio era más de gatos, pero por su hijo prefería tener un perrito y así podía complacerlo.

Tomó en brazos a su hijo y compartió con la familia, poco a poco la rutina se le estaba haciendo habitual, iba olvidando su rutina solitaria en su departamento cuando solo eran Yuki y él. Lo más extraño era que no le molestaba para nada, sobre todo al ver que su hijo se veía mucho más feliz.

**Continuará…**


	12. Doce

Víctor era un hombre de negocios, había estudiado en una buena escuela y aunque descubrió su condición cuando era ya un adulto, no le importo, simplemente se limitó a ocultarlo a toda costa, intentando parecer "normal" como si el hecho de poder concebir no lo fuera.

Creció ocultando aquello, al igual que el hecho de que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo, teniendo muchas novias, aunque siempre las engañaba con un chico. Sus relaciones con hombres eran casuales y le producían mas placer que el hacerlo con mujeres, sobre todo porque su cuerpo estaba hecho para ello, para tener relaciones y a la larga poder concebir.

No fue hasta que terminó su carrera y se dedicó a ello que dejó de importarle tanto el "que dirán", además que los tiempos habían cambiado y se veían más normalizadas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Así fue como conoció a Georgi, un chico que parecía muy dramático y a veces lo aburría, pero también era el único que lo aceptaba con su condición. Tuvieron una relación que no duró mucho, pero el chico se obsesionó con él al punto de romper disimuladamente un preservativo con una aguja, un pequeño piquete bastaba, todo con la intención de dejarlo embarazado, pidiéndole tener una última noche de sexo antes de que se separaran definitivamente. Víctor había aceptado con tal de no verlo hacer el teatro que siempre hacía, no contó con que el chico lo acosaría constantemente luego, diciéndole lo que había hecho, pero el platinado no le creyó.

Georgi lo amenazó con que si no era de él no sería de nadie e intentó violentarlo en más de una ocasión, luego de eso, Víctor se cambió de ciudad para no volver a encontrárselo, después de todo le había salido un buen trabajo en una gran empresa. Para cuando supo que estaba esperando un bebé ya había firmado contrato por lo que no podían despedirlo. Había sido una sorpresa para él, pero aun así se hizo cargo, después de todo era su hijo y lo tendría a toda costa.

Tuvo su fuero "maternal" o mejor dicho, paternal en este caso y aunque a muchos le sorprendió su condición no dijeron nada. Víctor era bueno en su trabajo y no aceptó tener la licencia completa del post-natal, contrató a alguien que cuidara a su hermosa hija y se dedicó a trabajar.

Solo por aparentar, cuando su pequeña cumplió seis meses tuvo una novia a quien le mintió diciéndole que su hija era de su anterior pareja quien lo abandonó con la bebé. Hizo que esa relación funcionara y se casaron, fingiendo ser feliz junto a ella y teniéndola en casa cuidando a la pequeña, todo era perfecto hasta que cosas raras comenzaron a pasar. Llamadas amenazando sobre raptar a su hija si no dejaba a su mujer comenzaban a llegar, así como exámenes médicos que eran totalmente privados fueron enviados a su esposa mostrándole que era él quien había tenido a la bebé y hablando sobre su capacidad de poder concebir. En ese momento todo se quebró ya que la chica lo creyó un fenómeno y lo rechazo, lo echó de casa e inició los trámites de divorcio de inmediato, la casa estaba al nombre de ella por lo que no podía hacer nada, se acomodó con su pequeña en un departamento que tuvo que rentar provisoriamente hasta que los tramites del divorcio terminaran y se repartiera la casa a la mitad.

Víctor pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar más, hasta que al salir del jardín después de ir a buscar a Elena vio a Georgi en su camino. No lo saludó, intentó pasar de largo, pero la niña se soltó de su mano y corrió hacía aquel hombre como si lo conociera— _hola Lena ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Quieres otro dulce? —_Preguntó agachándose junto a la pequeña de dos años quien asintió con su cabeza y el otro le dio una paleta— _¿Sabes, Víctor? Pensé que jamás volvería a encontrarte, pero lo logré. La mujer que tenías solo llevaba a Lena al parque y se dedicaba a ver su celular, así que no era digna de cuidar a mi hija —_le dijo levantándose con la niña en brazos y acercándose a un Víctor que estaba petrificado.

Solo fue un encuentro, donde tuvo miedo, pero no fue mas allá, Georgi le devolvió a su hija con la promesa de volver a verlo y diciéndole que andaba tras sus pasos. Para ese entonces ya conversaba con Yuuri, aunque no eran totalmente cercanos, iba a contarle sobre su hija, pero comenzó a pensar que podían conseguir información de él por cualquier medio así que comenzó a hablar de cosas que no fueran importantes con Yuuri mientras volvía a cambiarse de ciudad con la intención de ocultarse de aquel sujeto.

Nunca llamó a la policía y tal vez ese había sido su error, porque cuando por fin decidió hacerlo no lo tomaron en cuenta al no tener pruebas. Tintó el cabello de la pequeña para que no fuera reconocida y la mantuvo oculta durante un año con una persona de confianza que la cuidaba en su departamento, rara vez la sacaba a algún lado por miedo de volver a ver a ese psicópata.

Todo eso le hacía difícil confiar en las personas, aún en Yuuri de cierta manera. Le tenía mucho aprecio al japonés y le gustaba y aunque en ese momento no sentía amor por él, sentía que era su único punto de apoyo sin saberlo, Yuuri era el único que lo trataba con normalidad y que no era un psicópata.

Poco tiempo después lo llamaron de la policía por la denuncia que realizó y que él creyó jamás sería tomada en cuenta. Georgi era un asesino buscado, pertenecía a una de las tantas mafias que había y tenía varios cargos a su nombre, pero sabía esconderse bien. Definitivamente no podría estar tranquilo y no podía darle esa información al chico que se había convertido en su novio, brindándole un poco de felicidad.

Yuuri permanecía feliz sin saber que al estar con Víctor se exponía a riesgos. Junto a la familia le pusieron un nombre al cachorro y Yuri prometió mandar a grabar el collar al día siguiente, ese día en específico debían ir con el abuelo a control y todos lo acompañarían ya que les habían dicho que era importante que Nikolai se sintiera apoyado. No había problema, después de todo Yuki amaba estar junto al abuelo.

—_Ded —_le decía estirando sus manitos para que este lo alzara en brazos y a pesar de las objeciones de Yuri por el sobreesfuerzo el mayor lo hacía, porque era una petición de su bisnieto y no le negaría nada, ya que para eso estaba ahí— _mío —_decía abrazándolo y mirando al rubio quien se sintió un poco desplazado.

—_Ya quisieras, enano. El abuelo es mío —_respondió enfrascándose en una discusión infantil donde cada uno quería adjudicarse al abuelo.

—_Ded ¿Tú mío? —_preguntó con su voz infantil mientras tomaba a Nikolai desde la mejillas como exigiendo que lo mirara solo a él.

—_Por supuesto, Yuki. El abuelo es solo tuyo —_el menor sonrió burlón y le sacó la lengua al rubio quien supo había perdido contra la lindura del mas pequeño.

—_Eres un pequeño tramposo —_le dijo acercándose despacio y levantando sus manos para hacerle cosquillas a su hijo quien primero gritó y luego escondió su rostro tras sus manos diciendo _"no toy" _como si así nadie pudiera verlo. Yuri no pudo evitar reír por lo gracioso de la situación mientras el corazón de ambos Plisetsky se derretía de ternura.

— _¿Todo listo? —_preguntó Yuuri recién entrando a la sala con el bolso donde llevaba las cosas de Yuki y los papeles del abuelo. Yuri le quitó el bolso para cargarlo él mientras asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro y el japonés se preguntaba de que se perdió para que el rubio se viera tan lindo con esa sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Llegaron pronto a la consulta, el doctor revisó a Nikolai quien solo entró junto a Yuri, ya que si lo hacían todos sería mucha gente y la consulta no era muy grande. El médico volvió a recetarle medicinas mientras le decía que dentro de todo estaba bastante bien, que la falla respiratoria era normal en estos casos y que Yuuri había actuado correctamente.

Todo fue bien, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Nikolai se fuera deteriorando con el pasar del tiempo ya que la enfermedad era degenerativa y eso lo sabían de sobra. Por lo menos el médico pudo constatar que estaba bien cuidado y que al parecer de momento no necesitaba una derivación al psicólogo para recibir apoyo.

Al salir se fueron directo a almorzar, Yuki no paraba de decir _"mi panchita" _mientras se sobaba el estomago exageradamente y se tiraba hacía el lado como si muriera de hambre.

—_Yo también tengo hambre, tal vez pueda… —_habló Nikolai mientras fingía pensar y el infante lo observaba con atención— _¡Comerte! —_dijo el anciano como un gruñido y sin previo aviso tomó el brazo del menor y fingió comérselo mientras este reía.

Este juego distrajo al más pequeño hasta que llegaron a un restaurante, mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, un hombre alto de cabello negro y peinado extraño acarició los cabellos de Yuki quien se escondió detrás de las piernas de Yuri— _que lindo niño —_le dijo al pasar para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Ninguno le dio mucha importancia, no había sido más que un suceso pasajero por lo que alcanzaron una mesa y se dedicaron a comer mientras conversaban de diversas cosas del día.

**Continuará…**


	13. Trece

Georgi lo sabía todo, tenía informantes en todas partes lo que significaba que podía ver todo en cualquier lugar, así que por mucho que Víctor intentara esconderse de él y esconder a su hija, no lo lograría por mucho tiempo.

Bastó solo tener un poco de paciencia para que el platinado mostrara su ubicación de alguna manera, supo en que restaurante se encontraría con su novio virtual, pero no actuaría ahí. Tenía que hacerle ver a Víctor que todo lo que tocara se desmoronaría, cualquiera a quien acudiera terminaría mal por su culpa. Solo así el platinado entendería que no había escapatoria y que lo único que podía hacer era volver con él y dejar que su hija creciera junto a él.

Sus chicos tomaron fotos del japonés a quien Víctor pretendía, ya lo había visto antes en redes sociales, pero al parecer aquel azabache no era muy activo en las redes. Solo le quedaba ver la manera de destrozar a ese chico poco a poco. Se sintió feliz de descubrir luego de seguir a ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, que tenía un hijo, solo con eso ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer que se alejara de Víctor para siempre. Por proteger a su hijo un padre haría lo que fuera.

Los días pasaban y sin darse cuenta ya llevaban un mes en Rusia, Todo se sentía tan normal como si siempre hubiese sido así. El levantarse junto a la familia y desayunar todos para luego buscar cosas que hacer en el día, parecía ser la rutina diaria.

Para ese entonces Nikolai se había aprendido varias de las canciones que mostraban aquellos programas infantiles que veía su bisnieto. No le molestaba para nada, de hecho estaba feliz de poder compartir con Yuki sus gustos a pesar de que sus generaciones eran por completo distintas. Incluso, el abuelo aprendió a utilizar algunos juegos en el celular gracias al menor, quien maniobraba el aparato como si hubiera nacido junto a él, como si fuera parte de él y es que los niños de ahora nacían de la mano con la tecnología lo cual asombraba y asustaba un poco al anciano.

Yuri dedicaba una cantidad de horas especificas al día para poder trabajar y así no descuidar nada, aún así se daba el tiempo de tomar a su hijo en brazos cuando quería atención mientras abría una ventana con videos infantiles en Youtube y él s e dedicaba en otra ventana a realizar todo lo que tuviera pendiente. Le había costado los primeros días, pero al igual como Yuuri se acostumbraba a esa rutina, él también se acostumbraba a tener un hijo y ya para ese entonces lo sentía tan normal como respirar.

Todo parecía ir conforme al plan e incluso mejor ya que Nikolai no era el único disfrutando de aquel acuerdo, sino todos los demás integrantes, incluso el cachorro al cual decidieron llamar Makkachín se divertía en demasía al morder de vez en cuando los zapatos de Yuri, quien lo regañaba y se enojaba solo para que después el japonés le dijera _"¿De quién fue la idea del perro?" _y así el rubio debía tragarse su enojo y asumir una vez más las consecuencias de sus actos mientras Yuki reía al ver su cara de fastidio.

Lo único que había interrumpido la rutina esos días era que Yuuri recibía llamadas donde nadie contestaba del otro lado del teléfono, pero nada de qué alarmarse, después de todo solo eran llamadas de números desconocidos.

La junta con Víctor se arregló para el fin de semana, el abuelo Nikolai visitaría a un amigo que no veía hace algún tiempo y Yuri lo dejaría ahí para luego acompañar al japonés a su cita con el platinado. Después de la cita irían todos a buscar al abuelo.

La cita de juegos sería en un parque que Víctor les indicó, el platinado estaba un poco nervioso de llevar a su hija. Se vistió a sí mismo de una manera donde pudiera pasar más desapercibido, ocultando su cabello con un gorro, por suerte a Elena le había tintado el cabello rubio, aunque no sabía si eso estaría bien para un menor, no era como si tuviera muchas opciones en ese entonces.

Los Yuris llegaron a tiempo, encontrándose prontamente con Víctor quien observaba atento a su hija jugar en el arenero— _hola, Víctor —_saludó Yuuri con un beso en la mejilla— _este es Yuri y aquí esta Yuki._

El más pequeño, al igual que por la cámara, le sacó la lengua,pero se refugió tras las piernas de su rubio padre— _papi mío —_repitió como la vez pasada y Yuri sonrió al escucharlo. Su hijo era celoso, le agradaba que le pusiera trabas al japonés para tener pareja, así no se acercaría cualquiera y solo quien de verdad estuviera interesado.

—_Sé que es tuyo, Yuki, yo no voy a quitártelo —_respondió el platinado agachándose a la altura del menor— _¡Lena! Ven aquí a saludar —_cuando la niña llegó, Víctor volvió a pararse y estrechó la mano del rubio— _gracias por traerlo a Rusia —_le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—_No lo hice por ti. No te emociones, anciano —_le respondió y Víctor entendió que Yuki al parecer se parecía más a su otro padre.

Los niños se hicieron amigos al instante, Lena era más grande que Yuki, pero aún así congeniaron bien ya que la chica le enseñaba cosas que el menor todavía no sabía hacer, así como pronunciar algunas palabras mejor.

Víctor habló con los Yuris mientras los tres mantenían su vista fija en los dos infantes que comenzaban a hacer un pastel con la arena, a veces se levantaban a buscar ramitas u hojas para decorarlo y luego mostrárselo a sus padres. La chica parecía muy entusiasmada de jugar en el exterior, y como no, si casi siempre la mantenían encerrada por su seguridad.

—_Es hermosa —_dijo Yuuri observando a la niña. A Víctor le gustaba Yuuri por ese tipo de cosas, sus reacciones sinceras, así como su manera desinteresada de hacer las cosas.

El rubio se sintió extraño al presenciar como el platinado miraba al japonés, no le gustaba, sentía como cuando miran mucho algo que te pertenece, como si se lo quisieran quitar. Sabía que Yuuri no le pertenecía, pero así se sentía, tal vez comenzaba a sentir celos porque estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien trataba con el azabache habitualmente. Fuera cual fuera la razón, debía alejar ese tipo de sentimientos ya que no era quien para inmiscuirse en la relación que tenía Yuuri con Víctor.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados— _por fin —_murmuró al ver a su pequeña hija jugando en el parque. Víctor se la había escondido por casi un año, pero ahora la había encontrado, solo debía seguirlos para saber donde la tenía.

La cita fue bien aunque a Yuuri le asombró un poco que el rubio permaneciera mas en silencio que otra cosa, quiso preguntarle, pero pensó que tal vez solo estaba pensando en su abuelo y todos los problemas que tenía por delante, así que prefería no molestarlo.

Por su parte, Víctor comenzó a darle vuelta a varias cosas en su cabeza. Tal vez la única manera de salir de todo esto era mudándose de país, con la ayuda de Yuuri tal vez podría lograrlo y cambiarse el nombre junto al de la niña. Solo así estaría totalmente lejos de las garras de Georgi y podrían vivir una vida normal y en paz de una vez por todas, después de todo mantener encerrada a Lena no era la vida para una niña. Si no podía hacer lo que pensaba, su última opción era lograr que alguien adoptara a Elena, aunque él no pudiera estar con ella por ultimo tendría una buena vida lejos de todo lo que los atormentaba en ese momento.

Era difícil pensar en separarse de su pequeña, ya que si bien no fue algo planeado y no quería ese embarazo en un principio, su princesa estaba aquí y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Si no fuera así la habría entregado a Georgi y él hubiera arrancado solo, sabía que el otro al tener a la niña con él se conformaría y no molestaría nunca más.

La vuelta al departamento fue complicada, la niña lloró como si la hubieran herido porque sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que la sacaran de ahí nuevamente, pero no había otra forma. Víctor ya se había arriesgado con esta salida y no lo haría nuevamente.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarla fue hacer una video llamado a Yuuri, donde Lena pudiera hablar a través de la cámara con Yuki. La actividad cumplió su objetivo puesto que su hija dejó de llorar y se quedó feliz después de hablar con su amigo. A Yuuri tuvo que mentirle diciendo que su ex pareja era quien realmente tenía a la niña a su cargo y que por eso se le había hecho tan difícil juntarse y llevarla, por lo que no sabía cuando podrían tener otra salida como la de ese día.

**Continuará…**


	14. Catorce

Yuri había notado algo extraño, aunque no tenía la certeza de que en realidad pasara o solo fueran ideas de él. Sentía que lo seguían sobre todo cuando andaba con Yuuri y Yuki, había notado que otra persona se repetía al ir a algún lugar, aunque podía ser mera coincidencia ya que no habían razones para que alguien estuviera tras ellos o algo. Solo por precaución mantenía a su familia cerca de él todo el tiempo, sin perderla de vista ni un segundo y mucho menos a su inquieto hijo, que siempre quería correr por todos lados.

—_No puedes alejarte de nosotros, Yuki, es peligroso —_regañó al menor un día que fueron de compras e intento escaparse por los pasillos como un juego.

—_Otets, no —_se quejaba ya que Yuri lo había tomado en brazos impidiéndole alejarse, desde que se habían juntado con Víctor y Lena, el menor había adoptado esa palabra para llamarlo en vez de "Yura", al escuchar que así llamaba la niña a su padre y el menor comenzaba a relacionar las cosas entre sí. No le importaba en realidad, de hecho se sentía bien ser llamado así por su hijo, pero eso no lo ayudaría a la hora de ser regañado.

Yuuri ya le había dicho, si quería que Yuki lo obedeciera debía ser más duro a la hora de imponerse y eso haría con tal de que nada malo pasara, porque podía presentir que algo estaba por pasar, aunque sonara como una persona paranoica.

—_Yuki, compórtate bien y obedece a tu padre —_ya llevaban mes y medio en Rusia y se había acostumbrado rápidamente al ambiente familiar gracias al abuelo que siempre lo incluía en las conversaciones, incluso enseñándole una que otra frase en ruso cuando iban de compras. Además, Yuri se comportaba como todo un padre, era extraño ya que al parecer tampoco le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a su rol, siendo protector, cariñoso y consentidor con su hijo.

El infante dejó de retorcerse al sentir la voz de su padre japonés, si ambos estaban en su contra no había más remedio que hacer lo que le decían. El abuelo había decidido quedarse en casa por lo que no tenía a nadie a quien aferrarse para que lo dejaran hacer lo que quería. Porque Yuki había aprendido bien con quien podía ser caprichoso y con quien no, y el abuelo Nikolai era quien siempre le daba en el gusto.

Volvieron a casa después de comprar todo lo necesario para la cena y una golosina para el menor, quien había logrado convencer a Yuri de llevar aquello. Se dirigieron a la casa con tranquilidad, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían salido, conversaron de temas triviales y cosas de la vida de cada uno que el otro aún no conocía, como el tipo de jugo que le gustaba más, el frío o el calor, etc.

Al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había alguien más en el hogar, un hombre alto de cabello negro y peinado extraño— _buenas noches, mi nombre es Georgi Popovich —_saludó aquel sujeto a quien nunca habían visto, aunque al rubio le daba mala espina. El hombre estiró su mano hacia Yuuri, pero el rubio la estrechó primero, no dejando que el japonés siquiera se acercara a aquel extraño.

— _¿Quién es y qué lo trae por aquí? —_preguntó en tono algo molesto ya que se había metido un extraño en su hogar.

—_El señor Popovich dijo que tenía un asunto importante que atender con Yuuri Katsuki, es un inspector de la policía al parecer —_Georgi había mostrado una placa falsa diciendo que venía desde la oficina de la policía investigando un caso, aunque no le dijo al anciano de que se trataba, este no se negaría ante la ley por lo que lo dejó entrar ¿Por qué dudaría de un oficial? Después de todo ellos estaba para proteger a las personas.

—_Cualquier asunto con Yuuri puede hablarlo conmigo —_dijo directo y con un tono de voz en el cual no dejaba espacio para que alguien se negara, pero Georgi no era cualquier persona.

—_Lo siento, pero solo puedo tratar con el señor Katsuki —_Yuuri escuchaba atento como lo nombraban mas no entendía al estar ellos hablando en su idioma natal, quiso abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero Yuri fue más rápido.

—_Él no habla ruso, me necesita de interprete en este caso —_volvió a interponerse, le daba igual si era un oficial o no, esta era su casa y sin una orden que los obligara a colaborar todo tendría que ser bajo sus términos— _¿O trajo alguna orden que diga que no puedo acompañarlo? —_preguntó desafiante y el ruso pelinegro tuvo ganas de golpearlo ahí, pero no podía ser imprudente ya que sería descubierto por la policía pronto. Debía actuar precavidamente hasta agotar todas sus opciones, solo entonces tomaría las cosas por la fuerza.

—_Bien ¿Hay algún lugar privado donde conversar? —_Yuki se había ido a los brazos de su abuelo al ver a su rubio padre algo molesto, instintivamente sabía que no debía acercarse a donde los dos adultos hablaban como si estuvieran discutiendo. Nikolai lo abrazó y le dijo que fueran a jugar con el cachorro para alejarlo de aquel lugar.

— _¿Por qué no usa su uniforme? —_preguntó Yuri sentándose e indicándole al japonés que se sentara junto a él en el sofá, mientras Georgi tomaba asiento frente a ellos en un sillón.

—_Estoy de civil en este momento —_se justificó, no sabía porque desconfiaban tanto de él, pero si eso continuaba tal vez era porque sabían algo. Tal vez Víctor les había dado más información de la necesaria y si eso era así debería actuar diferente— _vayamos al grano ¿Conocen a este sujeto? —_preguntó apunto de perder la paciencia y mostrando una imagen impresa de Víctor, dejando sorprendidos a ambos Yuris y sin saber que pensar sobre aquella pregunta.

El rubio tradujo al ingles y Yuuri asintió sin decir una palabra, Georgi sonrió al darse cuenta por el rostro de sorpresa de ambos que no sabían nada de lo que sucedía por lo que su plan se facilitaba de cierta manera.

—_Este hombre secuestra niños, los hace pasar como sus hijos para luego venderlos. Es parte de la mafia y es muy peligroso —_comenzó a decir— _cualquier información sobre su ubicación o sobre él, es importante._

Yuri no quería traducir aquello, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que las cosas pudieran ser de esa manera, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento hace tiempo pensaban que Víctor escondía algo y la niña parecía haber estado encerrada por mucho tiempo. Tal vez era cierto, después de todo uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, pero algo en aquella aseveración no calzaba, no sabía qué, pero no podía creerle del todo a aquel hombre.

—_Solo lo hemos visto un par de veces, pero si sabemos algo mas se lo haremos saber —_habló Yuri sin decirle nada de lo que sucedía al japonés quien miraba intrigado sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que decían los otros dos— _si es todo me gustaría que se retirara por favor._

A Georgi no le importaba irse, después de todo su plan no era recopilar información, aunque si la conseguía sería algo extra. Lo único que buscaba con ello era crear algo de pánico y hacer que el japonés se alejara de Víctor, dejándolo solo nuevamente y sin nadie que lo apoyara, porque sabía que Yuuri era quien le brindaba a Víctor la fuerza emocional que este necesitaba para no desmoronarse. Porque sabía que el platinado se sentía bien con tan solo tener una persona a su lado que lo quisiera siendo quien es, alguien en quien confiar.

El "oficial" se retiró dejando a los Yuris en la sala, el japonés preguntó a Yuri por lo que había sucedido y le alegó por no haber traducido para él la ultima parte. Yuri le pidió que se calmara, que hablaran de eso más tarde, cuando Yuki durmiera, para conversarlo con calma ya que era un tema complicado. Con eso Yuuri no se calmó, pero si lo comprendió, con el menor revoloteando, aún si el abuelo lo entretenía, era difícil mantener una conversación seria y más aún si involucraba a un policía.

Yuri por su parte no sabía que pensar de ello, no había razones para que el hombre le mintiera, pero tampoco se veía a Víctor como un secuestrador. La niña de verdad era igual a él como para no ser su hija, además de que se veía bastante familiarizada con el platinado. Tal vez era un malentendido y por eso deberían hablarlo primero con Yuuri y si este quería podrían conversarlo con el platinado.

Tal vez Yuuri querría alejarse del mayor para no tener problemas y no arriesgar a Yuki ya que no sabrían a quien creerle a la hora de hablar del tema, porque por supuesto Víctor negaría aquello, aunque fuera culpable, lo haría.

La tarde pasó con normalidad y si bien Nikolai también quería saber lo que sucedía, sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos donde no era llamado, si llegaban a necesitar un consejo o algo siempre estaría para ellos, pero no se inmiscuiría sin ser llamado a no ser que fuera algo demasiado grave.

La hora de dormir para el menor y mayor de la casa llegó, ambos negándose rotundamente a irse a la cama porque querían seguir despiertos. Uno diciendo que no era un niño y el otro respondiendo que estaba "gande" para irse a dormir, aún bajo todas esas réplicas tuvieron que ir a la cama, uno por orden medica y el otro por orden de sus padres que no dieron su brazo a torcer. Yuki nuevamente no tuvo a quien acudir ya que el abuelo estaba en igualdad de condiciones con él.

Una vez dormido, los Yuris procedieron a conversar después de servirse un café y sentarse en el sofá. Últimamente su rutina consistía en ello, sentarse a conversar de cualquier cosa y ver la televisión con tranquilidad, relajándose después de un largo día para ambos.

—_El oficial dijo que Víctor es un criminal buscado y que esa niña no es de él sino robada —_dijo directo y sin filtro, ya que no sacaba nada con extender aquella conversación.

El rostro de sorpresa en el japonés no se hizo esperar, para luego pasar a uno molesto— _¿Y ahora me lo dices? Además ¿No encontraste una forma más sutil? Dijiste que hablaríamos calmados, Yura, no se puede si dices las cosas de esa manera —_lo regañó y el rubio pensó que el otro estaba mal enfocado, pero estaba bien, después de todo era una reacción usual para evadir el tema principal.

— _¿Qué harás? —_Preguntó ignorando lo demás— _¿Qué haremos? —_reformuló la pregunta, atreviéndose a tomar su mano como símbolo de apoyo, mostrándole que estaba con él a pesar de ser explosivo y directo en ocasiones.

Yuuri quería pensar que era mentira, algo no estaba bien en esa historia ya que todo parecía normal con el platinado a no ser por el hecho de que parecía esconder algo. Tal vez había un mal entendido que no podía resolver— _hablaré con él, estoy seguro que no es lo que parece y que necesita ayuda —_respondió dejando intrigado a Yuri— _si es así, quiero ayudarlo. No podemos dejarlo solo, Yuri._

**Continuará…**


	15. Quince

Yuuri le había pedido a Víctor hablar con él directamente, necesitaba aclarar esto cuanto antes y que si todo era mentira pudieran ver la manera de arreglarlo. Después de todo él tenía una pequeña a su cargo y eso implicaba que debía cuidar de ella también, Yuuri era su pareja y tenía que confiar en él, apoyarlo, porque eso hacían los novios.

"_¿Qué haremos?"_, mientras esperaba en un café a que el platinado llegara, las palabras de Yuri llegaron a su mente tras pensar en apoyo, el rubio con esa simple frase le había indicado que estaban juntos en esto y que estaría ahí para él. De alguna manera se había sentido tan normal que no se detuvo a pensarlo antes, pero Yuri actuaba con ellos como si realmente fueran una familia y no solo frente a Nikolai, tal vez se estaban confundiendo los roles con la vida real, el problema era que todo esto llegaría a su fin en algún momento y…

—_Yuuri —_la voz de Víctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándolo un poco descolocado respecto a donde estaba y que era lo que quería hablar con él, ya que el hilo de sus pensamientos se había desviado hacia otro lado. Se levantó y lo saludó con un beso en los labios, el platinado parecía nervioso, como si supiera que iban a hablar de un tema delicado.

—_Vino un policía a casa —_le dijo sin rodeos una vez que se sentaron e hicieron su pedido—_ él dijo cosas muy malas sobre ti, pero yo no creo ni una palabra sobre ello —_el platinado se tensó al escuchar aquello, puesto que eso solo significaba una cosa: Georgi sabía de Yuuri e incluso había encontrado donde vivía, eso era peligroso sobre todo porque el japonés tenía un pequeño.

— _¿Cómo… como era ese policía? —_se atrevió a preguntar con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Yuuri lo describió e incluso le dijo su nombre, Víctor por supuesto lo reconoció y si Georgi había usado su nombre real era porque con eso hacía una advertencia clara de que no se estaba escondiendo y que Yuuri estaba en peligro. Sabía que era solo un aviso, porque si no habría maltratado al japonés, raptado al menor o algo peor, le estaba dando la oportunidad de alejarse de ellos, de entregarle a su hija para que así dejara de molestar y eso también conllevaba que él debía ser su pareja de nuevo. Porque aquel ruso de negros cabellos estaba obsesionado con él y al no poder conseguir lo que quería como estaba acostumbrado comenzó con esta clase de "juegos" y amenazas. Debía alejarse de Yuuri cuando antes.

—_Víctor, quiero ayudarte, sé que debes estar pasando por algo que tal vez no puedes contarme, pero confía en mí —_le pidió con desesperación tomando su mano por sobre la mesa, gesto que el platinado evadió corriendo su mano.

— _Yuuri, solo te use para encubrir una coartada, pero como ya te encontraron no me sirves. Debemos terminar con esto, no podemos volver a vernos nuevamente —_su intentó de que su voz saliera fría y sin sentimientos fue logrado a la perfección, el actuar de esa manera le había ayudado a no parecer temeroso frente a lo que le estaba sucediendo y lo ayudaría ahora a alejar a Yuuri, quien era una buena persona de la que había cometido el error de enamorarse al final, involucrándolo en sus asuntos.

El japonés no sabía que responder ante eso, quería pensar que no era cierto, pero ¿Para qué Víctor le mentiría? Por otro lado sonaba lógico ya que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en un chico de otro país que no tenía gracia alguna. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no creía que Víctor fuera lo que decía aquel policía, pero si había algo extraño, algo que este ocultaba.

—_Entonces solo fue eso —_asumió con voz apagada, se levantó sin mirar al otro ni despedirse y se fue de ahí pensando en lo frío que estaba el exterior y que quería volver a su hogar, hacer clases para distraer su mente y cuidar de Yuki como siempre… pero ahora su hijo conocía otro tipo de mundo y él también ¿De verdad quería regresar a ese hogar? La respuesta era clara. No, no quería ir a "ese" hogar, porque ahora había otro lugar que sentía cálido aún si el país era frío, quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Yuki mientras escuchaba las historias del pasado que contaba el abuelo Nikolai, discutir con Yuri por cosas sin sentido para luego llegar a un acuerdo silencioso de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera para el hijo de ambos en vez de para ellos.

Víctor no lo siguió, con el dolor en su pecho dejó que se marchara el único que hubiera estado dispuesto a permanecer a su lado y ayudarlo aún si eso significaba ponerse en peligro. Yuuri tenía un corazón demasiado bondadoso y si lo hubiese conocido bajo otras circunstancias de verdad que hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, pudiendo tener los cuatro una hermosa familia, criando juntos a sus pequeños y dándoles el hogar que merecían, pero Lena no podría tener algo así por el momento y él tampoco. Esperaba que Yuuri si pudiera ser feliz con alguien que lo amara mucho a él y a Yuki.

Se levantó después de un rato para irse a su hogar, no sin antes meterse a un baño público y cambiar su vestimenta a la vez que se ponía una peluca para que nadie supiera que era él, para que Georgi o alguno de los que estaban a su cargo no lo siguieran, porque Elena debía estar a salvo, podían encontrarlo a él, pero su hija no tenía porque vivir con un mafioso y exponerse a peligros innecesarios. _"Espera un poco más, Lena, ya solucionaré esto y serás libre. Podrás salir al parque, ir a la escuela y conocer a otros niños. Lo prometo" _pensaba mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con su pequeña. Sus días juntos estaban contados.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado un montón, llegando a un lugar que no conocía, las letras en los carteles estaban en cirílico por lo que no entendía nada y al intentar hablar con algún transeúnte se dio cuenta que nadie hablaba ingles. Sacó su celular para llamar a Yuri, pero estaba apagado, su batería había muerto ya que había olvidado cargarlo al estar preocupado de otras cosas ¿Qué debería hacer? Era un hombre adulto, si se hubiese perdido con Yuki tendría que encontrar una solución sin perder la compostura, pero ahora estaba solo, así que no estaba obligado a parecer fuerte. El aire comenzó a faltarle al comenzar a desesperarse y casi le da un ataque pánico cuando alguien lo tomó del hombro haciendo que diera la vuelta.

— _¿Estás bien? —_preguntó en ingles, cosa que tranquilizó a Yuuri al saber que era un idioma que podía entender. Asintió con la cabeza a la amable chica pelirroja que le ofrecía su ayuda, ella le preguntó su nombre para luego decirle que el suyo era Mila y preguntarle si sabía su dirección o algún número de teléfono, así ella podía prestarle su celular para llamar.

Se sentaron en una banca cercana, la chica compró agua y se la dio a Yuuri para luego ofrecerle su teléfono— _muchas gracias, de verdad yo… no sé cómo podría pagarte esto —_ella soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo que no era nada.

Yuuri ingresó el número en el celular recién percatándose que se había aprendido de memoria el número de Yuri, pero antes de llamar algo lo detuvo. La chica ya tenía el número registrado en su teléfono, estaba en cirílico por supuesto, pero tenía un corazón al lado.

— _¿Qué ocurre? —_Preguntó ella al ver que el japonés se había quedado quieto— _¿Pasa algo malo?_

Yuuri no sabía que responder, nunca se puso a pensar que tal vez el rubio también tenía su propia relación con alguien ¿Y si tal vez la chica era su novia, pero él no le había contado nada sobre que tenía un hijo? Él no podía arruinarlo todo dejando que supiera su secreto, después de todo no le correspondía a él decírselo y entre él y Yuri no había nada así que no la estaba engañando. Solo tenían un acuerdo por el bien de su abuelo.

Aun así, no tenía otra forma de regresar a casa por lo que no tenía más opciones, necesitaba llamar a Yuri si o si. Sin pensarlo más se disculpó con la chica por actuar extraño y llamó al número, la voz del rubio se escuchó después de unos cuantos tonos— _¿Mila, que sucede? —_Preguntó el chico al momento de responder la llamada y Yuuri se quedó en silencio— _no tengo todo el día ¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando —_"mentira" pensó Yuuri y no sabía qué hacer para que el rubio no fuera descubierto ahí mismo.

Yuri había dejado que el japonés saliera a su encuentro con Víctor, esperando que todo saliera bien y que no tuvieran inconvenientes, el también creía que había algo raro en toda la situación pero así como Yuuri, confiaba en que Víctor no era la clase de persona que aquel policía le había dicho, porque él lo había visto aquel día en el parque. Había logrado ver su preocupación genuina por aquella niña que era su hija, además de que eran iguales solo se diferenciaban por el cabello, Lena era una niña muy tierna y educada por lo que se notaba su buena crianza y era obvio que eso venía de parte de Nikiforov.

Yuki y el abuelo estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras él seguía pensando en Víctor y los problemas que podía tener, no podía evitar también pensar en Yuuri y su buen corazón al querer ayudarlo aunque era algo normal, después de todo eran novios. Una pequeña molestia se sintió en su pecho al pensar en eso, era normal después de todo ellos convivían en el día a día y hasta parecían una pareja, el que confundieran sus roles con la realidad era algo que debió haber previsto que pasaría, aunque sabía que era imposible. Ellos no eran una familia aunque lo quisiera, solo podía abogar por tener contacto continuo con Yuki cuando esto terminara, pero Yuuri era un asunto aparte.

Estaba apunto de llamar a Yuuri cuando su celular sonó, pensó que era el japonés, pero se sorprendió al ver que era otra persona quien marcaba su número. Se calmó, tomó aire y contestó diciéndole que estaba trabajando al no escuchar respuesta alguna al otro lado del auricular.

—_Soy Yuuri, me perdí y esta amable chica me encontró ¿Puedes decirme la dirección de mi hotel, Yura? Para así poder volver —_el japonésno sabía que más inventar, podría decir que era un amigo que había venido de visita y así ella no sabría que era mentira.

**Continuará…**


	16. Dieciseis

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Yuuri al otro lado del teléfono ¿Qué hacia él con Mila? ¿Qué le habría dicho? No lo sabía, pero si algo era seguro, era que debía sacar a Yuuri de ahí rápido antes de que algo pasara.

— _¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti, no hables mucho con ella ¿Ok? —_le dijo mientras alcanzaba su chaqueta y le avisaba al abuelo que saldría porque Yuuri se había perdido. _"Se perdió" _quería darse un golpe por idiota, si se perdió significaba que no sabía dónde estaba y debería preguntarle a la pelirroja. Resignado le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a la chica, no le quedaba de otra.

Yuuri obediente le entregó el teléfono a Mila, quien primero observó la pantalla dándose cuenta de que el número marcado era uno que ya tenía agendado, frunció los labios y tomó el aparato— _Yuri Plisetsky —_dijo con voz molesta haciendo que el otro temblara al otro lado del teléfono— _¿Dejaste a un amigo solo por Rusia cuando no sabe ni el idioma? ¿Dónde estás? Ven aquí ahora mismo —_le regañó en ruso por lo que Yuuri no podía entender lo que decía, tal vez había arruinado la relación de ambos. Se sentía tan mal en ese momento.

—_Él quiso salir a… —_no podía decirle a su prima que el chico había ido a una cita, ya que le contaría a su abuelo lo cual derrumbaría su mentira en poco tiempo. Suspiró molesto por no saber que decir— _mira te explicaré cuando nos veamos ¿Sí? No hagas un alboroto y trátalo bien que es mi… es mi esposo —_le dijo con la voz titubeante.

La chica puso un rostro de asombro al escuchar aquello, hace bastante que no se veían, pero ella había escuchado que Yuri se había casado y tenía su propia familia, aunque nunca pensó que con un hombre. Aunque eso no era importante en realidad, lo que si le asombraba era que alguien que se veía tan tímido como Yuuri estuviera con un demonio como el rubio. No podía imaginarse la relación de ambos y mucho menos con un hijo.

Le dio la dirección al chico para que pudiera venir por ellos, ella hace pocos meses había vuelto a Rusia ya que había estado viajando por diferentes lugares, había planeado visitar a Nikolai y Yuri, pero primero quería comprar algo y eso buscaba cuando se encontró con el alterado japonés a quien ya se veía entraba en una crisis de pánico. Cortó la llamada y miró al azabache con amabilidad.

—_Yuri ya viene por nosotros, cariño, así que todo está bien —_no quería que el chico se alterara, guardó su teléfono y miró con más interés al hombre a su lado. Era lindo, pero no muy llamativo, tal vez si se peinara de otra manera o se arreglara más— _perdón, soy una maleducada. Yuri y yo somos primos y por lo que me dijo tú eres su esposo. Espero nos llevemos bien, Yuuri._

La pelirroja sonrió con amabilidad y el japonés pudo relajarse al fin, sintiéndose aliviado de que ella no fuera la novia del rubio, aunque no sabía si era porque no le agradaba la idea o porque así no se complicarían más las cosas. Conversaron un poco sobre el pequeño Yuki, ella estaba muy emocionada por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia ya que adoraba a los niños, pero ella desgraciadamente no podía tener bebés, era infértil así que lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de la felicidad ajena.

—_Eso es muy triste —_le dijo Yuuri tras escuchar lo que ella le había contado, sobre todo al pensar que él siendo capaz de concebir no quería hacerlo al principio. No es como si fuera su obligación traer niños al mundo solo por tener aquella capacidad, pero el saber de personas como ella que si querían y no podían lo dejaba pensando, tal vez así como el tuvo un donante ella podría buscar a alguien que le rentara su vientre para poder tener un bebé o adoptar.

—_Lo es, pero siempre hay niños que no tienen quien los cuide así que estoy haciendo los trámites para poder adoptar una pequeña. Al parecer su padre no puede cuidarla y no quiere darla a cualquier persona —_le comentó mientras su rostro se iluminaba del solo pensar en la posibilidad de que todo resultara como debía ser.

— _¿Una niña? —_Preguntó el japonés con curiosidad— _¿Una bebé? ¿Sabes porque el padre no puede tenerla?_

Mila iba a responder, pero la voz del rubio los interrumpió— _¿Qué tantas mentiras sobre mi le estás diciendo, bruja? —_preguntó detrás de ellos, la chica frunció el ceño y se levantó para agarrar a Yuri desde su camiseta y acercarlo a su rostro de manera amenazante.

—_Dime "bruja" de nuevo y te aseguro que Yuki no tendrá hermanos —_dijo molesta para luego soltarlo— _por lo menos no de tu parte, porque Yuuri puede buscar a alguien más —_le sacó la lengua.

El último comentario de la pelirroja removió un poco el interior de Yuri, había visto al japonés con Víctor y sabía que eran novios, pero sentía eso distinto al hecho de saber que Yuuri tal vez en algún futuro tendría otro hijo y no sería suyo. Yuki tendría un hermano y él no sería el padre de esa criatura, eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca que no entendía, porque la realidad era que con Yuuri no eran nada, con suerte eran amigos.

—_Ya vámonos —_su tono salió mas molesto de lo que hubiera querido, observó al azabache y se dio cuenta por su expresión que algo no andaba bien, tal vez las cosas con Víctor eran peores de lo que había imaginado. Quería abrazarlo, pero… ahora que lo pensaba no había un "pero", era su esposo frente a Mila y podía usar aquello como excusa. En el momento que Yuuri se levantó, se acercó a él y beso suavemente sus labios para luego abrazarlo.

"Somos esposos" se repetía aquella frase en la cabeza de ambos, Yuri convenciéndose de que lo abrazaba por eso y el japonés pensando que realmente el otro lo hacía por aquella razón, fingir frente a Mila. Aún si no era real, había hecho sentir mejor a Yuuri, logrando que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos al sentirse seguro en la calidez de los brazos ajenos por fin, porque había estado esperando a verlo e ir al hogar que sentía como suyo.

—_L-lo siento —_le dijo entre sollozos, alejándose un poco y limpiando sus lágrimas, debía inventar una excusa para aquel actuar ya que no podía decirle frente a la pelirroja sobre Víctor—_estaba muy asustado, no sabía a dónde ir y no entendía nada._

La chica solo observaba con atención como su primo cambiaba a una actitud más protectora, sin alejarse del azabache y tomando una de las manos de este para darle seguridad— _está bien, yo estoy aquí —_le dijo con voz calma— _vamos, que el abuelo y Yuki esperan —_Yuuri asintió ya que sabía que debían ir pronto, el hecho de que el rubio estuviera ahí era evidencia de que estaba preocupado por él, y eso le alegraba.

Llegaron a casa con rapidez, Mila saludo a Nikolai disculpándose por no haber traído nada, pero diciéndole que otro día vendría de nuevo y tendría un obsequio para él— _no, por favor —_dijo el rubio rodando los ojos ya que no la quería ahí todo el tiempo, pero ella lo ignoro.

El abuelo se veía feliz de tener visitas y Yuki observaba en la distancia a la nueva integrante de la casa a quien no conocía— _ven aquí, Yuki, debes saludar a Mila —_le dijo Yuuri con amabilidad a su hijo mientras estiraba una mano hacia este, la cual fue tomada al instante.

Se acercó a la mujer y saludó— _pivet —_dijo asombrando a todos menos al abuelo quien le había enseñado a decir "hola" en su idioma, aunque su pronunciación no era muy buena ya que la "r" se le complicaba.

La chica sonrió y tomó la mano del menor— _privet, Yuki —_saludó con amabilidad y al menor se le sonrojaron sus pequeñas mejillas, estiró sus brazos a la chica para que lo alzara ya que vio algo que llamo su atención, ella cumplió su capricho y Yuki acaricio el cabello de la mujer.

—_Lindo —_dijo sonriendo, el color llamativo del cabello de Mila llamaba por completo su atención.

La tarde pasó de ese modo, la chica tenía mucho que contar ya que no se veían hace años y siempre que contaba algo del pasado Yuri explicaba al japonés para que este no se sintiera excluido. Entre charla y charla, terminaron Mila y Nikolai sentados en el sofá con Yuki en medio de ellos y los Yuris sentados juntos en el mismo sillón, Yuuri en el brazo de este mientras el rubio apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas del japonés. Estaban tan cómodos que no se daban cuenta de que la posición se sentía tan natural, cayendo el rubio dormido al sentir las caricias de Yuuri sobre su cabello.

La hora de la cena llegó y Yuri despertó al sentir que alguien le pellizcaba la nariz impidiéndole respirar, abrió los ojos molesto, dispuesto a asesinar a quien fuera que interrumpió un momento que se sentía tan agradable, pero todo se esfumó al ver a Yuki riendo frente a él y más atrás a Mila. La pelirroja había incitado al menor a hacer aquello, pero Yuri no podía enojarse con su hijo.

—_Mocoso traidor —_le dijo sentándose— _tendré que castigarte —_se levantó y Yuki corrió donde el abuelo para esconderse con él mientras reía fuerte al saber que su padre le haría cosquillas por su travesura. Aquellas escenas solo fomentaban en Mila las ganas de tener un hijo, de cuidarlo y criarlo.

Yuuri solo observó negando con la cabeza, Yuki era más sociable ahora que estaba aquí y eso le gustaba— _¿Quieres ver a niña que quiero adoptar? —_preguntó Mila y el japonés asintió. Ambos estaban de pie y ella tomó su celular buscando una imagen en la galería, abrió una carpeta que decía "Lena" y mostró a Yuuri la única imagen que tenía de una pequeña a la cual él conocía bien— _espero poder tener más fotos, pero el padre aún está indeciso._

_**Continuará…**_


	17. Diecisiete

Yuuri quedó un poco shockeado al ver a la hija de Víctor en aquella imagen, no entendía la razón, pero si sabía que detrás de todo esto debía haber una razón de mucho peso, porque el dar a tu propio hijo en adopción no era un juego y era obvio que el platinado sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuál sería la razón tan fuerte que lo había llevado a tomar aquella decisión? Esa era la pregunta que invadía su cabeza en ese instante.

—_Es una hermosa niña, Mila —_le dijo con una sonrisa fingida en los labios, por suerte la pelirroja no lo notó, no podía decirle que conocía a Víctor y no sabía si podría contactar a ese hombre después de que hubieran terminado su relación. Quería convencerlo de no hacer aquello, porque sería doloroso y siempre podía haber una forma de solucionar cualquier problema que este pudiera tener— _pero… no deberías encariñarte si el padre está indeciso ¿No crees?_

Yuri apareció junto a ellos y observó la imagen en el celular, se quedó en silencio al no entender el porqué Mila tenía una imagen de Lena en el teléfono y si bien era impulsivo, aún no hablaba con Yuuri sobre lo que había sucedido con Víctor y él porque andaba vagando solo por Rusia. Debía aclarar las cosas con el japonés primero ya que al parecer su vida se había transformado en una telaraña de enredos, mentiras y secretos que solo ellos conocían, así que solo podían confiar entre ellos a la hora de hablar sobre algo.

Conversaron un rato más hasta que llegó el momento en que la pelirroja debía retirarse, se despidió de todos y Yuuri junto a Yuki la despidieron en la puerta. El más pequeño apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre al estar con demasiado sueño por haber jugado todo el día con su nueva amiga. Mila se fue imaginando como sería si en verdad lograra tener a esa pequeña con ella, aunque también se preguntaba si Lena no se sentiría triste al ser separada de su padre ya que si bien ella de verdad quería adoptar a esa niña, no quería hacerle un mal, siempre vería por su bienestar sin importar que, después de todo eso hacía una madre.

Víctor hace algún tiempo tenía una idea que si bien no creía que fuera la mejor del mundo, si le daba felicidad a su hija entonces sería perfecto. Buscó una persona que pudiera adoptar a Elena y sacarla del país, así sería difícil que Georgi diera con ella ya que tras la adopción cambiaría su apellido y esperaba aquello fuera suficiente para que su pequeña pudiera ser feliz, tener un hogar adecuado y una madre que le diera todo lo que necesitaba, porque de amor no se vive y eso lo sabía muy bien.

El platinado tenía muy claro que con todo el amor que tenía por su hija no la salvaría de las garras de su otro padre, no le daría una infancia feliz solo con sentimientos cuando debía mantenerla encerrada y arrancaban de cuando en cuando, pero si la dejaba en manos de otra persona estaba seguro de que ella sería feliz.

Aún con todas esas cosas que le indicaban el camino que él creía correcto, estaba indeciso porque la parte egoísta dentro suyo quería mantener a su pequeño tesoro junto a él, porque la parte poco racional de su cabeza le hacía creer que nadie la cuidaría como él lo hacía, pero sabía que estaba equivocado, él podía ser reemplazado ante los ojos de una niña tan pequeña y ahora era cuando porque tenía pocos años de vida y poco recordaría sobre él al crecer.

La chica a la que había conocido en una casa para niños sin hogar se veía bastante decente, pero por supuesto no se dejaría guiar por una apariencia. Tardó un tiempo en averiguar sobre ella y conversaron varias veces antes de que él le ofreciera el acuerdo de adopción, ella incluso le había propuesto hacer una adopción abierta donde él pudiera seguir visitando a Lena y enviarle videos y fotografías de su hija para que la separación no fuera tan dolorosa. Por supuesto se negó.

Sería mucho más doloroso saber que estaba tan cerca, pero ya no era suya que darla por perdida, además de que no pensaba permanecer mucho tiempo más en este mundo luego de darla a alguien más. Ese pensamiento había cambiado un poco luego de establecer una relación más cercana con Yuuri, porque aquel japonés parecía brindarle luz a otros sin darse cuenta y muchas veces se imaginó una vida donde se fuera a vivir al país del azabache, cambiando su identidad por completo, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Una cosa era ocultar a Lena y otra muy distinta hacerlo con él mismo, tarde o temprano Georgi lo encontraría.

"_Yuuri" _la manera en que habían terminado las cosas con él le dolía, pero nada más podía hacer, ya lo había involucrado bastante a él y su hijo. No podía esperar a que sucediera una tragedia para recién darse cuenta que él traía desgracia a todos los que tuviese cerca, después de todo, Popovich solo lo quería a él y a su heredera, no le importaba a quienes tuviera que matar para cumplir con su objetivo.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso al escoger una pareja desde el principio, no estaría en esta situación ahora, tal vez hubiese conocido a Yuuri de todos modos, pero podría formar una familia tranquila con él sin importar donde vivieran, pero era estúpido pensar en los "si hubiera" cuando ya estaba aquí. Haría el acuerdo con Mila, salvaría a su hija sin importar que.

Mila nació mujer por lo cual socialmente el procrear venía de la mano con su género, siempre se crió con muñecas entre los brazos, donde ella jugaba a ser una buena madre, darle de comer a su "hijo" y vestirlo adecuadamente. Sus padres siempre le inculcaron que podía hacer lo que quisiera a futuro en el ámbito laboral, pero si o si tendría que ser madre algún día ya que era prácticamente su deber como mujer, el concebir un bebé.

A ella no le complicaba esa idea realmente, de hecho el ver bebés y poder cargar alguno le era demasiado tierno y siempre pensó que tendría uno propio al crecer, pero el destino le hizo una mala jugada. Al crecer pensó que el matrimonio no era necesario para una pareja por lo que solo convivió con un novio durante un par de años, ambos pensaban de la misma manera y ninguno quería casarse realmente, pero si formar una familia por lo que al ya tener un lugar donde vivir y como los dos tenían buenos empleos, decidieron intentar tener un bebé.

Después de medio año de intentar y que no resultara decidieron ir donde un doctor, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no existe el amor incondicional. Tras pruebas a ambos se dio a conocer que ella era estéril.

Las discusiones comenzaron luego de eso, aunque él nunca decía de frente lo que le molestaba, solo discutían en grande por cosas pequeñas ya que aquel hombre comenzó a encontrar todo mal, desde cómo se vestía hasta la cantidad de horas que ella trabajaba. Solo buscó una excusa para terminar la relación de ambos.

Yuri fue un pilar fundamental en ese momento ya que se encontraba sola en Estados Unidos, su familia siempre vivió en Rusia por lo que el único familiar a la mano era el rubio. Yuri al enterarse de la situación por rumores que corrían entre familiares la iba a visitar cada vez que podía, con la excusa de que los padres de la pelirroja lo habían enviado y él no podía negarse. Mila siempre supo que era una mentira, cuando le contó a sus padres sobre su situación ellos le dieron la espalda, dejaron de contactarla seguido y siempre estaban ocupados si ella los llamaba. Fue una temporada solitaria por lo que volvió a Rusia por un tiempo ya que sentía que allá estaba su hogar, pasaron años para que se decidiera a adoptar por si sola y criar a un pequeño sin nadie a su lado. Fue a un hogar de niños con aquella intención, aunque al estar ahí le fue difícil ya que todos se veían tan vulnerables que quería llevárselos a todos. Terminó llorando en la entrada del lugar, tantos pequeños sin padres la conmocionaban un poco.

Un hombre de cabello plateado le dio un pañuelo y le sonrió con amabilidad, conversaron un rato donde ella sin saber la razón le contó su motivo para estar ahí. Aquella persona la escuchó con atención y no la juzgó por ser mujer y no poder ser madre, seguramente habían muchas personas como él en el mundo, pero a ella le había tocado ver la parte donde era discriminada.

Se conocieron durante un tiempo antes de que él le confesara que tenía una hija y que aquel día que se encontraron el estaba pensando en darla en adopción, pero al ver a todos esos niños esperando decidió que era una mala idea dejarla ahí, que prefería elegir a quien se quedaría con su pequeña. Le pidió que no preguntara razones y le dijo que si ella quería podían hacer un acuerdo entre ambos cuando se sintiera listo. Por supuesto Mila aceptó enseguida, luego de ver la fotografía de la pequeña. Con esa simple imagen su mente formó un montón de tiernos escenarios donde la cuidaba dándole todo el amor que merecía. Jamás lo diría, pero en uno de esos futuros podía ver a Víctor con ellas, siendo los tres muy felices juntos y por ello le ofreció una adopción abierta a la cual él se negó.

En la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando el mayor y el menor de la familia dormían plácidamente cada uno en su cama, los Yuris mantenían una seria conversación sobre los acontecimientos del día. Yuuri al recordar todo lo sucedido había vuelto a su semblante triste donde el rubio lo abrazó con cariño— _él__… terminó conmigo —_fue lo que salió de los labios del japonés mientras Yuri le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, esperando que le contara toda la historia. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde que llegaron a Rusia, tanto que el dolor del azabache podía sentirlo como suyo, tanto que quería aplacar ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón porque no era correcto enamorarse de las personas con las que haces un acuerdo.

**Continuará…**


	18. Dieciocho

Yuuri se dejó cuidar por el rubio, usualmente desde que creció, en sus malos momentos estaba solo ya que su hermana trabajaba y tenía sus propios problemas y él se guardaba sus sentimientos sobre todo cuando comenzó a cuidar a su bebé como padre primerizo y ocurrían cosas que lo hacían sentir mal. Como gritarle que se callara cuando el pequeño Yuki lloraba mucho a la mitad de la noche y el sueño y mal humor no ayudaban, cuando eso sucedía el sentimiento de malestar lo inundaba y aún si quería llorar debía estar bien para abrazar a su hijo y disculparse por exaltarse aunque este no entendiera bien lo que le decía. Ahora se había dado cuenta que no solo Yuki había agrandado su familia, sino él también, al poder contar con Yuri y saber que podía confiar en él.

Hablaron por bastante tiempo más, intentando atar cabos sobre lo que sucedía ya que Yuuri también habló sobre Mila y que adoptaría a la hija de Víctor. No encontraban una razón lógica para todo el asunto, aunque sabían que había algo que el platinado no estaba diciendo, algo en lo que tal vez no debían meterse. Yuri entendió que Víctor había alejado a Yuuri por algo, ya que él pudo ver la felicidad en su rostro cuando se encontró con el japonés, por lo que se notaba que de verdad lo amaba demasiado.

Se fueron a dormir, Yuri pensando en si sería prudente contactar a Víctor y saber que escondía. Si había venido un policía o alguien suplantando a alguno podía ser peligroso y eso también podría terminar afectando a su prima si es que se le ocurría realizar esa adopción. Tenía el deber de velar por la seguridad de su familia y eso por supuesto incluía a Yuuri.

La mañana siguiente fue algo intensa, el abuelo despertó con algo de malestar lo cual solo les recordaba que el tiempo se acortaba. Yuuri le dio sus medicinas y le propuso que vigilara Yuki mientras él hacia el desayuno para que Nikolai no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Yuri también colaboró ayudando a servir y todos desayunaron con "tranquilidad" dentro de lo que se podía, por supuesto las preocupaciones de todo comenzaban a juntarse.

Yuki se comportaba como un buen niño, aún si a veces hacía algún berrinche porque quería algo que sus padres no querían darle, Nikolai siempre terminaba mimándolo y calmándolo lo cual hacía que el amor familiar solo creciera mas.

Los días transcurrieron entre idas al médico, trabajo en línea para Yuri y tareas hogareñas que ya llevaban con completa normalidad. Mientras la pareja de Yuris preparaba el almuerzo, el japonés no pudo evitar preguntar algo que le preocupaba, pero que se había guardado pensando que sería doloroso para Yuri hablar de ello, pero debían hacerlo por el bien de Yuki.

— _¿Cómo… como lo haremos con Yuki cuando el momento llegue? —_el rubio se quedó quieto un momento, sabía a lo que Yuuri se refería. Cuando su abuelo muriera todo se terminaría y cada uno se iría por su lado. Quería responderle que tal vez podrían verse seguido, que podían intentar ellos mismos llevar una relación para que Yuki tuviera a sus dos padres juntos y hacer la bonita familia que tenían ahora con la farsa que armaron.

—_Yo creo que podríamos poner días y horarios de visitas donde yo pueda cuidar del enano, ya sabes cómo los padres separados —_habló intentando que su voz sonara casual, como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto.

—_Eso no —_dijo Yuuri de repente, cambiando su semblante a uno triste— _hablo de… de cuando tu abuelo muera ¿Cómo le explicaremos a nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo le diremos que el abuelo ya no estará entre nosotros y no podrá volver a verlo? —_no pudo evitar que lágrimas silenciosas descendieran por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo al rubio por su reacción.

Yuri nunca se puso a pensar que así como él y Nikolai se encariñaban poco a poco con Yuki y Yuuri, también sucedía a la inversa. El japonés no quería perder al abuelo, él también se sentía afectado con toda esta situación y eran cosas que ninguno de los dos tomó en cuenta a la hora de realizar este acuerdo, después de todo eran humanos y el perder a alguien siempre sería doloroso. Su mentira ahora dañaría a más personas.

Se acercó y lo abrazó, haciendo que el rostro del chico quedara escondido en su hombro, sobando su espalda de manera reconfortante ya que sabía el miedo que sentía Yuuri y ahora tendrían que ser aun más fuertes para lidiar con la tristeza de un pequeño al saber que jamás volvería a estar junto a ese abuelo consentidor.

—_Yo no tengo respuesta para eso, ni siquiera sé que haré yo en ese momento —_se sinceró— _pero si puedo decirte, que estaremos juntos y nos tendremos entre nosotros. Lo siento —_se disculpó con la voz un poco rota, pero aguantando las ganas de llorar al pensar en ello— _es mi culpa por traerlos hasta aquí, por mentir de esta manera solo para intentar que todo estuviera en paz._

El japonés negó con la cabeza, no pensaba que esto hubiese sido una mala idea aún si sabía que sufrirían con la pérdida— _Yura, yo creo que hay más cosas buenas que malas, porque conocer a tu abuelo y a ti nos ha dado mucho aunque no deja de ser doloroso —_respondió ahogando el sonido de su voz en el hombro del contrario.

Se mantuvieron un rato así mientras Yuki y Nikolai jugaban en la sala con unas cartas, donde el mayor le mostraba el dibujo y el pequeño le decía que animal salía ahí o que objeto podía identificar. El truco estaba que debía decirlo en ruso, así aprendería el idioma y nada hacía sentir más orgulloso al mayor que saber que su bisnieto estaba aprendiendo uno de sus idiomas natales, porque el pequeño llevaba sangre rusa por sus venas.

Nikolai se preguntaba si también sabría o le enseñarían un poco de japonés, así el pequeño tendría tres idiomas para hablar lo cual le sería muy útil en el futuro. Podría elegir donde vivir y en que trabajar libremente porque podría viajar a los diferentes países y establecerse. Por ahora su legado era ese, que Yuki aprendiera su idioma y así no lo olvidaría nunca.

El abuelo sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, lo sentía en los malestares que cada día lo aquejaban de peor manera, en un tiempo más ya tendría que dormir en el hospital aún si no quería, por lo que ahora era el momento para poder darles las enseñanzas más importantes a las futuras generaciones.

La conversación entre los Yuris los ayudó a sacar sentimientos que estaba ocultando, tristeza que estaban guardando y que no les hacía nada de bien, al terminar de cocinar y servir el almuerzo el abuelo pudo notar que algo había pasado entre ellos y que a pesar de sus ojos rojos parecían estar más calmados, esperaba fervientemente que la relación de ambos se estuviera arreglando, que pudieran volver a estar juntos ya que él pensaba que estaban separados.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, Yuuri habló sobre cosas de su pasado aunque no de las tristes, se animó a contar anécdotas de la escuela con su amigo Phichit y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Si bien las personas en algún momento se iban para siempre, algo de ellos siempre quedaba y te ayudaba a continuar adelante, después de todo los únicos que sufrían eran los que quedaban vivos.

—_Me encantaría conocer alguna vez a ese amigo tuyo —_dijo Nikolai con una sonrisa, ya que el japonés parecía demasiado feliz al hablar de cómo lo pasaban en la escuela.

—_Es que… nosotros perdimos contacto —_respondió para no tener que tocar aquel tema que era tan delicado aún después de tantos años. Lo había superado a su manera y esa era no hablar del momento exacto en que lo perdió, solo se permitía recordar las cosas felices que vivió junto a él.

Yuri también escuchó con atención, por alguna razón también quería conocer más del pasado de Yuuri, como era y que hacía, pero no podía preguntar. Se suponía que al estar casados era lo mínimo que debería saber del otro, después de todo así eran las parejas ¿No? Hablaban de sus pasados y de sus infancias para conocerse mejor. Tal vez en algún momento podría invitar al japonés a salir, aún si habían comenzado al revés podían conocerse más de alguna manera, con Mila cerca podrían pedirle ayuda para que se quedara con Nikolai y Yuki una tarde donde él pudiera invitar al japonés a salir con la excusa de que era un agradecimiento por cómo se estaba comportando con su familia.

Estuvo todo el almuerzo planeándolo, por lo que cuando terminaron envió un mensaje a la pelirroja preguntándole si podría hacerle un favor, aún si le costaba pedir ese tipo de cosas no tenía nadie en quien más confiar para eso y Mila lo sabía por lo que aceptó de inmediato. Una vez todo estuvo listo, agarró a Yuuri para que ambos lavaran los platos, era demasiado impulsivo por lo que cuando algo se le ocurría necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento y no después.

—_Yuuri, creo que sería bueno que saliéramos mañana en la tarde —_le habló de manera casual— _hay que comprar algunas cosas y servirá para que te distraigas un poco de todo lo que está pasando ¿Qué dices?_

— _¿Una cita? —_le preguntó el japonés con rostro serio para luego reírse ya que el rubio había hecho una mueca muy extraña como si hubiera sido pillado— _está bien, creo que nos haría bien —_le dijo empujando con su hombro el del contrario mientras sonreía. Sabía que a pesar de su apariencia fría y apática, Yuri se preocupaba por los suyos y eso lo incluía a él ahora.

El ruso quedó contento con la respuesta, así que con una sonrisa en los labios enjuagaba los platos mientras Yuuri los lavaba, tal como si fueran un matrimonio feliz.

**Continuará…**


	19. Diecinueve

Yuri pensó en un montón de lugares donde podía llevar al japonés, él había propuesto salir así que él debía ver a donde ir, además de que era quien conocía Rusia o por lo menos se suponía que debía conocer lugares entretenidos donde realizar alguna actividad que pudiera distraerlos de todos los acontecimientos recientes. Busco en internet lugares turísticos de Rusia, lugares que a la gente común le gustara visitar cuando visitaba el país, pero Yuuri no era cualquier persona.

Después de mucho buscar decidió lo que harían, planeó el día y avisó a Mila la cual fue con gusto a cuidar al abuelo y a Yuki, sobre todo porque era una salida donde Yuuri se entretendría. El japonés no tenía idea de dónde irían, pero estaba seguro de que si era Yuri quien había escogido, no podía ser un mal lugar ya que se notaba que el rubio no era mediocre y si hacía algo, lo haría bien.

El día de la cita se puso la ropa que le había comprado el ruso y alistó a su hijo para que Mila no tuviera tanto que hacer, desayunaron en familia con Nikolai haciendo bromas sobre que moteles eran buenos para ir durante una cita, logrando que el japonés se sonrojara y el rubio quisiera borrar una imagen mental que su imaginación había armado sobre su abuelo en un motel. Mila llegó justo después de que terminaran de comer, no los dejó levantar la mesa ni lavar los trastes, simplemente los empujó a la salida mientras Yuki observaba con atención como sus padres eran exiliados de la casa.

Yuuri se devolvió a besar a su hijo y explicarle que volverían pronto, pero al pequeño parecía no importarle ya que estaba con quienes más lo consentían, Mila y el abuelo. Yuri también se despidió, revolviéndole el cabello y diciéndole que se portara bien, a lo que su hijo asintió con la cabeza para luego marcharse a jugar con su amiga pelirroja.

— _¿Dónde iremos? —_preguntó con curiosidad el azabache una vez subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el viaje.

—_Un lugar bonito que pensé te gustaría —_respondió mientras no despegaba su vista del camino. Había escogido tres lugares que visitarían, pero el ultimo lo tenía un poco dudoso, aún así irían porque no había averiguado por nada.

— _¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —_peguntó mas para molestarlo que por otra cosa, agradecía que lo llevara a distraerse y lo hacía feliz de alguna manera imaginar que estaban en una cita.

—_Porque son lugares que yo no visitaría, son para gente aburrida como tú —_respondió con simpleza. Si le hubiese dicho eso cuando recién se conocían, Yuuri se habría enojado, pero eso no pasaba ahora porque sabía que el rubio intentaba ocultar su amabilidad con frases despectivas.

—_Entonces me va a encantar —_volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sonriéndole con amabilidad, logrando que por un segundo Yuri desviara la mirada del camino solo para ver su rostro de reojo y sonrojarse por lo lindo que lucía cuando estaba feliz.

—_Sí, como sea —_intentó bajarle el perfil a la situación.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue el lago azul en Kazán, Yuuri quedó fascinado al acercarse ya que si bien el agua era cristalina, se veía azul debido al barro azul que hay en el fondo, el cual se podía apreciar bien por la claridad del lago. Ese día no hacía mucho frio por lo que ambos se quitaron el calzado y calcetines, además de arremangar un poco sus pantalones para meter un rato sus pies en el agua. De vez en cuando conversaban de trivialidades o se lanzaban agua con los mismos pies al moverlos fuerte con la clara intención de salpicar al otro, por suerte no terminaron empapados.

Ese lugar era para comenzar, Yuuri compró algunos recuerdos ya que de verdad le había parecido un lugar hermoso, sobre todo cuando visitaron el mirador.

— _¿A dónde ahora? ¿O esa era toda la gran cita? —_molestó nuevamente el japonés.

—_Muy gracioso, aún hay más aburridos lugares que solo a ti te pueden gustar —_caminaron lado a lado hasta la camioneta, empujándose de vez en cuando con el hombro y riendo por ello. Aún no tenían hambre así que habían decidido almorzar luego del siguiente sitio que visitarían.

El siguiente lugar fue la catedral de la anunciación en Kazán, un lugar muy antiguo y con una hermosa arquitectura. No estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí ya que solo podían observar la belleza del lugar y tomar unas cuantas fotografías para el recuerdo, aun así Yuuri estaba fascinado por intentar ver las diferencias entre la arquitectura de aquí y la de Japón. Era clara la diferencia.

Luego de eso les dio hambre por lo que fueron a comer a un lugar cercano, comida típica de Rusia. Ambos pidieron borch y el rubio parecía más calado de lo usual. Estaba meditando si llevar o no al japonés al último lugar que había planeado. Tal vez era muy pronto para ir y sería mejor volver a casa.

—_Yuri, gracias por esto —_dijo repentinamente el azabache, rompiendo el silencio y logrando que el rubio perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos— _sé que lo haces para que pueda distraerme y por eso te estoy muy agradecido. Jamás pensé que nos llevaríamos de esta forma —_le dijo con sinceridad y el rubio no sabía que responder, pues él tampoco lo pensó.

—_Tampoco pensé que nos llevaríamos bien, pero aquí estamos —_dijo intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación.

Al terminar de comer se dirigieron al último lugar, el parque "Lago negro" en Kazán, en aquel lugar podrían pasear con tranquilidad además de comprobar lo que se decía de un arco que ahí había.

—_Ven —_le dijo tomando su mano— _quiero comprobar si es cierto._

— _¿Qué cosa? —_preguntó el azabache con curiosidad mientras lo arrastraban bajo un arco que parecía de piedra.

—_Quédate aquí —_le dijo Yuri soltándolo al estar bajo un extremo del arco— _se dice que si yo susurro desde el otro lado, podrás escucharme —_le dijo al japonés para luego alejarse de él hasta el otro lado del arco, siendo observado con atención por el azabache que no sabía ni entendía por qué razón sería interesante corroborar aquello— _¿Me escuchas? —_susurró el rubio, logrando que el japonés lo oyera. Sonrió al darse cuenta que así era.

—_Si, es increíble —_se asombro el chico ya que de verdad ninguno hablaba en voz alta— _puedo escucharte claramente._

— _¿Sabes cómo se llama este lugar, Yuuri? —_preguntó el ruso, mirándolo fijamente desde su extremo para ver si el otro asentía o negaba con la cabeza, esperaba que dijera "no".

—_No lo sé, ¿Por qué? —_alargaba sus respuestas solo por lo divertido que era que pudieran escucharse sin gritar.

—_Este lugar se llama "el arco de los amantes" —_le confesó, siempre atento a la reacción del japonés, al no ver ninguna ni escuchar nada prosiguió— _se le dice así porque la mayoría de las personas vienen aquí a confesar su amor en susurros y también hay una leyenda que dice que si permaneces mucho tiempo con tu amante bajo el arco, serán muy felices juntos… ¿Crees que podamos ser felices juntos, Yuuri? —_preguntó armándose de valor— _tal vez no ahora, pero si más adelante._

El japonés no sabía que responder ¿Se le estaba declarando o solo jugaba ya que para eso era aquel lugar?— _¿Qué quieres decir, Yura? —_preguntó con la necesidad de saber, su corazón por alguna razón latía con fuerza desesperado por saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

—_Me gustas, Yuuri, hace poco me di cuenta —_habló desde el corazón— _no quiero verte llorar por alguien más y estoy seguro que yo puedo hacerte feliz —_comenzó a acercarse a paso lento mientras el azabache permanecía estático en su sitio— _podemos ser felices, como una verdadera familia… Yuki, tú y yo ¿Qué dices?_

_**Continuará…**_


	20. Veinte

Quedaron frente a frente, uno esperando una respuesta y el otro sin saber que decir al respecto. Yuuri abría y cerraba la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, su cerebro no lograba formular alguna frase coherente al haber sido tomado por sorpresa ya que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a gustarle a aquel hombre.

—_Lo siento… lo siento, pero yo… —_Yuri puso un dedo sobre los labios del azabache callándolo al instante.

—_No me respondas ahora, sé que soy muy impulsivo y es muy repentino, pero piénsalo —_habló mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yuuri estaba asustado y él lo sabía, pero de verdad no quería escuchar una negativa y menos en aquel lugar, porque estaba seguro de que en algún momento podría conquistar su corazón tal y como el japonés lo había hecho con el suyo— _solo… solo déjame hacer una cosa más y no volveré a presionarte hasta que estés listo —_sin esperar respuesta movió su mano que estaba sobre los labios ajenos para posarla en la mejilla de este y así atraerlo a un suave beso.

El roce de labios solo duró unos segundos, aunque no fue demandante, más bien parecía una necesidad del rubio por sentir la boca de Yuuri. El japonés solo cerró los ojos, si Yuri no quería una respuesta ahora entonces se tomaría su tiempo para pensarlo ya que si lo analizaba lógicamente, el rubio era la mejor opción, pero para ser una pareja debían haber sentimientos de por medio, sentimientos que tenía, pero que debía aclarar ya que comenzaba a confundirse después de que tantas cosas pasaran en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Cuando se separaron volvieron al silencio de antes, solo atinaron a tomarse de las manos y salir de aquel lugar para ir a pasear un rato más. Por la siguiente hora ninguno dijo nada, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, invadidos por miles de ideas que rondaban sus cabezas además del deseo de poder darle lo mejor al hijo de ambos.

—_Te encontré, aunque no como yo quisiera —_dijo la voz de Georgi al otro lado del teléfono. La mano de Víctor que sostenía el celular junto a su oído temblaba levemente.

— _¿A qué te refieres? No sé de que hablas —_respondió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

—_Encontré tu numero, tu nombre en unos documentos y una dirección… —_un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos hasta que Georgi volvió a hablar— _obviamente la dirección la revise y es falsa, pero… ¿Un trámite de adopción? ¿Qué crees que haces, Vitya? —_preguntó con voz calmada, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía ¿De verdad ese hombre pensaba que él no se enteraría de que haría algo tan estúpido? Era su hija y la quería de vuelta junto a su pareja. Porque todo lo que le pertenecía debía volver a él aún si debía ser a la fuerza.

Víctor no dijo nada, en su mente solo intentaba recordar que tanta información había en los papeles que habían en el sistema sobre el trámite de la adopción que quería realizar. Por supuesto había dado una dirección falsa, aunque su número era real ya que debían contactarse con él de alguna manera para saber sobre el proceso, pero ¿Y Mila? No sabía si la chica pelirroja había dado mucha o poca información al no estar completamente segura de que le entregaría a Lena.

—_No dices nada, entonces tendré que actuar —_habló con su voz un poco mas alterada.

— _¿Qué harás? —_se apresuró a preguntar, denotando la desesperación en su voz, creyendo estúpidamente que aquel hombre le diría algo sobre sus planes.

—_Ya verás —_rio al teléfono y cortó la llamada dejando a Víctor completamente intranquilo. No sabía qué hacer, aún si se iba con Georgi este quería también a Lena y eso jamás se lo iba a entregar. Su hija era lo más importante que tenía y no se lo daría a un hombre como él por nada del mundo, aún si otros sufrían por ello.

Los Yuris fueron a beber un café, tomándose su tiempo para conversar de cosas triviales que poco a poco fueron tomando forma de planes a futuro, como por ejemplo el que pasaría si Yuki estudiara en Rusia ya que estaba aprendiendo rápidamente el idioma o si sería mejor volver a Estados Unidos y educarlo ahí, cuantas veces al mes Yuri podría ver a su hijo cuando se devolvieran, etc.

—_Creo que si vivimos cerca podrías incluso verlo después de clases, yo no tendría problema que pasaras en mi casa —_dijo Yuuri sin pensar demasiado en el tema y sin darse cuenta de que eso solo le daba esperanzas al rubio, después de todo pasar en la casa de una persona con la cual no tienes confianza sería extraño, así que eso significaba que serían algo más.

—_Entonces mejor me voy a vivir contigo o tu vienes a vivir a mi departamento —_ofreció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, logrando que el japonés lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

—_Sin presiones ¿Eh? —_dijo en tono serio para luego ambos largarse a reír. Habían estado tan tensos después de la declaración que con este simple momento podían relajarse un momento y dejar de ser tan serios sobre todo. El problema era que el relajo no duró mucho.

El teléfono de Yuri sonó y este contestó de inmediato escuchando la voz alterada de Mila— _por favor vuelvan rápido, el abuelo… el abuelo… —_las palabras no le salían al estar tan nerviosa.

—_Mila ¿El abuelo qué? ¡Demonios! —_se alteró Yuri, alertando al japonés quien le prestó su total atención a aquella conversación telefónica donde no entendía nada al ellos estar hablando en ruso. Yuri se veía molesto y preocupado lo cual lo tenía con el corazón en la mano al no saber si a su hijo le había sucedido algo.

Luego de otro intercambio de palabras el rubio cortó y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para pedir la cuenta, Yuuri lo observaba esperando que le explicara que sucedía— _el abuelo tuvo una recaída, una ambulancia fue por él, pero como Mila está con Yuki no la dejaron acompañarlo._

El japonés no reaccionó, se quedó quieto en su lugar hasta que entendió que el tiempo era importante, se levantó veloz mientras Yuri pagaba y corrían hacia el vehículo con la intención de llegar a casa lo antes posible para poder tener noticias del estado de salud de Nikolai.

En todo el trayecto se fueron en silencio, la tensión volviendo pero por una razón distinta. Yuuri no sabía que decir ya que también estaba preocupado y no podía decirle al rubio que todo estaría bien, sería una inconsciencia de su parte así que decidió callar. Por su parte Yuri solo pensaba en llegar rápidamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, que solo era una falsa alarma y todo volvería a estar bien a los pocos días.

Mila estaba completamente nerviosa por la situación, habían estado compartiendo bien cuando repentinamente el abuelo se había desmayado de la nada y al estar con Yuki no sabía qué hacer. El menor lloraba al ver que Nikolai no reaccionaba y que el otro adulto en casa comenzaba a alterarse.

La mujer lloraba mientras marcaba con sus dedos temblorosos el numero de la ambulancia, una vez que le contestaron la voz le salió entrecortada mientras intentaba explicar lo que sucedía. Como ella no había estado con el abuelo en todo el proceso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante nada ¿Cómo podría cuidar de una niña si ni siquiera podía mantener la compostura ahora?

Llamó a Yuri luego de que se llevaran a Nikolai y pudiera calmar a Yuki, es que el menor había estado llorando constantemente.

Una hora pasó y sintió la puerta abrirse por lo que corrió para hablar con los Yuris y así poder ir con ellos a la clínica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabello negro al que jamás había visto en su vida— _¿Cómo entró aquí? —_preguntó mientras retrocedía y rogaba porque Yuki siguiera durmiendo en la habitación donde lo dejó.

—_La pregunta debería ser ¿Para qué vine aquí? —_preguntó con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

**Continuará…**


	21. Veintiuno

Georgi se había sorprendido al no tener muchos datos de la chica que quería adoptar a su hija, pero gracias a la poca información que había de ella pudo acceder a su árbol familiar. Logró ver quiénes eran sus padres y otros parientes logrando dar con una dirección que reconoció al instante como la del chico que había estado saliendo con su Víctor. Porque el platinado era de su propiedad aún si él no lo quería de esa manera.

Al parecer era nieta del dueño de la casa y parte de las personas que había enviado a vigilar el lugar en caso de que Víctor se apareciera por ahí, habían visto a la pelirroja ir de visita. Por eso sabía que estaba ahí aquel día y por esa razón decidió aparecerse en ese lugar.

La pobre mujer estaba tan asustada que provocaba en él una satisfacción inmediata, le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, ya fuera por heridas físicas o por sus propios miedos.

Al parecer no había nadie más en casa, le habían dicho que una ambulancia había estado en el lugar llevándose al más anciano por lo que podía suponer que aquel hombre estaba enfermo, así que no representaba ninguna amenaza para él. ¿Qué tipo de cosa podría hacer para que le quedara claro a la chica la advertencia de no acercarse a su hija? ¿Con simples palabras bastaría? Era lo que se preguntaba mientras ambos permanecían en silencio.

Mila no sabía cómo actuar, se obligó a no mirar hacia la escalera para que el extraño pensara que estaba sola, no le importaba si algo le pasaba mientras que el pequeño estuviera bien. Eso era lo único que tenía en mente por el momento.

— _¿Para qué vino aquí? —_se atrevió a preguntar, intentando adoptar una postura recta para verse mas recompuesta. No debía verse débil o temerosa.

—_Tu nombre es Mila Babicheva ¿Verdad? —_avanzó con tranquilidad como si esa fuera su casa y se sentó en el sofá— _y quieres adoptar una linda niña ¿No es cierto? —_sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió para darle una calada mientras esperaba que ella respondiera— _por favor siéntate, estamos conversando —_con su índice apuntó la pistola que llevaba en el pantalón para que la chica no hiciera algo estúpido. No era fácil limpiar luego de matar a alguien, sacarse a la policía de encima y tener que gastar dinero en sobornos.

Mila no tuvo más opción que sentarse, respiró profundo y respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al parecer había cosas que Víctor no le había dicho ya que si estaba hablando de la adopción específicamente era porque ese era el punto.

—_Bueno, entonces te diré. Ella es mi hija —_Mila se sorprendió por aquella afirmación, la pobre e inocente Lena era hija de un tipo como ese. Podía entender las razones de Víctor para separarse de ella, Ahora sabía el porqué aquel hombre se veía tan indeciso.

Los Yuris se apresuraron lo mas que pudieron— _primero iremos a la clínica y luego a casa —_dijo el rubio, sabía que Yuki estaba en buenas manos al estar con Mila, así que lo más urgente en ese instante era estar cerca de Nikolai. Yuuri asintió rápidamente, estaba de acuerdo con el ruso, él también estaba demasiado preocupado por el abuelo.

El japonés marcó en su celular el número de Mila, le diría que abrigara a Yuki y tomaran un taxi hacia la clínica, así ella estaría tranquila sabiendo que sucedió con Nikolai y ellos tendrían a su hijo para sentirse más calmados al saber que lo tenían cerca para cuidarlo como debían.

—_No contesta —_habló mientras volvía a marcar y esta vez lo recibía la voz de la operadora avisándole que el número estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Yuuri frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—_Tal vez se quedó sin batería —_respondió el rubio sin quitar su mirada del camino— _llegando allá llamamos directo a la casa._

—_Está bien —_dio un suspiro, el pecho se le había apretado al no obtener respuesta. Muy dentro de él sentía que más cosas podían estar pasando, pero tal vez solo era la preocupación a causa de todo lo que sucedía.

La mano de Yuri se puso sobre la del japonés, no sabía si estaba buscando apoyo o intentando tranquilizarlo, de cualquier forma ese simple acto les servía a ambos por lo que correspondió el gesto y entrelazo sus dedos con los del ruso. Ambos en silencio mientras esperaban llegar prontamente al lugar y obtener información.

Llegaron directamente a recepción, Yuuri no podía hacer mucho ya que no hablaba ruso. El rubio habló rápidamente con la recepcionista, al parecer se tardaba en darle información y Yuri comenzaba a molestarse, les dijeron a dónde dirigirse sin darles mayor información ya que según la chica eso le correspondía al médico.

Enojado, Yuri tomó la mano del japonés y se dirigió a los ascensores para luego llegar al lugar indicado y hablar con una enfermera preguntando por el nombre del médico a cargo. La mujer se retiró y volvió con el hombre de bata blanca a quien inmediatamente se acercaron para por fin saber lo que sucedía.

Nuevamente el idioma era un problema para Yuuri, tendría que esperar a que Yuri terminara de hablar para que le explicara. Hubiese preferido ir a esperar sentado ya que estando ahí solo se ponía más nervioso puesto que la manera de hablar de los rusos era algo brusca debido a su acento, pero no podía irse ya que los dedos de su mano seguían entrelazados con los del rubio y no lo soltaría. Estaría ahí para él.

Sintió como Yuri relajaba el agarre por lo que no debía ser algo grave, al menos eso quería creer. La conversación terminó y fueron a sentarse a la sala de espera— _tienen que hacerle exámenes —_habló de inmediato el rubio apenas se sentaron— _al parecer este tipo de recaídas son normales ya que no le queda mucho tiempo. No entendí todo lo que dijo ya que utilizan muchos tecnicismos estúpido, pero… podrá volver a casa mañana si todo está bien._

El semblante del ruso era serio, pero no se veía tristeza ni enojo, Yuri estaba asimilando aún más la situación. Lo bueno es que podían tener a Nikolai en casa, pero pronto necesitarían una enfermera que pudiera ayudarlos, además de algunas cosas extras. La habitación del abuelo poco a poco se parecería a la de la clínica, pero era necesario si querían mantenerlo cerca y no en aquel frío lugar.

—_Sabíamos que este punto llegaría —_respondió Yuuri con la mirada gacha, debía ser fuerte ya que quería ser alguien en quien el rubio pudiera apoyarse— _lo importante es hacer que sean buenos días ¿Verdad?_

Era cierto, Yuri sabía que lo único que podían hacer por Nikolai era hacerlo sentir cómodo y darle muchos días felices, lo cual lograban con creces al tener a Yuki cerca. El abuelo amaba a su bisnieto por lo que el rubio estaba agradecido de Yuuri y de haber tomado las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, si alguien le hubiese dicho en ese entonces que más adelante él mismo buscaría a aquel hijo, no lo hubiera creído y mucho menos que iba a ser tan feliz de tenerlo cerca.

—_Así que lo que te estoy pidiendo "amablemente" _—explicó haciendo comillas con sus dedos— _es que te alejes de ella o habrá consecuencias._

Mila frunció los labios, no iba a dejar que esa pobre niña se quedara junto a un tipo como ese, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones luego de ver que se había metido en la casa y que traía un arma consigo.

—_No quiero —_dijo casi en un murmullo y Georgi comenzó a alterarse.

—_Entonces no hay opción —_sacó el arma y la apuntó con ella, mientras veía el terror en el rostro de la chica su mente comenzó a pensar rápidamente en algo más. Bajó el arma un momento mientras alineaba las palabras en su cabeza— _¿sabes qué? Haremos algo. Te daré dos opciones: te alejas de ella o… la adoptas y voy por ella donde tú estés —_cualquiera le servía, pero la segunda sería mucho más fácil ya que Víctor había averiguado sobre su mundo para poder esconderse, pero claramente esa chica no sabría como ocultarse de él.

**Continuará…**


	22. Veintidos

— _¿Papi? —_despertó asustado, había tenido una pesadilla la cual al ser tan pequeño le costaba comprender. Para él los sueños eran realidades al no poder diferenciar los mundos de fantasía aún— _¿Mila? —_volvió a llamar con la voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojitos. Tenía miedo y necesitaba protegerse entre los brazos de su padre o tal vez… —_ded —_la palabra "abuelo" en ruso salió de sus labios y tomando aire para darse valor abrazó a su cachorro de peluche recordando que el real estaba a su lado dormido.

Se levantó de la cama y el cachorro lo imitó, eso le daba más confianza al sentirse acompañado por su amigo, iría por el abuelo ya que sus padres no respondían a su llamado. Sabía que Nikolai a veces no escuchaba del todo, así que tal vez este estaba en su habitación durmiendo y no lo había oído, iría a investigar.

Repentinamente tras abrir a puerta, el cachorro adoptó una actitud diferente, comenzó a gruñir hacia las escaleras y tirar de la ropa de Yuki para que este no siguiera avanzando. Yuki pensó que debía detenerse, pero escucho la voz nerviosa de Mila, inconscientemente el pequeño sabía que la voz de la mujer denotaba miedo y él, como digno hijo de su rubio padre no podía dejarla sola. Sin importar los ladridos de su perro, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con un hombre extraño que daba miedo.

— _¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —_Preguntó aquel hombre fingiendo amabilidad hacia el infante— _al parecer un pequeño superhéroe vino a ayudar a la damisela en apuros —_observó fijamente a Yuki mientras le sonreía— _tranquilo, solo estamos jugando ¿verdad, Mila? —_preguntó volteando hacia la pelirroja. El pequeño azabache se veía bastante menor como para contar una historia sobre lo sucedido, pero no podía descartar la idea de que hablara de más alertado a más gente así que solo quedaba que la chica fuera inteligente y fingiera que se conocían y se llevaban bien.

—_S- sí —_Mila fingió una sonrisa que al parecer convenció al menor quien de inmediato corrió a sus brazos preguntando quien era la persona extraña— _es un amigo, cariño. Aunque creo que ya se va._

Georgi soltó un suspiro y se levantó de mala gana, a estas alturas solo le quedaba esperar y vigilar. Ahora con mayor razón se enfocaría en aquella familia que ya era segunda vez que lo hacían ir en persona hasta el lugar.

El hombre se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello a Yuki a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta, aprovechó la cercanía de los rostros para murmurarle en ruso a la chica que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía para que supiera que estaría siendo vigilada.

Cuando el sujeto se fue, Mila recién pudo respirar tranquila por un momento. Debía estar calmada ya que tenía un niño a su cargo, ya habría tiempo de pensar en qué hacer y cómo solucionarlo, por ahora lo único que su mente podía pensar era en que Lena estaba en peligro ya fuera con su padre o junto a ella y eso la entristecía demasiado. Quería cuidarla y ahora al parecer no había lugar seguro para la pequeña.

El celular de Mila sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, Yuki lo alcanzó ya que el aparato se encontraba en la mesita de centro cerca de ellos y se lo entregó a la pelirroja quien contestó intentando que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Yuri la llamó para informarle lo que el médico le había dicho y preguntándoles si todo estaba bien a lo que la chica respondió afirmativamente. Yuki por supuesto también habló con su padre, contándole con su escaso vocabulario sobre la visita de aquel amigo de Mila, pero como el rubio tenía la cabeza en otro lado solo respondía con monosílabos sin prestar demasiada atención, después de todo ¿Qué tan importante podría ser lo que decía un niño pequeño? Tal vez solo le contaba sobre su mascota o sus juguetes.

—_Todo está bien en casa —_informó el ruso a Yuuri para que este no se preocupara.

—_Eso es bueno ¿Quieres un café? —_preguntó a Yuri ya sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, tal vez el rubio necesitaba algo caliente para beber y tranquilizarse también ya que se veía preocupado. Yuuri estaba ahí para ser su apoyo, ya lo había decidido.

El de ojos verdes solo asintió, sentándose un rato mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos con la intención de tener un poco de paz mental. El japonés fue a una de las maquinas expendedoras de café, metiendo las monedas para pedir uno para Yuri y un chocolate caliente para él. Necesitaba algo dulce.

Después de beber en silencio, ambos salieron del lugar, después de todo ya era tarde y el horario de visitas había terminado por lo que no podrían ver al abuelo hasta el día siguiente. Podrían volver con Yuki y Mila para que Nikolai se pusiera contento de ver a su familia acompañándolo.

Yuki corrió hacia la puerta al escuchar a sus padres llegar, Yuuri lo alzó en brazos, pero el menor comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien. Quería a Nikolai quien no se veía por ningún lado de la casa ni tampoco estaba junto a los Yuris.

—_Ded —_les dijo de inmediato y ellos lo entendieron. Si bien Yuki no hablaba en demasía, entendía bien la mayoría de las cosas que se le explicaban por lo que cuando le dijeron que el abuelo tendría que dormir en el hospital porque estaba enfermo, el menor decidió que cuando lo vieran le prestaría nuevamente su peluche para que se sintiera acompañado.

Mila no habló sobre lo acontecido aquel día, no diría nada hasta esclarecer sus pensamientos y saber bien lo que haría. Con lo de Nikolai, lo menos que quería era dar más problemas, así que solo les diría cuando tuviera una solución.

Yuri fue quien hizo dormir a Yuki mientras Yuuri le decía a Mila que ya era muy tarde y que lo mejor sería que se quedara a dormir ahí con ellos. No sabía que tan peligroso podría ser salir a esas horas, además de que debía estar cansada por cuidar del infante. La chica accedió y durmió en la habitación del abuelo, al recostarse en aquella cama podía recordar claramente su niñez, cuando iba a visitarlo y dormía junto a él porque le daba miedo estar en una habitación sola, Yuri la llamaba ", pero él también los acompañaba y así ella podía estar tranquila y soñar cosas lindas.

Mila se durmió recordando los viejos tiempos, pensando en el abuelo y en como quería darle la misma felicidad que ella tuvo a esa pequeña niña, porque ningún pequeño merecía vivir escapando, ni tampoco crecer en el tipo de mundo que quería ofrecerle Georgi.

Por su parte, Yuuri le daba una vez mas, vueltas en su cabeza a la propuesta del rubio. Se decía a si mismo que no estaba bien estar con alguien sin sentir nada, pero también, un lado de él le indicaba que esa era la mejor opción para él y su pequeño ¿Qué debería hacer?

—_Gracias —_escuchó una voz lejana hablarle, recién se daba cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido en el sofá— _por todo —_la mano de aquella persona le acarició suavemente el cabello para luego de un par de minutos sentir como los fuertes brazos del rubio lo alzaban. No abriría los ojos, no le diría que estaba despierto porque se sentía cómodo en aquellos brazos, se sentía protegido y no quería arruinar el momento.

Lo último que sintió fue el colchón bajo su cuerpo y un tierno beso en la frente para luego caer completamente dormido, con su respiración tranquila y su cuerpo relajado al sentir que cualquier cosa se podría superar si estaba junto a Yuri.

El rubio se fue a dormir pensando en que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría ir al azabache, haría lo que fuera para que este entendiera que se necesitaban el uno al otro, que las cosas como el destino si existían y que todo pasaba por algo.

**Continuará…**


	23. Veintitrés

Al día siguiente, Yuuri se despertó temprano para hacer el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar a rubio ya preparándolo. Tenía cara de haber dormido poco así que en silencio se unió a él y ayudó en todo lo que pudo, recibiendo un repentino beso en la mejilla junto a un _"buen día" _en un tono de voz bajo, casi como un murmullo.

El japonés se sonrojó mientras respondía al saludo y terminaba de ayudar sirviéndole comida y agua a la mascota para luego ir por Yuki y vestirlo. Tenían que ir a visitar a Nikolai ya que les dirían cuantos días debía estar en la clínica.

—_Buenos días, mocoso_ — saludó a su hijo alzándolo en brazos, le reconfortaba tenerlo cerca. Sonrió al ver el rostro enojado del menor por llamarlo de aquella manera así que se retractó de inmediato— _está bien. Buenos días, Yuki ¿Así está mejor?_ —preguntó mientras lo sentaba en la silla de bebé.

—_sí, yo Yuu-ki_ —le aclaró de inmediato.

Mila bajó al poco tiempo para desayunar también, Yuuri pudo notar que tampoco había dormido bien, pero al parecer todos se alegraban al ver al infante lo cual era un alivio.

—_Buenos días, Yuki —_saludó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual el menor se limpió de inmediato, haciendo reír a los adultos.

Estaban bien en el horario por lo que al terminar de comer la pelirroja recogió y lavó los trastes, mientras Yuuri preparaba el bolso que llevaba siempre con las cosas necesarias para su hijo como las toallitas húmedas, algún juguete, un cambio de ropa, etc. Había que ser precavidos ya que los niños eran muy impredecibles a la hora de actuar.

Salieron con el tiempo justo para llegar al momento que comenzara el horario de visitas, Yuki no olvidó llevar a su perrito de peluche para entregárselo a Nikolai y así su abuelo no se sintiera solo. Su padre azabache le había dicho que debía ser un buen niño como la vez anterior, para que así Nikolai pudiera descansar como le había indicado el doctor y si bien el infante no entendía todas las palabras con las que le explicaban las cosas, si sabía que el portarse bien daba como resultado un abuelo feliz.

Al llegar al lugar tuvieron que esperar unos minutos ya que al parecer estaban terminando de preparar a Nikolai para verlos. Al entrar el mayor sonrió como siempre, aunque lucía más pálido y un poco ojeroso, se notaba que intentaba parecer fuerte frente a sus nietos y bisnieto.

—_Buenos días, muchachos —_los saludó mientras uno a uno se acercaban a darle un beso en la mejilla— _¿Este niño tan tranquilo es Yuki? No puede ser, parece que me lo han cambiado —_bromeó al ver que no estaba deambulando por la habitación.

—_Yo portar bien, ded —_le decía mientras dejaba el peluche junto al mayor— _salúdalo "wof, wof" —_imitó el sonido del perro y Nikolai lo acariciaba.

—_Muchas gracias, estoy seguro de que me cuidara bien —_el infante sonrió al sentir que había hecho las cosas bien, que era un buen niño.

Se fueron turnando para estar con el abuelo, este podía comer solo así que solamente se limitaron a acompañarlo para que luego Mila y Yuuri se quedaran con el mayor mientras el rubio llevaba a su hijo a comer algo, puesto que ya le estaba dando hambre. Los adultos simplemente bebieron café y Yuri obligó a su "esposo" a comer aunque sea un sándwich en la cafetería del hospital, él podía no alimentarse bien, pero no dejaría que a Yuuri le sucediera algo.

—_Vas a comer, aunque tenga que dártelo como a un niño —_le decía mientras le acercaba el aperitivo a la boca. Sin hallar excusas el azabache terminó comiendo mientras su hijo reía diciendo que su papá era un bebé.

Mila habló con el doctor esta vez, le dijeron que al día siguiente le darían el alta si seguía así de estable y una enfermera le comentó que usualmente en las personas enfermas los síntomas disminuían un poco al tener gente alrededor y sentirse tranquilos. Era extraño cómo funcionaba el cuerpo, si bien la enfermedad no desaparecería por "el poder del amor", podía sentir menos dolor si la persona se sentía a gusto, podían hacer que sus últimos momentos fueran amenos.

Se despidieron de Nikolai prometiéndole ir por él al día siguiente, Yuki no pudo evitar llorar un poco ya que quería quedarse junto a él ya que en su mente no entendía bien algunas cosas, pero se había comportado todo el día así que era entendible. Nikolai le prometió volver a casa al día siguiente y ahí el pequeño se tranquilizó.

Mila se fue a su hogar ya que tenía cosas que hacer las cuales había retrasado para poder visitar al abuelo y los Yuris decidieron cenar fuera al ninguno tener muchos ánimos de cocinar. Estaban cansados y lo único que querían era comer y relajarse un poco en casa luego.

Comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida que Yuri escogió, uno donde había un menú infantil que traía un juguete para el niño— _eso no está bien, no es saludable —_lo regañó el azabache en voz baja.

—_Tranquilo, no le hará nada comer un poco de chatarra y beber gaseosa una vez —_habló olvidándose de la primera vez que dejó que el menor consumiera exceso de azúcar y que luego no podía controlarlo.

Yuki estaba feliz con su juguete de superhéroe, se comió la mitad de la comida, bebió toda la gaseosa y comió una gran porción de helado mientras Yuuri observaba en silencio como el ruso consentía a su hijo. En cierto modo lo entendía, sobre todo hoy, Yuri quería despejar su mente y al parecer lo mejor que había encontrado era escuchar las risas de su hijo y prestarle toda su atención para no pensar en lo inevitable.

Al llegar la noche y estar en casa Yuki no quería dormir, estaba muy inquieto saltando sobre el sofá, intentando escalar la puerta de seguridad de la escalera y corriendo con su mascota por toda la sala— _en algún momento se cansará y caerá dormido —_le dijo el rubio a Yuuri quien lo miraba con cara de "te lo dije".

—_Entonces cuando se canse, tú lo haces dormir. Buenas noches —_le dijo en tono molesto para luego ir hacia la escalera con la intención de subir, pero no alcanzó porque el rubio lo levantó desde la cintura y se lo puso al hombro como si fuera un saco.

—_Yuki, voy a robarme a tu papá —_le dijo al menor llamando su atención al hacer una fingida risa malvada.

— _¡Ayuda, ayuda! —_Fingió Yuuri para darle más realismo al juego.

El menor quien tenía una toalla amarrada al cuello a modo de capa, corrió tras el rubio— _¡No te escapadas, mavado! —_le gritó mientras con una espada de plástico iba a atacarlo intentando cortarle el brazo, al ver que no pudo y que el mayor reía acudió al plan B—_¡Muedelo! —_le dijo a su cachorro y este obedientemente comenzó a tironear a Yuri desde el pantalón.

Al final como el rubio no quería fingir que perdía, Yuuri le hizo cosquillas disimuladas logrando que este cediera y lo soltara cayendo los dos al piso aunque no fuerte. Yuki se les lanzó encima, todos reían hasta las lágrimas por el juego.

Por un momento se habían olvidado de todo, por un momento habían logrado parecer una familia feliz, pero ahí faltaba alguien y se dieron cuenta cuando las risas cesaron y quedo todo en silencio. Faltaba Nikolai.

Se fueron a dormir decidiendo ir todos a la cama de Nikolai, se acostaron los tres juntos en la cama con Yuki en medio quien cayó rendido luego del baño y tantos juegos. El silencio volvió a reinar aunque no era incomodo, de hecho se podía sentir la calidez familiar entre ellos tres, Yuuri podía sentir como su corazón era llenado con felicidad y que esta se debía al rubio.

Al día siguiente visitaron nuevamente a Nikolai y tal como habían dicho le dieron el alta, indicaciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra y una dieta de la que Yuuri se encargaría ya que sabía que el rubio no podría.

Los días siguientes los utilizaron para pasear con el abuelo y crear recuerdos, tomar fotografías y hacer videos donde Nikolai pudiera vivir por siempre, porque la mente es frágil y aunque uno no quiera va olvidando lo que es importante y a quienes eran importantes. Aunque Yuki jamás podría olvidar a quien le dio tanto amor.

Mila los visitaba de vez en cuando, aunque se veía extraña, a veces metida en sus pensamientos y cuando le preguntaban sobre la adopción de la que tan entusiasmada había estado, cambiaba el tema.

Poco a poco el abuelo comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la cama que en los otros lugares de su propia casa, se estaba debilitando aunque no perdía el sentido del humor ni las ganas de compartir con su familia así que los días que amanecía tan mal que no podía salir de su habitación, todos iban a comer junto a él. Subían la silla de bebé y los demás se acomodaban en la cama con bandejas mientras conversaban con normalidad sin tocar el tema de la delicada salud de Nikolai, lo cual el mayor agradecía.

Nikolai no quería ver a sus seres queridos tristes, el sabía que su momento llegaría algún día ya que esto era parte del ciclo de la vida y debían aceptarlo. Se sentía feliz de ver que hizo lo mejor que pudo y que su familia era hermosa, con eso ya no le quedaría ningún asunto pendiente en esta tierra como para que quedara vagando como un espíritu errante.

A finales del segundo mes tuvieron que internarlo en la clínica puesto que necesitaba asistencia constante de una enfermera ya que comenzaba a olvidar cosas pequeñas y a veces sufría desmayos repentinos.

—_Yuratchka, creo que es momento de hablar —_le dijo a su nieto luego de pedir que los dejaran a solas—_ es momento de decidir que pasará con mi cuerpo, ya casi no queda tiempo._

_**Continuará…**_


	24. Veinticuatro

Mila se fue a casa luego de visitar al abuelo, tenía trabajo que realizar y cosas en las cuales pensar. Lena era una de sus prioridades ahora y no podía decir que ahora no la quería ya que estaba en la mira de aquel sujeto, sin importar lo que hiciera seguiría ahí bajo su vigilancia. Ya le había dicho que le convenía mas que ella la tuviera.

Decidió hablar con Víctor e intentar decirle entre líneas que ya sabía lo que sucedía para ver la manera de poder comunicarse entre ellos y hacer algo por la menor.

—_Víctor, hola. Sé que es tarde, pero quería decirte que ya sé lo de Lena —_le dijo al teléfono cuando este contestó, el platinado se quedó en silencio debatiéndose si en verdad era lo que creía— _sé todo sobre su árbol genealógico, creo que todo esta… bien._

Estaba claro que Georgi debió haber actuado, seguramente ya la tenía amenazada por lo que ya no podría confiar en ella para darle a su hija, debía dejar de hablarle para no dejar que ese idiota lograra poner un dedo encima de su pequeña.

—_Entiendo, pero creo que es mejor no hacer esto. Esta mejor conmigo —_le dijo secamente para luego proceder a cortar, pero la voz de la chica lo hizo desistir.

—_Podemos manejar esto —_le dijo ella— _pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo en privado._

Yuuri llevó a su hijo a comprar alguna golosina para que el rubio y su abuelo pudieran conversar con tranquilidad, sabía que la situación se estaba tornando bastante delicada y que aunque él no era realmente parte de la familia había creado lazos y estos no podían desvanecerse, tampoco quería que eso sucediera. El dolor que se avecinaba lo afectaría tanto a él como a Yuki y no podía evitarse, la pérdida de un ser querido siempre era algo difícil, pero debía aceptarse de la mejor manera sobre todo cuando había niños de por medio.

Yuki parecía percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los niños no eran tan ingenuos como los adultos pensaban. Algo en el interior del menor le decía que debía apegarse a su abuelo mientras aún podía, porque él podía presentir inconscientemente como pronto llegaría el momento en el que ya no estarían juntos.

— _¿Quieres escoger algo para el abuelo? —_le preguntó a su hijo quien parecía pensativo frente a la máquina expendedora de golosinas, el menor quería llevarse más de uno, pero su padre japonés le había dicho que eso no estaba bien. Si hubiese estado con su otro papi este le habría comprado uno de cada marca y sabor.

—_Si, ete —_respondió al sentirse contento de llevarle algo al abuelo. Escogió unas galletas que afuera tenían el dibujo de algo que no podía reconocer bien, pero que había visto antes en el frasco que el abuelo abría cuando se quedaban solos, diciéndole que era el secreto de ambos.

— _¿Galletas con crema de café? —_Yuuri se preguntaba que habría hecho que su hijo escogiera algo como eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Nikolai adoraba el café, Yuri se lo había dicho, pero lamentablemente no podía beberlo mucho debido a su salud.

Yuki asintió y Yuuri metió las monedas para sacar el paquete de galletas, el doctor les había dicho que al ser los últimos momentos, ya no era necesario ser tan cuidadosos ya que la idea era que fuera feliz, después de todo no había vuelta atrás y comer una o dos cosas que estaban prohibidas no haría las cosas mucho más graves de lo que ya eran.

El menor escogió para él mismo unas galletas con crema de fresa, adoraba aquel sabor tan dulce además de que le recordaba cuando iban a visitar a la abuela y esta le preparaba tarta de fresa.

Terminaron de comprar para luego dar un par de vueltas, visitando la sección de maternidad y viendo a los bebés a través de un vidrio, Yuuri le contaba a su pequeño que él había sido igual que esos bebés, pero para Yuki esos pequeños no eran de piel rosa como en la televisión sino que tenían un color más bien rojizo y no eran muy lindos— _Yuki mas lindo —_le había dicho a su padre mientras fruncía el ceño y Yuuri rio por el comentario. La verdad era que la mayoría de los recién nacidos no eran muy agraciados, pero cambiaban con el tiempo, así como su hijo quien realmente era bastante hermoso, tal y como un niño de comercial, seguramente se debía a los genes de Yuri.

—_Yuri… —_pensó en voz alta mientras se preguntaba si ya habrían terminado de hablar, le preocupaba que el rubio se desmoronara en cualquier momento. Este había intentado mantenerse fuerte ante los ojos de su familia, después de todo sentía que debía proteger del dolor a sus seres queridos y Yuuri podía notarlo, lo había abrazado incontables veces cuando se sentaban en el sofá a conversar mientras todos dormían, le había dado palabras consoladoras y le había prometido estar ahí para él cuando lo peor pasara. Yuri solo había logrado responder con un simple "gracias" en cada ocasión, sin corresponder, solo dejándose abrazar ya que sentía que si hacía el mas mínimo movimiento, se quebraría.

—_Ven —_Yuki tiró de la mano del mayor para que volvieran a la habitación del abuelo, seguramente ya habían terminado de conversar así que siguió a su hijo quien también quería aprovechar el tiempo con su ser amado.

—_Si esos son tus deseos, no puedo negarme —_le dijo al final de la conversación el rubio.

Nikolai podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su nieto, aún si mostraba un semblante serio, estaba seguro de que este solo quería mostrarse fuerte. La experiencia así se lo decía, después de todo el ya había perdido a bastantes personas a lo largo de su vida y siempre fue él el pilar de la familia, el que debía brindar apoyo y no desmoronarse, pero ahora esa ya no era su labor, sino de Yuri, su Yuratchka.

—_Ven aquí —_palmeó a su lado y el menor luego de un suspiro accedió a ponerse en el lugar indicado, recostándose junto a su abuelo tal y como hacía cuando era pequeño, siendo abrazado de inmediato y recibiendo un par de palmaditas sobre la cabeza.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que escucharon una infantil voz que pedía atención— _¡No! ¡Es mío! —_exclamó Yuki mientras se acercaba al lugar y tironeaba a su rubio padre de la ropa para que saliera de su lugar. El rostro enojado del infante causó risa en los adultos, Yuri le sacó la lengua e hizo como si se aferrara mas fuerte a Nikolai, teniendo cuidado de no ser muy brusco.

Al final le cedió su lugar a su hijo, era un adulto y sabía que aún si no se conocían desde hace mucho, el lazo familiar era fuerte en ellos. Nikolai necesitaba estar cerca de su bisnieto también y aunque se podía ver en el rostro del anciano que ya estaba cansado, también se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban de alegría al tener a su familia cerca.

La hora de la visita pasó, Yuki le dio las galletas al abuelo poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios a modo de silencio— _sequeto —_le dijo al mayor y este soltó una carcajada. El pequeño azabache acomodó al perrito de peluche que había dejado para acompañar a Nikolai y se despidió para que este pudiera descansar.

El celular de Yuri sonó en la madrugada mientras todos dormían, un sonido personalizado que tenía solo para el doctor que estaba a cargo de su abuelo. Tuvo miedo de contestar, despertando sobresaltado luego de tener una pesadilla donde aún era un niño el cual se había perdido y no podía encontrar la mano de su abuelo en un lugar desconocido, había sido un sueño recurrente últimamente del cual despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento el sonido del celular se detuvo, solo pudo ver junto a la cama a Yuuri de pie y con el celular en la oreja contestando la llamada, diciendo palabras que él no podía procesar aún al tener la mente nublada por el temor de saber que era lo que sucedía. Porque sabía que cuando esa llamada llegara solo habría una razón para esta.

—_Yuri —_el rubio enfocó su mirada en los ojos marrones frente a él, el japonés se había sentado a su lado en la cama para poder verlo a los ojos— _escúchame, debemos ir a la clínica. Al parecer sucedió mientras el abuelo dormía —_explicó haciéndole entender que el momento había llegado. Era una suerte que aquel médico si hablara en inglés o no le habría entendido nada.

**Continuará…**


	25. Veinticinco

Yuuri despertó por el sonido del celular del rubio, esperó a que este atendiera, pero al parecer no había reacción alguna de su parte por lo que él procedió a contestar la llamada. Por suerte el doctor a cargo hablaba inglés o no habría logrado comunicarse correctamente. Escuchó todo lo que este le decía y aunque las palabras del otro le provocaban una profunda tristeza, no podía dejarse caer ahora, porque Yuri lo necesitaba.

—_Yuri —_lo llamó dándose cuenta de que la persona junto a él sabía lo que sucedía, pero no quería procesarlo— _escúchame, debemos ir a la clínica. Al parecer sucedió mientras el abuelo dormía —_intentó que su voz sonara calmada, sabía que no ayudaría mucho ya que nada te preparaba para la muerte de un ser querido, pero por lo menos no lo alteraría mas.

Yuri se levantó mientras tomaba aire y sin decir palabra alguna fue a buscar ropa para poder ir rápidamente al lugar. Yuki aún dormía y Yuuri no sabía si sería buena idea despertarlo, pero tampoco podían dejarlo ahí solo, además de que quería acompañar al rubio, estar con él y ser su fuerza aún si él mismo no poseía mucha.

El japonés procedió a vestirse mientras con su celular contactaba a Mila quien no contestó ninguna de las tres llamadas que le hizo, prefirió desistir por el momento ya que le estaba siendo complicado arreglarse con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía el aparato telefónico. Vistió a su hijo mientras este dormía, tenía el sueño algo pesado a veces así que no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, al terminar se sorprendió al ver que era Yuri quien pasaba por su lado y tomaba en brazos al menor.

—_Vamos —_habló el rubio quien ya estaba completamente listo y tenía el rostro inexpresivo, seguramente estaba intentando no desmoronarse. Yuri avanzó dos pasos hacia la puerta para luego voltear hacia el azabache y extenderle su mano— _¿No vienes? —_en sus ojos verdes Yuuri podía notar la tristeza que el otro sentía, al parecer aquello le rompía mucho mas el corazón que la noticia sobre Nikolai. Tomó su mano de inmediato y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—_Contigo, a cualquier parte —_respondió mientras caminaban juntos hacia afuera para subir al vehículo.

Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar al lugar, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación del abuelo, pero no pudieron entrar hasta que el doctor llegó para explicarles lo sucedido. Al parecer había muerto mientras dormía y sin sentir dolor alguno, simplemente se fue en el sueño, lo cual fue bastante tranquilizador para Yuri a quien lo que más le preocupaba era que Nikolai tuviera una muerte dolorosa a causa de su enfermedad.

— _¿Podemos verlo? —_preguntó el rubio y el médico asintió.

Entraron en la habitación viendo que el abuelo parecía como si durmiera, con el rostro tranquilo. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar para saludarlos como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su expresión amable, pero eso no sucedería; no hoy, ni tampoco mañana… no pasaría nunca más. Tendrían que conformarse con los recuerdos y las fotografías.

Mila llamó unos minutos más tarde al ver las llamadas perdidas de Yuuri, el japonés pudo escuchar el sollozo al otro lado de la línea cuando la chica se enteró de lo sucedido e intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole las mismas palabras que el doctor había pronunciado. La pelirroja avisó que iría pronto ya que tomaría un taxi para llegar rápidamente.

Yuki despertó mientras Yuuri y él estaban en la sala de espera, puesto que el rubio tenía trámites que hacer. El japonés se había quedado dormido con su pequeño aún en brazos así que cuando el menor despertó se soltó del agarre y al reconocer el lugar caminó hacia la ya conocida habitación, entró lentamente como si la sintiera más fría de lo normal, pero no alcanzó a avanzar hasta la cama.

— _¿Ded? —_habló algo temeroso. No lo entendía, pero algo era diferente. Se acercó a la cama encontrándola casi vacía, si no fuera por el peluche de perrito no habría nada ahí. Estiró sus manos y lo tomó para luego abrazarlo como si lo necesitara, sintió una mano revolviendo sus cabellos, pero no había nadie ahí junto a él.

—_Yuki —_la voz de su padre llamó su atención así que miró en su dirección al instante— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_Yuri se acercó a su hijo notando que tenía el peluche en sus manos— _que extraño, pensé que ya habían sacado todo. Vamos o Yuuri va a preocuparse —_el mayor tomó en brazos al pequeño azabache y lo sacó de la habitación, estaba muy callado lo cual era extraño.

—_Do svidaniya _—"adiós" dijo Yuki en ruso, despidiéndose con su mano por sobre el hombro de su padre antes de que dejaran la habitación, algo que sorprendió al rubio quien volteo al instante como si fuera a ver algo, pero se decepcionó al darse cuenta que no había nada ahí.

— _¿Con quién hablabas? —_le preguntó al menor mientras salían por la puerta.

—_Con mi ded —_respondió con normalidad— _él me hacía así —_dijo imitando el movimiento de la mano al despedirse— _y ya no eta._

Yuri lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada, al llegar a la sala de espera vieron a Yuuri con el rostro pálido, al parecer recién estaba despertando y había notado la desaparición del menor. Yuri se acercó para tranquilizarlo y que fueran a la cafetería mientras Mila llegaba, ahí le comentó a Yuuri la extraña actitud de su hijo, mientras este aprovechaba de jugar metiéndose por debajo de las sillas ya que el lugar estaba casi vacío.

—_Tal vez… pudo verlo —_le comentó Yuuri— _ya sabes, al abuelo —_aclaró al ver el rostro confundido del rubio— _dicen que los niños son mas perceptivos ante esas cosas y quizás el abuelo quiso despedirse de él._

Yuri pensó que el azabache podía tener razón y sintió un poco de celos ¿Por qué se despedía solo de Yuki? Se preguntaba aunque sabía que era estúpido hacerlo, sabía que aquello era simplemente la mezcla de sentimientos por perderlo, solo quería reclamarle por algo. Enojarse porque lo dejó solo.

—_Tienes razón —_miró un momento a su hijo y sonrió, tal vez Nikolai solo les estaba ayudando con lo que más pensaron que les costaría. Que su hijo aceptara que el abuelo ya no estaba ahí con ellos.

Terminaron con lo suyo y Mila llegó algo agitada por haberse apresurado, abrazó a Yuri y lloró un poco en su hombro, Yuki se abrazó a la pierna de la pelirroja al darse cuenta que estaba triste, con intención de consolarla. La chica le sonrió y lo tomó en brazos para abrazarlo también, al parecer Yuki estaba causando sonrisas y ayudando a menguar un poco el dolor de sus corazones.

—_El abuelo quería esto, fue su última voluntad —_le explicaba Yuri a Mila mientras esperaban a que la cremación terminara.

Nikolai le había dicho a su nieto que quería seguir en su casa de algún modo, así que entre una charla y otra decidieron que lo mejor sería que el cuerpo de Nikolai se transformara en cenizas. Luego de comentarlo con Yuuri, este le había dicho que existía una manera de mantener vivo a Nikolai de otra manera.

—_Pondremos las cenizas del abuelo en una urna biodegradable, en ellas puedes poner una semilla y será parte de un árbol —_le explicó el japonés a la pelirroja.

La chica estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez se sentía alegre de que el abuelo pudiera permanecer en su hogar, era algo lindo que pudieran tenerlo tan cerca de esa manera— _creo que es una linda idea —_respondió sonriendo a los Yuris que permanecían tomados de las manos mientras esperaban.

Yuki jugaba con el cachorro de peluche, tenía mucha energía ya que había dormido bien a diferencia de sus padres que entre una cosa y otra apenas habían tenido tiempo de descansar. Ese día en la tarde harían una pequeña reunión con las personas más cercanas para realizar el entierro de la urna y que todos pudieran estar presentes para decirle a Nikolai unas últimas palabras. Realmente a Yuri le parecía estúpido, pero su "esposo" le había dicho que era una manera en que la gente sentía que podía despedirse y que no podía negarles eso.

La cremación estuvo lista, les entregaron dos urnas con las cenizas ya que así lo habían pedido— _plantaremos ambas en casa y cuando tú tengas un hogar con jardín, podrás llevarte uno ¿Te parece bien? —_la chica asintió agradecida por ello, ella adoraba a su abuelo tanto como Yuri, ambos crecieron junto a él y tenían los mejores recuerdos.

Una vez en casa, los Yuris comenzaron a preparar el lugar para recibir a las personas que vendrían, amigos del abuelo, algunos familiares lejanos, etc. Yuri mantuvo su rostro serio, conversó con los invitados y antes de realizar el entierro las personas que querían hablaron frente al lugar donde se realizaría dicha actividad.

Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros riendo al recordar alguna anécdota graciosa y diciendo que había que ser felices porque Nikolai jamás hubiese querido verlos sufrir. Yuri no quiso decir nada, Mila solo habló de sus recuerdos felices y lo mucho que le dolió saber que lo perderían, Yuuri contó que a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era un buen hombre y de gran corazón, que gracias a él se sentía parte de la familia.

Yuki ayudó a poner tierra sobre la urna para poder enterrarla, fue un trabajo de los Plisetsky, solo Yuri y su hijo. Al parecer el menor ya había asumido sin que nadie le dijera, que el abuelo ya no estaba con ellos, pero al contrario de parecer triste, se veía que solo quería hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

—_Se parece mucho a tu abuelo, Yuri —_le dijo un hombre alto que solía jugar a las cartas con Nikolai— _lo único diferente es su el color de su cabello._

Yuri observó por un momento a su hijo, viendo como permanecía agachado junto al lugar donde yacían las cenizas como si esperara que de un momento a otro fueran a crecer de la nada, sonrió por la inocencia que tenía— _sería maravilloso que fuera como él —_respondió para luego ir junto a Yuuri que observaba la misma escena que él— _¿Le decimos que tardara en crecer? —_le preguntó al oído sobresaltándolo.

—_Creo que mejor dejamos que lo descubra solo —_respondió Yuuri sonriendo levemente.

La reunión terminó pasada la media noche y todos se retiraron a sus casas, Mila se despidió a pesar de que le insistieron que se quedara, pero al parecer necesitaba tiempo a solas. Yuki ya se había dormido en el sofá, el estar con tantas personas lo había dejado agotado. Yuri lo alzó y fue a dejarlo a su cama para luego bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a Yuuri sentado en el sofá con dos vasos de lo que suponía era vodka.

— _¿Te vas a emborrachar? —_lo molestó mientras se sentaba junto a él y tomaba el vaso que tenía más cerca para darle un sorbo.

—_No, solo pensé que podíamos relajarnos un poco. No has parado de hacer cosas —_le dijo mientras tomaba el segundo vaso y se lo extendía al rubio— _no has tenido tiempo de despedirte como es debido tampoco._

El de ojos verdes observó un momento al hombre junto él, Yuuri se había vuelto bastante perceptivo y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le daba miedo. Entendió que el japonés le estaba dando un espacio para ir afuera y decir todo lo que tenía atrapado en su garganta, todas las palabras que no había dicho por estar ocupado entre papeleos y el ser fuerte por los demás.

Yuri tomó el otro vaso y salió al jardín. Al llegar ahí se sentó en la tierra sin importarle ensuciarse, dejó el vaso junto donde estaban enterradas las cenizas y lo golpeó con el suyo como si estuviera brindando para luego beber del propio— _¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, pensaba que vivirías para siempre —_comenzó a hablar— _que eras invencible y que nada podría hacer que te fueras de mi lado, porque no había nadie más fuerte que tú, abuelo —_pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, las había estado conteniendo desde hace mucho— _¿Por qué tenias que irte así? Dijiste que estarías conmigo por siempre, lo prometiste._

Entre cada palabra que soltaba más fuerte se hacía su llanto, sintiéndose solo y desprotegido ya que siempre pensó que si algo sucedía, el abuelo siempre estaría ahí para aconsejarlo y estar junto a él, para abrazarlo o regañarlo si era necesario, pero ahora que el dolor era producido por su ausencia, no había nadie que pudiera consolarlo. Porque la única persona que podía calmar el dolor de su corazón era aquel que ahora yacía bajo tierra.

"_No estás solo" _pudo escuchar la voz de Nikolai en sus oídos como algo lejano. Sintió como sus cabellos eran revueltos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Yuuri— _no estás solo —_le dijo el azabache— _yo estoy contigo y no voy a irme, Yuratchka —_el rubio no pudo contenerse y se abrazó del japonés, soltando nuevamente todas las lágrimas contenidas mientras este le correspondía el abrazo acariciando su espalda.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en el sofá, Yuuri sentado y el rubio acostado, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas del azabache. Era tranquilizador sentir sus dedos sobre sus rubios cabellos, era tranquilizador saber que estaba ahí para él.

**Continuará…**


	26. Veintiséis

Yuri era un niño caminando entre la multitud, sintiéndose perdido al no encontrar la mano de su abuelo. No conocía a nadie y tenía miedo porque no conocía el camino que debía seguir, no sabía a donde quería ir siquiera ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez si se quedaba donde estaba su abuelo lo encontraría.

Se quedó quieto y al borde de las lágrimas hasta que sintió que alguien tomó su mano— _vamos, no sé a dónde ir, pero podemos buscar el camino juntos —_le dijo la voz de aquel extraño que se veía algo borroso.

—_No, si me voy mi abuelo no va a encontrarme —_respondió al instante.

—_Pero si te quedas aquí te estancarás y jamás encontrarás lo que buscas, hay que avanzar —_la persona frente a él no tiraba de su mano, simplemente esperó a que él diera un paso hacia adelante para avanzar. No lo forzó y se quedó con él hasta que tuvo el valor de seguirlo.

Caminó junto a él un gran trayecto. Mientras más avanzaba más clara se hacía la imagen de aquella persona a la vez que él se iba haciendo mayor hasta llegar a su edad actual, además de que el sentimiento de estar perdido y el miedo se iban desvaneciendo con cada paso hacia adelante.

El hombre que lo llevó de la mano todo el camino, volteo y le sonrió— _Yuuri —_fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que el sueño se desvaneciera. Despertó sintiendo un dolor en el cuello, no recordaba mucho hasta que poco a poco su mente comenzó a hilar los recuerdos del día anterior. Él ya no estaba.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro de Yuuri, sus ojeras demostraban que al igual que él, se había quedado despierto hasta tarde además de dormir incomodo. Aún así le parecía hermoso, ese hombre estaba siendo su pilar emocional en este momento, su cable a tierra y era lo único que necesitaba por ahora. Porque cuando caes en lo más profundo solo necesitas una persona a tu lado, no para que te saque, sino para que te acompañe en tu dolor con la intención de luego emerger juntos.

Se levantó para luego acomodar a Yuuri en el sofá, el japonés ni se inmutó, simplemente siguió durmiendo, de hecho ahora se veía un poco más tranquilo al estar mejor acomodado. Yuri estaba de verdad agradecido de que aquella persona hubiese aceptado aquel acuerdo, pero ahora se venía otro problema: el acuerdo había terminado tras la muerte de Nikolai. Ya no había nada que atara a Yuuri ni a Yuki a ese país, a esa casa… o a él.

Fue a la cocina mientras veía la hora en su celular, era algo tarde y era mejor preparar el desayuno, Yuki despertaría pronto y debía alimentarse adecuadamente o no crecería como era debido.

—_Papá —_la voz adormilada de su hijo le indicó que ya estaba despierto y que se había asomado a la escalera.

—_Buenos días, mocoso —_pudo observar el instante exacto en que el pequeño frunció el ceño, mirándolo enojado— _Yuki —_corrigió de inmediato mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos para luego bajar con él las escaleras. La mascota apareció también, descendiendo tras ello mientras que el menor llevaba en su mano aquel peluche de cachorro que le era tan importante.

Yuuri aún no despertaba, así que hizo que el pequeño de ojos verdes comiera primero para luego ir a vestirlo, ya que quería salir a jugar al jardín. Una vez listo, Yuki salió junto a su mascota de verdad y la de peluche, acercándose enseguida al lugar donde estaban las cenizas del abuelo— _pivet ded —_saludó con una sonrisa, aún no pronunciaba bien la "r" dificultándole decir "privet". Dejó el peluche junto al lugar donde se notaba que la tierra fue removida y se fue a jugar con su cachorro, corriendo por el jardín mientras este lo perseguía.

Yuri mientras tanto se agachó junto al azabache quien aún dormía, acarició sus cabellos y este comenzó a despertar poco a poco— _hey, el desayuno está listo —_él no quería comer realmente, pero lo haría para que Yuuri también lo hiciera— _despierta de una vez._

Yuuri abrió los ojos y su estómago sonó un poco al escuchar la palabra desayuno, lo que causó risa en el rubio— _te ves lindo sonriendo —_mencionó el azabache mientras con su mano derecha corría un mechón de cabello dorado que estaba en la frente de Yuri, haciéndolo sonrojar al instante— _Yuki ¿Ya despertó? —_preguntó luego de incorporarse en el sofá.

El rubio le contó todo lo que hizo el menor desde que despertó, Yuuri se sentía tranquilo ya que sabía que ellos se apoyaban el uno al otro a la hora de atender a su hijo.

Procedieron a desayunar, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía apetito, pero comían por el bien del otro, como una manera de poner el ejemplo. Sonaba tonto, pero así era, al fin y al cabo si uno no comía, el otro tenía la excusa perfecta para hacer lo mismo.

El día desde ahí transcurrió lento, asearon la casa e hicieron la comida mientras Yuki iba y venía por todos lados, era muy inquieto. La habitación del abuelo, por el momento era un lugar al que no entrarían, ni tocarían nada de ahí ya que aún todo era muy reciente. Yuuri lo entendía por lo que no dijo nada ni tampoco se acercó a aquel lugar más que para cerrar la puerta, cuando Yuri estuviera listo entrarían y él decidiría que hacer.

Desde ahí pasó una semana, siete días en los que mantuvieron una rutina diaria donde todos los días eran lo mismo, donde al llegar la noche Yuri salía a llorar un poco más para luego ser acompañado por el azabache. Una semana donde fingían en el día estar felices y tranquilos para no transmitirle su dolor a Yuki, los niños eran demasiado perceptivos.

Yuuri acompaño al rubio cada noche y pudo ver como con el pasar del tiempo ya casi no lloraba, incluso en los dos últimos días había sonreído un par de veces contándole anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Aquella pérdida jamás sería superada del todo, pero al parecer, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ella.

— _¿Qué harás desde ahora? —_le preguntó a Yuuri mientras ambos bebían un vaso de vodka en el jardín a la media noche— _el acuerdo terminó, ya no hay nada que te retenga —_fue sincero, no había necesidad de mentir sobre ello, de fingir que esto lo habían hecho por algo más que conveniencia.

— _¿Quieres que me vaya? —_la voz de Yuuri sonó algo triste mientras abrazaba sus pernas para pegarlas a su pecho.

El rubio negó con la cabeza— _tú ya sabes lo que pienso, te lo dije —_respondió al instante mirándolo a los ojos— _ahora la decisión es tuya._

El azabache lo pensó un momento, la decisión recaía en él porque Yuri ya le había confesado sus sentimientos en el momento que el término de su relación con Víctor estaba muy reciente. Víctor ¿Qué sería de él ahora y de su pequeña hija? Mila poco se comunicaba con ellos como para saberlo. Sacudió su cabeza, se estaba desviando del tema en sus propios pensamientos.

—_Mi decisión ¿Eh? —_Pensó en voz alta para ordenar su cabeza— _¿Qué es lo mejor para Yuki?_

—_No, la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —_lo corrigió al instante, no quería que las decisiones de aquí al futuro las tomaran por conveniencia nuevamente, sino que pensaran en lo que querían y en lo que los haría felices. Yuri estaba seguro de que se volvería un ser completamente insensible una vez que Yuuri se fuera de su lado.

— _¿Qué es lo que quiero? —_Miró el cielo nocturno, no había bebido mucho, pero tampoco tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol así que su mente estaba un poco difusa— _quiero estar contigo —_respondió sincero— _siento que si me voy… si nos separamos, será doloroso para mí._

Aquella respuesta sorprendió un poco al rubio, no se imaginaba que el hombre a su lado se sintiera de esa manera, todo el tiempo pensó que Yuuri hacía las cosas de esa manera porque así estaba predicho en su acuerdo, pero el japonés había hecho más, mucho más. Yuuri había estado ayudándolo a menguar su dolor, a permanecer cuerdo y seguir siendo él mismo.

—_Para mi también —_confesó estirando su mano para luego tomar la de su acompañante quien no opuso resistencia alguna , aprovechando aquello tiró de la mano ajena casi haciéndolo caer, con la sola intención de acercarlo aún si estaban a poca distancia.

Yuuri miró a los ojos verdes de aquel con quien había estado conviviendo esos últimos meses, el padre de su hijo y quien se preocupaba del bienestar en el hogar. Cerró sus ojos y ladeo levemente su cabeza, dejando el paso libre para que Yuri pudiera besarlo si era eso lo que quería. El rubio sonrió por el gesto, pero no se aprovechó de la situación, simplemente besó su mejilla para luego levantarse.

—_Es tarde, hay que dormir —_habló extendiendo su mano al japonés.

El azabache se sintió rechazado ¿Acaso ya no gustaba de él? tomó su mano y se levantó también. En cualquier otro momento él lo hubiese dejado pasar como si nada, ocultando sus sentimientos y sonriendo para demostrar calma, pero este no era cualquier momento, él también estaba triste, había bebido y acababan de rechazarlo indirectamente. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Yuri y tiró de esta hacia él, para luego con su mano libre tomarlo de la nuca, empinarse un poco por la diferencia de alturas y besarlo.

Yuri se sorprendió por aquel acto, no había querido besarlo antes porque sabía que había bebido, pero ahora que ya tenían sus labios juntos no podía decir que no.

Tomó a Yuuri por la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como este se estremecía levemente por la cercanía. Lamió los labios ajenos como pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concedido al instante, dejándoselo saber al momento en que el azabache abrió un poco su boca, dándole paso a la lengua de su compañero mientras la propia salía a su encuentro también.

El beso fue bastante intenso, duró un par de minutos en los cuales ambos dejaron de pensar y se perdieron en el sabor de la boca del otro. Ser correspondido era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a Yuri esa noche, se sintió completo nuevamente de alguna manera.

—_Buenas noches, Yura —_le dijo el japonés al separarse levemente, dejando que su aliento chocara con el rostro del rubio. Se separó de él y se dirigió dentro de la casa para ir a su habitación a dormir. Por alguna razón, el haberlo besado se sentía como sacarse un peso de encima, como si hubiese estado aguantando por ello todo este tiempo.

Yuri se quedó estático un momento para luego seguir el mismo camino, debían dormir o al día siguiente no podrían cuidar adecuadamente del pequeño torbellino que tenían por hijo.

Se acostó pensando en aquel beso, tocando sus labios y sonriendo bobamente, olvidando por un momento todo lo malo— _caminaré contigo, Yuuri —_dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormido.

**Continuará…**


	27. Veintisiete

Yuri despertó al medio día, había dormido bastante bien aquella noche, sin pesadillas y con un sentimiento agradable en el pecho. Se levantó dándose cuenta de que los azabaches estaban despiertos y jugando en la sala. Yuki al ver a su padre rubio, corrió a sus brazos feliz de verlo ya despierto, el rubio alzó a su hijo de inmediato, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a modo de "buenos días", aunque ya era tarde.

—_Yo estaba así "shhh" —_le decía el menor, poniendo el índice sobre sus labios a modo de silencio— _¿Tenía sueño? —_le preguntó a Yuri tomándolo de ambas mejillas para que lo mirara a la cara.

—_Le pedí que no hiciera ruido para que descansaras —_habló Yuuri sin mirar al ruso, recordaba muy bien lo de anoche y le avergonzaba bastante. Pensaba que debió haber bebido más si iba a estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, así por lo menos no lo recordaría.

Yuri observó la actitud evasiva del japonés, así que lo dejó por un momento, ya habría tiempo de hablar aquello con detenimiento. Sería paciente y esperaría a que el ambiente estuviera más tranquilo o al menos esa era su intención.

—_Gracias, pero si me hubieses despertado con un beso así como el que me diste anoche, también habría sido bueno —_dijo con media sonrisa, no podía evitar fastidiarlo, más aún al ver como Yuuri se sonrojaba hasta las orejas por el comentario.

—_Becho —_repitió Yuki para luego darle un beso a Yuri en la mejilla— _¿Así?_

Ambos Yuris rieron, el menor había hecho que Yuuri dejara de sentirse avergonzado por un momento. Yuki era demasiado adorable cuando se lo proponía, logrando que los adultos olvidaran otras cosas que no eran tan importantes.

Los Yuris tenían una conversación pendiente, una que abarcaba demasiadas cosas y que el rubio no estaba completamente seguro de si las respuestas que recibiría le agradarían del todo, pero no había opción, no podían estar aplazando el tema de por vida. Ambos tenían en mente lo que querían hacer de aquí a más adelante, Yuri por su parte aún no quería dejar Rusia, no quería dejar la casa del abuelo, pero tampoco quería que Yuuri y Yuki se devolvieran a Estados Unidos y tener que verlos cada cierto tiempo, así no podría ser un padre presente y si llegaba a tener una relación con el japonés, esta no prosperaría por la distancia.

Por su parte, Yuuri tenía sus propias ideas de lo que quería hacer ahora que el acuerdo estaba completo. Ya no tenía razones para hacer lo que Yuri le pidiera, así que ahora pensaba por si mismo que era lo que quería hacer y lo que sería mejor para ellos como familia.

Las decisiones que debían tomar no eran fáciles y mucho menos algo que pudiera hacerse a la ligera, no solo debían ver por ellos como adultos, sino también por un niño que estaba en pleno crecimiento y al que debían educar bien. Sin importar lo que sucediera, de una cosa estaban seguros, estarían junto a su hijo en cada etapa de su vida fuera como fuera.

Fueron con Yuki al parque mientras aprovechaban de llevar a pasear al cachorro, dejaron que el menor jugara en los columpios mientras le pedía a Yuri que lo impulsara cada vez más alto, porque decía que era un niño grande, por supuesto que el rubio lo complacía en sus peticiones. Corrieron y jugaron por mucho tiempo mientras Yuuri sostenía la correa de su mascota, observando contento como las energías del rubio ahora estaban bastante altas a diferencia de hace unos días atrás. Si quería ser un buen padre tenía que reponerse, porque Yuki también lo necesitaba ya que, aunque no lo demostrara, también extrañaba a Nikolai y se denotaba en el hecho de que todos los días iba junto al lugar donde estaba enterrado a dejar el peluche de perrito que le pertenecía al abuelo.

En ese último tiempo, Yuuri pudo ver como el ruso se había ganado su lugar como padre de alguna manera, después de todo no era como si hubiese huido de sus responsabilidades y ahora quisiera enmendar el error. Todo había sido un negocio para él desde un principio y ahora eso había cambiado, si antes pensaba que Yuri solo era un buen padre para que su actuación de la "familia feliz" fuera más creíble para su abuelo, ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad estaba interesado en ser un padre y de cuidar de su familia. Ahora lo que quedaba era qué quería él ¿Quería que Yuri fuera constantemente parte de sus vidas?

El momento de jugar terminó, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la temperatura comenzaba a descender por lo que decidieron volver a casa, pasando por una tienda para comprar algunos pasteles para compartir. Yuki se fue sobre los hombros de Yuri, utilizándolo como un caballo y diciendo _"arrrre, arrrre" _al estar practicando como marcar más la "r" ya que se daba cuenta que en ese lugar la utilizaban mucho. El rubio solo se reía de aquello, burlándose de vez en cuando y haciendo enojar al menor quien inflaba sus mejillas cada tanto.

Esperaba que aquella rutina que se sentía tan familiar durara más tiempo, quería poder pasar así todos los días del resto de su vida. Yuri de verdad estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

Al llegar a casa comieron mientras veían una película en el televisor, Yuki estaba sentado en el suelo, a veces se acostaba y en otras intentaba ponerse de cabeza apoyando las manos en el suelo, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a los dibujos en la pantalla. Simplemente no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, necesitaba drenar energía ya que aunque habían ido al parque, aún le quedaban algunas.

Mientras tanto sus padres estaban en el sofá, uno junto al otro. Yuri estiró los brazos hacia arriba como si tuviera flojera, con la intención de hacer el truco que suelen hacer los adolescentes en el cine para abrazar a su pareja, pero Yuuri fue más rápido y se levantó para ir a buscar chocolate caliente— _ni lo sueñes —_le dijo al rubio con voz bajita luego de levantarse del sofá.

—_Te ayudo —_Yuri habló mientras se levantaba del sofá, el azabache lo estaba desafiando y él no era de los que le gustaba perder, así que lo siguió hasta la cocina— _deja de escaparte, Yuuri —_le dijo acercándosele por la espalda y hablándole al oído, pero sin tocarlo. Pudo ver claramente como las orejas del otro enrojecían y sonrió victorioso.

El coqueteo no terminó ahí, una vez en la sala nuevamente, ya cada uno con su taza de chocolate, Yuri se sentó nuevamente cerca del japonés esperando a que este le diera el primer sorbo de esa caliente bebida. Cuando eso sucedió, Yuuri quedó con los labios sucios y antes de que se limpiara, el rubio rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso para luego relamerse los labios.

—_Creo que sabe más delicioso de tu boca —_le dijo bajito para que Yuki no lo escuchara, por suerte el menor estaba muy concentrado en no derramar el liquido de su taza al llevársela a la boca. Si pensaba que Yuuri ya estaba rojo antes, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

Para cuando llegó el final de la película, Yuki volteó encontrándose con que su padre japonés estaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Los celos de hijo le ganaron y rompió la cercanía sentándose entre ambos adultos, porque ese era su lugar, según él. Por supuesto a los Yuris no les importó aquello, era su hijo y lo amaban.

Cuando Yuki ya estaba dormido como correspondía, llegó el momento para los adultos de hablar sobre aquello que habían estado aplazando al estar aún tristes por la pérdida. Pero ya no podían dejar pasar más tiempo y ambos lo sabían, así que volvieron al sofá para poder conversar de manera seria.

—_Quería hablarte sobre qué haremos de ahora en adelante —_comenzó el rubio— _sé que esto duraría hasta que… hasta que "eso" pasara, pero yo no quiero dejar de ver a Yuki, ni tampoco quiero alejarme de ti —_fue directo como siempre, no sacaba nada con irse con rodeos cuando las cosas debían ser claras. No quería dejar espacio para que Yuuri dudara o malentendiera algo.

—_Entonces ¿Quieres visitas? —_preguntó refiriéndose a los derechos paternales, aún si Yuri no los tenía, el japonés estaba dispuesto a dejar que reconociera al hijo de ambos legalmente para que pudiera acceder a aquello.

—_Visitas conyugales tal vez —_lo molesto.

—_Ah ¿Te vas a ir preso? No sabía —_contraataco Yuuri.

—_Si yéndome preso consigo que seas mi cónyuge…_

— _¡Oh, ya cállate! —_respondió avergonzado el japonés— _puedo quedarme —_comenzó a hablar de manera pausada Yuuri al ver que el rubio no entendía a que se refería— _puedo buscar un lugar donde enseñar ballet acá y así vemos que pasa… así vemos como avanza esto —_se atrevió a tomar la mano del rubio y besar el dorso de esta— _cla- claro si es que está bien para ti. No creo que quieras alejarte de esta casa y yo… yo no quiero alejarme de ti —_habló desviando la mirada.

Las palabras del azabache shockearon por completo a Yuri, jamás se esperó algo así. Pensó en que como iban las cosas tal vez podría mantener una relación con él, pero jamás se imaginó que Yuuri pensaría tanto en él como para querer cambiar su vida definitivamente, el quedarse en Rusia significaba aprender un nuevo idioma y adaptarse a la forma de vida que llevaban allá, además de tener que encontrar un empleo.

Tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos para hacer que este lo mirara a la cara— _¿Estás seguro? —_preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y este asintió de inmediato sin apartar la mirada_— si es lo que quieres… no tengo opción más que aceptar_ —respondió haciéndose el desinteresado, aunque sus ojos denotaban lo emocionado que estaba ya que parecían querer llorar de felicidad. Últimamente se sentía bastante sensible, pero no lloraría.

—_Un año —_le dijo Yuuri— _un año donde veremos si esto se consolida o volvemos atrás._

Se besaron lentamente para sellar aquel nuevo acuerdo en el que habían quedado, ambos Yuris esperaban que esto pudiera funcionar, si lo habían hecho bien con una relación falsa ¿Qué tanto les costaría una verdadera?

**Continuará…**


	28. Veintiocho

Yuri suponía que las cosas cambiarían luego de lo que habían hablado una semana atrás, había pensado que como ahora eran… ¿Novios? Entonces serían de alguna manera más cercanos, pero la expectativa y la realidad eran totalmente distintas.

Expectativa:

_Yuuri lo besaría para darle los buenos días, prepararían juntos el desayuno mientras entre risas cuidaban de su hijo, el cual era muy educado y cariñoso. Saldrían juntos y hasta se bañarían juntos para luego hacer dormir a Yuki con la intención de tener tranquilidad en la noche para darse amor mutuamente._

Hasta él encontraba que sonaba estúpido ahora que lo pensaba…

Realidad:

_En toda la semana casi no habían hablado, Yuuri había estado ocupado buscando cursos de ruso para poder aprender bien el idioma y así poder trabajar lo más rápido posible. Gracias a ello a veces tenía que salir y dejaba a Yuri y Yuki solos. Su hijo a veces hacía berrinches al no tener al japonés cerca y le decía "tonto" o "feo" cada vez que el rubio se negaba a darle algo porque Yuuri le había dicho explícitamente que nada de dulces antes de almorzar. Claro, para él era fácil ya que no estaba y no tenía que lidiar con el mal humor de su hijo ¿De quién habría sacado ese carácter?_

_Al llegar la noche bañaban al menor quien estaba cada día más rebelde y a veces los dejaba todos mojados, para luego turnarse en hacerlo dormir. Mientras uno lo hacía dormir el otro se duchaba y a la hora de dormir caían de inmediato, con suerte compartían un rápido beso de saludo y otro de despedida._

Ya se estaba hartando y eso que llevaban una semana, habían sido mucho más cercanos cuando su relación era ficticia, así que tendría que ver la manera en que pudieran acercarse más ya que al parecer Yuuri no iba a poner de su parte. Tal vez el japonés era demasiado tímido para las muestras de afecto.

Recordó la noche donde Yuuri se pasó un poco de copas, tal vez debería emborracharlo… negó con la cabeza inmediatamente para sacar esa idea, él no era así. Yuri Plisetsky no se iría por el camino fácil, sino que sería perseverante porque sabía que el siempre lograba lo que se proponía, ya había logrado que el japonés tuviera sentimientos por él y ahora solo quedaba que se acostumbraran a la cercanía del otro. Era complicado con un japonés tímido y un ruso orgulloso, pero lo lograrían de alguna manera.

Yuri se propuso que una de esas noches haría dormir al menor para luego acercarse al japonés con la intención de que compartieran una cena hecha por ambos. No era lo más romántico, pero con un niño a cargo eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Fue con Yuki al supermercado, evitando comprarle todo lo que le pedía con tal de que Yuuri no se enojara, aun así se llevo una bolsa de masticables que escondieron al llegar a casa, acordando que sería un secreto de los dos.

Yuuri llegó luego de su primera clase intensiva de ruso y Yuki corrió a sus brazos al sentir que lo había extrañado— _privet, Yuki_ —saludó a su hijo y este rio por el acento extraño de su padre.

—_Pivet_ —saludó de vuelta para luego acercarse al oído del azabache y susurrar— _compamos dulce, pero no le digas a nadie —_dijo el menor como si le estuviera contando algo muy importante. Yuuri miró fijamente al rubio quien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo habían traicionado.

—_Puedes comer dulces con la señora Irina —_le dijo a su hijo besando su mejilla y bajándolo de sus brazos— _ella vendrá a cuidarte dentro de una hora. Yuri, arréglate porque saldremos a comer —_ordenó sin siquiera preguntarle, sorprendiéndolo con su actitud. Pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras y le regaló una linda sonrisa— _tendremos una cita —_le guiño un ojo y subió para ducharse y arreglarse.

El rubio quedó con la boca abierta preguntándose qué le habrían dado en la clase, tal vez le ofrecieron vodka.

Yuuri en el ir y venir al averiguar por las clases, se había hecho amigo de la recepcionista, ella hablaba inglés por lo que así podían comunicarse. En esta ocasión él le comento que quería salir con su pareja, pero tenían un hijo y no era lo ideal salir con él, ya que quería una cita, ella amablemente le había recomendado a la niñera que contrataba mientras trabajaba, diciéndole que la conocía desde hacía un par de años. Por suerte para el japonés, Irina estaba libre esa noche para poder cuidar a Yuki y era bilingüe así que no tendrían problema para comunicarse.

Yuri se dio una ducha luego de su pareja y mientras se arreglaba el japonés se ocupó de dejar a la mano todo lo que Yuki pudiera necesitar, encontrando los mal escondidos masticables entre la ropa de un cajón. Hizo una lista donde le decía los horarios y lo que tenía permitido su hijo hacer y lo que no, también los números de él y Yuri.

Esa noche estarían tranquilos y la pasarían bien, irían a un restaurante sin importar cual ya que todo había sido muy improvisado, lo importante era que lo pasaran bien y pudieran tener tiempo a solas. Ya era momento de ponerle un nombre a su relación y hacer lo que se suponía debían hacer los novios.

La señora que cuidaría a Yuki llegó, la saludaron y le indicaron todo lo que debía hacerse para luego pasarle la lista que había hecho Yuuri. El rubio se sentía un poco raro de dejar a su hijo en manos de una desconocida, pero confiaba en que el japonés jamás dejaría a su hijo con cualquier persona, si la había escogido a ella era porque tenía antecedentes previos de que cuidaría bien a Yuki.

Se despidieron del menor quien al parecer le había tomado cariño a la mujer en el instante que intercambiaron palabras, por lo que no lloró cuando sus padres se fueron. Al parecer Irina tenía vocación para cuidar niños.

— _¿A dónde iremos? —_preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba la mano del azabache y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—_A comer… a algún lado —_respondió con simpleza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su pareja— _la verdad es que solo quería salir contigo, desde que comenzamos esto, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros —_explicó mientras caminaban de manera relajada, no tenían apuro.

Al parecer Yuuri pensaba como él y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, que ambos tuvieran las mismas ganas de estar más cerca era algo bueno— _entonces podemos comer ahí —_le dijo el rubio, apuntando con su índice a un restaurante familiar frente a ellos, cualquier lugar estaba bien mientras pudieran estar juntos.

Entraron al lugar y escogieron una mesa que estuviera un poco lejana, con la intención de tener tranquilidad para ellos. Yuri le ayudó al japonés a escoger la comida, mientras le mostraba en el menú las palabras intentando que aprendiera una que otra cosa de su idioma. Hizo que Yuuri pidiera la comida, enseñándole lo que debía decir y burlándose por como sonaban las palabras rusas con el acento japonés, le costaba bastante remarcar la "r" por lo que sonaba gracioso, sacándole una carcajada a Yuri, aunque cuando el mesero se rio también, las risas del rubio cesaron para dar paso a una fría mirada. Solo él podía burlarse de Yuuri, nadie más.

—_Has estado trabajando este tiempo desde aquí, desde Rusia, pero ¿Podrás seguir así? —_le preguntó el japonés entre una charla y otra. Le preocupaba ya que el trabajo de Yuri estaba en Estados Unidos, solo le daban la facilidad de hacerlo on-line.

—_Puedo trabajar desde donde quiera, aunque de vez en cuando tendré que viajar —_se explicó mientras daba un bocado a la comida en su plato que ya estaba a la mitad.

El saber que habrían días en que estarían separados por el trabajo ponía algo triste al Japonés, pero sabía que era necesario, después de todo cuidar de un niño no era barato y mucho menos con lo consentido que lo tenía el rubio, además debía pensar en que también quería viajar a Japón al menos una vez al año y presentarles a Yuri a sus padres.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, si bien Yuri había tenido ideas de compartir mas contacto físico, se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba solo conversando y riéndose de tonterías, burlándose del japonés quien de vez en cuando le devolvía la broma haciendo que se molestara un poco. Al terminar de comer salieron a dar un paseo por las calles, no tenían un rumbo fijo, solo querían estar uno cerca del otro.

—_Podríamos hacer esto una vez a la semana —_le ofreció el rubio— _tener tiempo para nosotros._

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza para luego apoyarse en el hombro del rubio mientras caminaban, Yuri pasó su brazo por la cintura de su pareja y aunque la posición no era muy cómoda, caminaron así hasta un parque cercano.

El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, a excepción por un par de adultos con sus hijos que estaban concentrados en jugar. Se sentaron en una banca y aprovecharon para intercambiar uno que otro beso tímido, ya que a Yuuri le costaban las demostraciones de afecto en público, mientras que al rubio le valía poco o nada lo que pensaran los demás.

— _¿Qué somos, Yura? —_preguntó de repente el azabache.

— _¿Qué no es obvio? —_respondió, aunque él también quería darle un nombre a la relación de ambos.

—_No lo es, aún no me pides nada —_respondió el japonés sonriéndole con malicia— _así que aún estoy soltero._

Lo último hizo que Yuri se molestara un poco, Yuuri era suyo así como él era de Yuuri, porque habían decidido estar juntos. Tomó al azabache repentinamente del rostro y le dio un profundo beso, el cual llamó la atención de más de alguno, pero a él no le importó— _eres MI novio —_le dijo con seriedad cuando se separaron del beso, el cual dejó a Yuuri en las nubes— _no estás disponible para nadie más, al menos no de manera romántica ¿Entiendes?_

Yuuri rio por la manera posesiva que el rubio lo había tomado solo por una broma, logrando que Yuri se molestara más, pero antes que este dijera algo nuevamente, el azabache lo besó con la misma profundidad— _acepto que seas MI novio, Yuri Plisetsky —_respondió.

**Continuará…**


	29. Veintinueve

Dieron una última vuelta por los alrededores, caminaron tomados de la mano con la felicidad notoria en su rostro. Se detuvieron en una tienda y compraron helado, cada uno de diferente sabor para compartir entre ellos, definitivamente había sido una hermosa cita.

Al llegar a casa, Irina estaba tomando una taza de té en la sala mientras veía la televisión, al verlos entrar los saludó con cordialidad— _buenas noches, Yuki está dormido ¿Lo pasaron bien? —_les preguntó al ver la sonrisa en sus rostros.

—_Sí, muchas gracias, Irina —_respondió Yuuri mientras el rubio solo le daba un asentimiento de cabeza. Conversaron un momento más con la niñera para que luego Yuuri le hiciera una transferencia de dinero desde su celular para pagarle, al parecer Yuki se había dado bien con ella ya que incluso había dejado que lo hiciera dormir.

Yuri mientras el japonés realizaba la transacción, subió al cuarto de su hijo para ver que estuviera bien y tranquilo. Al subir pudo verlo durmiendo plácidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer lo había pasado bien y eso lo dejaba tranquilo, así que volvió a bajar.

Yuuri se despidió de Irina y le dijo que si volvía a necesitar sus servicios la llamaría, a lo que la mujer le respondió que encantada vendría nuevamente puesto que Yuki se había comportado bien y era un niño adorable, por lo menos cuando no se enojaba.

Apenas el japonés cerró la puerta, sintió como "alguien" aprovechaba el momento para abrazarlo por la espalda y dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar—_algo falta para terminar bien la cita —_le dijo al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache.

Yuuri se sorprendió por el actuar del rubio, aunque el también deseaba aquello por lo que no opuso resistencia— _¿Qué pasa si Yuki despierta? —_le preguntó volteando levemente su cabeza para atrapar los labios del rubio antes de que este pudiera contestarle, aprovechando de meter su lengua y saborear su boca nuevamente.

—_Espera un poco —_respondió Yuri cortando el beso y riendo porque el japonés hizo un sonido de molestia— _solo iré a cerrar la escalera —_le explicó para luego subir y cerrar la pequeña puerta que habían instalado hace tiempo y que casi no utilizaban, poniéndole el seguro para que Yuki no pudiera abrirla. Volvió donde su novio, pero esta vez lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá, se sentó ahí e hizo que Yuuri se sentara sobre sus piernas a horcajadas para comenzar a besarlo ya con más seguridad al saber que el menor no podría bajar— _tendrás que contener tu voz —_le dijo al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que comenzaban a aflorar desde la garganta del azabache debido a los besos y las manos curiosas que se colaban bajo su camisa.

—_Para ti es fácil decirlo —_se quejó el japonés— _pero haré que tu también tengas que contener tu voz —_habló con más confianza para luego acomodar su cabello hacia atrás dejando al rubio sin palabras por el cambio repentino de actitud. ¿Estaría borracho? Pero si no habían bebido.

Yuuri se bajó de las piernas de Yuri, este iba a levantarse, pero el japonés lo empujó del hombro para que se quedara donde estaba. El azabache le regaló una sonrisa coqueta mientras desabrochaba lentamente su camisa y la dejaba caer sensualmente, dejando que se deslizara por sus hombros y cayera al suelo para luego acercarse y poner sus manos sobre las rodillas del rubio, abriendo sus piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas bajo la atenta mirada verde del ruso.

—_Contén tu voz… Yuratchka —_le dijo con su voz ronca para luego comenzar a morder suavemente por encima de la tela del pantalón, el miembro semi-erecto de Yuri, dejando la prenda húmeda por su saliva y dejando al otro casi sin aire al no esperarse aquello.

Yuuri sonrió satisfecho al ver como Yuri abría un poco la boca ya que su respiración se había vuelto levemente errática, así que prosiguió con la siguiente fase. Abrió el pantalón del rubio y bajó la prenda junto a la ropa interior, por supuesto que Yuri no opuso resistencia alguna, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar aquel japonés que ya no se parecía en nada al Yuuri tímido que solía ver, era como tener dos novios y eso le encantaba.

— _¿Vas a hacer algo o solo te quedaras viendo? —_preguntó Yuri, sonriendo altanero al ver que el japonés había perdido un poco de su valentía al ver el miembro ya grande y duro del rubio. Al parecer se había quedado sin palabras, pero la pregunta del otro lo molestó, era como si lo desafiara, así que sin aviso previo, tomó el miembro ajeno y lo metió por completo en su boca, sorprendiendo a su pareja una vez más quien soltó un pequeño gemido que no pudo contener.

Yuuri era bastante hábil con su boca ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho aquello y con quién? Prefirió borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ahora estaba con él y no era como si Yuri no hubiese hecho cosas con otras personas antes de conocer al japonés. Se dejó llevar, disfrutando de cómo la boca de Yuuri subía y bajaba, jugando con su lengua y chupando la punta mientras con su mano comenzaba a masturbarlo.

—_Yo también quiero probarte —_habló el rubio con la voz entrecortada, tomando al japonés del brazo para hacer que se levantara y por supuesto que este no se iba a hacer de rogar.

Yuuri se levantó de su lugar, quedando de pie frente al rubio para que este hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Yuri no perdió tiempo y rápidamente le bajó los pantalones para luego quitárselos y hacer lo mismo con sus bóxers, quería tenerlo por competo desnudo frente a él, hacerlo suyo de una vez como había estado fantaseando en el último tiempo.

El rubio se relamió los labios al tener frente a él la excitación del japonés, la tomó con una mano para luego pasear su lengua por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo como el cuerpo del contrario temblaba un poco. Sonrió satisfecho para luego tomarse su tiempo, volviendo a lamer lentamente a la vez que comenzaba a mover su mano masturbándolo, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más antes de ponerlo por completo en su boca y engullirlo hasta la base, dejando que la punta casi tocara su garganta.

Supo que iba por buen camino cuando Yuuri reprimió un gemido mordiéndose los labios, entonces comenzó con el siguiente paso. Siguió devorando la erección de su compañero, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca cada vez mas rápido, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta llegar a las nalgas del azabache, apretándolas a gusto, sintiéndose bien de saber lo mucho que le gustaba al otro al casi no poder contener su voz— _Yura… por favor —_le rogó Yuuri mientras se cubría la boca con una mano. El ruso no le hizo caso y continúo con su tortura.

Siguió con el jugueteo de su boca mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre las nalgas de su novio, encontrando aquel lugar que tanto ansiaba tocar desde el principio, sintiéndolo húmedo y listo para poder ingresar de una sola vez dos de sus dígitos, y así lo hizo. Ingresó en la entrada dos dedos, los metió de una sola vez y sin miramientos, logrando esta vez que el otro soltara un fuerte gemido mientras él detenía el movimiento de sus dedos y boca solo para escuchar o más bien, para asegurarse de que no escuchaba nada en el piso de arriba.

Al darse cuenta de que todo estaba en orden continuó, chupaba el miembro del japonés sincronizando su boca con el movimiento de sus dedos en la parte trasera de este, aquellos dígitos que entraban a la vez que él metía todo en su boca y salían al momento que sacaba de su cavidad bucal la ya completamente húmeda erección. Cuando sintió que Yuuri estaba listo, añadió otro dedo para dejarlo completamente dilatado. Yuuri se retorcía, sus piernas flaqueaban y como venganza tiraba de los cabellos rubios, pero no con el afán de detenerlo, sino con la intención de liberar un poco de energía ya que no podía gritar.

—_Ya está —_dijo Yuri bajito al liberar su boca y sacar sus dedos, dejando que el japonés se sintiera vacío y echara en falta aquello que lo había estado llenando— _móntame —_exigió mientras lo miraba, apoyando su espalda en respaldar del sofá.

Yuuri se acercó lentamente y antes de acatar la orden le quitó la camiseta a su novio, si iban a hacerlo, debían estar en igualdad de condiciones, sobre todo porque también quería admirar el delgado cuerpo que el rubio se gastaba. Le quitó también las prendas inferiores por completo y el rubio sonrió orgulloso al ver como a Yuuri casi se le caía la baba al verlo.

El japonés quedó embobado un par de segundos para luego seguir con lo suyo, no tenía mucho tiempo, estaban contra el reloj ya que si Yuki despertaba era el fin del juego automáticamente.

Yuuri se subió al sofá, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del rubio, mientras lo miraba atentamente a los ojos, puesto que quería ver su rostro mientras se auto penetraba. Levantó sus caderas y con su mano derecha tomó el miembro del contrario para alinearlo con su ya dilatada entrada, mientras con la izquierda se afirmaba del hombro de su pareja. De un momento a otro se sentó sobre la erección ajena, dejando que esta entrara toda de una vez, llenándolo por completo y haciéndolo estremecer. Casi gimió, pero Yuri fue mas rápido, tomándolo por la nuca y robándole un demandante beso para que ahogara el sonido en su boca.

Yuuri puso su otra mano en el hombro libre del rubio y comenzó a moverse, subía y bajaba lentamente mientras Yuri no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo ayudaba tomándolo por las caderas. Empujándolo hacia abajo cuando el japonés bajaba, con la intención de llegar lo más profundo en él, obligándolo a quedarse así unos momentos para disfrutar de cómo las paredes internas de este lo apretaban. No durarían mucho, el juego previo había estado bastante bueno y los dos habían ansiado esto por mucho tiempo.

Yuuri se impulsaba con sus piernas para subir y bajar, cada vez aumentando más el ritmo y la fuerza con la que bajaba, haciendo ruido al chocar sus pieles, pero ellos estaban más concentrados de no exponerse dejando salir algún gemido de sus bocas, por lo que no notaban el otro morboso sonido.

—_Yura… ya no puedo —_le decía el japonés al sentir como el rubio tocaba ese punto dentro de él que lo llevaba a la gloria y el cual Yuri sabía que había tocado al sentir como su novio se esforzaba mas por no gritar su nombre.

—_Ya… casi —_fue lo único que le dijo antes de atrapar su boca nuevamente a la vez que sentía llegar su orgasmo, tomando con una de sus manos el miembro ajeno y masturbándolo para poder llegar juntos al final de esto. Al final no pudo reprimirse más y gruño en la boca de su amado mientras este soltaba el gemido que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo a la vez que dejaba salir su esencia.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Yuuri manchando sus estómagos y el rubio dentro de su amado, había sido un orgasmo intenso y duradero. Con la respiración agitada, el japonés apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, sentía como las fuerzas se le iban repentinamente al sentirse lleno.

Yuri besó la frente de su novio, esperaba pudieran quedarse ahí un momento para luego tomar una ducha juntos, pero la vida de padres era difícil.

— _¡Papi! —_se escuchó a Yuki gritar desde la planta alta a la vez que movía la puerta intentando pasar— _¿Estás bien, papi? ¿Po que gritaste? —_preguntaba con su tierna vocecita que en este momento no podía ser menos adecuada.

**Continuará…**


	30. Treinta

El incidente del día anterior se había resuelto de manera simple, al parecer a Yuri se le daba bien inventar excusas a los niños. Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras le decían a Yuki que estuviera tranquilo, que no pasaba nada y que su papá solo se había golpeado con algo, pero estaba bien. El menor pareció creer la farsa y esperó junto a la puerta de la escalera mientras sus pervertidos padres lavaban sus manos, para luego subir donde su inocente hijo. Entre los dos volvieron a hacerlo dormir mientras se daban miradas cómplices.

El sexo no había sido tan romántico como hubiesen querido, pero al tener un pequeño en casa y al haber hecho aquello de improviso, no les había dado para más, ya la próxima vez lo planearían mejor o hallarían un día para poder hacer sus cosas con tranquilidad, mientras esas noches tendrían más cuidado de que su hijo no los escuchara. Porque no se quedarían en abstinencia solo por esperar "el día adecuado", después de todo si iban a ser una pareja era normal tener actividad sexual, solo debían aprender a conllevarlo con su rol de padres responsables.

Ya sabían que la señora Irina era buena cuidando a Yuki, así que de vez en cuando podrían salir solos y dejar a su pequeño a cargo de aquella mujer, teniendo la seguridad de que estaría bien cuidado.

Ambos Yuris comenzaban a ver que podían llevar una vida normal como familia. Aquello que había comenzado como una mentira, ahora era real y se sentía mucho mejor. Al levantarse le daban los buenos días al abuelo para luego dejar que Yuki regara el lugar donde este yacía, al menor le encantaba hacerlo y llevar al cachorro de peluche con él, desayunaban juntos y repartían las labores del hogar.

Yuuri por su parte continuó con sus clases de ruso, necesitaba hablarlo bien para poder buscar trabajo en ese país, ya que no quería vivir a expensas del rubio. Él siempre había sido independiente, por lo que estar hablando con Yuri cada vez que necesitaba o quería algo, le incomodaba. Lo bueno era que tenía ahorros, pero estos se acabarían en algún momento, además de que debían compartir los gastos de su hijo, después de todo era de ambos.

—_No necesitas forzarte tanto —_le dijo el rubio mientras cocinaban un día— _sé que quieres trabajar pronto, pero no hay apuro. No es como si el dinero faltara._

—_Es a ti a quien no le falta el dinero —_le respondió Yuuri con tranquilidad— _yo necesito una fuente propia de ingresos._

—_Entonces cásate conmigo y así mis ingresos serán tuyos —_habló con naturalidad, como quien habla del clima, pero la verdad era que quería que esto anduviera más rápido de lo que iba. Últimamente le atacaba la inseguridad de que si Yuuri quería, podría irse en cualquier momento, después de todo no tenían nada entre ellos más que un acuerdo verbal de ver cómo funcionaba la relación durante un año.

—_Que romántico, Plisetsky, deberías hacer tarjetas —_lo fastidió Yuuri. El japonés pensaba que el rubio bromeaba con eso. Él no tenía ninguna intención de incumplir con su acuerdo, pero necesitaba sentirse útil y no dependiente— _necesito trabajar por mí, no por ti ¿Entiendes eso? —_le habló con cariño y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, ya que lo sentía un poco inseguro.

—_Lo sé —_la independencia de Yuuri le daba miedo y a la vez le gustaba, no hubiera llamado su atención si hubiese sido un chico sumiso que no sigue sus sueños o si fuera alguien sin una meta. Odiaba la gente que dependía de los demás para vivir, curioso, porque empezaba a sentir que dependía de Yuuri para respirar. Aún si sabía que no moriría si llegaban a separarse, si sabía que le faltaría el aire si esto llegaba a ocurrir.

Yuuri se fue a sus clases luego de comer y como siempre el rubio se quedó a cargo del hijo de ambos, cada vez se acostumbraban mas el uno al otro, tanto que Yuri ya no recordaba bien cómo era su vida antes de tener que cuidar del infante. Sentía como si siempre hubiese sido de esa manera, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo vio nacer ni crecer. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de ver su presente y su futuro, si es que Yuuri se lo seguía permitiendo, ya que como donador no podía exigir derechos sobre su hijo, así que tendría que confiar en su novio.

Un día, Yuki despertó con una fiebre alta. Yuuri dijo que no iría a su clase debido a esto, pero el rubio lo hizo cambiar de opinión diciéndole que él se encargaría, que también era el padre de Yuki y que podía darle la medicina y estar al pendiente— _confía en mí —_le había dicho y Yuuri se fue con el sentimiento de preocupación en su pecho, mientras su mente le decía que todo estaría bien, que Yuri jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su hijo.

No pudo concentrarse durante toda la clase, observaba su celular cada tanto con la intención de saber si tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensaje no leído, ya que al tener su teléfono en silencio por respeto al profesor y los otros alumnos, no podría oírlo si sonaba. En una de las miradas furtivas que le dio su celular, descubrió una llamada perdida de parte de Yuri, pidió disculpas al docente y salió del salón para poder realizar una llamada sin molestar a nadie.

—_Yuuri. Traje a Yuki a la clínica, pero tengo un problema —_habló el rubio al otro lado del auricular, con la voz preocupada— _lo atendieron por venir de urgencia, pero no quieren entregármelo ya que no soy nadie en sus papeles._

El japonés entendió enseguida lo que sucedía, era normal que dudaran de Yuri al no tener ningún parentesco legal con su hijo y hacer una prueba de ADN sin el consentimiento del tutor legal estaba prohibido— _entiendo, dime donde es. Iré enseguida —_el rubio le dio la dirección, asegurándose que su novio pudiera repetirla bien, gracias a las clases, al menos podía hablar como turista e indicar al taxista a donde se dirigía.

Yuuri volvió al salón por sus cosas, se acercó al maestro y le explicó la situación para luego marcharse rápidamente. El lugar no era el mismo en el que habían tenido al abuelo, ya que el rubio se había ocupado de llevar a su hijo a una clínica especializada en niños.

Al llegar, Yuuri fue directamente a recepción donde le indicaron a dónde dirigirse luego, encontró al rubio discutiendo con una enfermera, se acercó y preguntó si hablaban ingles a lo que una médico que pasaba por ahí respondió afirmativamente. Gracias a la chica pudieron comunicarse y Yuuri pudo comprobar que era el padre de Yuki, explicando que el rubio era su novio. Solo entonces le dijeron lo que tenía el menor, lo cual era solo era un resfriado leve, que la fiebre ya había bajado por completo y que le recetarían un par de medicamentos para las molestias.

Al terminar de conversar y por fin tener a su pequeño en brazos, el japonés agradeció a la doctora y a la enfermera para luego retirarse con Yuri y Yuki— _si ya no tenía fiebre ¿Por qué lo trajiste? —_le pregunto Yuuri al rubio, ya más calmado al saber que no era nada grave.

— _¡Estornudó! Tal vez podía ser un virus o algo peor —_exageró el ruso con el rostro preocupado— _busque en internet una clínica donde supieran de niños y esta fue la mejor, pero no querían devolvérmelo —_para ese momento ya habían salido del edificio y Yuri llevaba a su hijo en brazos, bien apretado contra su cuerpo como si alguien fuera a quitárselo en cualquier momento.

Yuuri rio ya que cuando nació su hijo, él era igual. Al ser padre primerizo todo le preocupaba, hasta cuando babeaba de mas, así que podía entender que Yuri exagerara un poco, ya que, en esta ocasión, el ruso era el padre primerizo y jamás había visto a Yuki enfermo.

De camino a casa pasaron por una farmacia para comprar los medicamentos, Yuuri llevaba una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba en que no podía haber dejado a su hijo en mejores manos que con su otro padre. El japonés creía que había tenido suerte al haber tenido un hijo de un hombre tan preocupado por los suyos, tan fuerte a nivel emocional y tan decidido que iba por lo que quería sin pensarlo demasiado.

Al llegar a casa fue Yuri quien le dio el remedio a su hijo, siendo escupido un par de veces, hasta que Yuuri llegó con un vaso con jugo, donde mezcló el medicamento para que el sabor no se sintiera. Yuki se bebió todo el vaso, consumiendo así el remedio.

—_Es mejor si lo mezclas con algo dulce, pero no leche porque sino no hace efecto —_explicó al ruso que, lejos de estar enojado, parecía dispuesto a aprender de lo que su novio le estaba enseñando.

Luego de eso prepararon la cena, Yuki estaba un poco decaído así que se mantuvo sentado en el sofá con su mascota a un lado y su cachorro de peluche al otro, mientras observaba la televisión a la espera de algo para comer. El apetito del menor tampoco era mucho, era normal al estar enfermo, pero aun así comió un poco cuando Yuri le ofreció llevarlo al parque cuando se sintiera mejor y que para eso debía comer o no se recuperaría nunca.

Al terminar de cenar, hicieron dormir a su hijo entre ambos. Yuri lo mecía en brazos, mientras el japonés le contaba una historia para dormir. Yuki cayó rendido casi enseguida, se sentía cansado y necesitaba dormir, lo acostaron en su cama y salieron de la habitación para bajar a la primera planta a pasar un momento tranquilo de pareja.

— _¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —_le ofreció al ruso que ya estaba en el sofá y este asintió mientras buscaba alguna película interesante en la televisión.

Yuuri llegó con dos tazas de chocolate, semi-amargo para el ruso y dulce para él. Estuvieron abrazados en el sofá por un largo rato mientras degustaban sus bebidas calientes, hasta que Yuuri rompió el silencio con una propuesta que llamó la atención del rubio por completo.

—_Yura —_llamó su nombre en voz baja, ya que al estar todo tan callado, sus voces se escuchaban más fuerte— _¿Qué pensarías si te pidiera…?_

—_Si me pidieras… ¿Qué? —_preguntó el ruso de inmediato, ya que no le gustaba que lo dejaran en la duda y Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa para luego acomodarse mejor, con la intención de ver a los ojos de su novio cuando le preguntara aquello.

— _¿Si te pidiera que aparecieras en los papeles de Yuki? —_preguntó directo y Yuri tardó en procesar, así que el japonés procedió a aclarar— _¿Quieres darle tu apellido y que salga tu nombre en su acta de nacimiento? _

**Continuará…**


	31. Treinta y uno

La proposición de Yuuri lo dejó un tanto perplejo, jamás imaginó que este estaría dispuesto a ceder parte de su custodia sobre Yuki para que ambos la tuvieran. Él no tenía ningún derecho, ni siquiera pidiendo una prueba de paternidad, puesto que había sido por medio de una donación, pero el japonés le ofrecía algo que él no hubiese imaginado y que ahora que se lo mencionaban, lo había estado queriendo sin saberlo.

—_Te quedaste callado —_le habló el azabache con voz preocupada, pensando que tal vez Yuri no quería aquello y no sabía cómo rechazar la oferta— _si no quieres…_

— _¡Sí quiero! —_Respondió de improviso, tomando las manos de su novio— _no te atrevas a retractarte, porque esto es muy importante para mí —_tan importante que ni siquiera podía hacerse el indiferente. Era una decisión seria que había tomado incluso antes de saber que existía aquella posibilidad.

Yuuri se sintió aliviado, pudo ver la convicción en los ojos del rubio. Yuri de verdad quería que Yuki figurara legalmente como parte de su familia y todo lo que ello implicaba, derechos y obligaciones ligadas a ese hecho. Para algunos parecía un mero trámite, pero para ellos era un paso más, un poco más de cercanía que les aseguraba que no podrían estar lejos incluso si su relación terminaba.

—_Entonces deberás averiguar cómo hacemos eso —_le pidió el azabache acercándose y robándole un beso al ruso. Ya eran muchos besos robados por el tímido japonés, eso no podía quedarse de esa manera, así que Yuri tomó el control por un momento, transformando ese suave beso, en uno más profundo donde prácticamente le robo el aliento a su pareja.

Al separarse por la falta de aire, se sonrieron el uno al otro para luego volver a acomodarse y disfrutar del chocolate caliente y la película. Yuri no era del tipo de personas que le gustara estar rodeado de gente, pero al estar con Yuuri y Yuki se sentía como cuando estaban él y el abuelo solos, un ambiente familiar que al parecer solo podían otorgarle ciertas personas, por eso esperaba que esta paz durara para siempre.

Yuri sabía que solo debía hablar con un abogado, una prueba de ADN y la autorización de Yuuri bastarían para hacer el trámite que tal vez tardaría debido a cuestiones legales. No era matrimonio, pero se acercaba.

—_Tengo un abogado que puede hacer esto con discreción —_le dijo Víctor a Mila un día que se juntaron a conversar. Como siempre el platinado observaba con atención su entorno, más ahora que la pelirroja le había contado de su encuentro con Georgi.

Mila era una mujer fuerte, cualquier persona se habría ido de inmediato, pero ella lo contactó y le contó todo, además de decirle que no se haría a un lado. La chica de cabello rojo había tomado una decisión, protegería la sonrisa de aquella hermosa niña, porque si se había encontrado con ellos debía ser parte del destino y eso significaba que estaba en ella ayudar.

— _¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? —_Le preguntó la chica— _si tienes un abogado, puedes hacerte una identidad falsa o algo así —_habló la chica con desesperación en su voz.

Víctor le sonrió, ella era demasiado buena para este mundo. En cierto modo se parecía a Yuuri por su corazón amable, aunque su personalidad era mucho más fuerte, se notaba que era difícil que alguien la derribara.

—_Georgi no estará tranquilo hasta tenerme junto con Lena o… —_miró hacia el suelo, lo que iba a decir era algo que la chica entendería enseguida, pero no aceptaría— _que este muerto —_dijo en voz baja.

La mujer lo entendió. Una vez que todo estuviera hecho, una vez que Víctor tuviera a Lena a salvo, él moriría para que Georgi dejara de buscarlos— _aún si lo haces, seguirá yendo tras Lena ¿No? Nada va a cambiar._

Víctor dio un suspiro, no era bueno contar todos sus planes, mientras menos supiera ella mejor— _¿Quieres verla? —_le preguntó cambiado repentinamente el rumbo de la conversación.

Mila no pudo negarse, hablar con ella era lo que más ansiaba. Sentía que tenia tanto amor para dar, que era una lástima que justamente ella fuera quien no pudiera tener hijos, cuando había tantas personas que ni siquiera querían uno.

Víctor hizo que la pelirroja se pusiera una peluca en el baño de un café, era una de larga cabellera castaña, por lo que la chica realmente se veía distinta, mientras que él usaba una negra y unos lentes de sol. Caminaron rumbo a aquel departamento que, por suerte, Georgi aún no descubría, si así hubiese sido ya habría ido a buscarlos por la fuerza.

Al abrir la puerta, Lena corrió a recibir a su padre con un abrazo. Mila observo la escena con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el platinado se acercaba a la pelirroja y hacía las presentaciones correspondientes. Le dijo a la mujer que cuidaba a su hija que ya podía retirarse y esta se fue de inmediato, después de todo su paga no era menor por estar menos horas.

Una vez que la mujer se fue, Víctor y Mila se quitaron las cosas que los hacían lucir diferentes— _¿Trabaja en lo mismo que mi papá? _—preguntó curiosa al ver que hacían lo mismo. Víctor le había dicho a su hija que él era un superhéroe encubierto como los de la televisión y que debía disfrazarse para no arriesgar a su familia. Por supuesto que Lena le creyó al ser tan inocente, además de que le hacía sentido al ella tener que estar oculta la mayor parte del tiempo.

A la menor le pareció que Mila era una mujer muy hermosa, se parecía a un hada de fuego con su cabello rojo. La llevó a jugar a su habitación, pasándole sus muñecas para que pudieran compartir.

—_Esta es mi favorita, pero puedes usarla tú —_le dijo a la chica mientras le pasaba una muñeca rubia que tenía un hermoso vestido.

Mila le sonrió y aceptó. Se sentía extrañamente familiar esa escena, como si ella hubiese estado hecha para pertenecer a ese tipo de ambiente que se sentía tranquilo, aquel lugar que parecía mágico por estar fuera de la realidad en la que realmente vivían. Mientras jugaban, la pelirroja se preguntaba a sí misma, como Víctor había sido capaz de proteger la inocencia de su pequeña por tanto tiempo, sin que ella se diera cuenta de la maldad del mundo a pesar de que la línea que separaba a Lena de la crueldad que había afuera era muy delgada.

—_Preparare algo para comer —_les dijo Víctor quien había estado algo embobado observando cómo ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, jugando con normalidad como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al parecer Mila tenía un don con los niños.

—_Te ayudo —_le dijo la pelirroja haciendo el ademan de levantarse, pero el platinado la detuvo.

—_No es necesario, se ve que se llevan bien —_le comentò— _cuando esté listo las llamare —_Víctor se fue tranquilo a la cocina. Por un momento decidió olvidar su realidad e imaginar que así era como vivía.

Después de aquel día, Víctor se comenzó a arriesgar al menos una vez por semana a llevar a Mila a su hogar. Sentía que Lena la necesitaba cerca y por otro lado, a él también le hacía bien aquello.

Yuuri volvía de su clase de ruso, ya llevaba la mitad por lo que ahora conocía bastante como para entablar una conversación simple, además de que en casa ensayaba constantemente puesto que le había pedido a Yuri que le hablara solo en ruso y así lo había hecho este. Por supuesto que el rubio se burlaba bastante antes de corregir al japonés y enseñarle la pronunciación correcta, pero así era él y así Yuuri lo amaba.

En el camino de vuelta a casa vio un rostro familiar— _Víctor —_murmuró para sí mismo. No lo había visto desde el día en que terminaron.

El platinado se veía bastante cansado, con rostro pensativo y hasta podría decir que estaba preocupado por algo que él desconocía al no estar en su cabeza. Apresuró el paso, decidido a hablar con él, tal vez podría ayudarlo en algo, estiró su brazo y con su mano lo agarro por el abrigo— _¡Víctor! —_levantó un poco la voz y el hombre volteó, mirándolo sorprendido.

—_Yuuri —_habló como si no lo creyera para luego sonreírle y abrazarlo espontáneamente— _¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aún sigues en Rusia? —_preguntó sin soltarlo. No era como si hubiese olvidado lo que pasó entre ellos, pero esos últimos días había estado pensando bastante en el japonés y en el daño que le había hecho.

Yuuri se dejó abrazar, todo el tiempo pensó que Víctor había hecho las cosas de cierta manera porque había algo detrás— _por supuesto que estoy en Rusia ¿Acaso no me ves? —_lo molestó y sintió una pequeña risa en su oído, una que hace bastante no escuchaba y que hasta ahora se daba cuenta, había extrañado.

Decidieron caminar un poco sin rumbo, Víctor se disculpó por todo lo que le había dicho y Yuuri le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo. Hablaron por casi una hora, preguntando por sus respectivos hijos, Yuuri suponía que Víctor aún no hacia los tramites de la adopción y tampoco le preguntaría por ello ya que el platinado querría saber de dónde sacó la información.

— _¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Te ves contento, Yuuri —_le dijo Víctor con tranquilidad. Se sentía feliz por el japonés si es que así era, Yuuri merecía felicidad y alguien que lo amara y se entregara a él de la manera en que Víctor no pudo, porque él tenía que protegerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si le hubiese dicho toda la verdad, Yuuri se habría quedado al igual que Mila, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en el "que hubiera pasado si…"

—_Yo… sí —_respondió con timidez y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—_Amazing! Apostaría a que es ese rubio del que no recuerdo el nombre —_el japonés se sonrojó más si es que era posible— _acerté ¿Verdad? Ese día, él se veía muy protector._

La conversación se centró en Yuuri y sus planes de quedarse a residir en Rusia, Víctor se sentía realmente feliz, aunque una parte de su corazón hubiese deseado que el azabache fuera para él. Terminaron de hablar, pues a ambos se les había pasado el tiempo volando, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Víctor se dirigió a su departamento, distraído por la conversación con Yuuri, olvidando caracterizarse por si alguien lo seguía.

**Continuará…**


	32. Especial de navidad

La navidad llegó de improviso, todos estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya faltaban pocos días para que santa Claus pasara por sus hogares. Víctor preocupado de no ser descubierto y proteger a Lena, mientras los Yuris estaban intentando armar una relación estable y duradera en Rusia.

Yuuri le preguntó a Yuki que le pediría a santa, fue una noche antes de acostarlo a dormir mientras el rubio estaba en el baño— _quiero a mi ded —_fue lo que le respondió con rostro serio. Por supuesto que al japonés le conmovió, pero se aguantó las lágrimas, tenía que explicarle a su hijo que las personas que morían no podían volver.

—_Lo siento, cariño, pero el abuelo no puede volver. Él está en un lugar mejor ahora —_fue la mejor explicación que se le pudo ocurrir.

— _¿Mejo que comigo? —_le preguntó inocente el menor y Yuuri se quedó sin palabras.

—_Él está en un lugar desde donde puede vernos y cuidarnos, por eso esta mejor —_se escuchó la voz de Yuri mientras entraba en la habitación— _¿Recuerdas que a él le gusta ver que estemos bien? —_El menor asintió— _algún día, volveremos a encontrarnos. Cuando estemos listos._

Yuki sonrió, le encantaba esa idea— _mmm tonces quero… un hemano —_respondió dejando a los adultos en un incomodo silencio. El menor había visto en los dibujos animados muchos personajes que tenían hermanos menores y estos servían para jugar. Él se aburría estando solo a veces, así que le sería de utilidad tener otro niño que lo acompañara.

—_Eso... eso no se puede ¿verdad, Yura? —_dijo el azabache algo nervioso.

—_Tal vez para tu cumpleaños —_respondió el rubio haciendo enrojecer al japonés.

— _¡Yura! _

Yuri rio con ganas, no se había planteado el tener otro hijo, pero ahora que lo mencionaban no sonaba tan mal— _es mejor si pides una cama elástica para saltar en ella ¿No crees? —_preguntó agachándose junto a su hijo para arreglar la situación y que su novio no lo dejara durmiendo en el sofá esa noche.

A Yuki le brillaron los ojos y aceptó de inmediato.

Víctor estaba viendo unas cosas en el computador, cuando su amada Lena se acercó tímidamente y tiró de su ropa para llamar su atención— _¿Qué necesitas preciosa? —_le preguntó con cariño para luego tomarla y sentarla en su regazo.

— _¿Existe santa? —_le preguntó en voz bajita.

— _¡Por supuesto que existe! —_Exclamó Víctor fingiendo estar indignado por la pregunta— _todos los años te trae lo que pides ¿No? —_La niña asintió— _ahora dime ¿Qué quieres para navidad?_

—_No te lo diré —_dijo ella sin mirarlo para luego sacar de su bolsillo una carta que estaba muy doblada y llena de cinta adhesiva— _para santa —_le dijo para luego bajarse e irse corriendo a su habitación.

Víctor entendió que ella lo estaba probando, si no le decía a él lo que quería, pero el regalo llegaba de todos modos, entonces significaba que santa si existía. Si no, entonces era él quien traía los regalos— _niña astuta —_murmuró.

El problema era que ella no podía enviar la carta, así que la había envuelto bien para que solo santa la viera. Aquello enterneció al mayor, quien esperó a que su hija se durmiera para abrir la carta y leer lo que ella con solo cinco años había logrado escribir.

_**Una mamá**_

Era lo que había escrito y Víctor no supo qué hacer, si le explicaba que no podía pedir una persona de regalo, Lena sabría que había leído su carta. Suspiró cansado, debía resolver esto, pero no quería quitarle las pocas fantasías que su hija tenia permitido tener al pasar encerrada.

Los días pasaron, Víctor compró como regalo un juego de muñecas pequeñas y una casa para estas, ahí incluía una mamá y esperaba que con eso Lena estuviera conforme. Puso los obsequios bajo el árbol antes de que su hija despertara el veinticinco de diciembre para luego ir abrir la puerta, ya que alguien había tocado.

— _¡Mila! Que sorpresa —_le dijo contento. La chica usaba una peluca que se quitó al llegar.

—_Hola, Víctor, solo vine a traerle algo a Lena —_le explicó y de su mochila sacó un pequeño obsequio.

Víctor le indico que lo pusiera bajo el árbol mientras él iba a preparar el desayuno, por supuesto la chica obedeció contenta de poder pasar ese día con una persona tan amable como Víctor y con la hermosa niña que le robaba el sueño. La pelirroja se agachó junto al árbol para dejar su regalo, asustándose cuando escuchó una voz gritar repentinamente tras ella.

— _¡Santa es real! ¡Papi, santa es real! —_gritaba y Víctor corrió donde su hija estaba, dándose cuenta que la menor observaba a Mila quien estaba agachada bajo el árbol— _Trajo a Mila, ella va a ser mi mamá —_dijo con emoción y Víctor no supo que responder mientras observaba que la pelirroja estaba igual de perpleja que él.

Mila miró a Víctor como preguntándole algo con la mirada y este asintió— _sí cariño, seré tu mamá —_le dijo con cariño y la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza.

Fue un hermoso día, lo pasaron como una familia aunque para Víctor, el hecho de que Lena le dijera "mamá" a Mila, solo era un triste recordatorio de que pronto ya no estarían juntos.

**Continuará…**


	33. Treinta y dos

— _¿Por qué tardaste en llegar? —_le preguntó Yuri cuando el japonés llegó a casa. Su pareja había tardado un par de horas más y ya había comenzado a preocuparse, pero al parecer no había ocurrido nada malo.

—_Me encontré con Víctor —_respondió Yuuri, no tenía nada que esconder ya que no había hecho nada malo, aún si el rubio fruncía el ceño, él estaba tranquilo.

— _¿Y? no es como si debieras conversar con él, menos después de lo que te dijo —_habló con molestia, chasqueando la lengua al terminar. No olvidaría cuan mal se veía el azabache aquel día.

—_Creo que Víctor tiene sus propios problemas y le hizo bien hablar conmigo un momento. No seas celoso —_le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para besar a su novio. Por supuesto que Yuri recibió el gesto, no rechazaría un beso del azabache, pero eso no significaba que los celos hubieran disminuido, aunque confiaba en Yuuri y su transparente forma de ser.

—_Si son los problemas de Víctor, no te conciernen —_refutó luego del beso.

— _¡Papi! —_Yuki llegó corriendo a recibir a su padre, siempre lo extrañaba cuando este salía, pero sabía que debía ser un niño bueno y cuidar de su padre rubio.

Yuuri tomó en brazos a su hijo y lo llenó de besos. Pensó que tal vez podrían salir todos, invitar a Víctor y a Lena para que los niños pudieran divertirse, ahora mas, ya que Yuki se había acostumbrado bastante al idioma. Yuuri se sorprendía de la rapidez con que los niños absorbían la información.

Yuki estaba más alto, se notaba que había pasado un tiempo desde que habían llegado a Rusia y pronto cumpliría los cinco años, por lo que tal vez esa sería la instancia perfecta para invitar a Víctor y Lena. Sabía que Yuri se pondría celoso, pero él solo quería hacerles pasar un buen rato antes de que el platinado tuviera que separarse de su hija, fuera por la razón que fuera.

El asunto legal sobre el apellido de Yuki estuvo listo más rápido de lo que pensaban, ahora el menor tenía los apellidos de ambos padres apareciendo en su acta de nacimiento, como: Yuki Plisetsky Katsuki. Yuri se había negado al principio a que su apellido fuese el primero, después de todo no hace mucho que era parte de la vida de su hijo, pero Yuuri lo hizo cambiar de parecer con una frase que lo hizo conmoverse.

—_Quiero que el "Plisetsky" vaya primero, porque así el apellido del abuelo perdurara en el tiempo —_le explicó con seriedad. No era como si su apellido fuera menos importante, pero el valor sentimental era mucho más grande hacia el del rubio, debido a Nikolai quien había dejado una gran marca en el corazón de todos.

En aquella ocasión, Yuri abrazó con fuerza a su pareja ya que esa respuesta le había sorprendido, además de que le alegraba enormemente aquello.

Los siguientes pasos serían obtener la ciudadanía para poder trabajar en Rusia, así como para que su hijo pudiera asistir a la escuela cuando tuviera seis si es que realmente querían quedarse en el país. Aún no estaban completamente seguros. Aunque esa preocupación pasó a segundo plano para Yuri cuando comenzó a sospechar de algo.

Yuuri hace un par de días estaba algo extraño, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, aunque al principio el rubio no le dio relevancia, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento creía tener la respuesta a todos esos síntomas: Yuuri estaba embarazado. Y como no lo estaría, habían estado teniendo relaciones sin preservativo desde que comenzaron a estar juntos. Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza el mismo por ser tan imprudente, aunque por otro lado a Yuuri parecía no importarle en absoluto. Tal vez el japonés quería tener otro hijo y ni siquiera se lo había consultado.

—_Me siento mal —_le decía nuevamente el azabache a su novio, mientras se acurrucaba junto a él en la cama esperando que este lo consintiera un poco ya que se sentía enfermo. Llevaba una semana de esa manera y ya le estaba molestando.

—_Tall vez… deberíamos ir con un médico —_le ofreció el rubio intentando no sonar algo entusiasmado y es que, desde que tuvo la idea de ver a Yuuri embarazado hace un par de días, las ganas de tener otro hijo comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

—_No, creo que se me pasará pronto —_le dijo mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de su novio. Cuando se sentía enfermo quería que alguien lo cuidara, antes estaba solo por lo que simplemente no decía nada y se aguantaba, pero ahora tenía a Yuri a su lado. Aunque estaba seguro de que en algún momento el rubio explotaría y lo mandaría a fastidiar a otro lado, pero ese momento nunca llegó, sino todo lo contrario.

Yuri estaba muy atento, cuidando del japonés como nunca. No lo dejaba levantarse de la cama y él mismo le servía comidas que él consideraba saludables y llenas de nutrientes, a pesar de que Yuuri le decía que con su dolor de estómago no debería comer aquello. Yuki parecía estar igual que su padre, muy pendiente de todo lo que su padre japonés hacía para poder ayudarlo si es que este se sentía mal.

Y así fue como Yuuri terminó con dos enfermeros que lo sobrecargaban de cariño, ricas comidas y descanso excesivo. Ni siquiera lo habían dejado ir a sus clases esa semana, Yuri fue directamente al lugar para avisar que su pareja se ausentaría por un tiempo.

—_Está bien, vamos al doctor —_dijo el japonés dos días después al notar que las molestias persistían, él solo quería estar bien o no podría continuar con normalidad sus días y eso comenzaba a estresarlo en cierto punto. Si bien al principio quería toda la atención de Yuri, y la había conseguido, ahora necesitaba un poco de espacio, puesto que su pareja no lo dejaba ni bajar las escaleras sin estar él presente. Era demasiada sobreprotección.

Yuri pidió una hora siendo derivado a medicina general, a pesar de que le dijo a la recepcionista que estaba seguro de que su esposo estaba embarazado. La chica al otro lado del teléfono le dijo que el mismo doctor lo derivaría al área correspondiente luego de revisar. Por supuesto Yuuri no estaba al tanto de aquella pequeña discusión telefónica.

La hora era para el mismo día en la tarde, así que almorzaron para luego dirigirse al lugar. Yuki se estaba comportando bien, sabía que su padre se sentía mal y que estaba enfermo por lo que no quería causarle molestias, aunque no podía evitar removerse en la silla del auto cuando sentía que se aburría de estar tanto tiempo quieto, según su percepción, ya que en la realidad solo eran unos minutos.

Al llegar al lugar, tuvieron que esperar a que el doctor llamara el nombre de Yuuri. Entraron todos juntos y el doctor le pidió al japonés que se quitara la ropa detrás de un biombo blanco que había en la habitación. Yuuri se quedó solo en ropa interior y el rubio pensaba para que lo hacía desvestirse si solo debía revisar su estómago.

El hombre hizo un chequeo completo, por suerte hablaba inglés. Después de pasar el estetoscopio algunas veces por el estómago del japonés, haciéndolo estremecer por lo frío que se sentía el aparato. El doctor llegó a una conclusión— _solo es un malestar estomacal, nada grave —_les dijo y el rubio se sintió decepcionado.

— _¿Está seguro? —_Le preguntó ya que él mismo sentía que debía haber algo mas— _¿No está embarazado o algo así? —_Yuuri miró con extrañeza a su novio, pero en su mente todo comenzó a tener sentido.

—_No, solo está enfermo ¿Ha comido alimentos pesados últimamente? —_le preguntó a Yuuri y este asintió para luego mencionar todo lo que había cocinado el rubio esos días, ya que al parecer creía que necesitaba vitaminas y otras cosas, por lo que cocinaba cosas contundentes— _por eso no se ha recuperado aún, simplemente mantenga una dieta liviana y en un par de días comenzará a sentirse mejor —_sentenció el de bata blanca y Yuri no sabía que decir. Al parecer había sido su culpa que los síntomas se prolongaran, no había bebé.

Después de agradecerle al médico, salieron del lugar en silencio hasta llegar al vehículo— _¿Estás bien? —_le preguntó el azabache una vez arriba del auto. El ambiente se sentía un tanto pesado, ni Yuki decía palabra alguna lo cual era extraño.

—_Sí, solo… solo pensé que tu tal vez…_

—_Estaba embarazado —_completó la frase y el rubio no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos— _Yura, no creo que sea momento de tener un bebé. Además yo me cuido con pastillas —_le comentó. Jamás habían hablado de ello alguna vez y es que Yuuri asumió que el rubio sabía aquello ya que no le pedía usar preservativo, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que sus intenciones fueran embarazarlo— _así que si quieres que me embarace, no podrá ser._

— _¡Te equivocas! —_Respondió Yuri intentando aclarar la situación, mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de su novio— _yo no lo pensé, hasta ahora. Creí que ya estabas embarazado y al principio me asusté… como los primeros cinco minutos —_le explicó mientras una sonrisa bastante tierna se formaba en sus labios— _luego pensé que hubiese sido lindo, ya que no fui parte de eso en la vida de Yuki._

El japonés lo entendió, sabía que debía haber sido una ilusión grande para el rubio, pero seguía sin ser el momento de tener otro hijo, al menos por ahora. Tal vez mas adelante, si lo planeaban con detenimiento, podrían ser padres nuevamente.

Yuuri tomó la mano de su pareja y la llevo a sus labios para besar el dorso de esta— _lo siento, si te lo hubiera dicho… no te habrías hecho ilusiones. Por favor discúlpame —_el rubio se sonrojó levemente por el gesto.

—_No tienes que disculparte, con que hagas méritos será más que suficiente —_lo fastidió y el azabache soltó una pequeña risa para luego besar los labios de su pareja.

— _¡No! ¡Mío! —_se escuchó la voz de Yuki en el asiento trasero mientras intentaba zafarse del cinturón para detener el acto de sus padres. Los adultos rieron para luego emprender marcha hacia algún lugar de comida rápida para cenar, Yuki se merecía un premio por comportarse tan bien.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que había visto a Yuuri, no había vuelto a encontrárselo de nuevo, pero esperaba que un futuro no muy distante pudieran compartir un café y conversar un poco.

Víctor llegó a su departamento, sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta y notó que la cerradura estaba forzada. El miedo lo invadió por completo, obligándolo a abrir la puerta de golpe y encontrarse con el lugar hecho un desastre, no parecía haber nadie ahí.

— _¡Lena! —_gritó en busca de su hija, pero nadie respondió.

**Continuará…**


	34. Treinta y trés

— _¿Quién es tuyo? —_preguntó Yuri mientras conducía, mirando a Yuki por el espejo retrovisor.

—_Todos —_respondió con simpleza. Para el menor, todos los que amaba eran suyos, por lo tanto no eran de nadie más, había heredado parte del egoísmo de su padre a la hora de compartir lo que era valioso para él.

—_Pero, Yura es mío —_le dijo el japonés con voz tranquila, intentando no reírse por la fea mueca de desagrado que hizo su hijo— _si no te gusta... mmm, entonces yo soy de Yura ¿Eso sí?_

Yuki frunció aún más su ceño, comenzando a inflar levemente sus mejillas por el enojo, pero había prometido portarse bien aunque eso requiriera que empleara toda su fuerza de voluntad. Para un niño, aguantarse sus palabras era complicado, pero ya sabía que Yuuri estaba enfermo y no quería que este se enojara, pero eso no le impedía atacar a su padre rubio.

—_Tú, feo —_le dijo a Yuri apuntándolo con su índice.

— _¡¿Ah?! ¿Y yo que hice? —_preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, dejando que su rostro mostrara una mueca idéntica a la de su hijo. Sería imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta del parentesco de ambos, a pesar de que el color de cabello era distinto, sus ojos y facciones eran casi iguales. Casi, porque los ojos del menor eran un poco rasgados debido a su ascendencia japonesa.

El menor solo le sacó la lengua para descargar su enojo y Yuri le devolvió el gesto. Yuuri se divertía con la escena, hasta que llegaron a un lugar de comida rápida, un Mc Donald's que tenía juegos en su interior para que los niños pudieran divertirse mientras comían, además de que recibían un juguete junto con el alimento que no era para nada saludable. Yuuri no tenía hambre, además de que se le había dicho que comiera cosas livianas y el menú del lugar era todo, menos liviano.

Yuri acompañó a su pareja sin comer, solo para hacer causa común y que este no se sintiera mal, además de que el hecho de que hubiera durado tanto con aquel malestar era su culpa por creer algo que no era. Yuki corrió a la piscina de pelotas apenas entraron, pero el rubio lo detuvo alzándolo en sus brazos antes de que se lanzara al lugar— _tus zapatos —_le indicó y el niño se los sacó moviendo sus pies con violencia, aunque no con la intención de golpear a alguien, sino con el afán de quitarse rápidamente esas molestas cosas que le impedían ir a jugar.

El rubio bajó a su hijo y Yuuri le ordenó recoger sus zapatillas para dejarlas en las repisas que habían para ello. El menor con mala cara lo hizo para luego por fin ir al lugar tan deseado y divertirse ahí.

—_Yo iré a pedirle una cajita feliz, mientras lo vigilas —_habló el rubio con algo de miedo, el japonés realmente imponía presencia cuando se trataba de regañar a alguien. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su pareja y se retiró al mesón para ordenar.

Yuuri buscó una mesa desde donde pudiera ver claramente a su hijo, quería mantenerlo vigilado, no sabía cuánto loco podía haber ahí y no tenía el GPS que siempre utilizaba con su pequeño. Desde que estaba con Yuri, se sentía protegido, como si el rubio pudiera cuidar al menor de cualquier cosa, cuando lo cierto era que nadie podía protegerte de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo.

Yuri llegó con la bandeja con comida y llamaron al menor para que viniera a comer. Lo primero que hizo Yuki fue sacar el juguete y entretenerse con él, mientras con su mano libre sacaba papas fritas y se las comía sin desviar su mirada del entretenido y extraño animal que parecía un gato de color negro el cual se iluminaba al presionar un botón.

El momento se sentía agradable, como siempre que estaban así. Yuuri pensaba que sería lindo continuar así para siempre.

Víctor comenzó a desesperarse, no encontraba a Lena por ninguna parte y ni siquiera estaba la señora que siempre la cuidaba. Caminó por todo el departamento buscando algo, aunque no sabía realmente que, estaba claro que su hija no se hallaba ahí, que debía estar en manos de aquel desgraciado.

Pudo ver manchas de sangre, entre otras cosas, pero ningún cuerpo o evidencia de matanza. Dudaba que le hubieran hecho daño a Lena, Georgi podía ser un desquiciado, pero jamás dañaría a la niña, además de que no era muy difícil llevarse a una niña de cinco años por lo que jamás necesitaría herirla. Entonces ¿_De_ quién era la sangre? No quería pensar en la pobre mujer que hacía de niñera, si le había ocurrido algo a ella significaba que había sido por su culpa, por involucrarla en su vida.

—_Mila —_murmuró para sí mismo. Necesitaba contactarla, pero ¿Para qué? No era como si ella pudiera hacer algo, si la llamaba sería solo por su egoísmo al sentirse desprotegido y por sus ganas de refugiarse en alguien ahora que miedo lo atacaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Necesitaba palabras amables. _"Yuuri", _pensó en él y en su forma amable de ser tan parecida a la de la pelirroja, la diferencia era que con lo que conocía al japonés, sabía que él también era de los que se derrumbaban, en cambio Mila se veía fuerte, como un pilar.

Marcó el número de la chica sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tardó un poco puesto que sus manos temblaban, pero logró hacerlo. La llamada lo mando directo al buzón de voz, lo cual era extraño puesto que la chica siempre tenía el teléfono prendido en caso de cualquier cosa. _"Si algo pasa, puedes llamarme siempre" _le había dicho la chica desde que comenzaron a verse con mayor frecuencia. Mila quería estar al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía a Lena y a Víctor, aunque lo ultimo no lo decía en voz alta, siempre se lo guardaba para ella misma ya que le daba miedo admitir en voz alta que tenía sentimientos por aquel hombre que dejaría de ver en el momento que adoptara a la niña.

No sabía que podría haber pasado, esperaba que ella no hubiera estado en el departamento a la hora de lo sucedido, bastante ya tenía en su conciencia con pensar en la niñera, en su hija y ahora Mila. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una muralla para luego cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía desesperado e impotente ante la situación. Pensaba que debía haber actuado antes, pero sus ganas de permanecer más tiempo junto a Lena le habían jugado en contra.

La tarde de juegos y comida terminó, Yuki agotó todas sus energías en el lugar quedando sumamente cansado, por lo que en el viaje de vuelta a casa se quedó dormido en el vehículo. Yuuri observó el rostro angelical de su hijo que dormía plácidamente a pesar de la incomodidad del asiento, Yuri por su parte se deleitaba con la hermosa sonrisa que Yuuri mostraba al ver al hijo de ambos.

—_Deberíamos tener otro —_le comentó con media sonrisa, era una broma no tan broma. Se había quedado con las ganas luego de hacerse ilusiones.

—_Ya hablamos de eso —_le respondió el japonés soltando una pequeña risa por la insistencia del rubio— _aún no podemos tener otro bebé, pero… podemos ensayar como hacer uno —_le dijo con una mirada sugerente. Yuki dormía totalmente cansado, solo debían dejarlo en su habitación y ellos compartir un intimo momento entre ambos, hace algunos días que no tenían ese tipo de contacto y el cuerpo comenzaba a exigírselos ya que siempre estaban uno cerca del otro.

—_Creo que puedo conformarme con eso, por ahora —_respondió acercándose un poco a Yuuri para darle un demandante beso ahora que el menor dormía. Metió su lengua en la boca de su pareja, saboreándola por completo y notando como este le daba pase libre para ello. Cortaron la acción cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba, se regalaron una sonrisa y se dispusieron a salir del vehículo.

Yuuri le quitó a Yuki el cinturón y Yuri lo tomó en sus brazos— _shhh —_hacía el sonido con su boca para que el menor no se despertara, ya era de noche por lo que el japonés cubrió a su hijo con una manta.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal y la notaron semi abierta.

Yuri frunció el ceño, no sabía quién habría irrumpido en su hogar, pero no arriesgaría a su familia— _vuelvan al auto —_le dijo a Yuuri casi como una orden mientras le pasaba a su hijo, junto con las llaves.

—_Pero…_

—_Ve, ahora —_le dijo sin mirarlo y Yuuri simplemente accedió. Tenía miedo, si era un ladrón podría hacerle daño a Yuri, pero este no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Era un idiota envalentonado que no tenía nada para defenderse, pero aún así ingresaba a la casa en vez de llamar a la policía.

**Continuará…**


	35. Treinta y cuatro

Yuuri volvió al vehículo con su pequeño en brazos, esperaba que todo estuviese bien, tal vez debería llamar a la policía para que viniera en caso de que algo sucediera. Acomodó al menor y saco su celular para poder realizar la dichosa llamada, notando que estaba descargado. Bufó molesto consigo mismo por no tener un medio de comunicación en un momento como ese, se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

El sonido de un disparo lo alertó justo cuando iba a dejar el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle involuntariamente mientras mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Un segundo disparo lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez _"cálmate, cálmate", _debía estar tranquilo para pensar con claridad, además no quería despertar a Yuki o eso traería más problemas ya que este comenzaría a llorar.

Debía analizar la situación y tomar una decisión, si quedarse ahí donde su pareja le había indicado, ir a ver lo que sucedía dejando a Yuki en el vehículo o correr con su hijo a pedir ayuda. El problema era que si tomaba la primera opción y venían tras ellos les sería difícil arrancar, si tomaba la segunda era demasiado arriesgado y la tercera podía alertar al que estuviera disparando logrando captar su atención y que la centrara en ellos. No sabía qué hacer realmente.

Luego de pensar un rato y haber tomado una decisión, la puerta del vehículo se abrió logrando que Yuuri dejara escapar un grito ahogado— _¡No le hagas nada! —_lo que más le preocupaba era su pequeño que aún dormía en sus brazos.

Yuri se adentró en la casa cuidadosamente, se le hacía demasiado extraño que alguien hubiera entrado con tanta facilidad puesto que la puerta no se veía forzada. En pocas palabras, era alguien que tenía la llave o eso pensaba, pero quería asegurarse de que su suposición era correcta, ya que si estaba equivocado, estaría arriesgando la seguridad de su familia.

Caminó por la sala de estar que se encontraba a oscuras, sintió como si alguien estuviera ahí, podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Intentó mirar, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado obscuro como para distinguir algo siquiera. Sin decir nada, siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta que vio algo moverse a un lado del sofá, se acercó con cuidado hasta que escucho otra persona tras él. Yuri iba a voltear, pero escuchó un disparo que fue a parar a la muralla junto a él, envalentonado se dio la vuelta tomando a la otra persona de la muñeca con la que suponía sostenía el arma y llevándola hacia arriba. Un segundo disparo se hizo notar, pero esta vez llegando al techo.

Al ver que su impulsivo plan funcionó, empujó a la persona para poder tirarla al suelo mientras seguía sosteniéndole la muñeca para evitar que volviera a disparar. Una voz familiar se hizo presente en sus oídos dejándolo estático por un momento mientras otra persona se abalanzaba por su espalda.

— _¡Suelta a mi mami! —_dijo la voz de una niña en su idioma natal.

—_Mila ¿Qué mier…? —_la grosería fue acallada por la mano de la mujer que estaba bajo él. Yuri sí que estaba molesto, había entrado en su hogar y por sobre todo había intentado dispararle, quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero sintió el cuerpo de su prima temblar bajo el suyo. Ella estaba asustada.

**Horas antes…**

Mila había tenido un día agotador y solo quería ir al departamento de Víctor para poder pasar un tiempo en familia con ellos. Le agradaba como se llevaban todos, a pesar de saber que aquello no duraría para siempre y que el tiempo estaba contado. A veces pensaba que le hubiese encantado conocer al platinado en otra situación, de otra manera y que pudieran ser algo más que solo amigos, poder criar junto a él a Lena quien era la princesa más hermosa del mundo entero.

Con ese pensamiento llegó al lugar, con una de las tantas pelucas que había comprado para poder ir a aquel lugar sin atraer la atención de nadie. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió la niñera, recibiéndola como siempre con una gran sonrisa. Al poco tiempo Lena estaba abrazada a una de sus piernas pidiéndole que jugaran a algo a lo que Mila aceptó enseguida.

Mientras jugaban, la pelirroja pudo notar que Lena estaba aburrida del encierro, se le notaban las ganas de salir y correr en el parque puesto que saltaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con notoria energía retenida. La chica lo pensó un momento ¿Qué pasaría por unos minutos fuera de casa? Se preguntó y con eso en mente le dijo a su pequeña hija que se vistiera para salir.

Lena estaba feliz, hace bastante que no salía de casa, solo podía ver por la ventana como otros niños jugaban o más bien, imaginarlos, ya que desde la altura que estaban en el edificio, era difícil distinguir figuras. Salieron con la mentira de que Víctor las había autorizado y jamás en su vida Mila agradeció tanto haber roto las reglas.

Jugó con la pequeña en un parque cercano, rieron e incluso compraron helado. Lena pudo columpiarse y correr mientras jugaba al pillarse con un par de niños que conoció en aquel lugar. La pelirroja admiraba la capacidad de los niños para hacer amigos de la nada, mientras pensaba eso, vio la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que Víctor estaba pronto a llegar. Le avisó a Lena que este sería el secreto de ambas y la llevó a casa.

Subieron por el ascensor mientras cantaban una canción, canción que se vio interrumpida por el grito de una mujer que pedía que por favor la soltaran. Algunos vecinos salieron a mirar y Mila notó que el sonido venía del departamento de Víctor, así como también notó un extraño hombre en la puerta quien observaba hacia adentro del lugar. Sin pensarlo retrocedió hacia el ascensor, pero este se había cerrado y aquel hombre fijó su mirada en ellas.

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba, camino a paso lento hasta las dos mujeres mientras Mila apretaba desesperadamente el botón del ascensor. El tipo estaba a medio camino cuando las puertas se abrieron y ellas entraron, pero no alcanzaron a cerrar las puertas y el de cabello negro entró con ellas como si nada pasara.

—_Tranquila, me enviaron por algo muy específico. Coopera y no saldrás herida —_habló con voz tranquila y Mila asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Lena.

Llegaron a su destino y descendieron. En ese instante la pelirroja alzó a la niña en brazos quien se notaba nerviosa, dejando una mano libre para meterla en un pequeño bolso que siempre traía consigo dejando ver un arma. Sin pensarlo apuntó al tipo antes de que este pudiera sacar la propia.

—_No hagas una estupidez —_le dijo con voz calmada el sujeto e intentó sacar su pistola, pero Mila sin pensarlo disparó a su mano, dándole en una pierna ya que no se manejaba con las armas. Mucha gente comenzó a prestar atención a la situación y se junto a ver, la pelirroja aprovechó para salir de ahí mientras socorrían al azabache.

Nadie pensó que la mujer con una niña en brazos había sido la causante del alboroto.

Mila tomó un taxi que por suerte pasaba por ahí y se dirigió al único lugar que conocía bien, sabía que la seguirían de alguna manera así que solo iría para calmarse y luego buscar otro lugar para ellas. Debía proteger a Lena.

Al llegar a la casa del abuelo, abrió con las llaves que ella disponía y caminó cautelosa sintiendo como un vehículo se estacionaba fuera de la casa. Rápidamente escondió a Lena al lado del sofá, pidiéndole que mantuviera silencio a lo que la niña obedeció con el miedo marcado en su rostro.

Yuri se levantó sin dejar que Lena cayera al suelo— _ya, tranquila —_le dijo con la voz que utilizaba para calmar a Yuki— _todo está bien —_cuando logró sostenerla bien, estiró su mano y esperó que Mila pudiera verlo a pesar de la oscuridad. Sintió la mano de su prima y pudo ver su silueta levantarse.

El rubio se acercó al interruptor de la luz, luego de prenderla pudo notar el rostro de la pelirroja completamente descompuesto. No entendía nada, no sabía por qué tenía una niña con ella, no comprendía por qué traía un arma consigo y mucho menos podía entender la razón por la que estaban ahí.

—_Lo siento Yuri —_le dijo la chica entre sollozos ahogados, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

—_Está bien, solo dime ¿Qué sucede? —_le preguntó mientras lograba que las chicas se sentaran en el sofá y él se sentaba junto a ellas. Olvidando momentáneamente que había alguien esperándolo afuera.

La pequeña niña se veía silenciosa y seria, no tenía rastros de haber llorado como si no fuera la primera vez que hubiese visto algo como aquello. Aunque permanecía apegada a la pelirroja, abrazándose con fuerza a ella denotando cuanto la necesitaba a su lado en ese momento.

Mila se calmó un poco y comenzó a hablar, de nada servía ya ocultar las cosas. Le contó todo al rubio, le habló de Víctor, de Georgi, de Lena, de la adopción y del peligro constante que vivan los Nikiforov. Le comentó sus planes, él como quería ayudar al platinado y que no le importaba ponerse en riesgo con tal de poder darle una buena vida a la pequeña Lena.

— _¿Me estás diciendo… que un psicópata está tras de ti y tú vienes a esconderte aquí? —"¿Estás loca?", _fue lo que pensó, pero no se lo dijo. Sabía que era una situación delicada.

En la cabeza de Yuri todo daba vueltas, una parte de él sentía la necesidad de proteger a su familia y no se refería a Mila, sino a Yuuri y Yuki; y la otra parte quería ayudar a su prima y a la pequeña que no tenía culpa de nada, pero no podía arriesgar a su pareja e hijo.

—_Lo siento Yuri… no sabía donde… donde más… —_la mujer no podía completar la frase, había sido valiente por su hija, pero ahora que se sentía un poco más a salvo por fin podía soltar el miedo y el llanto que se había estado guardando.

—_Tengo que ir por Yuuri —_le dijo fríamente, no quería ser así, pero la sentía como una amenaza en ese momento. Se levantó y al pasar puso una mano sobre los cabellos rojos, en un gesto que le indicaba a la chica que a pesar de estar molesto, eran familia y eso no cambiaría.

Yuri se acercó a la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que llegara a tocarla. Pudo sentir como la sangre se le iba a los pies al ver a aquel "policía" de hace tiempo, junto a él estaba Yuuri quien no paraba de temblar al tener una pistola apuntándole en las costillas.

—_Ha pasado tiempo, por favor ¿Podrían cooperar conmigo? Así nadie saldrá lastimado._

_**Continuará…**_


	36. Treinta y cinco

Yuuri cubrió a su hijo instantáneamente y pudo escuchar la risa de la persona que había abierto la puerta. Observó con terror aquel sujeto que había visto antes, aquel que le había mentido sobre Víctor y que ahora llevaba una pistola en su mano— _no le hare daño, es un niño —_le respondió con simpleza— _pero es mejor que hagas lo que te digo. _Tras decir aquello, Yuuri no pudo más que seguir las órdenes de Georgi. Bajó del auto y acomodó a su hijo en la sillita, por suerte no se despertó. No quería dejarlo ahí, pero pensaba que entrar con él sería peor— _haré lo que me pidas, mientras él esté a salvo._

—_Recuerda tus palabras —_respondió el más alto— _"lo que me pidas", dijiste. Ya no podrás retractarte —_Yuuri tembló y comenzó a caminar siendo guiado por el otro. El arma apuntaba a su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía temblar, sino el hecho de no saber qué pasaba con Yuri porque este había entrado a la casa ¿Y si estaba herido o algo peor? No quería imaginar cosas malas, pero le era imposible en aquella situación. La caminata a la casa se le hizo eterna a pesar de que duró menos de un minuto.

—_Ha pasado tiempo, por favor ¿Podrían cooperar conmigo? Así nadie saldrá lastimado —_dijo en ruso al rubio que estaba tras la puerta. Yuuri ya podía entender claramente esas palabras, paseo su mirada por el interior de la sala y pudo ver a Mila y la hija de Víctor ¿Qué hacía la pequeña ahí? La pelirroja tenía el miedo grabado en sus ojos, mientras la pequeña se apegaba mas a ella buscando protección instintivamente, aunque no entendía por qué.

— _¿Cooperar en qué? —_preguntó con voz violenta el rubio y pudo ver horrorizado como la pistola subía hasta la cabeza del japonés, pero intentó no mostrar en su rostro lo que sentía.

—_En lo que yo quiera —_respondió de inmediato— _no creo que quieras este lugar lleno de sangre como quedó la casa de Víctor ¿Verdad, Mila? —_le preguntó con una sonrisa a la chica. Al parecer su hija se daba con aquella mujer, así que si Víctor no quería volver con él, ella podía ser una buena segunda opción como esposa.

—_Deja ir a Yuuri, él no te ha hecho nada —_habló la chica con voz temblorosa.

—_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ven conmigo, trae a Lena y seremos felices todos —_respondió dejando a los Yuris algo confundidos— _oh, cierto. Ustedes no lo saben —_les dijo a los otros riendo y se adentró un poco más en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él, con su mano libre.

Hizo que Yuuri pasara hasta el sofá y se sentara junto a las chicas, mientras él tomaba posición en el sillón que estaba junto y le hacía una seña al rubio para que se sentara en el otro— _¿Qué? Ahora es una reunión social —_preguntó molesto Yuri, quería decir tantas cosas, pero sabía que debía contenerse aunque sea un poco. Un mal movimiento, una mala palabra, podía significar una vida perdida y no se arriesgaría a que fuera la de Yuuri… ni la de ninguno ahí presente.

—_Muy gracioso. Esa de ahí —_les dijo mientras le estiraba su mano a la pequeña Lena— _es mi hermosa hija, aunque le cambiaron su color de cabello, no podría confundirme. Es mi sangre, además de que es idéntica a Vitya —_les informó y la niña miró con desconfianza la mano extendida, reconocía levemente a aquel hombre, recordaba un poco haberlo visto alguna vez, pero la mente de los niños es algo frágil con los rostros— _Elena, hermosa. Soy tu padre, ven aquí —_tras decir aquello, la niña dejó su curiosidad de lado y se apregó más a Mila.

—_Mi papi es… es Víctor y mi mami es Mila —_le dijo con la voz cargada de valor. Georgi pudo ver en los ojos de su pequeña la determinación heredada del platinado, esos ojos azules que lo miraban como si lo atacaran.

—_No —_le respondió a la pequeña con frialdad— _tu padre, soy yo. Ya aprenderás —_ya no sonreía, odiaba que le llevaran la contraria. Si antes estuvo obsesionado con Víctor, si alguna vez lo quiso de vuelta, ahora se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba a alguien que había puesto a su hija en su contra.

El lugar se quedó en un incomodo silencio mientras Georgi pensaba en que haría, si se llevaría a las dos chicas dejando una huella de sangre tras él o simplemente dejaría vivir a los otros dos.

Yuri miraba al japonés, buscando alguna seña en su rostro que le indicara como estaba Yuki, porque claramente no estaba ahí. Yuuri no se veía triste, más bien parecía que al igual que él, medía sus palabras y movimientos, así que su hijo debía estar bien y ellos querían que aquello se mantuviera de esa manera.

Víctor retomó el control de sí mismo, debía saber qué hacer para recuperar a su hija. No estuvo ocultándose por tanto tiempo para que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, no mantuvo a su hija escondida, privándola de compartir con otros niños solo para que Georgi viniera a arruinarle la vida. Decidido, salió del lugar antes de que la policía hiciera su aparición, por suerte aquellos personajes siempre llegaban tarde a todo y esta vez le convenía.

Sacó un arma que tenía escondida en la casa para casos de emergencia y este era uno, definitivamente. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento tendría alguna pista.

Salió del edificio, no sabía si Mila se encontraba bien o si le habían hecho algo y eso lograba oprimirle aún más el pecho. Tal vez sería bueno contactar a Yuuri, no para meterlo directamente en esto, pero sabía que también conocía a la pelirroja gracias a que era prima del rubio. Eso haría, buscaría a Yuuri y le preguntaría, esperaba que su novio no se enojara por ello ya que la mirada de aquel rubio era algo amenazante y no era su intención darle problemas al azabache, solo buscar a la pelirroja que era la madre de su pequeña Lena. Aún si no lo quería estaban juntos en esto y ella había aceptado estar ahí a pesar de todo, sabiendo todo.

Buscó entre las veces que hablo con Yuuri desde que volvieron a encontrarse, tenía su número entre sus contactos así que lo llamaría. Tomó aire antes de preparar su voz para que no sonara desesperada, debía aparentar estar tranquilo y fingir como si fuera una llamada normal para no levantar sospechas.

Marcó el número, sonando un buen rato sin que nadie contestara, cuando ya iba a colgar, miró la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que habían respondido del otro lado, pero nadie decía nada.

—_Yuuri, hola ¿Cómo estás? —_preguntó con un falso ánimo, pero la voz que le respondió del otro lado de la línea lo dejó helado ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—_Papi, papi —_decía su pequeña desde el otro lado de la línea, quería pensar que era porque estaba bien, pero era obvio que su vida no podía ser tan buena— _un hombre raro está aquí, tengo mied-_

—_Hola cariño —_la voz de Georgi hizo su aparición antes de que él pudiera calmar a su pequeña.

Todo estaba por el suelo, a esas alturas si el fuese un egoísta podría escapar. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba ahora, ya no tenía a Elena con él así que no había razones para que Georgi lo buscara, pero no podía abandonar a su hija o a Yuuri quien no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Aún le quedaba la duda ¿Por qué estaba donde el japonés si ya tenía a su hija?

—_No le hagas nada —_le pidió al instante y el otro rio.

—_Entonces harás lo que te diga —_respondió Georgi. Había pensado en dejar de lado a Víctor, pero este se estaba presentando por sí solo, debía ser cosa del destino ya que era el amor de su vida. Si podía tenerlo de vuelta ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Víctor accedió, recibiendo de inmediato la dirección de la casa de Yuuri, jamás había ido a aquel lugar y ahora lo haría abajo amenazas.

Víctor llegó al lugar y escuchó un niño llorar, observó dentro del vehículo que estaba junto a la casa y pudo ver a Yuki intentando salirse de su sillita. No quería dejarlo ahí llorando, pero meterlo a la casa tal vez sería peor, aunque los vecinos comenzaban a asomarse al escuchar el llanto. Decidió ignorarlo por su bien y seguir con su camino.

Golpeó la puerta y quien le abrió fue Mila, quien se lanzó a sus brazos, pero fue separada al instante por Georgi— _hey, hey… él es mío —_le dijo a la chica para luego tomar al platinado por la cintura, deleitándose con su expresión asqueada. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Víctor, que no ocultara sus emociones a pesar de estar en esa situación— _amo tu cara de odio, cariño —_le dijo al oído y dejó que entrara.

Víctor pudo ver como el rubio lo miraba de manera dura y lo entendía, estaban amenazando a su familia y todo era su culpa. Debía haber cargado con todo solo siempre, pero era humano y cometía errores, ahora solo le quedaba remediar aquello de alguna manera. Debía hallar una manera.

— _¡Papi! —_gritó la menor y corrió a abrazar a su padre a quien se le encogía el corazón, no quería hacerla pasar por esto, pero tampoco podía seguir exponiendo a aquella familia. Tendrían que irse con Georgi.

**Continuará…**


	37. Treinta y séis

—_Georgi ¿Podemos hablar? —_preguntó Víctor intentando que su voz no temblara al hablar. Esconderse había sido mucho más fácil, el confrontarlo siempre le había sido una tortura ya que jamás sabía con que saldría y estando frente a frente, le era difícil saber cómo actuar.

—_Ahora quieres hablar —_le habló ironizando sus palabras, era demasiado gracioso que hubiesen tenido que llegar a aquellas instancias para poder conversar como gente civilizada y que Víctor entendiera que debía volver con él para así poder criar a la hija de ambos como debían. Juntos— _¡Claro que podemos! —_exclamó acercándose más al platinado y tomando el rostro de este con una de sus manos—_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo el destino de ellos no cambiara, mi querido Vitya… saben demasiado —_lo último se lo susurró muy cerca del oído, logrando que el miedo de aquel hombre que lo había abandonado se acrecentara.

Mila había vuelto al sofá, no sabía que más podría hacer, estaba aterrada ya que nunca había tenido que vivir aquella situación. Los Yuris estaban nerviosos pensando en que Yuki estaba solo en el auto, aunque una parte de ellos se sentía aliviada de que no tuviera que presenciar aquello. Era mejor así.

Víctor y Georgi se apartaron un poco del grupo, aunque el de cabello negro siempre tenía el arma lista en su mano, como avisando de que si había algún movimiento que no le agradara, dispararía de inmediato. El platinado estaba nervioso, quería proponerle a aquel hombre que dejara en paz a todos y a cambio se iría con él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ese loco obsesivo, pero había que intentarlo. El rostro preocupado de Yuuri le dolía demasiado, no tenía por qué estar metido en esto, pero también entendía que para Mila este había sido su mejor refugio y le agradecía que Lena estuviese con ella aunque al parecer el destino final sería el mismo que había estado intentando evitar. Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que terminarían de esta manera, jamás se hubiera escondido o puesto en riesgo la vida de más personas, al contrario, se habría quedado con Georgi a pesar de todo, al fin y al cabo terminarían de la misma manera. Las ganas de retroceder el tiempo eran grandes.

—_Georgi, me iré contigo —_le dijo con todo el valor que podía fingir en ese momento, en aquella situación— _haré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, a ellos no les hagas nada —_le pidió aunque sin dejar que su voz sonara suplicante, tampoco podía dejarse ver débil ante él o este haría lo que quisiera al saberlo sumiso ante sus órdenes.

Georgi pareció pensarlo, paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, centrándose en el rostro de cada uno y notando con gusto el miedo que todos tenían. En ese tipo de situaciones el tenía el control de todo y eso le encantaba, el único que le molestaba era aquel rubio que parecía no afectarle el temor, sino que más bien la situación parecía enfurecerlo. Le molestó encontrar en él, un ceño fruncido y en los ojos verdes, una actitud desafiante cuando ellos estaban en desventaja.

— _¿Todo lo que pida? —_Repitió las palabras de Víctor y este asintió al instante— _¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas ofreciendo? —_le preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, una que el platinado sabía identificar, donde podía notar que nada bueno podía venir de todo esto.

—_Si, pero…_

— _¿Pero? ¿Tienes alguna condición más? —_preguntó mirando a los ojos azules de aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

—_Pero Lena debe quedarse con Mila —_habló envalentonado, tentando a su suerte. No sabía porque, pero si Georgi le iba a pedir cosas desagradables, entonces pediría todo lo que se le ocurriera, aunque pareciera imposible que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—_No —_respondió con firmeza mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro— _ni hablar._

—_Pero podemos… podemos intentar tener otro… un varón —_le ofreció el platinado evidenciando en su voz la desesperación que comenzó a sobrecogerlo al no saber cómo podría proteger a Lena de esta situación, como hacer que su pequeña tuviese una vida normal lejos de todo lo malo. Sin pensarlo se atrevió a pasar sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, acercándose un poco a su rostro— _podemos tener más hijos, solo deja que Lena viva con Mila. Ella la necesita —_intentó convencerlo, puesto que sabía el interés que Georgi tenía por él. No, interés no era la palabra; obsesión, eso es lo que era.

Georgi sonrió de lado al sentir aquella cercanía que necesitaba hace tanto tiempo, Víctor era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida desde que lo conoció. Su insana obsesión que él reconocía que tenía, lo llevaba a hacer cosas que a veces le resultaban riesgosas, exponiéndose más de lo debido ante la justicia, pero no le importaba porque aquel platinado le había robado el corazón, la cabeza, todo. Lo quería solo para él, junto a él y estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Lena con tal de que este se mantuviera a su lado. Después de todo Víctor tenía razón, podían hacer más bebés, pero nada se entregaba tan fácilmente y el platinado tendría que pagar un precio antes de acceder a tal petición. Georgi no podía confiar en él hasta que le diera algo que le indicara que era de confianza.

— _¿Todo lo que pida? —_volvió a preguntarle, pero esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los azules tan hermosos que poseía el platinado.

—_Todo —_respondió temblando levemente y sosteniéndole la mirada, de alguna manera sentía como si estuviese vendiendo su alma, como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el mismísimo demonio en persona. No le importaba acceder a cualquier cosa, esperaría un tiempo y se suicidaría si era necesario con tal de saber que Mila había huido lejos con su pequeña o buscaría la manera de matar a Georgi desde adentro ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes? hubiese sido tan fácil seducirlo y matarlo, pero en ese tiempo no se sentía estable y le temía demasiado como para encontrárselo cara a cara, además de querer proteger a Lena de ese tipo de ambiente.

—_Perfecto —_respondió para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios y separarse bruscamente, logrando que el platinado se desestabilizara un poco, pero sin caer.

Georgi se acercó nuevamente a las personas reunidas en la sala, quería que todos escucharan con atención lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante y a quien le debían todo lo que iba a acontecer.

—_Papi, quiero ir contigo —_habló la pequeña estirando sus brazos desde el regazo de Mila, como si supiera que no podía acercarse a no ser que tuviese permiso, porque aquel hombre de cabellos negros era muy intimidante.

—_Ahora no, amor, quédate con mami —_le respondió con una sonrisa que no reflejaba para nada su interior. Era mejor así, sin abrazos, sin despedidas. Se iría con Georgi y terminaría con el horror de una vez por todas, dejaría su pequeña fuera libre y él se las arreglaría para intentar escapar vivo y encontrarlas de nuevo. Por lo menos si no lo lograba, tendría la conciencia tranquila de que su hija estaría bien cuidada.

Los Yuris se sorprendieron de escuchar la palabra "mami" dirigida hacia Mila, sabían que ella quería adoptarla, pero no tenían idea de que ya la llamaba de esa forma. Yuri observó con atención su entorno, intentando buscar alguna posibilidad de lanzarse, pero Georgi parecía estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hacían.

—_Bien, haremos lo siguiente —_habló con tranquilidad a los presentes— _Víctor hará lo que yo le pida con tal de que no les haga nada —_comentó notando la sorpresa en el rostro de todos— _por supuesto que yo accedí, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad. Ahora, Vitya, lo que quiero que hagas, es que con la linda pistola que trajiste para defenderte le dispares a aquel japonés —_habló como si comentara algo sobre el clima, como si lo que dijo fuera algo de todos los días.

Víctor abrió sus ojos asombrado al igual que los demás.

—_Vete a la mierda —_dijo el rubio levantándose desafiante de su asiento y poniéndose frente a Yuuri— _¿Crees que dejaré que eso pase sin hacer nada? —_lo confrontó con enojo y frustración, si algo le pasaba no le importaba, pero no dejaría que la persona que amaba se viera en peligro por esto.

—_Georgi, dijiste que… —_comenzó a hablar Víctor sin entender.

—_Dije que yo no les haría nada, pero tú eres otro asunto ¿No? Serás tú quien jale el gatillo —_respondió con una sonrisa— _si no es al japonés, entonces al rubio. Si no se comportan, les recuerdo que afuera aún hay otra posible victima ¿O creyeron que me había olvidado? —_preguntó mirando a los presentes.

Mila solo abrazó a la niña contra su cuerpo, necesitaba mantenerla a salvo e intentar alejar la mente de la pequeña de ese instante, aunque sabía que era imposible. Georgi sacó el arma que llevaba Víctor y la puso en las manos de su dueño— _vamos, dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera… pruébalo —_susurró en el oído del platinado— _solo mata a uno y todos los demás estarán libres, sanos y salvos._

—_Yo… solo deja que Lena y Mila vayan a otra habitación —_le pidió con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes frente a él. No quería hacerlo, pero al parecer no tenía otra alternativa.

Georgi accedió a dejar que Mila se llevara a la niña al piso de arriba, no era necesario crearle traumas innecesarios. Yuuri vio un arma sobre el sofá cuando la chica se fue y la tomó rápidamente. Al estar tras Yuri, no pudieron ver aquello, aunque no sabía de qué le servía si nunca había disparado antes, de seguro tenía mala puntería y todo se iba al carajo por su culpa.

"No es momento de ser inseguro" pensó, la situación era literalmente de vida o muerte y no iba a dejar que a Yuri le sucediera algo por su culpa y mucho menos a su hijo. Tampoco quería herir a Víctor, pero eran pocas sus opciones.

Después de que el tiempo se sentía lento, de un momento a otro todo paso rápidamente. Víctor tomó con fuerza el arma entre sus manos, girándose sobre si para poner el arma contra el cuerpo de Georgi y apretar el gatillo. Todos escucharon el disparo, pero el que cayó no fue el de cabellos negros, sino Víctor. Al parecer el otro había sido más rápido y ahora apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio.

—_Ahora ¿Quién más quiere hacer un trato? —_preguntó molesto ante como se tornaron los acontecimientos. No era su intención hacerle daño al platinado, pero no iba a morir por él, ahora solo le quedaba llevarse con Lena.

**Continuará…**


	38. Treinta y siete

Yuri abrió los ojos en demasía, pero no por el arma que ahora apuntaba a su cabeza, sino por ver el cuerpo del platinado caer al suelo luego del disparo, eso lo alertó y dio un paso hacia atrás, aunque sin quitar la vista de Georgi. Su intención era estar muy cerca de Yuuri con tal de que ese enfermo no lograra hacerle nada, aún si él debía ser un escudo humano, no dejaría que su pareja sufriera mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

—_Te propongo que te vayas a la mierda —_respondió a la pregunta del tipo que se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con odio. Agradecía que Mila y Lena estuvieran arriba, agradecía que Yuki estuviese en el auto, todo sería perfecto si Yuuri no estuviera ahí, porque así podría arremeter contra el tipo sin preocuparse de nada más ¿Qué importaba si él salía herido? Uno a cambio de las demás vidas no era nada.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, ahogó un grito al cubrir su boca con la palma de su mano. El ver a Víctor caer lo había dejado en shock, podía sentir con su otra mano la pistola entre sus dedos. Su mente se debatía en si usarla o no, si no acertaba el tiro, Georgi de seguro lo haría y directo en la cabeza del rubio. No podía dejarse llevar por la suerte. Quería llorar, gritar desesperado, pero nada podía hacer más que mirar el cuerpo en el suelo y su novio frente a él intentando cubrirlo y mostrarse valiente.

— _¿A cambio de qué? —_preguntó Georgi, no estaba de humor para más estupideces, quería tomar a Lena y largarse de ahí. Lo más preciado ya lo veía perdido en el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse en el piso. "Pobre y bello Vitya" pensó, tan lamentable destino se podría haber evitado si tan solo hubiese seguido sus instrucciones, no, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él para siempre— _no tengo tiempo para más juegos —_habló mientras avanzaba y ponía el arma apuntando a la sien del rubio— _tú vienes conmigo —_lo tomó con fuerza del brazo e hizo que caminara hacia la escalera.

Yuri no opuso resistencia, prefería ser él un rehén en vez de Yuuri. El japonés aprovechó para esconder el arma tras él, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Georgi, pero ahora este estaba más cerca de hacerle algo a su pareja— _¿Do- donde lo llevas? —_preguntó nervioso Katsuki e hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá, pero la mirada de Georgi le dijo que era peligroso hacer movimientos repentinos.

—_Buscaré a Lena y me iré —_respondió con seriedad— _ahora, dame el arma que escondes sí no quieres que él termine muerto —_ordenó para luego esbozar media sonrisa. Sabía del arma, así como también sabía que el temeroso chico no la utilizaría en su contra, él estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente y observaba todo. No por nada se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Víctor y pudo actuar con rapidez.

Yuuri se puso nervioso y sacó el arma tras él para luego levantarse lentamente y entregársela a Georgi, pero este no se la recibió— _¿Vas a tomarla o qué? —_pregunto el rubio, recibiendo a cambio un apretón más fuerte en su brazo.

—_Ponla en mi cinturón —_le ordenó al japonés, sabía que este no haría nada o automáticamente el dispararía en la cabeza de su novio rubio. Una vez hecho lo que ordenó, volvió a hablar para que Yuuri se sentara en el sofá— _cualquier cosa extraña que escuche o sí alguien se acerca a la puerta. Él será el primero en morir y luego Mila, te dejaré vivo solo para que sufras —_lo amenazó y comenzó a subir las escaleras para buscar a Lena— _¡Katsuki! —_gritó logrando que el japonés se sobresaltara en su lugar— _sí todo sale bien, ya no nos veremos más —_comentó en un intento de indicarle al chico que no hiciera nada estúpido y todos saldrían sanos y salvos, mientras el obtuviera lo que quería. A Lena.

Mila y Lena habían subido con la intención de que la pequeña no presenciara más cosas que pudieran traumarla, aunque para Mila estaba claro que la menor estaba más que perturbada por todo el asunto. Las preguntas sobre qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, sí Lena sería libre y sí Víctor se sacrificaría estando junto a Georgi comenzaban atormentar a la pelirroja que pensó que podía acomodar a la nena en una de las camas.

Apenas entró en la habitación que pertenecía a Yuki, sus planes cambiaron. Pudo escuchar un disparo en el piso de abajo y supo que ya no había tiempo, era ahora o nunca. La ventana abierta le indicaba que tenía solo una oportunidad de salvar a esa pequeña y así lo haría.

Conocía esa casa de memoria, sabía que cerca de la ventana había un árbol de grandes ramas que llegaban hasta esta, con Yuri miles de veces se escaparon por ahí, ahora sería usada para liberarse de ese lugar, de ese tipo y así poder darle la vida que siempre quiso Víctor para Lena. Sin pensarlo más se asomó a la ventana, notando aliviada que las ramas del árbol seguían ahí, fuertes como siempre y a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—_Lena, amor, jugaremos a trepar árboles ¿Sí? —_le preguntó a la pequeña y esta asintió con energías renovadas. Adoraba jugar al aire libre, entre la naturaleza, ya que aquello le había sido negado en innumerables ocasiones por su padre que se empecinaba en mantenerla encerrada sin que ella entendiera la razón.

Mila sacó a la menor por la ventana, indicándole como agarrarse y que hacer, la pequeña obedeció en todo y sin hacer ruido, porque su mamá le había dicho que así se jugaba esto, que si la escuchaban los demás perdía. No importaba sí no le hallaba sentido al juego, solo quería trepar las ramas del árbol.

Cuando Mila se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, notó con horror como Georgi apareció en la habitación, pillándola en el acto y dejándola sin habla al instante.

Yuri entendió al instante lo que pasaba y no dudó de lo que haría, no le importaban las consecuencias que podría traer aquello ya que sería ahora o nunca. Pegó un codazo hacia atrás con el brazo que no tenía atrapado, logrando desconcentrar un poco a Georgi y con su otra mano liberada, tomó la muñeca del tipo para que no utilizara el arma o al menos para que no pudiera apuntar bien.

— _¡Vete, Mila! —_le ordenó furioso a la pelirroja que se había quedado estática en vez de aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

La chica se movió con rapidez fuera de la ventana, agradeciendo que su cuerpo aún recordara como moverse a pesar de ya no tener doce años. Le habló a Lena para tranquilizarla y lograr que ambas bajaran a salvo por aquel lugar, sí Georgi estaba arriba, ellas podrían entrar con facilidad por la puerta trasera para luego salir por la delantera junto a Yuuri y Víctor.

Apenas tocaron el piso, Mila supo que solo tenían segundos antes de que algo malo pasara. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta para luego encontrarse con Yuuri sentado en el sofá son el rostro pálido mirando algo en el suelo. Se horrorizo al darse cuenta que ahí yacía el cuerpo de Víctor, inmóvil y con mucha sangre alrededor.

— _¿Papi? —_habló Lena con voz temblorosa y Yuuri centró su atención en aquellas chicas.

A la pelirroja se le partió el corazón al escuchar el llamado de la pequeña, pero no era momento de llorar o ser sentimentales. Tenían poco tiempo y debían escapar como fuera, ya habría tiempo de derramar lágrimas luego.

—_Yuuri, debemos irnos. Ahora —_ordenó la chica y Yuuri la miró extrañado.

—_Pero... Yura... —_pudieron escuchar disparos en el segundo piso, ya no había tiempo.

Mila ya no dejó hablar al azabache y lo tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta y así intentar sacarlo del lugar a pesar de que este se rehusaba— _¡Debemos irnos! —_le gritó desesperada. No quería que lo que sea que estuviese haciendo su primo, fuera en vano, al menos debía rescatar a Yuuri.

— _¡No dejaré a Yura! —_respondió el japonés, soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja, pero esta volvió a tomarlo y a arrastrarlo.

— _¿Y en que puedes ayudar sí te quedas?_ —soltó furiosa y dejó a Lena en el suelo para luego ordenarle salir de la casa mientras ella arrastraba a Yuuri, debían salir de ahí a toda costa, era la última oportunidad.

La niña observó a su padre tirado en el suelo y luego a su madre que la mandaba con una voz que sonaba casi suplicante a que saliera de la casa mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, aunque por sus acciones nada parecía estar bien.

Lena obedeció, porque su padre le repetía que al igual que a él, a Mila debía obedecerle bajo cualquier circunstancia. La pequeña rubia camino hacia la puerta y en el momento justo que iba a cruzar el umbral, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su padre.

—_Le- na —_fue lo que dijo y la niña corrió al lugar donde Víctor se hallaba tirado, porque la estaba llamando y ella sabía que debía acudir a ese llamado. El platinado comenzó a toser y Yuuri también se devolvió, tal vez aún podían salvar a Víctor, después de todo estaba vivo, aunque la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha.

— _¡Papi, papi! —_decía la niña desesperada mientras se acercaba.

— _¡Víctor! Todo va a estar bien, ¿Te duele mucho? —_preguntó Yuuri estúpidamente, acercándose al rostro del platinado y notando como a este se le dificultaba hablar y respirar. En ese instante Yuuri supo que no había sido buena idea, que aquel llamado del hombre solo fue instintivo al salir de la inconsciencia, pero que tal vez debieron aprovechar el tiempo para escapar. Víctor no sobreviviría, no era doctor, pero estaba seguro de ello y al parecer ellos tampoco.

Mila vio aterrada como Georgi descendía por la escalera, se notaba herido y furioso. Si no habían escapado antes, menos podrían hacerlo ahora, estaban condenados y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lena se acercó más al cuerpo de su padre, asustada de aquel hombre, aferrándose a la ropa ensangrentada del platinado— _papi, papi, por favor vámonos... tengo miedo... —_decía la niña que comenzaba a llorar.

—_Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a estar bien —_le dijo Georgi sonriendo levemente para la pequeña que lo miraba desconfiada— _ahora vendrás conmigo y estaremos juntos —_volvió a hablarle y se acercó a la menor que comenzó a aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de su padre que balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. La pequeña Nikiforov tenía miedo y se sentía desprotegida al ver a su padre en aquel estado.

Georgi estiró su mano y Yuuri se la apartó de un manotazo— _¡No la toques! —_le advirtió molesto— _¿Dónde está Yura? —_preguntó preocupado, pero sin dejar que se notara en su tono de voz.

—_En el mismo lugar donde ira este —_respondió para luego con su pie mover levemente el cuerpo de Víctor— _parece que es duro de matar —_se quejó para luego apuntar con su arma al imposibilitado cuerpo del platinado.

Lena escondió el rostro en el cuerpo de su padre para evitar ver y luego el disparo retumbó en toda la casa y en los oídos de los ahí presentes. La pequeña levantó la mirada y pudo ver que Víctor con sus últimas fuerzas dio un disparo directo al cuerpo de Georgi. Si bien no fue letal, logró que este botara el arma que tenía en su mano al darle asertivamente en el brazo.

Las sirenas de la policía afuera de la casa les dijeron que pronto todo estaría mejor, aunque no para todos.

**Continuará…**


	39. Treinta y ocho

Los vecinos alertados por el llanto de un niño en un vehículo cerca de sus casas, llamaron a la policía, pero esta no llegaba. No fue hasta que escucharon disparos en la vivienda a la cual pertenecía el pequeño, que la fuerza policiaca dijo con seguridad que haría acto de presencia en el lugar. La gente no podía entender como era que tenían que llegar a esas instancias para que alguna autoridad se presentara en el lugar, ya de por sí, un niño abandonado era algo grave, pero esperaron a que prácticamente hubiese una masacre en aquella casa para hacerse presentes.

Los vecinos habían logrado abrir la puerta del vehículo, pero el menor se negó a ir con ellos, mordiendo y pateando a cualquiera que intentara acercársele, así que las personas se limitaron a esperar cerca del vehículo sin sacar al menor con personalidad arisca y fieros ojos verdes.

Dentro de la casa, Georgi ya no sabía cuál podría ser su siguiente movimiento, había llegado la policía y él no podía sostener un arma correctamente. En ese momento por primera vez sintió odio, odio hacia aquel a quien había amado, odio hacia aquel hombre con el cual había estado obsesionado por tanto tiempo y con el cual había tenido una hija. Todo era culpa del platinado, si no fuera tan caprichoso estarían los tres juntos como una familia, pero el de ojos azules solo se había preocupado por detalles "eres un mafioso" le decía como excusa para no estar con él, "eres peligroso", como si él fuera capaz de hacerle daño a su familia. Víctor solo habría tenido que estar con él y todo esto se hubiera solucionado con facilidad, pero no, ese sujeto era un egoísta.

El ruso de cabello negro dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero Mila se interpuso, no iba a dejar que le hiciera más daño al platinado ni mucho menos a la niña, a su hija. Georgi la miró con odio, ella también era culpable de todo esto, todos eran culpables de su desgracia.

—_No des ni un paso más —_dijo Yuuri mientras ponía el arma del mismo Georgi contra su cuerpo, amenazándolo. El japonés no sabía bien como utilizar un arma, pero eso el ruso no lo sabía y él aprovecharía eso— _quédate donde estás hasta que la policía entre._

Georgi soltó una risa que nadie supo cómo interpretar, levantó su brazo sano y se volteó lentamente hacía Yuuri— _algún día saldré, tengo contactos. Cuando eso suceda buscaré a mi hija de nuevo —_habló mientras sonreía.

Pronto la policía ya estaba dentro de la casa, varios de ellos. Un par tomó a Yuuri como si fuera un delincuente a pesar de que este soltó el arma al verlos entrar, lo pusieron contra el piso y lo esposaron. Mila gritaba que él no había hecho nada, pero nadie la escuchó, después de todo ellos no sabían que había ocurrido ni quien había hecho que, así que todos eran culpables hasta demostrar lo contrario. Llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron a la pequeña lejos de los adultos.

— _¡Papi! ¡Mami! —_gritaba Lena al sentirse lejos de sus padres, pero nada podía hacerse, por ahora era mejor obedecer.

—_Tranquila, amor, ya estaré contigo —_le dijo la pelirroja antes de que la llevaran fuera de su vista— _¡Señor! ¡Por favor! —_Se desesperó al ver que nadie subía al segundo piso y tomó el brazo de uno de los hombres armados— _arriba… arriba hay alguien más… por favor —_le imploró al hombre el cual asintió y envió a otro al segundo piso.

Mila pudo escuchar como el hombre de arriba avisaba que había un cuerpo, para luego aclarar que estaba vivo, pero perdiendo mucha sangre. Al llegar la ambulancia pudieron ver el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio ser bajado y llevado, al igual que el de Víctor. Yuuri y Mila rogaban porque estuvieran bien, que las heridas no fueran tan graves como se veían.

Yuuri y Mila fueron llevados para que los interrogaran mientras les aseguraban que sus hijos estaban en buenas manos y que los demás habían sido trasladados al hospital mientras los mantenían bajo vigilancia. El japonés y la pelirroja estaban demasiado preocupados como para pensar en responder preguntas, pero no les quedaba de otra. Mila llamó al abogado de Víctor para informarle de todo y este llegó en el menor tiempo posible al lugar.

Un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y muy alto apareció, Christophe Giacometti era su nombre y al parecer era quien se haría cargo de todo lo legal. Después de decir todo lo que sabían y que los policías los consideraran víctimas, pudieron ir por sus hijos y luego al hospital a ver qué sucedía con Yuri y Víctor, ambos habían perdido mucha sangre y no sabían que sucedería con ellos.

Los tuvieron esperando un rato antes de decirles el estado de los rusos, Yuuri podía recordar que la última vez que había estado en un lugar así había sido por Nikolai. Se le apretó el pecho del solo pensar que a Yuri podría haberle sucedido algo irreversible, apretó fuertemente a Yuki quien dormía en sus brazos, estaba cansado después de llorar tanto y tener que dejarse llevar por hombres extraños.

Lena también se había dormido en los brazos de Mila, pero ella había estado llorando mucho. En la estación de policía le indicaron a la pelirroja que la menor requeriría de ayuda psicológica, después de todo ella había presenciado demasiadas cosas. Mila sentía que ya no podía más con toda esta situación, solo agradecía que Lena estuviera bien.

—_Familiares de Víctor Nikiforov —_dijo un doctor y Christophe se acercó ya que Mila estaba imposibilitada al tener, desde hacía un rato, a la menor en brazos.

El doctor habló por un largo rato con Chris, la situación no parecía ser buena, pero Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de escuchar, pues otro doctor apareció llamando a los familiares de Yuri Plisetsky.

—_Yo, soy su pareja —_le explicó el azabache y el doctor lo hizo pasar a una oficina. Yuuri sentía que se le movía el piso, temblaba completo al imaginar lo que tenían que decirle ya que lo llevaba a un lugar apartado.

—_Puede acostar al pequeño ahí —_le indicó el doctor luego de decirle su nombre, uno que Yuuri no pudo retener en su cabeza atestada de pensamientos negativos. El hombre apuntó una camilla que utilizaban los pacientes cuando iban a controles, Yuuri obedeció y dejó al pequeño ahí para escuchar las noticias que este tenía para decirle.

—_Dígame que ocurre… por favor —_dijo con voz suplicante el azabache.

—_Yuri recibió una herida grave en un órgano vital —_comenzó a hablar el doctor con tranquilidad— _y va a necesitar de un trasplante —_explicó atento a las reacciones del japonés, no fuera a ser que con todo lo acontecido se desmayara.

Yuuri tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca e intento que su voz saliera normal para que el médico le entendiera— _¿Trasplante de qué? _

—_Trasplante de corazón —_le indicó el doctor y Yuuri se fue a negro. No supo más de nada y solo vio oscuridad. Se había desmayado.

Afuera de la oficina, Mila estaba recibiendo noticias de Christophe, la pelirroja lloraba silenciosamente para no despertar a la pequeña Lena mientras el rubio que se había sentado junto a ella intentaba consolarla— _no pudieron hacer nada, al parecer llegó acá y murió casi al instante —_le explicó a la mujer mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y dejaba que llorara. Víctor había sido un amigo para él, no solo un cliente, por lo que el rubio entendía el dolor que estaba pasando Mila, pero no era momento de llorar. Lena había quedado sin padre y había que moverse rápido, Víctor había dejado un testamento donde dejaba en claro que le dejaba la tutela de su hija a la pelirroja además de dinero que tenía ahorrado.

Mila después de desahogarse recordó que no estaban ahí solo por Víctor, Yuri también estaba en riesgo al parecer y al azabache hacía un rato lo habían llamado para hablar con él, pero este no salía de la oficina— _¿Podrías sostenerla un poco? —_le preguntó a Chris mientras le pasaba a Lena quien seguía dormida. El rubio asintió, después de todo estaba al tanto del parentesco de la pelirroja con el otro chico involucrado.

La pelirroja sin importarle nada irrumpió en la oficina encontrando a Yuuri despertando recién, asumía que se había desmayado por algo y un nudo en su estomago se hizo nuevamente. No podía ser que Yuri también estuviese muerto, eso no podía ser real.

— _¿Necesita algo? —_preguntó el médico, algo molesto por la manera en que Mila entró sin siquiera tocar o pedir permiso.

—_Soy la prima de Yuri Plisetsky —_al escuchar aquello el doctor suavizo su expresión, entendiendo a que se debía que aquella mujer hubiese aparecido de esa manera.

—_Por favor, siéntese —_le pidió luego de ayudar a Yuuri a tomar asiento. Mila abrazó al azabache para luego escuchar cómo e doctor le explicaba la situación del rubio. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al escuchar aquello, encontrar un donante no era algo sencillo y mucho menos de corazón.

El médico les dijo que era mejor si salían un poco a conversar sobre la situación, una vez afuera de la oficina, Yuuri se atrevió a preguntarle a la pelirroja por Víctor, pero entendió la respuesta cuando Mila apartó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué tantas cosas más tendrían que pasar? Yuuri no entendía como todo tan repentinamente se había venido abajo.

—_Lo siento tanto, Yuuri —_le dijo la pelirroja llorando— _si no hubiese aparecido con Lena allá… si no hubiese ido a su casa a escondernos…_

Yuuri no sabía que decirle, sabía la historia que había detrás de esto puesto que escucho cuando la pelirroja hablaba con la policía. Por un momento odió a Mila por ponerlos en riesgo, odió a Víctor por nunca decirle la verdad y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo, pero todo eso se esfumó al ver a su hijo despertarse. Víctor era padre y Mila quería proteger a Lena, en una situación como esa no piensas en nada más que la seguridad de tu hijo y la pelirroja había acudido al lugar que creyó más seguro. La casa del abuelo, el lugar donde se encontraba su familia.

—_Papá —_habló el menor algo adormilado aún y pidiéndole que lo bajara, estaba aburrido de estar en brazos.

Chris estaba junto a Lena quien también había despertado, pero se encontraba en silencio sentada junto al rubio. Yuki corrió hacia la niña para invitarla a jugar, pero esta no le respondió, había pasado por muchas cosas por lo que el pequeño azabache decidió sentarse junto a ella y hacerle compañía en silencio hasta que ella aceptara jugar. Yuki se atrevió a tomar la mano de la niña que parecía tan triste y la pequeña esbozó una leve sonrisa por un instante, con ese niño junto a ella no se sentía tan sola, pero aún quería ver a su papi.

— _¿Cómo esta? —_se atrevió a preguntar Chris mientras se acercaba al par de adultos.

—_Necesita un trasplante de corazón, al parecer no sobrevivirá —_habló Yuuri de manera pesimista y Mila quiso contradecirlo, pero no hallaba la manera, después de todo ella tampoco tenía una solución para ello.

Chris se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atrevía— _y si… —_comenzó a hablar titubeante hasta que recibió la atención completa de los otros dos— _¿Y si arreglo todo para que le den el corazón de Vitya? —_ofreció fríamente, su amigo era donante de órganos y no era una mala persona, estaba seguro de que si él pudiera de alguna manera decirle sus intenciones, serían esas, después de todo el corazón del platinado estaba intacto y el otro sujeto aún tenía esperanza de vida.

**Continuará…**


	40. Especial de San Valentín

Yuri sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, no le dio tiempo de procesar lo que había sucedido cuando repentinamente apareció en un lugar oscuro. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero curiosamente si podía verse a sí mismo, ver sus manos, sus pies y las partes de su cuerpo que podía vislumbrar sin la necesidad de un espejo. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor ya no estaba y que no entendía bien a que se debía aquello.

— _¿Dónde estoy? —_preguntó en voz alta como si alguien pudiera responderle, pero no había nadie ahí, al menos él no podía ver a nadie.

Repentinamente se sintió solo y vacío, necesitaba a alguien cerca, pero no cualquier alguien. Yuuri era el primero que venía a su mente y luego estaba Yuki, necesitaba a su familia con él ¿Por qué no estaban ahí? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? No lo sabía, no lo entendía. Lo último que podía recordar si se concentraba, era que había sucedido algo malo, que sintió como si la vida se le escapara de las manos para luego volverle al cuerpo de la nada.

—_Todo está bien, Yuratchka —_una voz conocida que casi lo hace llorar se sintió muy cerca, la mano de esa persona acarició sus cabellos como tantas veces antes lo había hecho cuando era un niño y sentía ganas de llorar— _Yuuri te está esperando —_volvió a hablar Nikolai y solo entonces Yuri pudo verlo, parado junto a él en la obscuridad absoluta, en las penumbras donde solo podía verse él mismo y ahora podía reconocer a su abuelo.

—_Quiero verlo —_su voz salió como una petición, una súplica a alguien que ya no estaba entre los vivos. Si de algo estaba consiente Yuri, era que Nikolai estaba muerto y eso lo asustaba, porque podía oírlo y sentirlo, eso solo podía significar…

—_No estás muerto si eso es lo que te tiene inquieto —_el anciano conocía bien al rubio, sabía las cosas que le preocupaban incluso sin que este se las dijera— _alguien te dio una nueva oportunidad, no la desaproveches, Yuratchka. _

Yuri volvió a sentir su corazón doler, llevó una mano hacia este, pero antes de que llegara a tocar esa zona, el abuelo tomó su mano y tiró de esta para guiarlo y comenzar a caminar. El rubio lo siguió sin siquiera cuestionar a donde lo llevaba, solo sabía que desde pequeño, Nikolai había sido su guía, que nunca lo había decepcionado y ahora no podía ser la excepción. Si su abuelo lo estaba llevando, significaba que sabía a donde se dirigía.

Caminó junto a él y repentinamente el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, uno colorido empezó a mostrarse frente a sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se encontraba caminando solo nuevamente. No pudo reconocer bien el lugar, parecía un jardín lleno de diversas flores. Tal vez si estaba muerto y su abuelo no quería asustarlo.

Caminó algo molesto, si estaba muerto significaba que no podría volver a ver a Yuuri o a Yuki, significaba que los había dejado solos y que él era un idiota incompetente. Debería darse un golpe por ser así, por no cumplirle a su pareja e hijo.

Siguió caminando, pero está vez, con una mala actitud. Las ganas de pisar las flores y comenzar a patearlas afloraban dentro de él, entonces una pequeña planta llamó su atención. Se acercó y se agachó para verla mejor, notando que era un árbol en crecimiento y junto a este algo parecido a un peluche de cachorro— _detrás de ti —_le dijo la voz de su abuelo y Yuri volteó inmediatamente encontrándose con un Yuuri totalmente sorprendido.

Yuuri estaba muy preocupado por la situación de Yuri, el trasplante de corazón se había realizado con éxito, según lo que había dicho el doctor y solo quedaba esperar a que el cuerpo del rubio aceptara el órgano ajeno. Estaba cansado ya que no había dormido nada, Mila se había llevado a los menores a un hotel cercano para que estos durmieran adecuadamente en una cama.

—_Curioso —_la voz de Chris se hizo presente y cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada pudo ver que este le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con café.

—_Gracias —_dijo el azabache haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida caliente— _¿Qué es curioso? —_preguntó luego de beber y sentirse un poco mejor.

—_Que justo hoy no fueras tu quien le dio su corazón a ese chico —_Chris estaba triste por la pérdida de su amigo, pero al recordar que era catorce de febrero, su cumpleaños y san Valentín, no pudo evitar reír levemente por lo curioso de los hechos. Víctor le había dado a Yuuri el mejor regalo de san Valentín. Una nueva vida para su novio.

Yuuri lo pensó un momento sin entender, hasta que comprendió y frunció el ceño— _¿Crees que es un buen momento para bromear? —_preguntó molesto.

—_No es broma, Víctor te dio un gran obsequio. Cuídalo —_respondió ahora con el rostro serio para luego levantarse e irse.

Yuuri se quedo pensando en las palabras del rubio y mientras más pensaba más sueño sentía. Sus ojos se cerraban sin quererlo, hasta que llegó un momento donde todo se volvió oscuro. Sabía que se había quedado dormido porque comenzó a soñar, extrañamente había aparecido en el jardín de la casa que compartían con Yuri, pero se veía algo distinto, lleno de flores. Además de que el árbol que tenía las cenizas del abuelo comenzaba a crecer, pudo ver también el peluche de Yuki y sonrió.

Se dio el tiempo de recorrer el lugar con la vista para luego caminar, viendo las flores y pensando en lo hermosas que eran— _alguien te busca —_dijo una voz conocida, aunque no pudo ver al propietario. Yuuri sabía que quien había hablado era Víctor.

El azabache se levantó, puesto que se había agachado a ver unas flores y al hacerlo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Yuri agachado en el otro extremo del jardín. No estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, pero al parecer no se habían visto.

Yuuri se quedó de pie sin saber que decir, quería llamarlo, pero tenía miedo de que el sueño terminara cuando sus ojos se encontraran. Entonces el rubio se levantó rápidamente y volteo a verlo como si alguien le hubiese avisado de su presencia— _Yuuri —_llamó su nombre y caminó un par de pasos hacia el azabache, temeroso, al parecer también tenía miedo de que el sueño terminara, pero sus ojos se habían encontrado y seguían ahí.

Yuuri no lo dudó y corrió hacia el rubio, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y abrazándolo fuerte, tan fuerte con la intención de sentir que estaba vivo, que este sueño no era uno de despedida. Tenía miedo.

—_Estoy bien, estaré bien —_lo tranquilizó Yuri correspondiendo el abrazo y sintiendo el miedo a través del cuerpo ajeno— _el abuelo dijo que no estoy muerto —_le aseguró, creyendo en las palabras de aquella persona que nunca le había mentido.

—_Yura, estaba tan asustado —_Yuuri lloraba contra el pecho del rubio, se sentía aliviado de escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería despertar.

—_Lo sé, lo siento. Todo estará bien —_Yuri levantó el rostro de su pareja con sus manos, limpiándole la lágrimas con sus pulgares. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y para luego besarlo suavemente. Como extrañaba sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de su piel suave.

Yuuri profundizo un poco más el beso en busca de sentirlo, quería cerciorarse de que estaba vivo, aún si sonaba estúpido porque era un sueño. Repentinamente el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse, seguramente Yuuri estaba a punto de despertar, pudo sentir la voz de Chris llamándolo desde un lugar lejano.

—_Debo irme —_dijo el azabache con su voz congestionada por llorar.

—_Está bien, nos veremos pronto —_lo tranquilizó Yuri y besó su frente.

—_¿Es un acuerdo? —_preguntó el azabache.

—_Es nuestro acuerdo —_respondió Yuri sonriendo.

Yuuri estaba a punto de despertar cuando recordó algo que para él era importante— _¡Yura! —_Gritó su nombre espantando al rubio un poco— _feliz san Valentín —_le dijo sonriendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuri pudo ver como la figura de su pareja desaparecía frente a él. Se quedo solo de nuevo, pero en aquel jardín, tal vez podría esperar ahí hasta que el tiempo pasara, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo sería ni que era lo que debía esperar.

—_Lo veras pronto —_Yuri vio como alguien aparecía en el jardín, un sujeto de cabello plateado al cual conocía bien.

—_Eso espero —_respondió. Aún estaba enojado, al verlo recordó porque estaba en ese lugar.

—_Cuando despiertes ¿Podrías decirle algo a Lena? _

— _¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?_

Víctor sonrió triste— _porque tú despertaras antes —_respondió y Yuri asintió— _dile que…_

**Continuará…**


	41. Treinta y nueve

Yuri abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación que le costó reconocer. Observó a su alrededor y notó que tenía cosas conectadas a su cuerpo, un poco de molestia en su pecho y su cabeza daba un poco de vueltas. Solo había una cosa en su mente y ese era Yuuri. Recordaba un poco antes de caer inconsciente, pensaba en que ojalá Mila hubiese logrado salir bien junto a esa niña, en que aquel criminal no hubiese logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba su novio y que Yuki estuviera a salvo.

Intentó sentarse, pero al sentir como todos esos cables se tensaban, tuvo miedo de desconectar alguno y se quedó acostado. Rememoró el momento exacto en que Mila salió por aquella ventana, subiendo al árbol en el que solían jugar de pequeños, Georgi estaba realmente enfurecido e intentó tomar el arma que le había quitado a Yuuri, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le quitó la que sostenía en su mano, logrando que el otro quisiera quitársela y forcejeando en el proceso, golpeándose mutuamente hasta que el de ojos verdes logró alejarse un poco con el arma en la mano. Yuri no sabía disparar y mucho menos tenía buena puntería, pero cuando jalo el gatillo logró darle a aquel idiota en un costado y sonrió al verlo retorcerse de dolor. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el otro había sacado la otra pistola ¿En qué momento? Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarse antes de escuchar el disparo y sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho. Recuerda haberse observado a sí mismo y ver la mancha de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande, levantó su vista y vio como Georgi intentó escapar para bajar a la primera planta, pero como pudo se tiró para agarrarlo, en su mente solo estaba la seguridad de Yuuri, el japonés estaba abajo, su Yuuri estaba desprotegido y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Pudo ver de manera borrosa como el azabache intentaba zafarse del agarre en su pierna, pateando, pero aún así no consiguiendo nada hasta que Yuri se fue a negro y desde ahí ya no pudo ver nada más. Ya no había nada, ni preocupación, ni miedo y mucho menos dolor.

Dio un suspiro que hizo que le doliera un poco el cuerpo, llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo algo extraño, tenía cubierta esa parte. Cuando iba a intentar ver que había debajo vino una mujer con bata blanca, una doctora de seguro, después de todo estaba en un hospital.

— _¿Qué me pasó? —_preguntó al instante en que ella se acercó, antes de que ella pudiera hablar siquiera. No quería que comenzara a hablar dando rodeos, quería respuestas específicas puesto que su cabeza no daba para estupideces, no aguantaría escuchar cosas que le daban igual.

—_Tuvo un trasplante de corazón —_le explicó la chica que lo observaba atentamente, era uno de los pacientes más guapos que había tenido, aunque no el más agradable— _como vera, fue una cirugía de alto riesgo y necesita reposo —_luego de eso comenzó a hablar de temas que Yuri no entendía, partes del corazón, lo que había sucedido en él para que dejara de funcionar y lo rápido que habían conseguido un donante.

— _¿Un donante? ¿Quién? —_preguntó con la preocupación a flor de piel, había tenido un sueño extraño y no quería ni pensar en que tal vez Yuuri… no, era imposible ¿Mila? No. No podía imaginar que a alguno de ellos le hubiese pasado algo malo, que por eso él ahora estaba vivo.

—_No podemos dar esa información —_respondió la doctora mientras miraba los papeles— _en una hora podrá tener visitas. Solo una persona a la vez, nada de niños y por un breve periodo ya que necesita reposo ¿Entendió? —_la chica ya se había dado cuenta levemente de la personalidad del rubio y no toleraría que quisiera romper las reglas.

—_Necesito ver a alguien ahora —_imperó el chico.

—_En una hora —_respondió con firmeza— _las reglas no las hace usted aquí, señor Plisetsky._

—_Tsk —_se quejó malhumorado. No le importaba quedarse quieto, estar acostado o si le pidieran incluso no abrir los ojos. Solo quería ver a su familia, estaba preocupado y por alguna razón las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en su pecho. Sentía como si hubiera algo importante que estaba pasando por alto— _Lena —_murmuró y recordó su extraño sueño donde Víctor le habló, de hecho conversaron hasta que despertó. Según él, no despertarían al mismo tiempo ¿Estaría peor que él? ¿Qué sería peor que un trasplante? ¿Estaría en coma? Muchas preguntas le venían a la cabeza, sobre todo porque recordaba cuando Georgi le disparó, pensó que había muerto ahí, pero al parecer no había sido de esa manera.

La hora pasó sin que se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió y pensó que sería la doctora nuevamente, pero el cabello negro corto y los ojos marrones le indicaron enseguida que era a quien más ansiaba ver— _¡Yuuri! —_intentó levantarse, sintiéndose adolorido y pudo ver como el azabache fruncía el ceño levemente y lo obligaba a mantenerse quieto.

—_No hagas eso, tonto —_le dijo para luego besar rápidamente los labios del rubio. Fue tan feliz cuando le avisaron que la cirugía había sido un éxito, quería entrar a verlo enseguida, pero estaba prohibido por el momento. Esperó hasta que pudo, sin importarle el tiempo—_Yura, estas bien. Estás aquí —_no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, había estado tan asustado, aunque el sueño que tuvo logró calmarlo un poco.

—_Sí, me siento aliviado de verte. Ver que estas bien —_confesó mientras cerraba los ojos a la vez que Yuuri acariciaba su mejilla. Esa caricia se sentía tan bien ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sin poder sentirlo?— _¿Cómo están los demás? —_Preguntó y la preocupación volvió a él al ver que Yuuri se tensaba— _vamos, dime —_pidió y el de ojos marrones prefirió solo contar la parte buena.

—_Mila, Lena y Yuki están bien —_respondió mientras intentaba sonreír— _Georgi está hospitalizado, pero bajo vigilancia policiaca._

—_Está bien ¿Cómo está Víctor? —_preguntó ya más tranquilo. Su hijo y su prima estaban bien.

Yuuri se tensó nuevamente, no quería decirle nada puesto que recién había tenido una cirugía que para empeorar las cosas había sido al corazón. Yuri no debía tener emociones fuertes, pero aún así no debía mentirle— _él… murió —_murmuró sin mirar al rubio,

Yuri apretó sus labios, el sueño fue muy extraño, pero tal vez lo tuvo por una razón y esa era entregarle un mensaje a Lena. Víctor de seguro murió con el primer disparo que le dio Georgi, debió ser terrible para Mila y Yuuri el que se los confirmaran. Se preguntaba qué pasaría con Lena, después de todo tenía entendido que los papeles de adopción aún no estaban listos, esperaba que todo saliera bien puesto que aquella niña había quedado sola y solo tenía confianza con la pelirroja.

La máquina que medía las pulsaciones comenzó a sonar, alertando sobre una alteración por lo que enfermeras y la doctora vinieron de inmediato a revisar todo. Yuuri se asustó, le pidieron que saliera un momento y luego lo hicieron volver, al parecer solo había sido un susto y todo estaba bien.

—_Al parecer tendré que estar unos días más acá —_le dijo el rubio mientras levantaba una de sus manos para pedirle al azabache que se acercara. Por supuesto que Yuuri accedió y se sentó junto a su novio. Habían pasado por tanto, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

—_Si, veras a Yuki cuando te den de alta —_explicó el azabache ya que sabía sobre la prohibición de que entraran niños por ser un post-operatorio delicado— _puedo cambiar con Mila para que también la veas y…_

—_No —_dijo Yuri de manera cortante— _solo quiero verte a ti, solo te necesito a ti, Yuuri —_le pidió con la voz un poco temblorosa. Recién podía relajarse y dejar que todos los sentimientos que había guardado comenzaran a mostrarse. El miedo, la desesperación y el dolor del momento anterior a su inconsciencia comenzaban a emerger.

—_Tranquilo, me quedare todo lo que pueda —_Yuuri volvió a besar los labios del rubio, pero esta vez profundizando un poco el contacto, aunque no podía hacer mucho ya que no quería alterarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por casi toda la visita, Yuuri acarició los cabellos dorados de su pareja haciéndolo sentir tranquilo. Logró que este se durmiera plácidamente, esperaba poder llevárselo pronto a casa, la que para ese momento ya habían limpiado por completo.

Yuuri y Mila no habían podido volver a entrar en el lugar por las investigaciones, cuando estas terminaron contrataron a alguien para limpiar el lugar ya que ellos no querían revivir ningún recuerdo. Lena no se despegaba de la pelirroja, no quería perderla de vista luego de recibir la noticia de que su papá no volvería de nuevo, que ya no estaría junto a ella nunca más.

—_Como mi ded —_le dijo Yuki a la niña cuando comenzaron a hablar en el jardín de la casa. El menor le mostró a su amiga donde estaba plantado el árbol donde crecería parte de su bisabuelo. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba, pero de alguna manera, sabía que ahí estaba el espíritu de Nikolai, aunque no podía darle un nombre.

— _¿Mi papá también puede estar ahí? —_preguntó con inocencia la niña y Mila llegó justo para escucharla. Haría aquello para que Lena pudiera tener a su padre cerca, al parecer Yuki había resultado mejor para explicarle las cosas a su hija, que ella misma.

—_Sí, y podemos taer flores —_comentó el chico a la menor a quien ya las raíces de su cabello platinado comenzaban a notársele, sonrió ampliamente. Había estado muchos días llorando o con su rostro serio, pero ese niño que era su amigo, lograba alegrarla en poco tiempo.

Jugaron juntos y se divirtieron, los niños se adaptaban con mayor facilidad a los cambios mientras más pequeños eran y para la suerte de Lena, aún tenía una mamá que la cuidaba y velaba por su seguridad. Mila solo se hacía la fuerte frente a los niños, pero cuando estos dormían, ella lloraba, lloraba porque sabía que todo esto había sido su culpa, lloraba porque pensaba que si hubiese tomado otras decisiones a lo mejor Víctor estaría vivo. Lloraba porque ya no podría volver a verlo nuevamente y al parecer se había enamorado de él.

El día del alta para Yuri llegó, aún debía tener unos cuidados especiales en casa, pero él estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien, porque Yuuri estaba junto a él. Yuki corrió a sus brazos en el hospital cuando lo vio salir de la habitación, aunque al estar cerca redujo la velocidad para poder abrazar a su padre con cuidado, después de todo Yuuri ya le había dicho que debía ser delicado.

Por fin estaban los tres juntos de nuevo, por fin podrían comenzar a armar todo para ser felices y ahora sin preocupaciones, porque Georgi sería arrestado y ellos estaban vivos. Mila también abrazó a Yuri, lloró en su hombro a verlo bien y este le correspondió el abrazo entendiendo que se sentía mal y culpable— _todo está bien, no tenías más opción —_le dijo el rubio, aunque por dentro si la culpaba un poco, porque había puesto en riesgo a Yuuri y Yuki, y ellos eran lo más preciado que tenía.

**Continuará…**


	42. Cuarenta

La noche en que Yuri llegó a casa, fue la noche en que Yuuri habló con él de manera calmada. Como siempre cuando todos ya estuvieron dormidos, ellos pudieron tener su tiempo a solas y conversar claramente sobre todo lo que había sucedido, que harían de ahora en adelante y muchas cosas más, pero la más importante de todas, era también la más delicada.

—_Yura, el donante de corazón… fue Víctor —_Yuuri parecía haber perdido el tacto con el tiempo, pero la realidad era que no sabía realmente como abordar el tema. Necesitaba sacarse esa información de encima porque sentía que le mentía al rubio al no decirle.

Yuri quedó completamente estático, su cerebro intentaba conectar las palabras que había escuchado, pero era demasiado difícil. Llevó una mano a su pecho, donde estaba la cicatriz y pudo sentir aquel órgano de vital importancia latir. Él estaba vivo y era gracias a Víctor, él estaba vivo y era gracias a la muerte de una persona, gracias a la desgracia de otros.

—_Yo… ¿Por qué? —_preguntó sintiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo como para manejarlas. Estaba enojado, triste y dolido, aunque no sabía con quien realmente— _¿Tu aceptaste esto? —_miró a Yuuri como si lo acusara de un crimen y este se sintió ofendido.

—_Por supuesto que no. Obviamente cuando me dijeron que había un corazón disponible, yo les dije claramente que no lo necesitábamos y que esperaríamos el siguiente —_respondió con sarcasmo— _¡Estabas muriendo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

El rubio se sintió estúpido, la culpa no era de su pareja. El hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar, porque si lo pensaba fríamente la otra persona, fuera quien fuese, ya estaba muerta y era mejor aprovechar aquello antes de dejarlo pudrirse en quien sabía donde.

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó bajito a la vez que abrazaba a su pareja— _de verdad, lo siento. Por todo —_repitió y escondió su rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de su amado.

Yuuri correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas, Yuri lo absorbía y aunque sonara estúpido, se sentía bien, porque significaba que estaba vivo y estaba junto a él.

—_No sabía cómo decirte. El abogado de Víctor tomó la decisión y todos pensamos que era lo mejor, no podíamos devolver el tiempo, pero aquel hombre estaba seguro de que Víctor hubiese querido que tuvieras su corazón si con eso podía ayudar —_el azabache no quería llorar, ya había derramado bastantes lágrimas cuando estuvo solo esperando por Yuri, pero el sentirse seguro en los brazos de su pareja no ayudaba. Yuri lo abrazó con más fuerza y acarició su cabello como si lo consolara, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una, esa noche Yuuri lloró por última vez: por la muerte de Víctor, por el miedo que tuvo, por la presión de ser fuerte y por el alivio que le provocaba tener a su persona amada junto a él.

Yuri por su parte no derramó ninguna lágrima, no era que fuera un insensible, pero afrontaba el dolor de otra manera y ahora solo necesitaba de Yuuri, de su tacto, sentirse vivo de otra manera. Giró su rostro para poder encontrarse con la mirada de su pareja, Yuuri se sonrojó porque pudo ver un poco de deseo en los ojos verdes de su pareja— _no podemos —_le dijo desviando la mirada, pero fracasando ya que el rubio tomó su rostro para que siguieran mirándose.

—_El doctor dijo que si —_le recordó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su pareja y los rozaba con los suyos— _siempre y cuando no haga mucho esfuerzo —_aclaró mientras le sonreía de lado— _así que tu tendrás que moverte —_lo incitó mientras colaba una mano suavemente por debajo de la camiseta ajena. Como extrañaba tocar la piel de su pareja, sentir el calor de esta y la suavidad en sus dedos, aunque lo que más quería sentir era como Yuuri se estremecía ante aquel toque, como si fuera su primera vez.

—_Pero —_susurró Yuuri embobado por la sensación de las manos ajenas, por el roce de sus labios que lo hacían querer ir a por más y por esos ojos que lo incitaban a hacer todo lo que el otro le pidiera. El rubio era peligroso y Yuuri lo sabía, pero le encantaba.

Yuri se acercó más y lamió la oreja de su pareja, para luego hablarle con voz ronca al oído—_no hay "peros", lyubov' —_con la última palabra logró tenerlo por completo, como le encantaba a Yuuri que su novio le dijera "amor" en su idioma natal. Lo derretía más que su toque y eso ya era decir mucho.

— _¡E- está bien! —_se exaltó el japonés haciendo reír un poco al ruso— _pero… vamos a la cama —_le pidió. Mila se había quedado a dormir con Lena y no quería que los vieran haciendo cosas, además de que sería más cómodo para el rubio en un colchón que en el sofá. Yuuri también quería sentirlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que fueran uno nuevamente ya que era una manera de saberlo vivo.

Subieron a la habitación. Apenas entraron, calmadamente Yuuri se despojó de su camiseta para luego ayudar a su pareja a quitarse la ropa lentamente y con cuidado— _es mejor si me quedo con esto —_comentó el rubio apuntando su propia camiseta.

Yuri asintió. Por higiene tal vez sería lo mejor por ahora, así que se dedicó a quitarle todo lo que tenía de la cintura para abajo, logrando ver de inmediato la gran erección que se había le había formado a su novio— _parece que alguien está demasiado despierto —_lo molestó un poco.

—_Solo por ti —_contestó Yuri mientras se sentaba en la cama para luego acomodarse bien de espalda ya que Yuuri le pidió que se acostara.

El japonés se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y se subió al colchón, gateando hasta quedar entre las piernas del rubio— _entonces tendré que hacerme cargo —_respondió mientras no despegaba su vista de aquellos verdes que tanto le encantaban. Necesitaban esto, querían esto y lo harían.

Yuuri masturbo lentamente el miembro ajeno, notando de inmediato como poco a poco la respiración de su pareja comenzaba a volverse irregular. Se relamió los labios para luego pasear su lengua por toda la dura extensión que se presentaba frente a él, paseó su lengua varias veces mientras seguía con el movimiento de su mano, para luego bajar hasta los testículos y comenzar a lamer y chupar aquella zona, sintiendo como su ego se elevaba un poco al oír pequeños gemidos de la boca del rubio que no le despegaba la vista de encima. Yuuri volvió a subir, dejando besos húmedos por el miembro del rubio, llegando hasta el glande con la clara intención de chupar y lamer aquel orificio.

Yuri tuvo que levantarse un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos. La sensación era demasiado placentera y no quería perderse nada, aunque cuando Yuuri se metió su miembro por completo en la boca y de una sola vez, el rubio no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás y morder su labio inferior evitando que un fuerte gemido escapara d sus labios. En cualquier otro caso no le importaría, pero había gente en casa.

El azabache comenzó a subir y bajar, dejando la erección cubierta de saliva y succionando con vehemencia cuando llegaba al glande para después bajar y meterlo todo nuevamente en su boca, sin importarle la extraña sensación al sentir el miembro en su garganta. Repitió la acción varias veces mientras Yuri deslizaba una de sus manos hasta el cabello azabache y lo agarraba con firmeza, haciendo que la cabeza de su pareja subiera y bajara a un ritmo impuesto por él. Cuando sintió que ya era demasiado, tiró de su cabello logrando que levantara la cabeza y se deleito con la vista de un Yuuri muy sonrojado, con la boca semi-abierta y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. No pudo evitarlo y lo atrajó hacia él para besarlo, sintió un poco de dolor, pero eso no importaba, ahora era más importante sentir su propio sabor en la boca ajena, jugar con sus lenguas hasta sentir el sabor de la saliva de su novio.

Se separaron completamente agitados, Yuuri estaba duro y él ni siquiera había hecho algo para aliviarlo—_ acuéstate —_ordenó y el azabache obedeció de inmediato. Yuri se agachó para ser recíproco en sus acciones, pero Yuuri lo detuvo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—_Quiero sentirte… sentirte dentro de mi —_le pidió en voz bajita y Yuri entendió la necesidad de su pareja por volverse uno lo antes posible.

El japonés se estiró hacia el velador junto a la cama, abriendo el cajón y sacando de este el lubricante para dárselo a su pareja. Yuri puso una buena cantidad en sus dedos, repentinamente la desesperación por dilatarlo rápidamente lo invadió. También quería estar dentro de él pronto, besarlo y demostrarle a través de sus cuerpos lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que lo amaba.

Metió dos dedos de inmediato en la entrada de su pareja, mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de este para alcanzar sus labios. Movió sus dedos lentamente, en forma de tijeras y haciendo círculos mientras descendía con su boca, pasando por el cuello del contrario hasta su pecho para encontrarse con aquellos botones que esperaban por ser atendidos. Metió un tercer dedo a la vez que ponía en su boca el pezón derecho de su pareja, el cual lamió y chupó todo lo que pudo mientras sus dedos seguían con su trabajo. Metió un cuarto dedo y pudo sentir como Yuuri arqueaba levemente su espalda y soltaba un gemido que se notaba, había intentado detener.

El rubio siguió moviendo sus dedos mientras le daba atención al otro pezón, una vez que tuvo ambos botones de un color bastante rojo y que se notaba que estaban sensibles, quitó sus dedos de la entrada ajena. Estaba listo y él quería introducirse ya.

No podían ser bruscos, así que la posición del misionero era la mejor opción en ese instante. Además así alcanzaría la boca de su compañero con mayor facilidad—_ te amo —_le dijo mientras tomaba su miembro y lo alineaba con la entrada de Yuuri. Se introdujo lentamente hasta entrar por completo. Yuuri se aferró a las sabanas bajo él, no quería hacerle daño al rubio, pero este tomó sus manos obligándolo a ponerlas sobre su espalda— _todo está bien, puedes agarrarte de mi ropa —_comentó para darle seguridad y Yuuri asintió sintiéndose más seguro. Hizo lo que su pareja le dijo y se aferró a la camiseta de este, sintiendo como Yuri comenzaba a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente, disfrutando del momento como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Yuuri gimió bajito mientras sentía las estocadas en su interior, estas eran certeras y tocaban ese punto dentro de él que lo hacía sentir el máximo de placer. Se aferró al cuerpo del rubio también con sus piernas, escuchando la respiración agitada de ambos mientras comenzaban a besarse con la intención de no dejar que al otro se le escapara algún sonido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo. Yuri apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos, mientras con su mano libre aprovechó de acariciar el cuerpo del otro, bajando por su torso hasta sus muslos, apretando su prominente trasero que tanto le encantaba. Llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Yuuri, sintiéndolo duro y caliente al tomarlo, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo. Quería que ambos llegaran al final juntos.

Siguió entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su pareja, cada vez saliendo más rápido, sacando su erección casi por completo para luego introducirla con fuerza de una sola vez. Estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, podía sentirlo, así como podía oír los sonidos que salían de las bocas de ambos y que ya poco podían hacer para controlarlos. Soltó el miembro de Yuuri cuando ya se sintió muy cerca del final, solo para utilizar su mano poniéndola sobre la boca del azabache, lo que al parecer excito más al chico bajo él. Siguió bombeando hasta que sintió como la esencia del japonés los manchaba a ambos y a la vez como él mismo se aliviaba dejando salir todo en el interior de su pareja. Realmente este había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido.

Yuri quitó su mano de la boca ajena para luego besarlo con pasión y dejarse caer a un costado del colchón. Había sido demasiado ejercicio por el día. Yuuri por su parte ni siquiera podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso, su respiración agitada y la garganta un poco seca. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que sintieron que podían hablar correctamente.

—_Te amo, Yura, quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero casarme contigo y vivir hasta el final de mis días junto a ti —_dijo repentinamente Yuuri mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del rubio quien estaba realmente sorprendido por esa lluvia de palabras. Yuri intentaba procesar cada frase y mientras más las analizaba, más feliz se sentía ¿Realmente estaba escuchando aquello?

Lo único que pudo hacer el de ojos verdes, fue besarlo para callarlo, necesitaba demostrarle que también quería aquello— _yo también —_le dijo luego de separarse de aquel contacto— _cásate conmigo Yuuri, quédate por siempre a mi lado._

_**Continuará…**_


	43. Cuarenta y uno

Yuri era un mal paciente, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuki de su padre. El rubio tenía que tener ciertos cuidados durante los primeros meses luego de la operación, entre ellos era una estricta higiene y usar mascarilla al salir de casa para no enfermarse al tener las defensas bajas. Yuri evitaba usar aquello y su hijo siempre estaba tras él llevando la caja con mascarillas para que su padre las usara, obligándolo a llevar una cada vez que salía de casa y enojándose cuando su padre ruso no quería obedecer sus órdenes. La doctora le había encargado a él que su padre hiciera caso a aquella indicación, todo lo demás lo tenía que ver Yuuri.

—_Quero ayudar —_le había dicho el menor a la doctora cuando fueron a un control rutinario. El menor había visto como todos en casa se esforzaban por cuidar de su padre y él también quería hacerlo.

La mujer se enterneció al escuchar aquello, entonces pensó en una labor que el pequeño Yuki pudiera realizar— _está bien, ten esto_ —dijo al tiempo en que le entregaba al menor una caja de mascarillas desechables— _cada vez que tu padre salga de casa, debe ponerse una de estas —_le explicó al menor mientras tomaba una de una caja que tenía abierta y se la ponía ella misma para demostrar cómo se usaba— _¿Entendido?_

Yuki asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la caja y sacaba una para obligar al rubio a ponerse una. Yuri observó el objeto de mala gana, pero obedeció solo porque su hijo quería ayudar, diferente fue con el pasar de los días. En ocasiones el rubio salía sin la mascarilla cuando iban a comprar o algo y Yuki lo regañaba obligándolo a usarla.

Yuuri por su parte se ocupaba de darle los medicamentos para que el rubio no los olvidara, además de la dieta que debía seguir y Yuri solamente se preocupaba de mantener la higiene tal y como le habían indicado. Todo estaba estrictamente determinado por la doctora y debían seguir los pasos.

Mila al cabo de un mes decidió buscar un lugar para vivir con Lena, Yuri le había dicho que se quedara con ellos, que viviera ahí, después de todo, aquella casa era del abuelo de ambos, pero ella se había negado.

—_Necesitan su propio espacio, Yuri, son una pareja y ya tienen suficiente con cuidar de Yuki —_explicó la pelirroja. No quería causar más molestias,ella estaba pasando por su propio proceso también, con psicólogo al igual que la pequeña y que Yuuri. Yuki no había necesitado asistir con un especialista, puesto que no presencio nada fuerte.

—_Me preocupa ese sujeto ¿Qué tal si sale libre o escapa? —_externalizó su preocupación el rubio. Estaba claro que Georgi estaba en la cárcel, pero él no sabía cuanta influencia tenía este, ni que daño podía causar desde donde estaba. Esa clase de personas eran peligrosas y Mila aún tenía algo que supuestamente era suyo. Lena era la hija de ese desgraciado, quisieran o no.

—_Está en manos de la justicia, además quiero darle a Lena su propio espacio —_observaron un momento a los dos pequeños que jugaban en el jardín. La pequeña comenzaba a tener el cabello platinado nuevamente, al no tener que usar la tintura que su padre le ponía para ocultarla. Mila agradecía que fuera idéntica a Víctor y que no hubiera rasgo en ella que delatara a Georgi como su padre.

Yuki y Lena se habían vuelto buenos amigos, compartían los juguetes e incluso los dulces cuando les compraban. Por eso cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que la pequeña platinada si iría a vivir a otro lugar, ambos se pusieron a llorar, no querían separarse ya que se sentían como familia y al fin y al cabo, eso eran. Chris estaba terminando con la tramitación para dejar a Mila como la madre de la pequeña y eso era una buena noticia para ese momento tan complicado en las vidas de todos.

Lena había logrado asimilar a su manera, con la ayuda de un especialista y de su familia, la muerte de su padre, pensando en que ahora estaba en un lugar mejor y que todo lo que hizo fue para cuidar de ella. Solo tenía cinco años, casi seis, así que aun su mente no procesaba adecuadamente varias de las cosas que todos le decían, pero si tenía claro lo más importante. Su padre la amaba mucho y siempre la estaría cuidando.

— _¿Sabes? Yo vi a tu papá —_le había dicho aquel hombre rubio que era el padre de su amigo Yuki. La niña se sintió atraída por aquella frase, por lo que decidió prestarle atención a aquel adulto, se sentó junto a él en el sofá y lo observo con atención y en silencio para que este prosiguiera con su charla—_ cuando estuve en el hospital, el me habló ¿Sabes que me dijo? —_Lena negó con la cabeza mientras seguía observando con sus hermosos ojos azules al mayor— _preguntó por ti, me dijo que eras lo más importante para él y te dejó un mensaje —_continuo Yuri mientras se sorprendía un poco por la diferencia entre la niña y su hijo. Yuki era un tanto más inquieto y hablador, en cambio Lena parecía más educada cuando hablaba con adultos— _me pidió que te dijera, que no olvidaras, lo mucho que te ama y que te cuidara siempre. Te pide que cuides de Mila porque ella no es tan fuerte como tú, porque Vic… tu padre, él sabe que eres una niña muy valiente y que puedes hacer cualquier cosa ¿Cuidaras a Mila por él? _

Los ojos de Lena brillaron de emoción, su padre le había dejado un mensaje y en él le pedía algo muy importante. Que cuidara lo que ambos amaban mucho y eso era una persona, era su mamá— _sí, yo cuidare a mamá. Siempre —_contestó con convicción en su voz mientras asentía con la cabeza para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Yuri sonrió, en eso si se parecían con su pequeño monstruo. A ambos les gustaba proteger a sus seres amados y hacerse cargo de ellos. Le revolvió los cabellos platinados a la niña para que luego esta le diera un _"gracias" _junto a una bella sonrisa en forma de corazón y se retirara a abrazar a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la cocina con Yuuri.

No habían tenido tiempo ni ganas de realizar el entierro de la urna de Víctor, porque también habían hecho con su cuerpo lo mismo que con el del abuelo. Tampoco era como si hubiese mucha gente a la cual invitar, después de todo Víctor y Lena solamente se tenían el uno al otro, así que sería una reunión donde solamente estarían ellos y por supuesto, Chris.

Chris había estado al pendiente de Lena y Mila, constantemente viendo que tuvieran todo lo necesario ya que eso hubiese querido su amigo. Les ayudó a encontrar un lindo departamento en un primer piso, con jardín para que pudiesen poner la urna, aunque era algo pequeño, era justo lo que las dos chicas necesitaban. Quedaba cerca del trabajo de Mila y también había una escuela a la cual asistiría la menor, por fin podría conocer otros niños y relacionarse con ellos libremente. Víctor había logrado darle libertad a su hija, no había muerto en vano.

Mila y Lena se acomodaron rápidamente en su nuevo hogar, Yuuri les ayudó mucho ya que Yuri debía tener cuidados especiales debido al trasplante y aunque se quejó, el japonés no lo dejó hacer nada y lo obligó a quedarse quieto bajo la vigilancia de los dos menores que lo acusaban cada vez que el rubio no quería obedecer.

El día donde enterraron la urna, realizaron una pequeña cena en honor a Víctor y para celebrar en cierto modo que por fin todo estuviera tranquilo. Chris los acompañó en todo momento, conversaron y se entretuvieron tal y como Víctor hubiese querido. Los menores se durmieron en el suelo de la nueva habitación de Lena, por lo que los acomodaron luego en la cama para que descansaran. Los adultos no necesitaban donde dormir, puesto que estarían despiertos toda la noche hablando e intercambiando historias de tiempos pasados.

—_Así que pronto tendremos boda ¿Eh? —_les dijo Mila ya que Yuuri le había contado sobre eso.

—_Por supuesto que sí, no voy a dejarlo ir —_respondió el rubio quien se había estirado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su pareja— _tiene que cuidarme._

El azabache asintió con la cabeza y besó la frente de su futuro esposo— _Chris también está invitado —_aprovechò de invitarlo ya que estaban en eso. Podrían también poner una fecha pronto, no quería esperar demasiado para casarse con Yuri, se había dado cuenta que nadie tenía la vida comprada y que en cualquier momento podías perder a un ser amado. Así que el momento era ahora o nunca.

—_Gracias por invitarme, espero que también me inviten a la despedida de soltero. Si quieren yo puedo organizar la de Yuuri —_comentó Chris guiñándole un ojo al azabache quien se sonrojó levemente.

— _¡Hey! No habrá nada de despedidas y tú —_dijo Yuri apuntando con su índice al otro rubio— _mas te vale mantenerte alejado de lo que es mío —_amenazó al sentir que alguien estaba rondando a Yuuri.

Todos rieron por los celos del ruso— _pero hoy estamos celebrando algo más —_dijo Yuuri repentinamente al ver que ya pasaba de media noche. Mila asintió entendiendo a que se refería el japonés, después de todo era primero de marzo, el cumpleaños de Yuri y aunque no harían una gran celebración si le habían comprado obsequios.

—_Si, y yo te tengo algo primito —_le dijo Mila levantándose y buscando algo en su habitación. Le dio a Yuri el objeto envuelto en papel de regalo con motivo de globos y muy colorido, el rubio se sentó y lo abrió con el rostro entusiasmado igual que un niño. Cuando rompió el papel notó que era un objeto viejo, un peluche de tigre que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería una extremidad.

— _¿Dónde…?_

—_En unas cajas que tenía guardadas ¿Lo recuerdas? —_preguntó la pelirroja y notó como Yuuri y Chris observaban sin entender bien— _este es el primer juguete que le dio el abuelo a Yuri, siempre peleábamos porque no quería prestármelo. Cuando me fui a vivir lejos con mis padres, Yuri me lo prestó para que me cuidara —_comentó la pelirroja.

Yuri sonrió con nostalgia, era un lindo recuerdo de su niñez. Se levantó y abrazó a Mila— _gracias —_le dijo realmente agradecido por algo tan preciado para él.

—_No es nada, feliz cumpleaños —_la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo mientras pensaba que Yuri y Yuki eran bastante parecidos.

—_Ahora el mío —_dijo Yuuri quien aprovechó el momento del abrazo para ir a buscar su regalo, le había pedido a Mila que se lo guardara y así Yuri no lo viera. El rubio fue hasta donde su pareja quien le pidió que se sentara y le paso también un paquete de regalo, pero este tenía un envoltorio con motivo de leopardo— _feliz cumpleaños, Yura —_le dijo con ternura mientras besaba rápidamente los labios de su pareja— _ahora… ábrelo. Quiero ver si te gusta —_le pidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

El rostro de Yuri nuevamente se tornó lleno de emoción mientras rasgaba el papel, para luego pasar a uno de total sorpresa al ver lo que había dentro— _parece que alguien se quedo sin palabras —_lo fastidió Mila riendo ya que sabía lo que era.

Chris se acercó a ver lo que tenía en shock a Yuri y notó que el rubio estaba llorando, emocionado por lo que sostenía en sus manos. Tomó el trajecito de bebé, con un estampado parecido al del papel de regalo y abrazó a Yuuri fuertemente— _esto… ¿Es de verdad?_

—_Si, será mejor que nos casemos pronto o me pondré gordo —_lo molestó Yuuri correspondiendo el abrazo. La vida seguía, el tiempo avanzaba y la familia se expandía.

**Continuará…**


	44. Cuarenta y dos

La noticia había dejado a Yuri muy emocionado, la verdad era que esto había ocurrido en el momento menos esperado, pero también había que aceptar que tal vez era el mejor. Cuando todos tenían un estado mental neutro, donde solo vivían el día a día agradeciendo no haber muerto en aquel incidente que marcó sus vidas, donde había pocas cosas que los hacían felices, aunque eran cosas muy importantes. El que viniera una nueva vida a este mundo, en este momento, lograba generar un ambiente alegre entre los presentes.

Yuri acarició por un largo rato, el vientre plano de su pareja, pensando en cuanto tiempo tendría, después de todo, no hace mucho que había ocurrido aquello ¿Y si Yuuri ya estaba embarazado en ese momento? Repentinamente se sintió preocupado, se acostó con la cabeza en las piernas de su pareja, con la intención de dejar su rostro muy cerca del estómago ajeno, aquel que contenía uno de los seres más preciados en su vida.

Yuuri se enterneció por el gesto, acarició los cabellos rubios mientras este comenzaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose más tranquilo mientras los demás seguían conversando sobre diferentes cosas. La voz del azabache lo arrullaba en cierto modo y las caricias lo llevaban al mundo de los sueños. Terminó dormido a los pocos minutos, dejando que el sueño se llevará aquella preocupación que había surgido de la nada, porque ahora estaban bien y debía enfocarse en todo lo que se venía. Un nuevo bebé y una boda.

—_Parece que estaba cansado_ —comentó el japonés al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba demasiado tranquilo a diferencia de como se comportaba a diario.

—_Es probable, después de todo aún está en periodo de recuperación_ —respondió Mila mientras le sonreía levemente. Aún extrañaba a Víctor y tal vez aquel sentimiento nunca se iría del todo, pero ahora habían más cosas a las que prestarle atención, tenía una niña a su cargo y eso no podía olvidarlo nunca, más que la que necesitaba apoyo constante debía ser Lena, porque ella era la que aún no entendía bien el mundo que la rodeaba, aunque increíblemente, Yuki la estaba ayudando bastante a pesar de ser menor.

Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron un completo caos, Yuri estaba más preocupado de cuidar del azabache que de sí mismo, no quería dejarlo hacer nada en la casa, incluso convenció a Yuki de que lo mejor era que Yuuri se quedará quieto todo el día por el bien del hermanito o hermanita que venía en camino.

— _¡Nooo! papi no puede hacher nada, papi se sienta. A-ho-ra _—le decía el menor a Yuuri, mirándolo de modo autoritario y apuntándole el sofá. El infante vio a su padre japonés levantándose para alcanzar algo de la mesita que había en la sala y eso no le gustó nada, así que lo obligó a sentarse y él le alcanzó lo que necesitaba— _papi bueno _—le dijo mientras se subía al sofá para palmearle la cabeza a su padre como recompensa por ser un buen chico.

—_Yuki, no estoy enfermo. Puedo hacer cosas, amor —_intentaba inútilmente el azabache explicarle a su hijo, pero aún si lo decía mil veces, este no tomaba en cuenta sus palabras, porque su hermanito vivía dentro del vientre de su papi y debía cuidarlo.

—Si te mueves, mi hemano va a caer —respondía preocupado y se sentaba junto al mayor apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de este y acariciándolo con una mano mientras veía televisión.

Yuri si se estaba cuidando, solo porque sabía que si algo le pasaba sería una preocupación para su pareja y era lo que menos quería, pero no dejaba que nadie lo cuidara. Él tenía que ser quien se hiciera cargo de todo, porque era su futuro esposo y sus dos hijos los que debían estar bien, así que con la ayuda de Yuki, lograba vigilar al amor de su vida y mantenerlo bien.

Yuuri por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse sofocado. No llevaba ni un mes desde que había dado la gran noticia y ya le daban ganas de devolver el tiempo y quedarse en silencio hasta que comenzará a notarse por sí solo. Por otro lado, recordaba su embarazo con Yuki, donde había tenido a su familia al lado, pero no constantemente como ahora tenía a Yuri, en cierto modo eso lo alegraba y era en esos instantes donde pensaba que aquellas atenciones eran las mejores del mundo.

—_Amor, cuando tu estuviste aquí _—procedió a explicarle a su tierno hijo, mientras apuntaba su estomago— _yo hacía muchas cosas y nunca te paso nada, porque aquí adentro estabas protegido. Es lo mismo con tu hermanito o hermanita. _

—_Hemanito_ —aclaró Yuki frunciendo el ceño. Él quería un chico con el cual jugar a las peleas, no una niña delicada como Lena. No le molestaba la platinada, pero sabía que había cosas a las que no podía jugar con ella. La verdad era que Lena, podía jugar a las luchas, pero temía que al ser mayor, pudiera hacerle daño al tierno niño de ojos verdes, porque ella era una niña grande y Yuki aún era un bebé.

—_Aún no lo sabemos, habrá que esperar para eso _—Yuuri no iba a ilusionarlo con algo que desconocía.

— _¡El almuerzo está listo! _—grito el rubio desde la cocina y Yuki corrió para ayudarle a poner la mesa. El pequeño tenía mucho trabajo estos días, con su papá que debía tener cuidados especiales por la operación y su papi que llevaba a su hermano en el vientre, debía cuidar a esos dos adultos que no podían hacer nada por ellos mismos ¿Que harían sin él? Era lo que se preguntaba a veces. A aquello había que sumarle, el regar el árbol del abuelo y compartir con Lena cuando esta venía de visita. Mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para tener solo cuatro años.

Los Yuris comenzaron a planear su boda, sería algo pequeño ya que solo necesitaban a las personas justas cerca de ellos— _entonces en un mes será _—dijo Yuri mientras estaban sentados a la mesa con un montón de papeles, entre calendarios, fechas para matrimonio civil, pasteles de boda y varias cosas más que habían estado cotizando.

—_Sí, estoy muy emocionado. Espero que no se me note la barriga para entonces _—se quejó Yuuri haciendo un puchero.

—_Aún si eso pasa, te veras hermoso —_comentó el rubio imaginando a su pareja con un estómago bastante abultado.

—_No lo creo, con Yuki no quería ni salir de casa _—confesó algo avergonzado. Siempre tuvo problemas de sobrepeso, por ello el engordar era algo que no le gustaba, aunque entendía que era algo natural en un embarazo y solo por eso lo aceptaba.

— _¿Tienes fotos? _—repentinamente lo atacó la curiosidad de ver a Yuuri embarazado de Yuki. Por un lado, para ver cómo sería y por el otro, porque él no estuvo en aquel momento y quería ser parte de él aunque fuera mediante fotografías.

Yuuri se sonrojó por la pregunta, tenía fotos, por supuesto que sí, pero no era algo que le gustara mostrar— _si tengo _—respondió mientras tomaba su teléfono y comenzaba a buscar en la nube virtual, las imágenes de él mismo más joven, más gordo y menos enamorado— _Aquí están, son solo unas pocas que mi hermana me tomó. _

Yuri recibió teléfono y se dedicó a observar cada una de las imágenes. Yuuri definitivamente se veía adorable, aunque notoriamente más joven. Eso no descartaba que ahora se fuera a ver igual o más adorable.

—_Muy lindo el cerdito _—comentó logrando que el japonés enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

Aprovechó y se envió a si mismo todas aquellas imágenes, Yuuri intentó quitarle el celular para que no lo hiciera, pero el rubio fingió dolor y así logró escapar con el aparato hasta el baño para encerrarse y así lograr su cometido.

Entre imágenes en la nube, pudo ver a un Yuuri aún más joven, junto a un chico moreno y embarazado. El otro chico no tenía mucho tiempo de gestación, se notaba por el volumen de su estómago, pero se veían muy felices juntos. Supo que debía ser aquel amigo de Yuuri, el japonés le había hablado de este en una ocasión, aunque muy superficialmente ya que se notaba que le dolía aquel tema de conversación. Yuuri había tenido una pérdida importante en ese entonces y también ahora, por lo mismo él lo creía una persona fuerte, ya que mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Por lo menos ahora lo tenía a él para apoyarse y eso le alegraba.

— _¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono, ahora! —_ordeno el azabache tras la puerta y Yuri rio por aquello, sobre todo cuando escuchó golpes que se notaba no pertenecían a Yuuri, sino a unas manos más pequeñas.

—_Papá, papi te habla —_le decía mientras golpeaba la puerta— _¡Papá! ¡Papi no pede enojase! —_gritaba molesto el menor quien seguramente debía estar frunciendo el ceño como si fuera una mini versión de él.

Yuri abrió la puerta y entregó el celular a su dueño, recibiendo el mismo gesto de sus dos amados azabaches, ambos le sacaron la lengua y le dieron la espalda para dirigirse a la sala. Como los amaba.

El matrimonio venía pronto, si fuera por él aceleraría el tiempo para que Yuuri fuera suyo y viceversa, para luego detenerlo o alentarlo con la intención de que los hermosos momentos duraran para siempre o por lo menos, se alargaran todo lo que pudieran.

**Continuará…**


	45. Cuarenta y trés

Yuuri estaba con un ataque de ansiedad, hace un mes había comprado un traje para aquel día tan especial, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse la camisa, esta le quedaba apretada. Los botones en su vientre no cerraban a no ser que intentara hundir el estómago y eso no estaba bien porque le quitaba espacio al bebé. De un día para otro su estómago había crecido levemente, a simple vista no era tan notorio, pero la ropa no mentía. Tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía que más podría usar ya que no se le había ocurrido probarse aquello un día antes, sino que idiotamente se lo había puesto el mismo día de la boda y ya no quedaba tiempo.

—_Tranquilo —_le dijo Mila intentando calmarlo, sabía que debía estar más sensible de lo normal por el embarazo, así que debía hablarle con delicadeza— _busquemos algo más, a Yuri no le importara incluso si apareces con un saco de papas encima —_intentó quitarle importancia a la situación y pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro del azabache.

— _¡No quiero ir con un saco de papas! —_comenzó a llorar más fuerte, alertando al resto de las personas en la casa, logrando que un Yuki muy preocupado llegara corriendo desde la otra habitación donde había estado ayudando a su padre ruso a vestirse.

— _¡Papi! —_exclamó y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre japonés para ver si con eso paraba de llorar. Acarició el estómago donde estaba su hermano, tal vez él era quien hacía llorar a su papi.

Mila sonrió y tomó una foto de la escena, no todos los recuerdos plasmados debían ser felices, este en especial sería uno triste y tierno. Yuuri paró de llorar para luego cargar a su hijo en brazos, quien enseguida comenzó a ponerse inquieto para que lo bajara, Yuri le había dicho a Yuki que el azabache no podía alzarlo en brazos porque no estaba bien que cargara peso.

— _¿Ya no quieres a tu papi? —_le preguntó Yuuri aún sensible al ver que su hijo no quería estar en sus brazos, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

—_Si te quero, papi —_respondió Yuki— _pero… yo gande —_respondió en tono firme para que su padre entendiera que no debía tomarlo.

Mila logró encontrar otra camisa que hiciera juego, pero toda la ropa era de la misma talla por lo que le quedaban apretadas y parecía que los botones iban a salirse. No sabía que podrían hacer, Yuki tuvo una idea y volvió a donde el rubio se terminaba de vestir, le robó una camisa del armario y corrió de vuelta donde Yuuri. El menor estaba consciente que la ropa del rubio era más grande que la del japonés, así que si el problema era el porte, esto debía funcionar.

Yuuri recibió la prenda y se la puso. Su futuro esposo también era delgado, pero un poco más fornido, por lo que la prenda le quedo justa al abotonarla en la parte del vientre. Las mangas le quedaban un poco más largas, pero podían doblarse, así que con eso pudo vestirse ya más tranquilo.

Yuri se quedó muy confundido en la habitación al ver como su hijo le robaba una camisa para luego salir corriendo sin decirle nada.

Yuri bajó primero. En el primer piso, más específicamente en el jardín, pusieron una mesa para que la persona encargada de los papeles del matrimonio pudiera acomodarse y así realizar todo lo necesario. El rubio verificó que todo estuviese bien, miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y salió hacia su vehículo porque aún faltaba algo para hacer ese día tan especial. Aún quedaban un par de horas antes de comenzar, tiempo suficiente para ir y volver al lugar donde recogería el obsequio de bodas más importante, el que alegraría el día de su futuro esposo.

Yuuri bajó luego de una hora, su pareja le había dicho que necesitaba ir a recoger el regalo de bodas que le tenía, dejándolo algo incomodo porque él no le tenía nada. El azabache se acomodó en el sofá para esperar, mientras Yuki jugaba sin ensuciarse ya que le habían advertido que debía estar presentable por lo menos hasta después de la ceremonia. El menor jugó en el jardín junto a Lena, encontró una flor que se había caído de uno de los árboles y se la puso a la niña en el cabello detrás de la oreja, ya que lo había visto en una película. La pequeña platinada se sonrojó levemente y fue corriendo a mirarse en un espejo, se sentía muy linda de esa manera, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla al menor a modo de agradecimiento. Beso que el pequeño azabache se limpio con la mano, le eran un poco asquerosas esa clase de muestras de afecto de parte de una niña cuando no eran a modo de saludo a despedida.

Mila se sentó junto a Yuuri, estaban esperando a que la persona que debía traer los papeles llegara, al igual que Chris y Yuri. Aún quedaba tiempo.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban todos ahí, Yuri llegó algo apresurado y dejó la puerta abierta tras él— _quiero que vayas a la puerta delantera. Hay algo para ti ahí —_le dijo el rubio a su pareja y este con la curiosidad invadiéndolo por completo, fue apresuradamente a ver que era.

Yuuri casi se desmaya al ver a su familia ahí, su hermana y padres estaban presentes a pesar de que las veces que hablaron por teléfono estos le dijeron que no podrían asistir a su boda, pero si cuando naciera el bebé. Debió ser muy difícil juntarlos, sus padres residían en Japón, mientras que su hermana estaba en Estados Unidos.

Abrazó fuerte a cada integrante, Yuki corrió al escuchar la voz de su tía y se lanzó a sus brazos. La había extrañado mucho y había necesitado de ella en muchas ocasiones, pero había sido valiente porque sabía que su padre lo había llevado a ese lugar por algo, además había conocido a más personas, como su ded, a Mila y a Lena.

—_Estas muy grande —_le dijo Mari al cargarlo en sus brazos y sintiendo el aumento en su peso. Ya no era un bebé y eso la hizo pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado sin ver a su hermano también.

Yuri había contactado a la familia de su pareja, estuvo un mes realizando todo tipo de malabares para que pudieran llegar aquel día. Hicieron un trato, se casarían ahí con su presencia, pero cuando faltaran pocos meses para el nacimiento del bebé irían a Japón y nacería allá, con la familia de Yuuri. El rubio movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de mantener feliz a su pareja, él sabía lo importante que era tener a su familia cerca, porque lo había vivido con su abuelo y con Mila, así que no dejaría que se desperdiciara el tiempo. No sabían que les deparaba el futuro, así que si iban a hacer algo, debía ser ahora para que luego no hubiese arrepentimientos.

—_Muchas gracias —_Yuuri se abrazó a su novio, llorando de felicidad por aquel regalo tan hermoso, tener a su familia ahí reunida junto a la familia de Yuri. Aquello le daba una sensación de que todo estaría bien, se sentía seguro con sus seres amados cerca, estaba completamente feliz.

—_Te ves hermoso, que buen gusto para escoger camisas —_le mencionó el rubio mientras caminaban hacia el jardín para comenzar con el casamiento. Se dio cuenta que fue la que Yuki le había robado unas horas atrás y pudo ver como Yuuri se sonrojaba por el halago.

—_Engordé —_respondió entre molesto y avergonzado. Yuri abrazó a su pareja por la cintura y puso su mano libre en el vientre del azabache, notando que realmente estaba más abultado. Estaba feliz de poder estar en cada etapa.

—_Aun así, te ves hermoso. Más con mi ropa —_volvió a adularlo y se pararon frente a la mesa mientras los demás se sentaban en las sillas que habían organizado para ellos.

El matrimonio fue simple, leer los papeles, firmar y besarse como símbolo que sellaba aquella promesa de amor entre ambos. Para los demás podía ser un simple papeleo, para ellos era un momento que marcaba sus vidas, que daba inicio a una nueva etapa en su relación.

Todos aplaudieron luego de aquel beso, Yuri fue el que lloró de felicidad esta vez, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su pareja al abrazarlo. No dejaría que nadie lo viera llorar, eso no estaba bien y lo avergonzaba en cierto modo. Aquella faceta solo podía mostrársela a Yuuri, porque con él no había secretos.

Después de la ceremonia, tuvieron una pequeña cena. Rentaron una mesa un poco más grande para que estuvieran todos juntos y así Yuri pudo conversar más con su ahora familia. Hiroko era una mujer muy amable, se veía contenta de que su hijo estuviera feliz; Toshiya era un hombre que lejos estaba de ser serio, se parecía mucho con su esposa en el sentido de la calidez que emanaban, les dio su bendición a la pareja y le pidió a Yuri que cuidara bien de su hijo y nietos; Por ultimo Mari le sonrió recordando la primera vez que lo vio, jamás hubiese imaginado que al final se encontrarían nuevamente y mucho menos que terminarían juntos.

—_Así que el chico guapo terminó siendo mi cuñado, esta es la mejor vuelta del destino —_dijo Mari y Mila la miró extrañada para luego preguntarle por qué decía aquello— _¿No lo sabes? Le pagué a este chico —_mencionó apuntando con su pulgar al rubio que abría los ojos aterrado recordando que su prima solo sabía la historia que le había contado a su abuelo— _para que le diera a mi hermano sus "semillitas" —_explicó la hermana de Yuuri y el japonés casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

Todos en la familia Katsuki sabían aquello, pero Mila era otro asunto. La pelirroja solo sonrió para luego mirar a Yuri con cara de "más tarde hablamos", un rostro que el rubio podría ver hasta en sus pesadillas— _¿Fue así? No tenía idea. Muy curiosa historia —_comentó la chica.

Mari y Mila se hicieron buenas amigas, a la japonesa le encantó la belleza natural de Lena y recordó al sujeto con el que su hermano mantenía una relación por internet, pero no dijo nada, sabía que Yuuri no hablaría si no quería hacerlo.

Hiroko y Toshiya, aprovecharon de pasar tiempo con su nieto y llenarlo de abrazos y besos— _quere katsudon —_les dijo Yuki recordando lo bien que cocinaba su abuela.

—_Mañana te prepararé ¿Está bien? —_respondió contenta la mujer y el menor asintió.

Chris se unió a las chicas en la charla y los Yuris se mantuvieron en el jardín, cerca del árbol que comenzaba a crecer. Con anillos de matrimonio en sus dedos, abrazados e imaginando el futuro que les esperaba, pensando en la vueltas que daba la vida y el cómo de acuerdo en acuerdo llegaron a este momento.

—_Estoy feliz de haberte buscado —_confesó Yuri, acostándose en el pasto y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su esposo.

—_Y yo estoy feliz de que me encontraras y de haber aceptado venir —_comenzó a acariciar los cabellos dorados, recordó el primer día que se conocieron y como el rubio de manera impulsiva quería llevarse a Yuki como si fuera un objeto. Ahora era lo más importante para el rubio, podía notarlo.

Les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, pero después de todo lo pasado, sentían que podían superar cualquier cosa, que su relación era realmente fuerte debido a todos los acontecimientos. Ambos se disculparon con el abuelo por haberle mentido y le agradecieron sus consejos y palabras que los ayudaron a estar juntos ahora.

Había sido un día muy bonito a pesar de ser una ceremonia pequeña.

**Continuará…**


	46. Cuarenta y cuatro

—_Quiero comer fresas —_dijo Yuri mientras estaba con su pareja en la cama. Esta situación no era la primera vez que se daba, curiosamente cada vez que se iban a dormir, al rubio le había dado por comer fresas, era como si su cuerpo las necesitara y de solo pensar en ellas se le hacían agua a la boca. Yuuri solo reía por el antojo de su pareja, era muy extraño ya que el embarazado era él y no Yuri.

—_Entonces ve por fresas a la nevera —_respondió el azabache. Como estos antojos sucedían con frecuencia, habían optado por comprar fresas congeladas, además de una gran cantidad de productos con aquel sabor, como helado, yogurt y otras cosas.

— _¿Y qué crees que iba a hacer? —_preguntó con el ceño fruncido, estaba harto de esa sensación, era molesta. Menos mal que no tenía mareos o ganas de vomitar, había leído que a veces los síntomas los sufría el padre en vez de la madre, pero siempre pensó que aquello era algo falso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a las escaleras para poder llegar pronto a la cocina, Yuuri había dejado aquellos frutos rojos en un bowl, ya listos para llegar y comer. El rubio sonrió por eso, su esposo sabía complacerlo a pesar de que debía ser él quien estuviera al tanto de las necesidades del azabache, ya que el embarazado era él.

Yuuri esperó con paciencia a que su pareja volviera, sonriéndole cálidamente cuando lo vio nuevamente ingresar a la habitación. Levantó las mantas del lado de su esposo para que este pudiera recostarse y comer de lo que traía— _Yuri —_llamó su nombre con una pregunta en mente que le surgió de manera repentina— _¿Te había pasado esto antes?_

El rubio observó unos segundos a Yuuri sin entender de inmediato a que se refería, hasta que lo vio apuntar el bowl, entonces supo que hablaba de los antojos— _no que yo recuerde, aunque… —_analizó su vida años atrás, cuando se suponía que Yuuri debía estar esperando a Yuki y entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro, logrando hacer calzar las piezas— _hace años me dio un tiempo por comer galletas con crema, algo muy extraño porque no soy del tipo de persona que come muchos dulces —_explicó.

Yuuri rio bajito por eso, a él nunca le habían dado antojos, por eso sintió curiosidad. A Yuki le encantaban las galletas con crema, pero el japonés se las prohibía ya que mucha azúcar no era buena para un niño— _entonces también te pasó con Yuki —_dijo a modo de observación, sintiéndose feliz de que aún en ese entonces hubiera ese tipo de conexión entre padre e hijo— _entonces a este bebé le gustaran las fresas ¿Eh? —_acarició su ya notorio vientre y Yuri se acercó para acomodar su cabeza sobre aquel bulto y que así su esposo lo mimara a él también.

El japonés acarició los dorados cabellos de su pareja, sintiéndose agradecido de tener una familia tan maravillosa. Yuki estaba durmiendo en su habitación, era un buen niño que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y aunque a veces era algo travieso, era algo normal.

— _¡Ah! Me pateó —_se quejó el rubio mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba con su ceño fruncido al lugar donde se escondía su futuro hijo— _¿Ya viste? No ha nacido y ya es un malcriado._

—_O malcriada, aún no lo sabemos —_aclaró el japonés riéndose por lo exagerado que era el rubio— _además, no creo que lo hiciera a propósito. Tú eras quien estaba aplastándolo._

— _¿Ahora lo defiendes? —_sonrió de lado, solo quería llamar la atención de su esposo un rato ya que sabía que luego del nacimiento del bebé, ya no la tendría como ahora.

El azabache se acercó a su pareja y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Yuri a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño y aquello le parecía tierno, le gustaba ver ese lado del rubio. Se acomodaron después de tal manera que la cabeza de Yuuri quedara sobre el pecho de su esposo, así este no recibiría patadas inesperadas, Yuri acarició el pronunciado abdomen de su pareja sintiendo como él bebé se movía como si buscara el lugar donde él ponía la mano, como si quisiera hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con rapidez, Yuki ayudaba en todo lo que podía como siempre, mientras Yuri se sentía cada vez con más fuerzas y con mejor salud a diferencia de Yuuri quien comenzaba a engordar cada vez más y también estaba más sensible.

—_Estoy horrible y gordo… y feo —_decía el azabache mientras se vestía con la ropa para embarazado que su esposo le había comprado hace poco. Yuri lo habría hecho antes, pero el japonés se negaba a aceptar cuanto había subido de peso debido al bebé y él tuvo que armarse de paciencia para poder aguantarlo.

—_No eres horrible, ni feo, Yuuri —_respondió mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse una camiseta.

—_Pero si gordo._

—_Es normal._

—_Pero estoy gor-do —_por alguna razón Yuuri quería escuchar de la boca del rubio, el hecho de que estaba con sobre peso. Tal vez quería iniciar una discusión, pero no estaba resultando como quería.

—_Estas embarazado, es normal —_respondió con infinita paciencia, negándose a entrar en el juego de su hormonal pareja. En una ocasión si le había dicho que estaba gordo y Yuuri había terminado llorando y echándole la culpa por embarazarlo, así que esta vez elegiría sus palabras con mayor cuidado, aunque las ganas de decir todo de manera directa no le faltaban.

Tocaron a la puerta y Yuki corrió dentro de la habitación gritando— _¡Es Lena! ¡Lena llegó! —_avisó el menor, emocionado por ver a su amiga ya que habían pasado semanas sin que pudieran jugar. Mila tenía trabajo fuera de la ciudad y por lo tanto su hija iba con ella, impidiéndole visitar a su familia por un tiempo, pero dándole la oportunidad de obtener más ingresos para mantener su pequeña familia— _papi ¿Estas enojado? —_preguntó a Yuuri al verlo con su rostro serio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de este que parecía que estaba a punto de reventar— _estas gordito y bonito —_le dijo sonriendo para luego besar el vientre del azabache, recibiendo como respuesta que el bebé se moviera.

Yuuri no pudo con tanta ternura y se agachó como pudo para besar la frente de su hijo— _¿Seguro que soy bonito? —_le preguntó y el menor asintió contento de ver al japonés más tranquilo.

—_Iré a abrir la puerta —_avisó Yuri, tomando aquella oportunidad para huir de ahí, por suerte su hijo había logrado apaciguar el momento. Bajó con rapidez y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Mila, Chris y Lena, no le agradaba mucho que ese rubio siempre estuviera cerca de su prima, pero debía admitir que parecía realmente interesado en que estuvieran bien, después de todo su mejor amigo fue Víctor, era normal que se preocupara por el bienestar de su hija— _hola —_saludó mientras se salía del lugar para que sus invitados entraran— _Yuki está arriba, por si quieres ir a saludar —_avisó a la platinada mientras le revolvía el cabello y veía como inflaba las mejillas en disgusto para luego ella misma peinar su cabellos con los dedos.

—_Mami, voy con Yuki —_le dijo a la pelirroja quien le respondió con una sonrisa y subió corriendo para encontrarse con su amigo al cual extrañaba demasiado.

— _¿Cómo está Yuuri? —_preguntó Mila y pudo ver como Yuri rodaba los ojos.

—_Digamos que ya no es tan adorable —_respondió.

— _¿Quién no es "adorable"? —_preguntó el azabache que venía bajando con cuidado, lentamente pasando escalón por escalón para no correr el peligro de caer.

—_Eh… _

— _¡Yuuri! Estas tan hermoso y radiante —_se apresuró a cambiar el tema la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al azabache y lo abrazaba— _ya queda poco ¿No?_

—_Si, pareciera que el tiempo pasa más lento._

Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el embarazo, donde Mila le hablaba sobre lo que había leído y Yuuri le explicaba como se había sentido el último tiempo. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, fueron al sofá a sentarse y así poder conversar con mayor comodidad, como era costumbre, Mila mantuvo una de sus manos sobre el estómago del japonés, asombrándose por lo mucho que se movía el bebé, para ella esto era lo más cercano que tendría a sentir a un ser vivo que aún no nacía.

Yuri y Chris fueron a la cocina por algo de beber, conversando sobre el trabajo y lo caótica que era una persona embarazada, cada cierto tiempo podían escuchar a Yuuri diciéndoles "_¡Los escuche!", _dándole a entender a Yuri que podía oír todas sus quejas.

Yuki por su parte, abrazó a Lena cuando la vio y se fueron a jugar a su habitación, armaron una casita con almohadas y utilizaron los peluches para crear una familia feliz, donde Yuki era el padre, pero se quedaba en casa cuidando a los hijos y Lena salía a trabajar para traer el sustento al hogar. La platinada era feliz por cómo se compartían los roles, que ella fuera quien "trabajara" en la oficina que era el escritorio mientras el pequeño azabache fingía cocinar y cuidar de los hijos.

Los planes de ir a Japón para el nacimiento de su hijo se vieron truncados por el médico a cargo de los controles de Yuuri, les aconsejó que viajar cuando ya tenía tantos meses de gestación no era lo adecuado, así que por precaución decidieron que después del nacimiento de su hijo harían aquel viaje. De todos modos aún faltaba un mes y en ese periodo de tiempo, tal vez Yuri podría traer a los señores Katsuki a Rusia para que estuvieran con su hijo el día del parto. Aún les quedaba tiempo… o al menos, eso creía.

Una noche tranquila, Yuuri se levantó para ir al sanitario como era su costumbre últimamente, ya que su vejiga tenía menos espacio debido al bebé y por eso sentía que debía ir a orinar con más frecuencia. Al entrar al baño, se sintió extraño, no era la misma sensación de siempre, entonces de la nada comenzó a botar aquel líquido que ya conocía bien por ya haber tenido un bebé con anterioridad. La fuente se había roto, lo cual significaba que debían correr a la clínica.

—_Yuri —_susurró intentando despertar a su esposo con delicadeza.

— _¿Mmm? —_recibió como respuesta del hombre que estaba profundamente dormido.

—_Sé que aún falta, pero… el bebé ya viene._

Nunca había visto al rubio levantarse de la cama tan rápido, se vistió, tomó el bolso y se fue al auto encendiéndolo y comenzando a arrancar. Yuuri por su parte comenzó a despertar a su hijo, a llamar a Mila para avisarle y a buscar ropa para él, esperando que su tonto esposo se diera cuenta que no sacaba nada con llegar a la clínica sin él.

—_Todo va a estar bien, Yuuri —_dijo el de ojos verdes para luego caer en cuenta que estaba solo en el auto— _¡__Que idiota soy! —_se regañó entre dientes y bajó del vehículo para entrar nuevamente en la casa y ver a Yuki bajando la escalera aún medio dormido. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo dejó en el sofá, después subió y fue a ayudar a Yuuri a ponerse su ropa.

Una vez todos listos, se dirigieron a la sección de emergencia donde Yuuri fue atendido inmediatamente, lo prepararon para poder llevarlo a la sala donde realizarían la cesárea, mientras el rubio esperaba afuera a su prima, viéndola llegar a los pocos minutos. Mila se quedó con Yuki mientras Yuri entraba, lo prepararon y entró posicionándose donde le habían dicho, junto a la cabeza de su esposo. Desde su lugar, acaricio el rostro de Yuuri, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, aunque era él quien más nervioso estaba, viendo como abrían al azabache para realizar la intervención con la que lograrían sacar a su hijo.

Cuando por fin sacaron al bebé, Yuri quedó un momento en shock y solo pudo escuchar la voz del médico decir— _es una niña._

Yuuri lloraba por las emociones del momento, el rubio lo besó feliz de poder ver por fin a su hija— _¿Oíste? Es una chica… Neva —_le dijo al oído a su esposo. Jamás pensó que sería mujer, pero aquel nombre fue lo primero que llegó a su mente luego de saberlo.

—_Me gusta —_concordó el azabache a la espera de ser suturado.

**Continuará…**


	47. Cuarenta y cinco (FINAL)

Yuri lloró cuando por fin tuvo a su pequeña en brazos, la alegría de poder ver a la recién nacida era indescriptible. Acarició suavemente su pequeña cabecita donde se notaban finos cabellos dorados— _¿Está bien? —_le preguntó una de las personas con ropa blanca en la habitación, mientras le pedía de vuelta a la bebé para llevarla a hacerle los exámenes correspondientes.

—_Si, es solo… que es horrible —_respondió limpiándose las lágrimas— _está muy roja y es demasiado pequeña como un ratón —_respondió y la chica río por el comentario. Para Yuri ningún recién nacido era bonito, pero sentía que esta vez había mentido, porque su hija sí que era hermosa, solo que no quería admitir que lloraba de felicidad.

El rubio tuvo que esperar a que suturaran a Yuuri y a que se le pasara la anestesia para recién poder pasar a verlo. En la sala de espera caminaba de un lado a otro, molesto por no poder entrar de inmediato y tener que seguir las reglas, estaba seguro que su esposo lo necesitaba ahí dentro y él no podía pasar.

—_Papá, debes ser paciente. Como yo —_le dijo Yuki mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a sentarse— _¿Quieres que traiga chocolate? —_le preguntó mientras apuntaba la máquina dispensadora de bebidas calientes.

Mila observaba con ternura como Yuki parecía ser más maduro que su padre— _está bien, traeme uno —_respondió para luego ver que el menor estiraba su mano hacia él— _¿Qué? —_preguntó sin entender lo que quería.

—_Necesito monedas —_demandó el menor logrando que su rubio padre riera y metiera su mano al bolsillo para extraer lo que su hijo le estaba pidiendo.

—_Aquí están —_respondió entregándole el dinero.

Mila acompañó al menor junto a Lena a la máquina, los ayudó a poner la cantidad justa de monedas y a presionar el botón correcto. Así consiguieron chocolate caliente para todos, Yuki derramó un poco menos de la mitad antes de llegar hasta Yuri y se lo entregó disculpándose por haber ensuciado, el rubio le dijo que ya no importaba y que para la próxima vez tuviese más cuidado. Para cuando el rubio fue a darle un sorbo a su vaso, una enfermera se asomó y llamó a los familiares de Yuuri Katsuki, por lo que el ruso no pudo beber nada de ese líquido dulce.

Yuri se levantó enseguida, pasándole su chocolate a Mila y así poder acercarse a la enfermera quien le informó que solo uno podía pasar primero a ver a Yuuri y luego podrían entrar los demás. El rubio asintió y siguió a la mujer, pidiéndole a su hijo que lo esperara junto a la pelirroja y que fuera paciente.

El japonés al ver entrar a su esposo a la habitación privada donde se encontraba, sonrió contento, después de todo lo único que quería era tener a Yuri cerca de él, se sentía con ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, era extraño— _¿Cómo estás, amor? —_preguntó el rubio con una dulzura impropia de él, pero que sabía le hacía bien a su esposo.

—_Estoy bien. Duele un poco, pero es normal —_respondió mientras recibía el beso que su rubio se había acercado a darle. Al poco tiempo trajeron a la pequeña bebé y se la pasaron a Yuuri para que pudiera amamantarla— _Neva sacó tu color de cabello —_observó Yuuri, la piel de la menor a pesar de presentar aquel color rojizo normal de los recién nacidos, se podía ver que sería tan pálida como la de Yuri y Yuki. Para el japonés fue una sorpresa que su esposo escogiera aquel nombre para su pequeña hija, después de todo significaba "nieve" al igual que el nombre de su hermano. Estaba feliz por ello.

—_Si, es…_

—_Wow ¿Los bebés son así de feos siempre? —_preguntó Chris, entrando a la habitación con Lena en sus brazos, mientras tras él venía Mila de la mano con Yuki.

— _¡No es fea, es hermosa! —_exclamó Yuri al instante, defendiendo la belleza de su hija a pesar de que un par de horas atrás él mismo decía lo contrario, pero solo él podía hacer ese tipo de observaciones sobre su familia.

Yuki soltó la mano de la pelirroja para acercarse a su padre, pidió permiso para subir a la cama y este accedió al instante, su rubio padre lo ayudó a subir y así pudo ver por fin a su hermana. Había estado tan ansioso de poder conocerla por fin, pudo ver que tenía el cabello amarillo entonces tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y lo observó por un rato, preocupando un poco a sus padres— _¡Tiene el pelo como papá y yo como papi! —_dijo contento por aquel detalle. Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de la niña y vio como esta corría el rostro para intentar comerse su dedo— _tiene hambre —_comento mientras remarcaba la "r" al ser una letra que le costaba aún pronunciar correctamente.

Yuuri ayudó a su pequeña a encontrar su pezón para que pudiera alimentarse y su esposo rápidamente tomó una mantilla y lo cubrió para que nadie pudiera verlo. No quería exhibir el cuerpo de su pareja, a pesar de que era algo normal y natural él era algo celoso y más si Chris estaba presente.

Lena también quiso subir y Yuri la ayudó, se sentó junto a Yuki pensando que a ella también le gustaría tener algún hermanito en algún momento de su vida, aunque por ahora estaba bien solo con su mamá.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante caóticos, el cuidar a una recién nacida no era cosa fácil, al menos no para Yuri quien no tenía experiencia alguna en ello, pero confiaba en él mismo y sabía que podría hacerlo sin problemas mientras Yuuri le enseñara. El rubio se volvió un experto en cambiar pañales, en bañar a la pequeña Neva y en hacerla eructar, pero lo que nunca lograba era que se quedara dormida. La menor cada vez que sentía que estaba en los brazos de su rubio padre, se movía para todos lados, inquieta tal y como cuando estaba en el estómago del azabache, entonces Yuki le hablaba y ella se quedaba tranquila escuchando a su hermano mayor.

Yuuri había estado bastante tranquilo, ya le habían quitado los puntos de la cesárea y aunque aún le dolía, ya no se encorvaba tanto al caminar por aquella sensación molesta. Como siempre, Yuki ayudaba bastante en todo, aunque habían días donde este hacía pataletas y lloraba por cosas mínimas para llamar la atención, lo cual era comprensible, después de todo, Neva se estaba llevando la mayor parte de la atención y Yuki aún era un niño pequeño.

—_Iremos al parque ¿Está bien? —_Le ofreció Yuri a su primogénito— _solos tú y yo, comeremos helado y jugaremos._

El pequeño de ojos verdes asintió efusivamente para luego ponerse serio— _¿Y papi? ¿Y Neva? —_preguntó preocupado por dejarlos solos.

—_Ellos están descansando —_respondió en un tono calmado— _ya le avise a Yuuri, así que está bien. Será un momento especial entre los dos —_le revolvió el cabello y su hijo sonrió feliz. Yuri sabía que el menor necesitaba aquello, siempre intentaba comportarse y aquello merecía un premio, así que había hablado con su esposo y acordaron que al menos una vez por semana saldrían con él a solas, en un par de días más sería Yuuri quien iría con Yuki y el rubio se quedaría con la bebé.

Así fue como formaron aquella rutina, impidiendo que Yuki tuviera el pensamiento de que le brindaban más amor a su hermana que a él. Todos los días hablaban por video llamada con los padres de Yuuri y su hermana, mostrándoles como estaban todos en casa, Mila iba de visita seguido junto a Lena para ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque a veces el trabajo se lo impedía. Chris venía con ella para acompañarla en cada ocasión.

Los primeros meses pasaron volando, ni cuenta se dieron cuando la menor ya podía sentarse y tomar cosas por sí misma, cada momento era grabado por los orgullosos padres, así como los avances de Yuki en la escuela a la que comenzó a asistir. Viajaron a Japón tan pronto como el menor tuvo vacaciones, encontrándose allá con los señores Katsuki quienes los recibieron cálidamente, Mari llegó un par de días después para conocer a su nueva sobrina.

Como era de esperarse, Neva era la mezcla perfecta de los Yuris, al igual que Yuki, pero a la inversa. Ojos marrones y cabello rubio, no se daba con todo el mundo al principio ya que parecía ser algo tímida, a diferencia de su hermano quien siempre fue un poco mas arisco, pero al final terminó adorando estar en los brazos de su abuelo. Yuki recibió bastantes obsequios de parte de su tía y abuelos, quienes lo felicitaban por ser un buen hermano mayor, alentándolo a seguir siéndolo y eso hacía feliz al pequeño.

—_El abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti —_le dijo Yuri un día que estaban los dos solos en la habitación ya que Yuki se estaba vistiendo completamente solito.

— _¿Mi ded? —_preguntó y el rubio asintió, el menor sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello, no entendía del todo lo que era el orgullo, pero sabía que era algo muy bueno, sobre todo si provenía del abuelo Nikolai.

Bajaron para encontrarse con el resto de la familia, Yuri se acercó a su esposo quien conversaba animadamente con Mari y se sentó tras él, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de este, tenía que aprovechar que su hija estaba con los abuelos, era difícil acercarse mucho a Yuuri teniendo dos hijos tan demandantes, en ocasiones se ofuscaba, pero sabía que debía contenerse por el bien de su familia.

Si a Yuuri le hubiesen dicho años atrás que se encontraría con el padre biológico de Yuki, se hubiera asustado y habría intentado evitarlo a toda costa. Si a Yuri le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría perdidamente de la persona que tuvo a su primer hijo por inseminación artificial, seguramente no lo habría buscado, por miedo a aquel sentimiento desconocido para él. Por suerte, nadie sabía que les deparaba el destino, dejándolos llegar hasta donde estaban ahora, con una hermosa familia feliz.

Los malos momentos habían quedado atrás, habían logrado superar cada cosa que se les había puesto por delante, tirando barreras y apoyándose mutuamente y superando diferencias. No era que ahora no tuvieran problemas, de vez en cuando tenían discusiones al no encontrarse de acuerdo, pero siempre intentaban llegar a un consenso donde alguno debía ceder.

Cada acuerdo pactado había sido cumplido y al parecer no había nada mejor para ellos, porque de esa manera se enamoraron, porque así fue como llegaron a este punto donde tenían todo lo que jamás pensaron que querían, pero que siempre necesitaron. Ahora solo les quedaba sobrevivir a dos demandantes infantes, después de todo la vida era impredecible y debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa, aunque juntos, estaban seguros de que superarían cualquier obstáculo.

⊰**FIN**

Daiki Aki

14-03-2020

Este fic comenzó a escribirse y publicarse el 15-04-2018 y lo terminé el 07-05-2019. Contaba con un epílogo que al releerlo no quede conforme, así que preferí no publicarlo y terminó con la promesa de un final alternativo donde Víctor estuviese vivo, espero poder publicarlo pronto.

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
